The Celestial Child
by Admirer Boy
Summary: Celestia found a wooden basket in the lake near the Castle. In that basket there was baby creature of an unknown species. Then Celestia made a decision which changed her life in many ways. Now this child will grow up in the complete care of Princess of Day as her son. What kind of troubles and adventures are waiting for Joy. Let's see and find out. (New coverart by impressionguy)
1. Chapter 1: Her Joy

**After thinking so much I'm at last making this story. Hope you'll like this story. Criticism is allowed until you're polite.**

 **Chapter 1: Her Joy**

It was just another lonely night in Canterlort for Princess Celestia. She lowered the sun and prepared to rise the moon. She could feel a stretch in her heart and some tears in her eyes as she was doing so. Because it was not her duty. It was the duty of somepony else. Somepony she missed so much. Somepony she loved so much. That somepony was no one else than her younger sister _Luna._ Her horn glowed and a large shiny silver ball appeared from the horizon. A pony shaped dark spot could be seen on the moon after it has risen completely. It was because her younger sister Luna was there. She was banished by Celestia herself once she became the _Nightmare Moon._ A deed of which she was not proud of.

She missed her so much. According to prophecies, she'd be back after a thousand years. Celestia was waiting for her return so she could make amends for her past mistakes. To lessen her loneliness she was taking care of two foals for some years. One was a Pegasus filly. The other was Unicorn Colt. That Pegasus filly was her adopted niece named Mi Amore Cadenza. The Unicorn colt was her nephew or this is what she said named Blueblood. It sometimes worked for her but she still felt the lonely time to time.

She was walking near to the lake looking at the moon as she did most of her lonely nights. This night was rather different from others. This night she noticed a floating wooden basket in the lake near her castle. For a moment she thought it could be an illusion but then she heard some kind of noises coming from it. She flew towards that floating basket. She used her magic to bring that basket near her. It was covered by a white blanket. She noticed some kind of movements by something under the blanket. Also, some kind of babbles were heard by her. She curiously removed the blanket being enough careful to not surprise anypony or anyone under the blanket. As she removed the blanket she noticed the cutest view somepony could ever imagine. A small furless creature which looked like a shaved baby ape. But it was not an ape. His appearance was pretty different from the apes. It had fair skin. Its head was only place covered with hair. It had bright yellow hair. It looked towards Celestia with curious and surprised eyes. It had shiny brown eyes. Now he was not making weeping sounds at all.

Celestia tried to revise her memory if she ever had seen that creature but she couldn't. She picked that creature up to examine him. It was not like the creature she ever saw before. The creature curiously grabbed her muzzle and made an adorable voice. 'Tha'. That was just the cutest moment she ever felt. She giggled a little. She put that creature on her barrel and search for something more in the basket. She found a note and not a thing more.

"This note must explain something about him." She thought and opened it

It was written in an unknown language. When low-level translation spells didn't work she tried a very strong translating spell. It seemed to do the trick. But even this spell was not able to translate it completely. The only readable part was

… _. found my son…. take care…. life is in…. last hope…. home…_

She understood that this creature is someone's infant and was left in that basket intentionally in hope that someone will find it. It read that to take care of him.

"But why does somepony will leave his son like that?" She thought "It couldn't be that they left him to die. Or how else they left a note with him. There must OUCHH" She was interrupted as that creature pulled her mane with all of his strength. "You naughty baby!" She looked towards him and giggled

The baby giggled in response. And looked at her with a smiling face.

"You like it. Don't you?" Celestia said as she looked towards him

Celestia again looked towards the note and tried to figure out what the remaining of it says but in vain. But it seemed that it wasn't necessary at all. The important thing was that baby needed a good home in which someone could take care of him.

Celestia, at last, made a decision and took him to the castle. It was not hard for her to figure out that this baby belongs to a sapient being just like ponies themselves. Despite her confusion about the creature's origin and species, she was feeling so much happy that night. She experienced the most cutest and joyful moments of her life. Even if they were so little but those were enough to let her forget about her all sadness. She could enjoy this cuteness all her life.

Her decision was clear. He was a unique creature. And pretty cute one of that. It was possible that some judgemental ponies would see him as a danger or something ugly so best and the only option she had was to take care of him herself. In fact, she was very happy to do this. That creature filled her empty shell with life again within a few moments of their first encounter. Maybe this was the joy she was lacking for many many years.

She went to her castle and straight went towards her bed chambers. She was holding the innocent soul in one of her front hoofs. She put the baby on the bed softly. She saw him and smiled softly. The baby smiled in response.

"So it looks like I've to take care of you from now on. Isn't it?"

*Babbles*

"Will you like being here with me?" She said bringing her head closer to her package of joy

The baby smiled and extended his hands to touch her muzzle. Baby nuzzled her muzzle softly. Celestia chuckled again. She was smiling as she never smiled since… that event.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

"Welcome to your new home…" She remembered that she didn't give him any name yet

This creature gave her the joy she was lacking for many years. He had beautiful shiny brown eyes. So there was the only one most perfect name for him. A name which will show her love for him as a mother.

"As I was saying welcome to your new home _Joy Star._ Welcome to Equestria."


	2. Chapter 2: Babysitter

**Chapter 2: Babysitter**

Celestia wake up next morning with the Joy sleeping besides her. She let him sleep and left the chambers quietly. She locked the room to make sure no one could enter the chambers. She came back after completing her first royal duty as the Princess of Day. Rising the sun. After this she came back and looked towards the sleeping baby. He was looking so cute and calm while he was in a relaxing slumber. After some moments baby made some cute movements and yawned. Celestia was very charmed to see such an adorable view. He opened his eyes and smiled to see her in front of him.

"Well, it looks like you'd a relaxing nap." Celestia smiled and nuzzled him

It's been a long time since she felt so much relaxed. Most of nights before she couldn't sleep like that. She usually passed her time walking in the gardens and looking at the moon, missing her lovely little sister. Her guilt never let her feel relaxed. But that night she had a really relaxing nap.

Then suddenly Celestia heard Joy's tummy growling. She chuckled and said

"It looks like you're hungry little one."

There was still some time before her regular royal duties started. She left the room and locked it so nopony could enter the room. So Celestia went to the Kitchen. There was stallion wearing a chef hat on his head. He had light brown coat and slightly darker colour mane. He had a spatula as his cutie mark.

"Greetings your highness!" he said "What can I serve you with?"

"Good morning Crunchy Bread! Ah… a plate of salad, some apple juice, and… some warm milk." Said Celestia

"Some milk?" He gave her a concern look but then said "As you wish your majesty!"

Celestia took her meal and a glass of milk to her bed chambers. She saw that baby was sucking on his left thumb. 'He must be so hungry' she thought. Now she just needed a baby bottle so baby could drink his milk. Luckily she had stored some bottles which were used by her niece Cadence when she was a foal. She poured the milk in that bottle. She checked its temperature. It was just right for the baby. She brought the bottle near his mouth and soon the baby started to drink the milk. He grabbed the bottle with his hands. Now Celestia could focus on eating her own meal. But she soon noticed that there is not much time left before her royal duties would be start. A look of worry came upon her face. What should she do now? Then she relaxed herself. There were still some time left. Maybe she could find somepony she can trust with Joy.

She came out of the chambers. She was taking a walk in the castle and thinking who she can trust with him. She had no doubts that her subjects are loyal to her but the problem was that the creature was unknown to them so some of them might consider him as a danger or threat. She needed somepony who could take care of him while she could meet her royal duties. She was walking as she was in her deep thought. After several time something knocked her out of her thoughts.

"OH NO…" Said Celestia as she remembered that she'd forget to shut the door of her chambers.

She quickly headed back to her chambers. She had to reach there before anypony else could notice that there's a baby creature in there.

On other hand Joy had finished on his milk bottle. He looked around but didn't see that white Alicorn anywhere. After sometime he started to feel upset and began to make whining noises. His voice pulled the attention of a cleaning maid who was passing nearby her chambers.

"Why these sound coming from Princess's room?" She thought

In so much of surprise and curiosity she entered her chambers. She soon noticed something on Princess's bed. It was covered in a blanket. On first sight it looked like a new-born foal. But then it roses his front appendages. She noticed the claws like limbs on its front hoof.

"What in Equestria is this thing?" She came closer to that creature

As she came enough close to this she took a look of that creature. It looked really strange to her. She was surprised and confused to see that creature.

"What is this creature doing in Princess's chambers." She thought

Baby creature noticed her. He extend his front appendages to touch the figure in front of him. The unicorn mare backed off a little. Then baby made some babbles just like a new-born foal. 'Maybe it's really a new-born' she thought. Maid was too confused about his presence in Princess's chambers.

"Don't be scare my dear subject he's just a baby." She heard a recognizable voice. The princess was standing at the door.

"Your highness, I… I…" She was too confused to say anything

"He's here because I brought him here last night. I found him in the basket floating in the lake…"

As Celestia approached her chambers she noticed that a unicorn mare was standing beside the bed looking at the Joy in confusion. She had grapes purple coat with pink mane. Her cutie mark was a red heart surrounded by sparkles. Celestia did what was best to be done in that situation. Obviously she needed somepony to take care of Joy when she wasn't around. So why not her? Besides if she would be a judgemental pony she never came that near to him without calling the guards.

"Don't worry my dear subject he's just a baby." She said

The mare noticed the Princess standing at the door. She came inside and calm down the weeping baby by rocking him in her hoof. Then she told that mare everything about the last night events. Unicorn maid heard every word of Princess with complete attention.

"So he's really a baby and also a sapient being like us. No wonder he's so cute." Said the maid and then looked towards him again "He looked so innocent. How could somepony leave her son like that?" She wipe a single tear from her eye as some more tears escaped.

"I don't know about that but there must be some special reason behind this, I decided to take him in the castle. I was thinking to made him my s…ahm my protégé. You see, he's so different from anything anypony would've seen."

"Oh I see…"

"Now can I know your name my dear subject?"

" _Heart Sparkle_ , your highness!" Said the maid

"So Heart Sparkle, I have a new job and a very important duty to assign you."

"What can I do for you, your highness?" Said Heart Sparkle bowing her head

"You see I need a babysitter for Joy. But remember, it's very important task. You need to be careful that nopony should now about him until I say so." Celestia paused for a while and looked at the soothed Joy "Watching the importance of the task your salary will be increased. So what's your decision?"

Heart didn't spoke for a while. It was a very respectable job and it would be an honour to do this for princess. And taking care of that cute creature looked way better than being a cleaning maid. But she also couldn't ignore the warning. What if she screwed it up? But after thinking for a while she spoke

"As you wish your majesty I'll do this job with my whole responsibility. It will be an honour for me."

Celestia was so happy to know that. Now she could attend the court without being worried about Joy.

"Good! I am so delighted."

"Your highness! May I ask for a favour?"

"Certainly my little pony!"

"Can I bring my daughter here, so I could look after them both?" She paused for a while and then said "Actually after my husband passed away I couldn't spend much time with her. I'd to get a babysitter for her when I'm not there but I…" She couldn't hold her whines when she mentioned her passed away husband. Celestia felt a little stretch in her heart. She knew how it feels to lose somepony you love so much.

"I understand… now don't weep." Celestia wiped her tears "off course you can bring her here. I'm sure Joy will love to have a friend." Celestia looked towards her and then towards Joy

"Really, thank you so much Princess."


	3. Chapter 3: Prince Joy Star

**Phew, that chapter was pretty hard for me. A big thanks to a good friend "Spirit of fantasy". Also thank you all readers for every follow and favourite to my story.**

 **Chapter 3: Prince Joy Star**

"Alright my little pony, take care of my son." Said Celestia as she nuzzled her son before leaving the chambers

"I'll Princess. I'll take care of him." Said Heart Sparkle in reassurance

Leaving three of them in her chambers she headed towards her throne room. She had to attend her regular royal duties. She could do this because of that maid Heart Sparkle. She was happily agreed to be the babysitter.

As Princess left the chambers she looked towards the bed on which Joy and a unicorn foal were sitting. Unicorn foal had pink coat with very light purple mane. There were several toys in front of them. Like stuffed animals, and some pony plushies. They were playing with them randomly until they both wanted the same toy. They started to pull the same stuff bear from each other's hooves and hands.

"No, no my dears. No need to fight over this." Said Heart with very sweet voice

Both babies looked towards the unicorn mare. Little foal smiled and let her friend Joy have the stuff teddy bear. She gave a gleeful smile at this. Then she nuzzled her hair with her hoof.

"That's my daughter. My lovely _Bubble Heart_."

Joy looked towards them and then offered the bear to his friend. Then Heart saw the cutest moment she could ever imagine. Both of them hugged the stuffed toy from both sides. They seemed to getting along well since the last two days.

"That's like a lovely baby." Said the Heart

As Heart Sparkle was taking care both her daughter and Princess's son. Yes! Her son. Princess Celestia's final decision was to make the Joy star her one and only son. Because he gave her the love and joy which only a son can give to his mother.

Celestia was going towards the throne room. But she was in a deep thought. She couldn't hide her son from the castle forever. What if she forget to shut the door of her chambers again and this time instead of a kind hearted mare a mean stallion saw him. What could happen then? This thought was enough alarming to change her expressions from grin to a stressful sad face. She was in her deep thoughts as she came across her nephew and niece.

"Hi Auntie Celestia!" Said the Cadence

"Oh, Hi Cadence, Hi Blueblood. It looks like you heading to school." Said Celestia in a little confusion

"We certainly are aunt Celestia." Said Cadence "You… look a little nervous."

"No, not at all! Have fun at the school." Said Celestia giving a hug to her niece

"We'll auntie, let's go Blueblood." Said Cadence

And both of them headed towards the school. Celestia went into the throne room and another day full of royal duties started. Celestia was trying to pay as much attention as she could on her royal duties. Only thing she wanted that her duties finish soon so she could spend some more time with her son.

Luckily this was not much busy day. She was free a little early than the usual. She was so happy for this. Now she was on her way to meet her son and his babysitter. As she entered the room, she saw that both babies were drinking their milk. They were almost drifted to sleep now.

"Princess, you're here!" Said Heart Sparkle in rather surprising tune

"Yes, I was free a little earlier today." Said Princess Celestia and sat beside her adorable son

"Can I say something your highness?"

"Of course you can my little pony!" Said Celestia nuzzling Joy's hair smoothly

"Are you thinking to keep him hidden forever? I mean to say that…"

"I certainly know that what you mean my dear. I was thinking about that and I've finally made a decision." Celestia said and then looked towards her "Tomorrow…" Celestia told her about her decision.

Then Celestia held her sleeping son in her front hoof and kissed him on his forehead.

" _I know everything'll be fine."_ She whispered and put him back to bed softly

"Where are you taking us auntie Celestia?" Said Cadence

"Be patient my niece. You'll know pretty soon." Said Celestia with a grin on her face

Both Cadence and Blueblood looked towards each other and kept following their aunt to her chambers. They both were a little surprise. What their aunt called them here for?

"Come in my dear children." Said Celestia as she led them both in the chambers

They saw that there was a unicorn mare standing beside the bed. On the bed there were two foals. One of them was a unicorn with pink coat and very light purple mane. Other was pretty different. He didn't looked like a normal foal.

"Come here you two, I want you to meet somepony." Said Celestia holding her joy in her front leg

They both came closer to the bed. And Celestia revealed her package of happiness in front of them. Little Joy star opened his eyes to see a Pegasus filly and a Unicorn colt in front of him. He made a giggle of Joy to see new faces in front of him.

"Awe, he's so cute." Said Cadence as she saw him

Blueblood didn't say a word but show a little bit of disgust in his expressions.

"Cadence, she's Miss _Heart Sparkle_. And this sweet foal is her daughter _Bubble Heart_." She said as she pointed towards Heart Sparkle and her daughter respectively. " _Miss Sparkle was taking care of my… son here since two days."_ She said as she looked towards her son

"SON?" They both gasped

"Yes, son! Cadence, Blueblood meet Joy Star. My son. And just to make clear, he's not a hairless ape. He's a sapient creature just like us."

Both Blueblood and Cadence's eyes widened when they hear that. Her son! Then Cadence smiled brightly.

"Wow! That means he's my cousin. Isn't he?" Cadence said in a very lovely tune

"He certainly is my dear." Replied Celestia

"Can I hold him for a while? Please!" Said Cadence

Celestia giggled at this and let her take hold of her son.

"You're so cute my little cousin."

Joy gave a giggle at this and rub her face with his tiny hands.

Blueblood was just watching all this. He didn't say a single word. He looked towards her aunt in a concern way.

"Don't you've something to say Blueblood?"

"Are you really considering that fre... " He was interrupted by his aunt

"Mind your words young colt." Celestia put a little frown on her face

"I'm sorry, I… I mean he's not even a pony. How…" He was again interrupted by an angry look by Celestia

"Blueblood, I think I've told you not to judge anypony by his looks... and by the way it's not a flaw to not be a pony. Now tell me don't you wanna say hi to your little cousin."

Blueblood looked towards the Cadence who was holding that creature. She kissed him on his cheek. Blueblood muttered something and then said

"Actually, I've to go. It's urgent." Saying this Blueblood left the chambers _'more than to say hi to a stupid monkey'_ Blueblood muttered as he reached to the doorway. But nopony heard what he just said. All of them were focused in joy.

Celestia saw him leaving the chambers and sighed in a little disappointment. She already had seen that coming because she knew her nephew pretty well. She always tried her best to make him a little less self-centred. But it was hard even for her to change her nephew so easily.

"Don't worry about him auntie. He'll learn eventually." Cadence consoled her aunt "Now can I take him to show my friends. I know they'll be happy to know him."

"Not yet my sweet niece. Not until tomorrow. Alright?" Celestia said

"Awe, okay, I'll wait." She said in a little disappointing tune "What is tomorrow?" She then asked in surprise

"Well, you've wait for the time to come." Celestia replied

Next day everypony in the castle including guards, chefs, and maids called in the main hall. Ponies started to gather there. They were all curious about what announcement was Princess going to made. After a while every single member of the castle was there. They were murmuring to each other about their curiosity. At last Princess Celestia appeared at the stage. Beside her there was a maid with a pram in front of her. In that pram there were apparently two foals. On her other side there was her niece Cadence. Blueblood was standing beside Cadence with a frown on his face. Cadence gave him an angry look. He got alarmed and tried to pretend normal.

As ponies saw their Princess they all got silence. Then Princess Celestia announced

" _My little ponies, I'm here to tell you that three days ago I was blessed with gift. A gift from heavens. A son."_

As she announced this a grin could be seen on many faces. There were also many others who were confused. A son and three days ago. That was… really strange. They were very surprised to hear that.

" _Yes a son, I found him three days ago. Yet, I've to say he's not a pony. He's not any creature you've ever seen before."_

All of them fell to a silence. Then Celestia picked him out the pram using her magic. The blanket around his body glow as he was lifted up. Celestia raised him above in front of the crowd. As she uncovered him everypony gasped at this.

Some of maids put a hoof on their lips. Some of them awe to his cuteness. Most of them were stunned with surprise. Blueblood smiled mischievously as he thought that they'll refuse to accept him. Cadence smiling proudly looked towards his sweet little cousin.

" _This is my son. Prince Joy Star. No matter what he is or from where he was. I, Princess Celestia, announce him my very own son. And I believe you're enough broadminded and accepting as me, my dear niece, and this lovely mare Heart Sparkle."_

All of them were silent. Then their expressions started to change from stun and confused to surprise and happy. And then they spoke in unison

"CONGRATULATIONS FOR YOUR SON! LONG LIVE PRINCESS! LONG LIVE PRINCE JOY STAR!"

A noise of cheers was heard. Everypony seemed to be happy. Every pony accept one. Blueblood. He looked so annoyed and disappointed that time. Celestia put his lovely son back to his pram in front of that lovely mare.

" _But be warn!" Everypony got alarmed by this "If any harm came to him and I found one of castle members guilty for it. Or even one from family" She gave Blueblood a concern look "I assure you he'll not be able to escape and will get what he deserves." She once again looked towards the crowd "And for his protection, nopony will talk about him to anypony outside the castle. It's just a matter of time I'll reveal him in front of all of my subjects out there. But just for now, he'll be a secret to world outside. If somepony be found guilty for this deed he'll suffer the consequences. Did I made myself clear?" Celestia waited for their answer_

Everypony was really alarmed by this. Princess truly loved him so much. And if their princess loved and accept him as her son so why couldn't they accept that. Their princess as they knew was most kind pony. And they were happy for her.

They all bow to her in respect. And most of them gave a smile of reassurance. Princess smiled with glee at this.

" _Rise my little ponies. I see that you had accept him as I accept him as my son and my niece accept him as her little cousin. I'm so delighted to my subjects so accepting and broadminded."_

And then they all cheered for Princess and her son. Celestia was happy to see that now she didn't have to worry about that somepony could harm him in ignorance. For them now he was the son of their Princess. This reason was enough for them to accept him. At least for most of them. By the time announcement over Blueblood was nowhere to be seen.

Cadence was feeling so much bad for this. He was still showing his unlikeliness for that cute little creature. Even then he was the son of their aunt (and also their cousin). Son of no other than Princess Celestia herself. Her lovely son. Prince Joy Star.


	4. Chapter 4: Beneath Moonlight

**Chapter 4: Beneath Moonlight**

 **Celestia's Dairy**

 _Date: ….._

 _This child gave me the reason to beam once again. I can't believe already a year has been passed. I was very happy when we celebrated his first birthday a few says ago. Though he seems to be growing up healthy and happy now but still looking at what happened a few months ago I've to keep a check on his health so I get him checked by a doctor make sure whether he's growing up healthy or not. And what should I do to keep him healthy? It was hard for him to analyse Joy as he never examined such creature before. But by some struggle he figured out something. He was growing up healthy and I was so happy to know that. He also figured out something more. I came to know that he's a bipedal and when he'll grow up a little more he could be able to walk on his hind legs. Second he was strong almost as an earth pony of his age. The thing to worry was that he was an omnivore creature. Mean he could eat both vegetables and… meat. Doctor told me that this is not a big worry because he can be fed only on vegetables and it'll not affect his health much. But to avoid malnutrition, as he'll grow up we'll be needed to feed him with a meal containing more proteins. Mostly food like eggs and beans. To make sure that he's growing up healthy I decided to keep him getting checked by doctor time to time._

 _Signed_

 _A relieved Celestia_

 _Date: …._

 _Today I'm so glad. I can't express my delight in words. After meeting my duties as a Princess, I was up to spend some more time with my son. As I held him in my hooves, he giggled and tried to mutter something in his sweet voice. He at last said that word 'mum… mam… mama…' I was almost fainted with a torrent of pleasure. This word echoed in my mind again and again. Tears started to flow from my eyes. My guy couldn't be expressed in words._

 _Signed_

 _A very happy Mother_

 _Date: ….._

 _I'm feeling very grateful to Heart Sparkle. She is such a kind mare. Because of her not only I can attend my duties without being worried about my son, but also Joy has a friend, Bubble Heart. The bubble was almost a year older than Joy. My lovely son was also attached with Heart Sparkle so much. Two days ago when she came down with a bad flu. She was here, even in such an ill condition. I know how much she loves to take care of my son, but in this condition she wouldn't be able to do this. So I told her to rest and appointed another babysitter to take care of Joy and Bubble until she feel better. But that day I came to know that how hard are tasks that Heart do. Five temporary babysitters were appointed, one after another because no pony could stand more than two hours. I now appreciate her even more. I couldn't be able to raise my son on my own._

 _Signed_

 _A thankful Celestia_

 _Date: …._

 _Although two years and so has been passed since Joy my lovely son came into my life, but it still feels like yesterday was that day. He now toddles on his hind legs. Watching him shaky walk is the second cutest thing I have ever seen. Sometime when I called him to come towards me from a short distance, he tries to rush towards me. Sometimes he made it. Sometimes he was about to lose his balance when I hold him at the right time. My dear niece always looks forward to spend more time with his sweet little cousin and his babyhood friend Bubble. We celebrated his two birthdays. Blue-blood is still denying to accept him as his cousin. I'm so disappointed at him. I try to make him understand and hope that he'll stop being so self-centered. I would love to be him more like Cadence._

 _Signed_

 _A worried Aunt_

 _Date: ….._

 _My dear sister Luna. I still miss her so much. But my son is always here to cheer me up with his sweet giggles and his baby talks. Every time he saw tears in my eyes, he wipes them away, kiss on my forehead and say 'this will make you alright mama'. This is what I did when he weeps or become cranky. I can't keep myself crying when he does this. In response I say to him 'Mama is alright sweetheart.' Being a mother is the greatest joy I ever felt. I am making preparations for his next birthday upcoming week. I hope he'll like the gifts I and Cadence has chosen for him._

 _Signed_

 _A comforted mother_

* * *

"Wake up birthday boy? Rise and shine!" Joy heard the soft-pitch voice of his mother

He yawned and opened his eyes. He then recalled what his mother said 'Birthday!' He suddenly got so excited and got off the bed.

"My birthday! It's finally here!" He exclaimed

"*Giggle* yes, it's your birthday! Let's go now. Every pony is waiting for you." Said Celestia

She gave him a quick bath and dressed him up in a beautiful suit. A white T-shirt and blue jeans. On its chest there was a design shaped like his mother's cutie mark. On its sleeves there were zigzag light rainbow designs like his mother's mane. It was his favorite design since he was two and a half years old.

Celestia puts him on her back and both headed towards a room. As they were going towards that room Joy saw many royal servants and also some guards. Some of them stopped to pay greet to their Princess's Son.

"Happy Birthday Prince!" Said a maid

"Happy Birthday Prince Joy!" Said a stallion

He passed a smile to them. He was so happy that ponies around him care about him so much. At least he was there. The light was dim in the room. When they reached their room was lighten up. 'SURPRISE' He saw that his favorite babysitter, best filly friend, and his cousin was waiting for him there. The room was decorated beautifully with streamers and balloons and banners. And the most attractive view was a dark brown chocolate cake.

He quickly went towards his filly friend. He got a sudden hug of excitement.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR JOY!" She sang a little in excitement

"Thank you Bubble Heart!" She looked more excited even than Joy himself

"I am happy that you like it." Said Bubble Heart

"Joy, you became three years old today." Said Heart Sparkle hugging him. He returned the hug and then he turned to his cousin

Cadence came towards him and held her cousin in a hug. He returned the hug. Cadence was smiling brightly to see her little cousin.

"I can't believe already three years have been passed. I still remember when you was like a new-born foal."

He looked around. Everypony was there. Everypony except one. He was still not there. He never attend his single birthday. Why he wasn't there? He felt so bad for this.

"Cadence, where's cousin blue-blood?"

"Sorry Joy, he was a little busy so…" Cadence said with a little disappointment

"No… problem Cadence, at least you all are here. I believe it must be something important." He was also a little disappointed. Blue-blood always did his best to ignore him. He wanted to believe that blue-blood also had a good side with him and maybe one day he'll see that good side.

"Don't let it ruin your Birthday little cousin." Cadence said giving him a kiss on forehead

"Yes, sweetheart, enjoy your day. I've to go now. Have fun with your friends." Said Celestia as she gave him a hug and went away to attend her duties as a ruler.

After this they all enjoyed the cake. After this gift was received by him. His cousin gave him a replica of knight armor to fit his shape.

"Wow, that's wonderful Cadence." He said looking at his gift

"Glad you like it." Replied Cadence

The gift was by his babysitter and best friend was an electronic keyboard. He was always interested in musical instruments. He was so happy to have that gift. He embraced Heart with joy.

"Actually, it was Bubble's idea." Said Heart looking towards her daughter

"Really! I cannot wait to try it out." Said Joy looking towards the keyboard "But I don't know how to play it." He said and blushed

"Don't worry, I'll help you!" Cadence said in reassurance and chuckled lightly

He hugged his cousin in thanks. She returned the hug and released him.

"C'mon, let's play games." He said in excitement

And then they played different games like pin the tail on a pony, hitting piñata, and some board games. Then they headed towards the royal gardens to enjoy the rest of the day. After they returned from gardens, Joy came across the blue-blood. He was happy to see his cousin after all the day. Blue-blood like always tried to ignore him.

"Hi blue-blood, how was your day?"

"It's none of your business!" He said coldly

"I wish you would be at the party." He said to his Unicorn cousin again

"Look freak!" Joy was hurt by this cold behavior and tears came to his eyes

As Bubble saw this she came to his friend to hold him. She just couldn't look tears in his eyes. He was whining with pain he felt.

"I don't think…" He was interrupted by Bubble Heart who had already lost her temper

"YOU BIG MINNIE! WHAT DID HE DONE TO YOU? YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOU! YOU…"

"I am warning you…" He was again interrupted

"You're what!" Said Cadence with so much anger

He looked Cadence in front of him. He huffed and looked away. He went away from them giving filly and his friend a look of anger. Cadence looked towards his cousin who was sobbing with sadness.

"Hey, don't worry, he'll not tease you again." Said Cadence and gave him a hug while stroking his back softly "Now you should go to the terrace. Auntie is waiting for you."

"Al… alright Caddie." He said and looked towards Bubble Heart

He saw some tears in her eyes as well. He wipes them away softly. After this they both share a hug for a minute. After this Bubble went towards her mother's quarter.

"Goodbye! See you tomorrow?" Joy said to her

"Goodbye my sweetie!" Bubble said and he blushed for a moment

Cadence giggled at this sweet moment. She knew why they were like that. Joy and Bubble were being together since they were foals and that's why they care for each other so much. Actually, they were very good friends. Celestia wants Heart Sparkle to let both children to spend time with each other so Joy would have at least one friend of his own age. Now they'd become best friends of each other.

"I'm here mama." Said Joy

"Come here. It's time to lower the sun and bring the night." Celestia said as her son rushed towards her

Joy saw as the horn of his mother glow with golden light. Then he looked towards the sun. It started to go lower and lower. At last sun disappeared behind the mountains. He clapped his hand in joy.

"You like it. You see how mama did this!" Said Celestia

Now it was time to raise the moon. Her horn glow once again. And a giant silver ball appear from the horizon. Along with this giant ball sparkling dots also started to appear in the dark blue sky. A pony shaped dark spot was on the white surface of the moon. He always wondered what that was but he never asked his mother about this before. He only knew whenever his mother saw at the moon her face expressions became very sad.

"Mom, why there's a bonny face on the moon." He asked

"Your… your aunt live on the moon my son." Celestia whined a little

"Why she's there and not with us mama?"

"It's a very long story, my son. I'll tell you some… some other time." Celestia whined again

"Will she ever return mama?" He asked with such an innocence

Celestia wrapped him in a hug and surrounded him with her wings. She whined and push him on her chest.

"Yes, my son, she'll return very soon. She'll return." Both mother and son share some subs for some moments in the sparkling dark blue sky of the night under the beautiful moonlight. They sat there for a while and talk to each other till Joy went to a slumber resting his head on his mother's back. Celestia smiled to see this. She put him on her back and headed back to the bed chambers. She put him on the bed and whispered softly

"Goodnight my Joy."


	5. Chapter 5: A New Friend

**Chapter 5: A New Friend**

 **Joy Star's Dairy**

 _Date: …._

 _I am writing first time in my life. Cadence was teaching me to read and write since a year and so. That was because Bubble started the school and I was also willing to do so but mama just said me this's not time yet. So she appointed my cousin Cadence to teach me. Cadence is a very wise teacher. Now she is an Alicorn. I'm not much surprise at this. She's very much smart and wise for any filly of her age and it was just a matter of time that mama decided to ascend her to an Alicorn. She tells me that friendship and love are the very special elements in anypony's life._

 _Today I was playing with my toy keyboard sitting in my room. When Bubble came there. My best friend and more precisely the only friend I has. She listen me playing and told me 'I've made a new song.' I was delighted. Her love for singing is amazing. She also had a pretty melodious voice. I told her my idea that how about I play the keyboard and she sing the song. So she sang that song_

 _Our friendship is the best_

 _oh my friend_

 _Wish this friendship_

 _may never be end_

…

 _I forgot what was next. But I've to say that was an amazing song. And also she was singing much better than I was playing. I felt a little embarrassed for this. I like music but I think I'm not good at playing it._

 _Signed_

 _Joy Star_

 _Date: …._

 _I was sitting in mama's bed chambers and I was really bored. Miss Heart Sparkle was there and I was trying to amuse myself by playing with toys but that was too boring. Until Cadence came there and took me with her. She introduced me to a Unicorn colt. His name was Shining Armour. He was getting trained to be a royal guard. He's a cool dude. Bubble wasn't back from school yet so I thought that best way to pass time would be talking to them. Because I didn't have something else to do. Sitting on the soft grass we talk for a while. I think that colt was interested in Cadence. And so does her. I'm not sure but I think they like each other._

 _Signed_

 _Joy Star_

 _Date: …._

 _Today Shining Armour mentioned about her little sister. Her name is Twilight Sparkle. That name sounds wonderful. I will like to meet her. According to him she's almost of my age. Maybe one day I'll meet her. After a while Bubble went back from school. So I decided to go and play for a while with her._

" _Alright! I've to go now!" I said to them_

" _Alright little cousin, let me come with you." She act like she really wanted to come_

 _I knew she was just pretending to be like this. I know she wanted to spend a little time with him alone. Why should I disturb them then?_

" _No, it's fine Caddie. I'm not a baby anymore." I replied_

" _Nooo, my little cousin is six years old now." She rubbed my mane softly_

" _Okay, see you later!" I said and went away blushing a little_

 _Cadence! You're clever. Using me to spend time with Shining Armour. I can't stop smiling at this thought._

 _I went to Bubble. She tells me that how amazing school is and how amazing is the world outside the castle. I also wanted to see that world but my mom said I can't leave the castle until I become a teenager._

 _Anyways I told her about the Cadence and Shining Armour. She couldn't stop her chuckle after hearing that. Me either. We laugh like this for a while. After that we played there for all the afternoon. This was a pretty fine day._

 _Signed_

 _A very happy Joy_

 _Date: …._

 _I never thought I'll see what I saw today. I heard a sharp noise outside and went to see what has happened. A sonic rainboom. After this suddenly there was a scene of panic. There was a dragon. A giant dragon. His head was coming out of the roof of mom's school for gifted unicorns. I was scared. I was hoping everypony is fine. My mom and Bubble was also out there. I was not allowed to go outside. I was worried about them. After a while the dragon was disappeared. I understood that mom has everything under control. I was happy that everypony was alright. That's my mom._

 _Mom told me that a new student is being enrolled in her school for gifted unicorns. I was excited about who she could be. Well I have to wait for tomorrow to know that._

 _Signed_

 _A very surprised Joy_

 _Date: …._

 _Today I met her. Mom called me to hall. I see that there was four ponies. One of which I already knew. He was Shining Armour._

" _Joy meet my new student and personal protégé, Twilight Sparkle." She pointed towards the little filly standing beside Shining Armour "And her parents, Night Light and Twilight Velvet. And you already knew Shining Armour."_

 _So this is the Shining's sister. She was much different from her brother. She had purple coat and a purple mane and tail with a light purple stripe in it. She was very cute._

" _Nice to meet you Twilight." I said_

 _She looked towards me in very concern way. Then she took a round of me as she was trying to figure out what I was. Bubble was upset to see this._

" _Wow! Are you a talking monkey, an ape, or something else like them?" That was just not what I expected but I was not so surprise. The above statement was enough to remind how different I really am from other ponies. I looked around as I felt an urge to run towards my mom. Why most of ponies get always the same first expression._

 _At that Bubble Heart came in front of her. 'She done it' I said to myself_

" _How dare you to call my friend all this."_

" _Who are you by the way?" She asked also in upset mood_

" _I'm Bubble Heart. His very best friend. And he's Prince Joy." Bubble replied_

" _Cut that out little fillies." Mom looked at Twilight "And Twilight that's not a way to talk to a Prince." My mom stopped them before they went further_

" _Prince!" Twilight was surprised_

" _Yes, he's my son I told you about. Prince Joy Star."_

 _She apologized for her behaviour. I forgave her. After all that was not her fault that I'm different from her and everypony else. Bubble also forgive her. All three of us mentioned no hard feelings among us. That day we play different games. And one of my favourite game was warrior and Princess. I pretended the warrior, Bubble pretended the Princess, and Twilight became that ancient spirit who guides the warrior._

 _Signed_

 _A victorious warrior_

 _Date: …._

 _Mom gave Twilight a project. She gave her a baby dragon to raise him up. He has purple scally body and a line of green scales on his spine. When she was about to name him, Bubble and I had lots of suggestions. I suggest her names like Talon, Inferno, etc. According to Bubble names like Scorchy, Blaze, would be the best. But she didn't name him any of these. Instead she name him Spike. Well, this is also a good name. But for a dragon this names feels rather odd. I would like to name him Talon or Blaze. Anyways he is very cute baby dragon._

 _Signed_

 _As always, Joy_

 _Date: …._

 _Twilight is a nice filly. Her magical abilities are very amazing. But she's more in studying than making friends. She told that before us her only best friend was her big brother. She called him Big Brother Best Friend Forever. In short BBBFF. Today she came to me when I was reading my favourite comic sitting in my room. 'Daring Do sounds like an amazing Pegasus. She has saved the world from many wicked villains for many times.' I was going through the comic as she came inside the room and came in front of me. I looked towards her._

" _Can I ask you something?" She said_

" _Well, I guess you can." I replied her_

" _Can you tell me what… ta… type of creature are you?"_

 _I fell to a silence. Even I didn't know the answer. I always thought of myself as an odd looking pony. What else I could? Surely I was not a monkey or something. Mom didn't knew answer either. But she always loved me for what I was. And this is the only thing matters to me. I am her son._

" _I truly don't know the answer… maybe I'll have the answer someday. I promise I'll tell you then."_

" _Oh… okay then… Can you tell me about those limbs at your hoof end?"_

" _These!" I said fluttering the limbs at my hoof ends "I use them to bring food to my mouth. With them it's easier to write than using my mouth as all earth ponies do."_

 _She noted all of this in a scroll. Wow, she's very passionate about discovering new things. Always eager to know something new._

" _Hope I didn't make you feel upset."_

" _No it's fine Twilight. Actually I like your desire for knowing new things." She blushed as I said this_

" _Thanks, I like you too. I mean… knowing you." She smiled_

" _Well…" I said as I noticed something_

 _In mean time Bubble came to my room. She had something with her. It was something like a rectangular box. She was quite surprise to see Twilight there._

" _Hi Bubble, I was just asking some questions from Prince. Princess allowed me for this. Hope you didn't mind." She said and smiled slyly_

" _No, why would I? I just thought you usually be busy in your studies." Bubble gave her a smile "So anypony up for a game." Said Bubble in excited voice opening that box. It was actually a board game._

 _I instantly replied in yes. But Twilight said that she is heading back to reading more books. So she went to do so. Bubble looked towards me. I just shrug my shoulders._

" _She's a gifted unicorn right. No doubt she has so much to study. Anyways, you still wanna play."_

" _Why not?"_

 _Then we played a new board game she brought with her today. This was just a fine day. Hope Twilight is not stressing over too much._

 _Signed_

 _A little confused Joy_

* * *

"Signed, a little confused Joy." Joy said as he finished writing that day's diary

"Confused? About what?" He heard a lovely voice

"Mom!" Joy rushed towards his mom leaving his dairy on the bed

"What my sweetheart has here?" She went towards the bed and pick up the dairy

"Mom! Wait!" Joy said, but she already had opened the diary

She started to read that dairy. Her expressions changed randomly from surprise, to glee. Celestia looked towards him. He smiled and blushed prettily. Then Celestia put the dairy at a side and said her son to sit beside her. Joy did so.

"I am impressed!" She asked in a slightly sarcastic manner

Joy lowered his face and blushed at this statement. Celestia smiled and nuzzled her hair softly.

"So, what did you think about Twilight?" She asked him

"She's a nice filly, I guess. But she's more interested in studies rather than playing and something else. But I've to say that she's a hardworking filly."

She smiled at this answered. He blushed and smiled at this. She hugged him and said

"So should I show this diary to Cadence. I think she'll be very happy to see that her student is doing so well." She chuckled and looked towards his dairy

"Mom, please stop teasing me." He said in a babyish tone

"Oh, sweetheart! Don't worry! I was joking!" She said and chuckle lightly

"MAMA!" He said and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and giving her a hug

"So, do you want to see the sunset?" Celestia asked him as she got up from her bed

"Of course! I do!" He said and both mother and son went to the terrace

Celestia as always, set the sun and raised the moon. Her son just watched her as she did so. This was his favorite thing to see. After this was done both mother and son sat on the terrace for a while. And then they both decided to sit in the gardens to enjoy the moonlight a little more.

"The mom, will I ever know about myself."

"I don't know about this my son. But it doesn't matter whether you'll or not. I'll always love you sweetheart."

His expressions changed from confused, to glee. He hugged his mother delightfully. Celestia wrapped her foreleg around him.

"I love you mom."

"Mama loves you too." She said as she stroked his back softly

After sitting there for a while, both mother and son headed back to castle. Celestia went to her bed chambers and Joy went to his bedroom. He rested himself on the soft mattress of his bed, placed his head upon soft cushion, and drifted to sleep in no time. It was just a relaxing end to a beautiful day.

On other hand Twilight was in her study room. Baby Dragon Spike was in a little bed beside her. She was reading a book when she closed the book and smiled lightly.

"Did I really said I like him?"


	6. Chapter 6: I'm in Trouble

**Chapter 6: I'm in Trouble**

"Really! You are taking part in a talent contest!" Said Joy in excitement

"Yes… I am Joy." Replied Bubble

"Are you worried about something?" Joy asked changing his expression a little

"No! It's just… first time in my life I'm taking part in a performance. Just a little stage fright." She smiled

"Don't worry Bubbles, your mom will be there." He said looking towards Heart "Cadence will be there, and maybe Twilight will be there too." He said and chuckled a little

She chuckled as well in response. She understood what was his meant when he said maybe. Twilight is like a busy filly. Always dipped into books. That's why he was doubtful.

"I wish you would be there too." She said

"Me too! But there's still six years before my mom will finally let me out of the castle." He sighed and looked towards her "This fact sometime really annoys me?"

"Joy!" Heart said as she rub his cheek with her front hoof "Don't be upset. She's your mom and she knows what's best for you."

"But why can't I leave the castle?" He started to sound a little cranky

Bubble embraced him before he could notice this. He felt his worries fading away as she did this. As always she knew how to calm him down. He returned the hug and then she released him looking at his face and chuckling.

"What's so funny?" He asked

"You looks really cute like this." He blushed in response

Both mother and daughter giggled at this.

"Just do your best Bubble! I know… you can do this!" He exclaimed

"Thanks! I'll try!"

"Hi Bubble, I've an idea." His looked towards her and smiled "Let me help you practicing for your performance here, in my room."

"Yes, that seems like a pretty good idea." Her tune became excited as usual "Let me dress up then!"

She went to her room. After a while she returned wearing a gorgeous dress. She was wearing a dark pink vest and a light purple skirt. He looked towards her with amazement.

"How it looks on me?" She asked

"It… looks… amazing on you." He said and smiled brightly

"Thank you my sweetie." She said

He rubbed his neck hair and blushed at this. After that he sat on a chair. His babysitter sat on a chair beside him. Bubble stood at a distance from them. She smiled and looked towards them.

"First you'll come on stage. So go outside and come in my room as you're coming on stage." He said

"Okay!"

She went outside the room but didn't come in a while. Joy stood up from the chair and called her. He saw that she was standing just at a little aside from the door entrance.

"Why aren't you coming?" He asked

"How could I? Nopony called me on the stage?" Heart smiled and giggled at this

"OOOOOOH… Alright! I'll do this."

He then stood in front of the chair he was sitting on and announce loudly.

" _Fillies and Gentle colts. Our next performer is a talented singer. I now call her so she could charm you with her melodious voice. Put your hooves together for Bubble Heart."_

Then Joy quickly ran to the chair and sat on it. And started to clap for his friend. And so did her mom. Bubble came on the supposed stage holding her pink mice with her aura. She looked towards the Joy and her mother and smiled confidently. She started to sing the song.

 _The time has come for me_

 _To choose my own destiny_

 _I'll be the number one_

 _And everypony will be proud of me_

 _I'll become a pony I want to be_

 _I'll become a pony I want to be_

….

"Wonderful!" Joy clapped happily "amazing!"

Bubble sang a very amazing song. Her voice was more than melodious. It was magical. Bubble looked towards her mom and then towards Joy and gave a sigh of relief.

"You're awesome Bubble." He exclaimed

"That was because you and mom were in front of me. What will I do in front of whole crowd?" She said worryingly

"You'll do awesome anywhere and I know it. All you need to be confident on yourself." He went towards her "Now do you want to play some games." She chuckled at this

"Alright! Let me put that dress back now!" She said and went to her room

She came back to Joy's room. Joy had put out some toys. One of his favourite was a toy sword and a knight armour replica.

"Somepony please save me from the beast." She said standing behind a stuff monster toy

"I'm coming. I'll save you my lady."

And then they began to play seemingly without any worry on their mind. Heart Sparkle was sitting beside them and was watching them with delight. She remembered of those days when she was a filly herself. No worries on the mind as there is no worry in the world. After all they were still children. Why they'll worry about something. But something was teasing Joy inside. First time in his life he thought that being limited to a castle is not a very fascinating thing. He wanted to go out. For at least this once to cheer his friend. But he wasn't going out of the castle. At least for six more years when he would finally became a teenager.

It was almost evening now. Another day had been passed.

"Bye, Bye Joy. See you tomorrow." Said Bubble leaving his room along with her mother

"See ya!" He replied

In no time his mother came to his room. She saw that he was on his bed. His expressions were telling that he's upset because of something. She came closer to him and lift his face up.

"What's the matter my joy?"

"Mom, you knows that Bubble is taking part in talent contest."

"That's a good news my son! So why are you so sad?"

"Is there any way I could…" He whispered

"What was that?" She asked

"Is there any way I… I… I…"

"Oh Joy! My shy son! I'm your mom. You can tell me anything?

He was unable to ask her about whether he can go out or not. Even though he knew the answer. He wanted to request before his mother to let him go out only for this once. At last he spoke out

"Mom! I think I should go to sleep now." Said Joy

"What! But why? Don't you wanna come to see the sunset?" She was surprised

"No mom! I'm too tired for that." He yawned

"Alright sweetheart! So rest now. Goodnight!"

Joy laid on his bed and closed his eyes. Celestia put the blanket over him and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight mom." He whispered

After that Celestia silently left the room. She was having strange feelings about her son. She thought that sunset and moonrise were his favourite things to see. So why he didn't came to see them that day. After doing her task Celestia went back to her bed chambers. This night she was feeling very odd about something. That was not usual when Joy deny to come with her to enjoy the moonlight. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Joy opened his eyes. He thought everypony must have been slept till then. He silently went out of his room. Walking enough carefully to not wake anypony up especially his mother Princess Celestia. He headed towards a certain room. He went close to that room and knocked at the door.

"Hey Twilight! Are you still up?" He said

(Knock knock) "Twilight" He said again

Then suddenly door opened and a sleepy Twilight came in front of him.

"Can't it wait till…" She looked who was at the door as her eyes opened wide "PRINCE JOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING…" Joy quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"Hey! I don't want to be caught here! Okay!" He said

Twilight nodded and signalled him to come in. Joy went in the room closing the door silently. Then Twilight asked him

"Now! Will you please tell me what's going on here?" She asked

"Twilight! I need your help." Twilight was surprised but also a little glad. She thought what type of help he needed this time of the night.

"Can you do me a favour?" He asked in requesting tune

"What did you mean?" Twilight asked being more specific

"Here is what I need… and make sure my mom didn't get any clue about this." He told her all about his problem

"You're sure you wanna do this. You can talk to your mother instead." Twilight said

"Talking to her about this always go same every time. Please for just this once." Joy begged to her

"Alright! I'll do what I could do." She said

"Thank you very much Twilight." He hugged her in thanks

Twilight smiled and wrapped her front leg around his back.

"No problem at all." Twilight replied

He silently went back to his room. Luckily nopony saw him. He laid down on his bed and smiled. Waiting for next day eagerly he went to sleep.

Next day Joy woke up. After he had breakfast a worrying news brought to him by Cadence. His babysitter Heart Sparkle was ill. She suddenly came down with the fever last night. Joy quickly went towards her quarter. He knocked the door. Bubble opened the door. On her face there was only worry.

"Joy, mom's very sick." Said Bubble

"Don't worry Bubble everything will be fine." He said stroking her mane softly

He came inside. He saw that Miss Sparkle was laying on a bed and a nurse was standing beside her bed. Nurse had light blue coat, pink mane and had a nurse hat on her head. She was happy to see him.

"Joy… glad to see you." She said in low voice

"What happened Miss Sparkle?" He said as he came closer to her

"Nothing much bad *cough* Just caught a little fever. But I've took medicines and I'll feel better soon." She replied

Joy and Bubble looked towards the nurse with sorrowful eyes. She smiled and put a hoof on Joy's shoulder.

"Don't worry children, Miss Sparkle will be fine till afternoon." Said Nurse

"Sweetheart will you bring me some Apple juice." Heart said to her daughter

"Okay mom!" Bubble went to kitchen

"Listen Joy, you've to help me. Convince her to go to talent contest. She'd worked hard for this and now she's just leaving it because of me." Joy was worried when he heard this

"Here is juice mother." Said Bubble as she came back

"Thanks dear!" She said as she hold the glass "JOY" She looked towards him

"Alright Bubble! Are you prepared for the talent contest?"

"What! Joy my mother's sick. How could I leave her like that?" She said worryingly

"Look Bubble! You've worked hard for this. I was also eager to see my best friend to win this contest. How could you just leave it?" He asked placing a hand under her chin

"And don't worry about me dear. Nurse _Care Soft_ will be here to take care of me." She said reassuringly

"But mom!" She looked towards her mom and then towards Joy "Alright! I'll do this mom." She said in slightly doubtful tune

She started preparation. She really wanted to take part in this competition and also was confident to win. But two persons who were gonna be her courage when she would be at the stage, couldn't come along. Joy was helpless in this case as he was unable to leave the castle. She was happy that at least her mom will be there but now she was also very sick. What would she do now? She was very confused but also didn't want to be disappointment for anypony. Especially for his best friend Joy. So she decided to go there and do for what she had prepared for.

Bubble was ready to go. She was standing on the gate of the castles along with Cadence waiting for Twilight. On other hand Joy was in his room with his mother. She luckily didn't have much to do that day so she decided to spend the rest of the day with her son. When suddenly Shining came there.

"Ah Joy, Twilight is calling you in the gardens." Said Shining

"Alright, can I go mom." He asked looking towards the Princess

"Off course you can son! She's your friend after all." Hearing this he hugged his mother and went along with Shining Armour

Celestia was really surprised. She was sure that something was going on between her son and her student. But she didn't know what. But she wasn't much worry about this. Twilight was interested in her son because of his mysterious species. Or was that something more. She smiled lightly as these thoughts came to her mind.

On other hand Bubble, Cadence and Twilight were on their way to the contest camp. Twilight looked beside her. There was nopony to be seen. But she was still smiling. Cadence looked towards her and asked.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Cadence rolled her eyes and they continue their way to the camp. Once they reached there Bubble went to back stage and Cadence and Twilight sat on the chairs which were nearest to the stage. Twilight sat on a seat. Cadence were about to sit on a seats which was beside her. But Twilight quickly said

"No, no Cadence! Don't… sit here. Somepony said me to safe a seat."

"Really, who exactly?" Cadence asked in sarcastic manner

"A friend of mine!"

"Alright Twilight!" She was quiet surprise at her behaviour

So they sat there and looked forward for the turn of Bubble. They saw many performances one after another. Many of them were impressive and many weren't much. Some of the good performances include athletic feats, playing melodious music through instruments, and some amazing magic tricks. At last this was turn of Bubble Heart. And narrator announced her name.

" _I now invite a rising star in singing, a melodious unicorn at the stage. Put your hooves together for melodious Bubble Heart."_

As she approaches the stage with full of her grace. In her pace there was a little lack of confidence but she was trying her best to cover it. All the hall sprout with the noise of claps.

" _Yeah, Bubble Heart."_ Cadence heard a recognizable voice

"JOY" She looked beside her seat. There was no one. "Twilight did you heard Joy's voice."

"Cadence, stop all this. She's about to start."

Bubble looked around. There were so many of ponies looking straight to her. Maybe hoping for a best performance from her. In front seat there were her best friend's cousin and her friend. She became upset because of some reason. She was unable to sing. She tried to loud her voice. But couldn't.

"The ta… time has… come!" She tried to sang the first verse of the song but in vain

Then suddenly she felt something in her mane. She felt as somepony was stroking her mane softly. She moved her eyes around but there was nopony. Then she heard a whisper in her ear.

" _Don't speak out loud Bubble. It's me Joy."_ It was actually his voice _"I came here just for cheering you up."_ She was listening him clearly _"I'll explain you everything but first get yourself together and do it. I know my best friend can't give up so easily. Just remember no matter what happens everything will be alright."_

"Oh no! Her stage fright is taking over her!" Said Cadence worryingly

Bubble forgot about the song she had prepared specially for this performance as another song just came to her mind. A whole new song. A song which she was going to sing now.

" _Fillies and Gentle Colts. This song is dedicate to somepony special."_ Her usual excitement was returned in her voice

 _Lala… lalala la… lala lalala la_

 _Your weird chit-chat, and random speaking_

 _I find them so appealing_

 _They make me happy, they make so glad_

 _Whenever I feel bad_

 _Who makes me stop worrying_

 _You're the one, you're the one_

 _Makes me laugh when am crying_

 _You're the one, you're the one_

 _You're the only one_

 _I don't know why but I just know that_

 _If you're by my side, then I'll be alright_

 _I'll be alright, I'll be alright_

 _Sometime when I scare and world seem so lonely_

 _You made me feel live again_

 _I just can't stop smiling, laughing, and glee_

 _I know you'll never let me give in_

 _Who makes stop worrying_

 _You're the one, you're the one_

 _Makes me laugh when am crying_

 _You're the one, you're the one_

 _You're the only one_

 _I don't know why but I just know that_

 _If you're by my side, then I'll be alright_

 _I'll be alright, I'll be alright_

 _I know I'll be alright_

As she finished the song all the hall filled with applause and sounds of cheering her name. Everypony seemed so much charmed and excited by her song. She gave a bow to the crowd as narrator came to the stage.

" _Was that magical or what?"_ He exclaimed loudly

The crowd answered with noise. Then suddenly a bright light appeared under skirt of Bubble. She just got her cutie mark. She got it almost at the age of eight. She jumped with happiness. But looking at the crowd she decided to save her excitement for the moment she would show this to her mother. So she went to back stage again.

Twilight looked at the seat beside her. She whispers slowly.

"Yeah, she did it!"

But there was no answer. She moved her hoof to and fro to feel his existence but he wasn't there at all. Cadence noticed that Twilight was acting a little weird. She at last asked her clearly

"Twilight! Are you feeling okay?"

"Ye… yes I'm Cadence?" She said and looked around in confusion

"So stop acting like that. Prize ceremony is about to start." Cadence

At last price ceremony was started. She came at second position. But still she was not so disappointed. She took over her fear and got the ultimate reward of a cutie mark. She was very happy and this was all because of her friend Joy. But where he was? And why he was invisible? These questions were teasing her so badly. She just hoped that she'll know everything after returning home.

She came towards Cadence and Twilight and show them her cutie mark. It was a purple five pointed star. Between every two arms of stars there was a light pink small heart shaped bubble. They were so happy for her. But Twilight was worried about something.

Suddenly Bubble felt as somepony is standing beside her. She quickly understood who he was. She looked towards Twilight and smiled.

"He's here. Don't worry now!" She whispered to her

Twilight sighed in relief. Then all three of them headed back to castle. Cadence noticed that Twilight was acting really weird all the time. She said somepony was coming for who she was saving a seat but nopony came. She was looking so nervous all the time. And time when she heard Joy's voice and she was sure she had heard him but Twilight didn't pay attention to what she said. She was definitely hiding something.

As all of them reached in the Castle. They felt as something passed from near them. Cadence quickly said

"What was that?"

"What's what?" Twilight said smiling slyly

After a little while they saw that Joy was coming out of the gardens. He looked so happy. As he did something wonderful. Bubble smiled to see him. She was eager to know about what was going on. As a guard came there.

"Prince Joy Princess wants to meet you in your room instantly."

All of them gasped. Most of all Twilight and Bubble. Twilight understood that somehow Princess came to know about her and Joy's planning. Bubble didn't knew much about this so she was even more worried. All four of them went inside the castle. The come along with Joy till the door of his room. Joy slowly entered the room.

"Come in Joy." He heard the voice of his mother but not in that usual soft tune but in very serious tune

"I'm in trouble." He thought as he entered the room

He saw his mother was in front of him seeing him in very concern way. At a little distance there was Shining Armour lowering his head in shame. Joy knew that today his mother was going to be very angry at him.

"So where were you've been?" Her tune was very serious

Bubble, Twilight were very scared at what was going to happen now. Cadence was still confused about everything. But by some hint she knew that Twilight has something to do with this situation. Her sweet little cousin was in trouble? And she couldn't do anything about this. Could she? And so Bubble and Twilight. Were they going to stand and see what just about to happen?

 **Author note: From now on there will be an update every week. Stay tuned for more and as my friend says** _ **Stay pony everyone.**_

 **Phoenix out…**


	7. Chapter 7: A Tearful Joy

**Chapter 7: A Tearful Joy**

 **Cadence's Dairy**

 _Date: …_

 _Today was the strangest day of my life. The weird things began when Bubble, Twilight, and I was going to contest camp. We needed to be there for my little cousin's Best friend Bubble. As we were going to camp Twilight was acting very strange. Bubble first became very nervous but after a while she sang with full of her spirit as her nervousness was never there. She sang an amazing song and came on second place. I was so happy for her. She even got her cutie mark after that. Then I heard Twilight and Bubble whispering about something but I couldn't get what was that. I see Twilight was acting strange all the time. When I reached back to castle I saw Joy was coming from the gardens. But suddenly a guard came there and told that auntie is calling him._

 _We went with him till the door of his room. He went inside the room. I heard the auntie's voice. She was very serious and upset on him. I couldn't understood why she was doing this. He didn't done anything wrong. Shining Armour came out of the room and looked towards me ashamed. I understood he's also involved in this matter. But before I could ask him something Bubble instantly trotted inside the room._

" _Princess,_ _It's all my fault. I said I want him to be there. He went there because I said so. Please don't be angry at him Princess. I'm the one you should be angry at." She whined_

 _Twilight who was stunned a while ago went in the room hearing that. I was very confused to understand anything._

" _Princess Celestia! It's neither her fault neither the Prince Joy's. It was me. If I hadn't promise him to help…" Then she told all about how she used a spell to make him invisible and took him to the contest camp without anypony knowing it. "I don't know what I was thinking. Prince just wanted to go out and I just… I just thought…" I couldn't believe what I just heard. Twilight did all this. Joy did all this. How could she do that! How could he do that? I was unable to understand. I just wanted to say something too but what should I say?_

 _Then I looked that Joy came closer to auntie and took a deep breath. He looked down as I heard some whines. I couldn't hold my sobs either._

" _Mom, they both has nothing to do with this. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. I just did because I wanted to be there for Bubble. Her mom was also ill and I just thought." He wept and said "Mom please don't punish any of them. I promise I'll never leave the castle again. Even if I become twenty. Please mama…" He started to cry. That was the time when I couldn't stop myself from going inside. What I just saw was just unexpected! Auntie held him in a hug as he was crying like a baby. She was stroking him lightly. Bubble and Twilight were just standing there looking towards mother and son._

" _Don't worry my dear, I will not punish any of you." She said in a whining tune "I… I was so much worried about you. You know how much mama care about you my dear treasure." She said as some more tears left her eyes_

" _Mama did you still… love me?" He said as he wiped some of his tears_

" _Mama will love you forever my joy. Mama loves you so much." She said with a tearful smile_

 _She signalled the fillies to leave the room so she could talk to him alone. I also did so. I was happy that everything turned out fine. I thought I should have a talk with the Twilight but as I saw how upset she was I decided to forget all this matter right here and right now. Bubble went to her mother's quarter. I hope all these unexpected events didn't mess up her pleasure for her cutie mark completely. After a while auntie came out of her room and let Joy went to Bubble's quarter. So he could celebrate her best friend's wining and joy of having cutie mark. And maybe so he could forget about all the stress he was having. At the end of the day Twilight told me that Princess has forgave her for this. She was hoping with happiness. I was happy for her so much. Well, all is well if end's well. Isn't it?_

 _Signed_

 _Wonderfully happy Cadence_

 _Date: …._

 _Today aunt Celestia decided to have a talk with me about the events of tomorrow. She wanted for a suggestion about this. She also called Heart Sparkle. We both were so close to Joy so she thought it would be the best to ask us about his unexpected steps. Heart told mom that according to her Joy thought that her mother didn't trust him about some matters so that's why he did all that. That made auntie a little sad. That was almost a fact. Because aunt never let him leave the castle and so he thought going out just for once without her knowing it will not hurt anypony. He surely made a wrong step here._

 _Luckily I thought of one solution. I told aunt to spend more quality time with him. In this way he'll be more open to her and will be able to talk about what is disturbing him. She asked so who'll handle her duties all the day. I only had one option. As a Princess it's my duty to help my aunt. So when she'll be spending time with her son I'll be handling her duties. At least this was the best solution I could think of. Auntie was agree at this. I hope this'll work._

 _Signed_

 _A hopeful Cadence_

 _Date: …._

 _My suggested solution seemed to be working after all. It's been almost a year since that event. She's now spending more quality time with her son. He now doesn't seems much lonely as he seemed before. He even not complain about not be able to go out. He is so much happy with her decision. She said that now he doesn't have to wait for becoming a teenager to leave the castle. His tenth birthday will be the day he could finally go and see the outside world. He still take time to play with Bubble and Twilight but he spend most of time with his mother. I'm so happy for him._

 _I'm also smelling something funny. Twilight talks about him in very interesting way. What she find interesting in my cousin. Is it because his mysterious species. Or something else. Did she… nope they're too young for that I guess. But as Princess of love I can see that there is something special she feels about my cousin. But then again did she really feels that way. She's mostly devoted to her studies. Whenever we spend time together she talks about his cute talking manner and his curious questions about magic he asked to her. Today we were playing our favourite rhyme game sitting in the garden._

 _Sunshine Sunshine_

 _Lady bug awakes_

 _Clap your hooves_

 _And do a little shake_

 _After a plenty of chuckles we began to take a walk. I think of something interesting to ask her._

" _So Twilight, what do you think of my cousin?"_

" _I think he's most cute colt I ever met."_

" _Tell me a thing Twi. Do you like him?"_

" _Ah, yeah!_ _We're… pretty good friends." She blushed a little_

" _Just like this?" I asked_

" _Yeah Cadence! Just like this." She blushed even more_

" _To me i_ _t_ _looks like somepony got a crush?" I sang sarcastically_

" _A… what! Cadence! Don't be ridiculous!" She said and blushed even heavily "I don't have a crush on him!"_

" _Just Kidding! Why are you being so serious?"_

" _No… I'm not!" She said and looked away_

 _I understood and I was right after all. I chuckled at her reaction. We talked for a little more while before she went back to her studies. I was so surprised at what I just realize today. She really do like my little cousin. How wonderful!_

 _Signed_

 _A very glad Cadence_

 _Date: …_

 _Today he's very sad. I can see he's trying to stop his sniffles. A few days ago was his 8_ _th_ _birthday. He was very happy for that there's only two year left. His happiness was worth watching scene for me and Aunt Celestia. He grew up so fast. Time… sometimes seems very cruel. We want the delightful moments to freeze just for a little more but they couldn't. Time always continue to flow like this. Taking the thing that we love so much away from us. Today was one of those days. Four days ago Miss Sparkle received a letter from Manehatten. This was from her uncle. Her uncle said that he has been settled there. He has a new job and house there. He wanted her and her daughter to shift there as quickly as she can. So she has to go now. Being a babysitter she took care of him for eight years and loved him so much. She just couldn't hold her tears at thought of leaving them. But now he was grown up. He needed to understand this. We were standing at the gate to say them goodbye. Heart Sparkle embrace Joy as some tears left her eyes._

" _Don't worry Joy. We'll be visiting. I promise." That's all she was able to say_

" _Joy, I'll miss you so much. I'll miss you." Bubble whined as she hugged him tightly_

 _Joy retuned the hug and whined so much. I never saw him sobbing like this. He was so much sad._

" _I… I'll miss you too. Please don't forget… your promise… Miss Sparkle." He said_

" _Bye, Bye everypony" She said as she looked towards all of us_

 _Then I saw both of them being apart. Bubble waved a hoof towards him and went along with her mother. He also waved to her. They both kept looking to each other. At last they were gone. He came inside the castle and ran towards his room. I went after him and see that he was weeping digging his face into the pillow. I tried to console him. He embraced me tightly and started to weep loudly. His tears were soaked by fur on my chest. I wrapped him and wept along him for a while. I can't stop crying. I just can't. It was a hard moment for him and I've to do my best to calm him down. 'I can see, there is something very deep about their friendship. I never seen him sobbing like this.' At last he ceased weeping after a while. I wiped my tears as well. Aunt Celestia came there and somehow calm him down. She took him on a walk in Royal gardens. I hope it helps him to feel better. 'Is it really going where I guess it's going? Only time will tell.'_

 _Signed_

 _A very sad Cadence_

* * *

Celestia was walking in the gardens with her son on her barrel. He was very sad. Mostly for two of his closest friends were now far away from him. And he'll not be able to play and chuckle with Bubble like before. And will not be able to listen the lovely voice of his babysitter.

Celestia find a good spot and put him on the grass softly. She sat beside him pulling him towards her using her front leg. She hugged him which he returned sadly. Celestia think of an idea to make him smile. She asked him

"Why my sweetheart is not smiling?"

"Mom" He wiped his tears "I don't know when I'll see them again."

"Awe, my dear son!" She hugged him again "I know they'll be missing you even more than you."

He was still looking towards him with sad eyes. He was still not smiling.

"Tell you what! They'll visit us in less than a year." She said and smiled

"Really!" He asked

"Yes! Of course my dear!" Hearing this he instantly hugged her

He released her from the hug and looked towards her. At last he smiled a little. Celestia also smiled to see this.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too my joy."

After the sun was set, moon was raised, and her beloved son has went to sleep Celestia went towards Twilight's study room. Twilight was still busy in reading. She was happy to see Princess. Celestia smiled brightly to see her like that.

"My faithful student Twilight! I need your help."


	8. Chapter 8: 10 Years at Last

**Hey guys I am back!**

 **Sorry for that long delay. Thanks for being patience my dear readers. Here is the 8** **th** **chapter. Enjoy everypony!**

 **Chapter 8: 10 Years at Last**

Blueblood and Joy was sitting in Joy's room. Joy was trying to convince Blueblood to play a board game with him but he was continuously denying. During all this time his behaviour towards Joy was changed much. And was changed in a good way. He just started to become a little less mean towards him. But he was still a pompous prince.

Today Celestia was little busy to help her niece in some royal matters. So she said Blueblood to spend time with him for a few hours until she returns. She was doing so for a quiet long time because she want both of them to be more like good cousins. He was reluctant to do so but seeing an angry look in his aunt's eyes he was ready to do it.

"I told you I'm not interested in these childish games. I would be going out with my friends if auntie wouldn't have stuck me with you."

"For real cousin!" He said in a little bit of anger "You know I wish that too now."

At last Twilight entered the room. She has Spike with her in a Saddle pouch. She also has some jewels in other side of the pouch.

"Hi Twilight! You're back!" He was happy to see her

"Finally! I can go out now." Blueblood said as he saw the little filly

Joy just rolled his eyes as Blueblood left the room. Now Twilight was there so he didn't need him anymore. Joy took that board game with him and said

"How about we go to gardens?" Said Joy

"It's fine with me." Replied Twilight

So Twilight and Joy went towards the garden. Twilight looked towards him. He was in a deep thought. Twilight asked him

"Did he teased you again?"

"Nah! He's just being Blueblood. I was just missing somepony." He sighed "Anyways you're up for a game." He said quickly changing the topic

While they both were playing Twilight heard someone's tummy growl. It was the baby dragon Spike. She giggled and said

"Looks like my little Spike is very hungry! Here are some jewels." She gave him some jewels

"I hope he's growing up alright." He said

"Don't worry Joy. I'm taking care of him with whole responsibility." She replied and looked towards the Spike who was munching on a piece of ruby. Then suddenly he smiled and looked towards Twilight.

"What!"

"I was just thinking… about Cadence and your brother." He asked a little sarcastically

"Yes, I think they like each other." She replied bashfully

"You think!" He chuckled

Twilight also chuckled at this. She knew that Cadence and her brother are spending much time together. Although she was a little filly but she was really smart.

"I won!" Said Twilight

"That's impossible, you won again. Well, I never won against Bubble either except for few times."

"No problem. Ready for another round." Said Twilight

"Sure!"

So they started the game all over again. Joy was having fun and was almost forget about the sadness he was feeling a little while ago.

"Hey Joy! Mind if I ask a little personal question?"

"Personal? Alright…"

"Do you… Do you like anypony? I mean do you have any special pony in your mind?"

Joy blushed a little. He understood what she meant. But for some reason, he was reluctant to tell. Twilight got her nervousness. She giggled and said

"It's okay! If you don't wanna tell me."

"No Twilight! It's just I don't know if anypony ever like me that way. You know because… I'm a little different." He said and looked down

"Don't worry Joy. Differences doesn't matter that much. You looks cute to me… and many ponies else I believe."

"Thanks Twilight." Twilight blushed a little "You're my very good friend."

"No problem Joy." She said

"Do you've anypony special in your mind?" He asked and smiled

"Me… I don't know. Maybe…" She said in a little blushing

"Do I know him?" He asked excitedly

"Actually… he's…" She was interrupted as Joy saw his mother coming there

"Mom!" He said as rushed towards her

He hugged her. She returned the hug and nuzzle his head. Twilight was paused there. Then she smiled and sighed looking towards Joy as Celestia put him on her back. She looked towards Twilight and said

"Twilight! Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm Princess." She replied "Alright Joy! See you tomorrow!" Saying this she went in the castle.

Celestia took him to show the sunset and moonrise. It was just a boring day full of non-sense complaints of nobles. But she was free now to spend some more time with her son so she could forget about all the stress of the day. Joy told her that he had a fine day. He was not much sad as he was some days before. Celestia was happy that his son is not sad anymore. The best thing she could hope to see after all the troubles of the day was a cheerful smile at her son's face.

It had been quite a while since Bubble and her mom left the Canterlort. It was night time. Joy and his mother was sitting in the gardens. Like always they were talking to each other under the beautiful moonlight. Joy was still missing his best friend.

"Mom! I hope she visit us as soon as possible."

"What did she said in her last mail?"

"She said that she and Miss Sparkle misses me a lot. But they can't come this year for some reason. I miss her so much." He replied "Mom! Can I ask you something?" Said Joy

"Sure sweetheart!" Said Celestia pulling him closer to her

"Will ponies outside the Castle will accept me the way you, Cadence, and Miss Sparkle does."

"I know they'll son. Ponies here are very friendly." She said and hugged her son

"I just can't wait now. Only one more year." He said and returned the hug

His days were passing in a mix feeling of happiness and sadness. He used to play with Twilight and it helped him to overcome his loneliness. Princess was happy that they were becoming better friends each passing day.

Celestia, Cadence, and Twilight were so much excited as a special room was being decorated. It was coming. His 10th birthday. Joy was so much excited too. But something which doubled his excitement was a mail he just received. It was from Manehatten.

"Yeah! She's coming!" Exclaimed Joy as he read the mail

 _ **My dear friend Joy**_

 _ **Hi! I got a very excited news. Mom and I will be heading Canterlort tomorrow. We'll be staying there a whole week. I'm very excited about this. I've started preparations for this. I can't wait to see you again. See you soon.**_

 _ **Your very best friend**_

 _ **Bubble Heart**_

He remembered that his birthday is also coming during this week. He was so excited about this. He can't wait to meet his best friend again and spend time with her. He was so much happy that day. Which obviously made everypony else around him so much happy. Cadence was delighted to see her cousin like this. She hadn't seen him much excited since Bubble was gone.

"What's so excited little cousin?" She asked him even though she knew the answer

"Cadence! Bubble is coming here. Oh, I'm so happy. It's been a couple of years since I saw her." Cadence held him in a hug

"And I got you! Can't get out of this one!" She said as Joy chuckled delightfully

Celestia was also very happy. When Bubble was gone Joy became very sad. Being his mother she did what she could do. She said Twilight to spend some time with him so he wouldn't feel lonely without Bubble. That seems to work by some extent. He and Twilight became really good friends. They played almost every day when she returned from school, Twilight told him the stories about his favourite unicorn figures, Gusty the Great, and Starswirl the bearded, or just talk.

But nothing made him happier than the news of his best friend is coming to Canterlort. He was so much excited.

Joy was standing in front of the main entrance of the castle. He was waiting for Cadence and Twilight who were gone to receive them from the station. Now he was unable to be patient anymore. His eyes were stick to the door. Anytime Bubble can enter the room giving him a joyful surprise. He was also ready to welcome her.

Door was moved but except of coming in with Heart Sparkle and Bubble Heart Cadence and Twilight enter the castle sadly. They both looked upon each other and then Joy.

"Wh… what happened? Where are they?" He asked sadly

"Should we tell him Twilight?" Joy's patience was going away.

"I think we should Cadence. He has right to know." Joy was about to burst with suspense

"Please tell me! What's the matter?" He said as tears came to his

"Why are you weeping Joy?" Asked Cadence and then suddenly both Cadence and Twilight chuckled "They're right here. They're here Joy." As she said this Joy saw somepony he hasn't seen for two year. Heart Sparkle. She entered in with saddle bag. He ran towards her and hugged her.

"Hey, how are you my dear Joy? It's so nice to see you again."

"I'm so happy you came." He said with tearful eyes

"Why wouldn't we?" He heard a well recognizable sweet and excited tune and looked beside Heart Sparkle towards a unicorn filly of hot pink colour and light purple mane. Bubble Heart was standing there. He released Miss Sparkle and rushed towards her.

They both looked towards each other. Joy's looked towards her and gave him a tearful smile. He was so happy to see her. Who knows how he spend that many time without her? Before he could say something he was grabbed in a lovely hug by Bubble.

"Oh Joy! I'm so so happy to see you." She said

"I'm so much happy too." He said as he returned that tight hug

"Let's go to your room for a while. We have so much to catch up on *Chuckles*." She said as she, Joy and Twilight went to Joy's room.

Heart Sparkle smile as she saw her daughter and her daughter's best friend going towards his room. She was happy to see her daughter smiling delightfully once again. Manehatten was an active city. But ponies there are not much friendly. They are more like a business community and care more for themselves. Anyways now she was happy that her daughter could be able to spend a whole week with her best friend.

"So how the things goes here after me?" Asked Bubble

"Well, most of things were usual. But it doesn't feel same when you're not around." He sighed

"I also missed you Bubble." Said Twilight

"I also missed you both so much. I wish I never have to leave this town." Replied Bubble

"Ah! I remember, I have an exciting news!" Said Joy

"Oh! Tell me! What's it?" Said Bubble

"I think" He whispers "I think Cadence and Shining Armour were… on date." Twilight jabbed him lightly

"What! For real! Well, looks like I missed so many things." Said Bubble and all three of them chuckled

"Bubble, do you have any new song. It's been a long while since I hear you singing."

"Actually I've one. But this is a funny one. *Clear throats*" Bubble smiled

 _Life in Manehatten is so much fun_

 _No it's not_

 _Life is so busy so much to be done_

 _Work's a lot_

 _Every day we wake up with sunrise_

 _No that's the noise_

 _We live in an active community_

 _There is no choice_

…

As she finished the song all three of them chuckled loudly. It was a pretty funny song. At last they receive a call from dining room. It was time for some meal.

They went there. Celestia, Cadence, Shining Armour, and Blueblood were there. The table was full of different types of edibles. Like salad, pastries, buttered toast, strawberry cake, eggs, and also fruit punch.

After having meal it was time for a little more get together. After a while Twilight got preoccupied by her studies. But Bubble and Joy kept playing all the remaining day. He was very happy. Mostly because she was there with him and also because his 10th birthday was coming after two days. The day he could finally see the world outside the palace without any fear.

"So you must be so happy aren't you?" Asked Bubble

"Yes, I'm! I wish I wouldn't be that much nervous." Said Joy

"Nervous?"

"Yeah! You remembered my first impression on Twilight. She was more eager to know what I am rather than who I am." Said Joy

"Don't worry. I'm sure there will be a lot who will like to know you better and be your friends."

"Thanks! I am happy that I've such understanding friends."

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOY!" All exclaimed as Bubble finished a song she made especially for his birthday

Joy was so much happy. It was his 10th birthday. He blew the candles and made a wish. Everypony he knew was there. He received different gifts from his mother, babysitter, cousin, and Twilight. Only Bubble's gift was left.

"Now see this one!" Said Bubble

He unwrapped the gift. It was a necklace with a heart shaped pendent. In it there were four pics. The picture of her and Joy when they were foals, when they were three years old, the picture at his fifth birthday, and another picture of them at his seventh birthday. Joy was so delighted to see this.

"This is so amazing." He said

"I knew you'll like this." She said "Well *Blush* I also have another one." She giggled "But not now, that have to wait till the evening."

After celebrating his birthday it was time for a very special event. There was going to be an announcement by Princess Celestia to her subjects to tell them about her son. Princess has announced a grand gathering of ponies from all over the Equestria in Canterlort. This gathering was set to be on same day as his birthday.

As everypony was gathered outside the castle looking towards the balcony of the castle. From here Princess was going to hail any minute now. Beside the residents of Canterlort there were ponies from Ponyville, the Cloudsdale, Filly Delphia and some other towns and cities.

At last horns were blew as Princess appeared at balcony along with her niece. She was wearing a beautiful gown. Everypony's attention was fixed on her. At last she announced

" _Fillies and Gentle colts! Today I've called you here for a very special announcement. I've kept this secret for 10 years." Everypony gossiped 'secret' and '10 years' "10 years ago I was blessed with a son. Though he's not a pony or any creature you've ever seen but I've loved him and protected him as my own flesh and blood." Their eyes widened with surprise "I raised and loved him as my son. I kept him a secret for 10 years but now it's time I reveal my dear son before all of my dear little ponies…"_

"I'm feeling so nervous." Said Joy

"Keep it all together Joy." Said Bubble "I'll come with you if you like."

"Thank you so much Bubble! But I've to do this myself. I'm ready."

"Prince Joy! It's time." Said a Pegasus Guard

He gulped and step towards the balcony. He was so nervous. Then he took a deep breath and went towards the balcony. Where his mother and cousin were waiting for him.

" _May I present you, Prince Joy Star. My beloved son."_ She said as her son appeared at the balcony

Everypony looked at him with amazement. They were not expecting a creature like this one. He was standing on his hind legs and had his body covered with cloths. He was wearing his favourite white T-shirt and blue jeans. On the chest there was design like his mother's cutie mark. They were just silent to see him. He looked towards his mother in confusion. Celestia quickly got him covered.

" _I know what you're thinking my little ponies. And believe me my son is just as nice as any young colt..." Then she looked towards him and encouraged him to say something_

He gulped again and looked towards the crowd. All of them were looking at him with amazement. Some were smiling and there was a small group who didn't seem much happy.

" _Hi!" He said raising his front hoof "Hello friendly… residents of Canterlort and… some other cities… I guess." Some ponies even giggled at this statement "I'm… Joy Star as… mom has told you." He took a deep breath "And I believe we can be good friends."_

He was feeling so stressed up but Cadence helped him to be remain calm. Celestia looked at the crowd waiting for their response. Suddenly a mare tap her hooves on the ground yelling "Hurray for Prince Joy." Then suddenly the sound of taps starting to grow louder. And one by one so many sounds were heard. "Wow, he is the son of Princess" and "How cute he is!" There were many of ponies who were still looking at him as they wanted to know him more.

Celestia smiled and looked towards Joy, who was about to explode with happiness. Majority of ponies were seems to accept him.

" _You can go now sweetheart. Now you didn't need to be invisible to go out." She said and giggled_

He gave a bashful smile at this. He went inside and soon disappeared from the sight of the crowd. Ponies were still talking to each other about him.

" _This is just what I accepted from my subjects. And I assure if you'll get to know him better you'll see he's just like us only differ by his appearance. Thank you for being so accepting my little ponies." Celestia's eyes were wet with the tears of joy._

After a while crowd started to leave. They could be heard chatting to each other. Maybe some of them were excited to meet the Prince by tomorrow. But for now Prince was heading towards his room.

"So do you wanna go to the park? You'll no need to be invisible anymore." Said Cadence as she came to his room

"I want to take some rest first. I am a… little overwhelmed by this." He replied

"Alright!" She said and left his room

It was almost evening and Joy and Bubble was walking in the gardens. It was a beautiful day. No, it was wonderfully wonderful day. He was allowed to go out without any problem now. But this time he was excited to know what gift Bubble has brought with her.

"So… you'll go out now and make new friends. Hope you'll not forget me."

"Don't be silly Bubble. No matter how many friends I made, nopony can replace you. I missed you so much all this time."

"I… I missed you too Joy. You know I thought we were only… best friends but being apart for two years made me realize how I really feel about you." She smiled and blushed heavily

"I don't know what to say Bubble. I really felt so lonely without you. I… I can't explain how I am feeling right now."

"Hmm… I can help you with this. You remember I said I have a gift for you." She said and looked towards him with a blushful smile

"Yes, I do! But how…" He was interrupted as he felt the soft lips of Bubble touching his

This was so sudden but he could feel the sudden wave of pleasure running through his body. He returned the kiss with equal pleasure. Then they broke the kiss to catch some breath.

They both panted heavily. Joy's face was red like cherry. Bubble's pink face was red as well. Joy was so surprised and Bubble was giggling with so much blush.

"That was the *pant* most wonderful surprise *pant*." His face was still red

"Glad *pant* you like it!" She said joyously

They both kept looking at each other until they heard a voice.

"PRINCE JOY!" He heard a call from a guard

"Oh, I think mom have called me." He said

Both of them giggled as they looked towards each other and walked out of the gardens.

 **Hopefully that was not too rushed. In next chapter we'll see Joy meeting new ponies and making some friends. Till then stay tuned everypony.**


	9. Chapter 9: Many Hi's and a Goodbye

**Here is the next chapter my dear readers. I hope that things were not so rushed in last chapter. In this chapter we'll see Joy meeting some new ponies and making some new friends. Now without further ado…**

 **Chapter 9: Many Hi's and a Goodbye**

After receiving a call from a guard Joy and Bubble both came out of the garden. His mother just had called him to see the moonrise. His favourite view since he was a baby.

"Al… alright Bubble! See you tomorrow!"

"Of course!" She said and gave him a hug which he returned pleasantly

She went towards her room giggling and giving joy a pleasant look. Joy blushed at this and raised his front hoof and smiled uncontrollably. He kept looking towards her smiling and she returned the smile before she entered the room. After that Joy went to her mother who was eagerly waiting for him to have a little talk. But Joy was a little lost.

"Joy! What did you notice when you were once out without telling me?" She asked smiling as her horn glow

"Han! Oh… I was just worried about what if you find out so I was too nervous to notice anything. Except when I helped Bubble to cheer her up." He blushed mentioning her name. Moon started to appear from the horizon

"*Chuckles* and now you'll never be needed to worry about that my dear son. Will you?" Moon was finally up

"I love you mom."

"Mama loves you too mama's joy."

After having a lovely talk with his mother he went towards his room. He was eagerly waiting for tomorrow. He was excited to meet new ponies. He was excited to go at some new places. Along with all these there was another thought revolving in his mind. Bubble and he kissed. Their first kiss ever. Maybe this was the sweetest pleasure he ever felt.

"MOST WONDERFUL DAY EVER!" He thought

Joy's 10th birthday was the most amazing day of his life. Things he was expecting were an amazing birthday with all of his friends and family and after that the announcement of his mother revealing him before her subjects outside the Canterlort. But a small gift from Bubble was unexpected and really a joyful surprise to him. The necklace she gave him was an amazing gift but that kiss was a thing he simply was not expecting. Not like he was discomfort about this but he was very surprised.

"So my dear, how was your day?" Heart ask her daughter with a lovely smile

"It was so wonderful." She said in joyful manner "I mean my day was so wonderful." She hugged her mother "Thanks for bringing me here mom. I was really missing Joy so much."

"Oh Bubble!" Said Heart as she wrapped a hoof around her "I'm glad that you're happy. Now you should go to sleep." She said and Bubble went towards bedroom. Heart noticed that warm blush on her daughter's cheek. She smiled as she got that small hint.

Bubble was also feeling very strange. She was laying on her bed and had a purple blanket over her. She missed him so much those couple of years. Only thing she wanted now to tell him. Tell him about how she feels about him and how she always liked him. It was hard for her to keep her feelings hidden. She couldn't help but blushing heavily when she remembered how he returned that kiss. She felt that pleasant moment when he pressed his lips against hers. She was feeling really pleasant that evening.

He was laying on his bed and looking towards the roof. Still enjoying the sweetness of that moment in his heart. At last he went to relaxing and joyous slumber. The next morning was going to be very amazing.

Now it was time to get a nap. It was a wonderful day and after that a joyous evening after all. She went to a relaxing comfort sleep in a while thinking of her newly confessed emotions.

"Wake up. Wake up my dear Joy!" Celestia stroke her son's hair softly

He yawned and suddenly looked towards his mother. He just hugged his mother in excitement.

"Mom!" He shout in excitement "I'm so happy today! I waited for this day! And now it's finally here!" He jumped in excitement

"Calm down sweetheart! I know you're excited but this is not how a prince should act!" Celestia said him softly

"I'm sorry mama!" He blushed "I was just so excited!" He smiled and looked towards her

"It's okay sweetheart. You're not the only one who's excited about this."

"Really! Who too else!"

"Well, you'll know in no time. Now get up, it's time for a bath." She said

He got up and went to refresh himself by a bath. He changed his pyjamas to a green hoody and a light blue jeans. During he was having breakfast he noticed that Blueblood had a frown on his face and he was continuously looking towards him. He wondered if something wrong with how he looks. Soon Blueblood finished and left the dining room along giving an unhappy look to his little cousin. He looked towards Cadence and asked

"Why was HE acting like that?"

"Don't mind him. He's just so upset that everypony in Canterlort is talking about you and not him." Said Cadence with a usual smile

"Oh… wait! Everypony is talking about me! Really!"

"Mmm hmm!" Cadence nodded "In fact they must be eager to meet you."

Bubble was sitting on the other side of the table along with her mother in front of Joy. She gave him a smile. She was waiting for Joy to finish his breakfast so they could have a visit around the Canterlort.

After the breakfast was done he was ready for his first time go around in Canterlort. He was so excited as well as a little nervous. He was so used to be with his mother so that's why he was acting a little nervous about this.

"Now stop acting like this. You've been out once before so why're you nervous now."

"First stop bringing that up again and again." He said in somewhat serious tune "It was little different because nopony was going to see me."

"And now everypony will see you and maybe some of them will talk to you and maybe be your friends. Doesn't this sound wonderful to you." Said Heart Sparkle

"Yes, it does." He replied "I think I'm okay with this."

"Now, let's go! This visit will be fun!" Said Bubble

"And one more thing Joy." Cadence said with concern "Don't get worried if somepony get mean to you." Joy couldn't help himself but becoming more nervous "They'll eventually start to understand you. After all you're the son of Princess." She said to lessen his worry.

He was a little confused but he was ready for his first visit around the town. And then Joy, Bubble, and Shining Armour came out of the castle. Shining Armour was along with them because his mother wanted to be sure about his protection and because Shining is a royal guard as well as a friend to him he would not mind him coming along.

As soon as he went out he began to enjoy the sceneries around him. Ponies were walking here and there. Most of them were dressed. Some boutiques, doughnut stands, and hotels could be seen. When suddenly somepony noticed him.

"Hey everypony! It's the Prince." Somepony shouted

And then everypony around him turned their faces towards him. Joy just gulped and looked around him. It seems that they wanted to see him more closely. They were gossiping to each other about him. He smiled slyly and became a little nervous. But there were also some who were looking at him just like Blueblood stare him a little while before.

"Shiny why they're looking at me like that?"

"Don't worry Prince. Just be cool." He just remembered what Cadence told him so he tried to be normal

They were going towards a park. As Joy entered the park there were so many fillies and colts playing different games. Bubble was also very excited.

"So I'll be here whenever you're ready to leave." Said Shining "Just be careful!"

"We'll be careful! Don't worry about us!" Said Joy and they went where others were playing

It was strange that they were living at one place since they were babies till Joy was eight but never get a chance to play any real game. The only games they played were pretending games about being a warrior and princess and other stuff like that or the board games. So it was first time for him to play some real games.

But before they could do so he saw some colts gathered at a certain place. They were seemingly belonged to rich families of Canterlort. They were laughing because of some reason. He was curious to see what's going on. He went there and saw they were laughing at a little and innocent Pegasus filly. She had light grey coat and blond mane. She had placed her hooves on her eyes and tears were shedding from them. Joy felt so much anger that time. They were looking like just the smaller versions of his pompous cousin Blueblood. He was about to burst at them when suddenly

"What the hay you're doing?" Said Bubble before Joy could say something

They turned their attention towards her. They saw a unicorn filly and along with him a bipedal creature.

"Well, well, well miss angry with a monkey guy to the rescue." A colt with light brown coat and black mane mocked them. And all of them started to laugh at her. Bubble felt so bad for this. Tears were about to escape her sapphire blue eyes.

"Bubble, let me handle this." He said and wiped out her tears

Bubble nodded and passed him a little smile.

Now Joy wasn't able to hold himself anymore. He harassed an innocent filly. Not just that he mocked his very special friend.

"What you think you're? Any kind o…" The colt was silenced when he receives a sharp blow on his muzzle by no one else than Joy. Suddenly everypony around felt a strong gust of wind. Everypony looked there where Joy was standing.

He rubbed his muzzle as he felt the sharp pain. His muzzle was bleeding because of that hit. He hold it tightly and looked towards the bipedal creature standing in front of him.

"WHO AM I?" Joy snapped "I'm the one whose friend is just mocked by you, who saw you harassing this little filly!" Joy growls in anger and step closer to him

"He's the Princess' son. He's Prince Joy." A filly shouted as he recognized his unique appearance

'Prince' that colt thought. 'Is he… oh no! He's the… princess' son'. His expression changed from angry to afraid. He backed off in fear.

"I'm sorry Prince. I'm really sorry for this. Please don't get me arrested." He begged and soon the others also realized who was standing in front of them. He was the only son of Princess Celestia. Prince Joy.

"On one condition! Say sorry to her as well and then take your friends and go away as fast as you can." Joy said in fury

He did so and ran away, and all of his friends followed him. That little filly had ceased crying now. She clapped her hooves as she saw them running away. Her eyes, they were crossed. But that didn't made her any less cute. She looks even lovelier with them.

"Thank you very much Prince. You and your friend taught them a good lesson."

"It's okay. Can I know your name?" Joy said and chuckled

"My name is Derpy. I was here to visit Canterlort along with my family." Said Derpy "You both are very good ponies."

"Thank you Derpy." Said Bubble

"Well thanks… why they were teasing you anyway?"

"I was just playing here. Then they came towards me. I ask them if they wanna play but they laughed at me and called me a crossed eye freak." She was about to cry

'A Freak' the same word he was used to hear from his cousin Blueblood before he finally decided to become a little bit nice to him. It just made him angrier but then he just took a deep breath and looked towards her.

"Look it's not bad to be different. You're not a freak. I don't think those eyes makes you less lovely in any way."

"Really! Thank you so much. Wait! I'll be back in sec." She said and flew away

A few other children came closer to them. One of them came in front of Prince and said

"Wow! That was awesome. Those colts always mocked on us while we're playing here." He said

"No problem friends. Now you can play freely and nopony will tease you."

"Thank you so much." He said

After that they all got busy in playing again. Joy was happy to see this. He was also a little surprise on his early behaviour. It was first time in his life when he feels so much anger. After all he could never allow somepony to tease his very special friend.

He looked towards the Bubble. She was smiling while looking towards him.

"You truly acted like an angry warrior this time." She giggled

"I... I just can't stand there let him do the hay he was doing." He said

"I'm back!" They heard Derpy

They suddenly looked towards Derpy. She was carrying a basket with her which was full of muffins. She looked the expressions on their faces.

"Muffins!" She said with very cute voice

All three of them chuckled at this. They ate muffins and play in the park for some time. Joy had much fun. But it was only the beginning. They still had much places to go.

"Okay! Nice to meet you Derpy. Hope we'll meet again." Said Bubble

"Me too!" Said Derpy

After that Joy and Bubble left the park and catch up again with Shining Armour. After that they went to different places near the palace where Joy met many new faces. Now it was almost afternoon.

Then Shining took them to a musical concert where a famous cello player was going to charm others with her melody along with some other musicians. Joy and Bubble got a good seat to clearly see and hear the concert. After all there was not a huge crowd of ponies. Soon a young earth pony mare came on the stage. She had grey coat and dark grey mane. She was wearing a bowtie along with a white collar. Her name was Octavia Melody.

"This is in the honour of the Princess's one and only son. Prince Joy." She said and started to struck the chords of cello

Joy was surprised at this. Then they all got busy in listening the melodious tune of the cello. Joy always loved the music. He just felt an emotional connection with it. No doubt he enjoyed this a lot more than others. As concert was over Joy was called at the stage. Shining and Bubble encouraged him to go there.

"Now Prince Joy! What do you think of this performance?" Said Octavia

"I… I really enjoyed this… thank you so much everypony for being so accepting. I really respect this."

Then the hall was filled by applauds. Joy was so much happy. He can't explain this in words. Bubble applauded lot more than the others. She was so much happy for him.

After the concert was over he received many greets by many ponies. He was a little so much overwhelmed. He had no idea that there will be a concert in honour to his first visit around the Canterlort.

"Well, hello! It's the little Prince I suppose. The guest of honour of this concert." A young unicorn stallion said to Joy

He had a white coat and blue mane and was wearing a suit and a monocle. Beside him there was unicorn mare who looks a little older than his Alicorn cousin Cadence. She had white coat almost like his mother and a pink mane. Mine! She looked so beautiful.

Joy nodded slowly. The stallion smiled as well as the mare.

"Excuse me! Let me introduce myself, I am Fancy Pants and this elegant mare is my friend Fleur De Louis."

"Nice to meet you young colt." Said Fleur

Joy blushed a little as Fleur said this.

"My name is Joy Star." He then looked towards Bubble "And this's my friend Bubble Heart. Nice to meet you Sir… and mam."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Fancy Pants!" Bubble said in excitement

"Bubble Heart! You've such a cute name my dear." Said Fancy Pants

"Thanks!" She smiled

Joy and Bubble had a friendly talk with Fancy Pants and Fleur for some moments. Fancy Pants was impressed by Joy's delightful manner of talking.

"It was nice knowing you Prince. I hope we'll meet again soon." Fancy Pants said to Joy and he along with Fleur went away

Before going back to the castle all three of them decided to have a brunch at Doughnut Joe's. Shining was called by some of his royal guard friends at their table. So he went to have a chat with his friends not too far from the table where Joy and Bubble were sitting.

"Sweet mother, that was an amazing day." He said as he finished his doughnut

"I also have a very good time." Bubble said and sighed deeply

"What's the matter Bubble? I thought you're happy."

"I'm happy Joy. But I've to leave for Manehatten by day after tomorrow." She seemed so sad

Joy also sighed deeply. He almost had forgotten that she was there only for a week and now only one day was left before she went back to Manehatten. It was as hard as it was two years ago. Maybe a little harder this time.

"Bubble, no matter how far are we, we'll be still very close to each other. And you know this better than me." He whispered in her ear

Bubble passed a blushful smile at this. She planted a quick kiss on his cheek. Then she make a lovely giggle.

"Thanks Joy. You're really my sweetest friend."

Bubble suddenly recalled a memory of her and Joy's babyhood. It felt just like tomorrow to her but actually it was almost seven and half years ago, when she was only three and a half years old.

" _Oh Joy." Said Celestia with a chuckle as she saw her son_

 _Joy had his face completely covered in frosty of a cake. That happened when he tried to take a bite bigger than his mouth. He was still giggling. Heart and Cadence were chuckling as well. Bubble was also sitting near him. She extend her hoof and took a little frosty of his face and taste it._

" _You know Joy!" She said cutely "You're now a really sweet sweetie."_

 _Everypony around them laughed unstoppably as they heard this. Both babies looked around and giggled as well._

"Besides, it's not like we're gonna be apart like this forever. Is it?" Said Joy

"Yeah! You're right..." Bubble was interrupted when Shining came there

"Alright Prince! I think we should head back to the castle now." Shining said as he came towards them "I hope you'd a very good time."

"Actually, yes we did." Said Joy

Bubble nodded as well. Today he had met many ponies and most of them were really nice. Some of them were not as nice as others. There was many ponies who were giving him a strange and concern look. But keeping the advice of his cousin in mind he tried his best to ignore them. And it was a nice day after all. He was also a little bit sad because on the thought that Bubble will leave after a day. Now it was time to head back to the castle.

"Welcome back sweetheart! How was your first visit outside the castle?" Said Celestia as she saw her son along with his friends "Hope you've enjoyed that little surprise at the concert."

"Surprise!" Joy said "This mean that concert was your plan."

Celestia nodded and suddenly Joy grabbed her front legs in a hug. Celestia sat there and embraced her son in her front legs and wings. After a lovely hug Celestia released him.

"Thanks mom. You're the best." He said

"Joy! I hope you had a good time today." Said Heart

"I really do and Bubble also enjoyed this day." Bubble nodded at this

Heart smiled and hugged her daughter. She knew that she was having a good time in Canterlort but now it was only one day left when they had to leave for Manehatten. She felt a little sad about this.

"I suppose you enjoyed your visit." Cadence said and stroked his hair "Didn't you?"

"I did Caddie. This was the most amazing day ever. I met some new ponies and also made a few new friend." He replied

"Well! There are still some ponies who are looking forward to meet you. I think you should say hello to them as well. They're at Twilight's place." She looked towards Shining Armour "And don't worry, Shining is here to tell me about the rest of your day." Cadence said and blushed a little and Shiny blushed at this as well

"Told you!" Joy signalled Bubble

"What was that?" Cadence asked

"Nothing! I'm just leaving to Twilight's." He said "Alright, then see you later."

Bubble stayed there with her mom and Joy went towards Twilight's room. He wondered who they could be. 'Must be her friends' he thought. He knocked the door.

"Oh! You're here." Said baby dragon Spike as he entered the room

"Hey little Spike! How are you?" He said as he entered in

"I'm fine."

He saw Twilight was talking to three other unicorn fillies before they notice him coming in.

"You're here. I was thinking now that your old friend had return you'll completely forget about me." Twilight said sarcastically

"No, Twilight. It's just I met her almost after two years." He said "You're also my good friend as you always will be." He said

"Here! I want you to meet some ponies. These are my friends." Said Twilight "This's Minuette…" She pointed towards the filly who had blue coat and a mane of white and dark blue mix "Twinkle Shine…" She pointed towards the other filly who had creamy white coat and pink mane "And Lemon Hearts" She finally pointed towards the filly with lemon yellow coat and turquoise mane. They wave their hooves as they saw him.

"Hi… nice to meet you." Said Joy

"Hi, You're Princess' son right. Wow, when Twilight told me you looks different, I never thought you would be that much different." Said Minuette with loud excited tune "Look at those… strange hooves han!" She said as she saw his appendages on his arms ends

"Yeah…" Joy replied and looked towards Twilight

"They wanted to meet you so badly. So I just brought them here. Also we have a little project to work on. I hope that is okay with you." Said Twilight

"Alright, that should be interesting." Joy asked nervously

So they began work on that project. Joy was also taking private lessons since he was five years old so he decided to help them in it. In this way he could know them better.

"I think this could work…" Said Joy looking towards a book about potions

"Well, let's give it a try." Said Lemon Hearts

Twilight mixed some ingredients in a flask and shake it using her magic.

"A little bit of this… Aaha! I think it's done." Said Twilight

Then they all surrounded around a plant seed. Twilight put a drop of that potion on it. Suddenly it shakes a little and started to grow. A smile came upon all of their faces as they saw this. First they saw a leaf growing from this and then another.

"I think it worked." Said Twinkle Shine

Then suddenly plant grows larger in size and grew a mouth like venues fly trap. Then their smile disappeared as soon as it was appeared. It growls looking towards them. All of them screamed and started to run away far from the plant. Joy picked the Spike and ran to save himself and the baby dragon from the rampaging fly trap.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Shouted Joy as they were running

"No… it was supposed to make plant grow faster and stronger." Yelled Twilight

"What! This mean it worked perfectly! It is STRONGER and FASTER than any plant." Said Minuette

"We must do something to stop it." Twilight said as the monster plant attack just behind her

"Twilight!" Yelled Joy

That plant tried to attack on every one of them but luckily they dodged every hit. Then suddenly it attacked one of the bookshelves. This made Twilight totally angry.

"It took me so much time to organize them." She shouted and ran towards the plant

She shots a very strong magical energy beam towards this which stunned it completely.

"Hey, I found the right solution." Shouted Lemon Hearts

She pour the little amount of that potion on the stunned plant which restored it to a normal harmless plant again. Spike hugged the Joy.

"Phew" All of them said in unison

"Thanks for saving my life." Said Spike

"Hehe… It's okay Spike." Said Joy

"Thanks Lemon Hearts! How did you do that?" Asked Twilight

"Well, while plant was busy with you I made the right potion to stop him." Replied Lemon Hearts

After the trouble was over all of them tried to see where they went wrong. It happened because they added a certain ingredient much more than it was needed. Well, turns out it was not mistake of any specific of them.

"I'm sorry. I don't want this to be turns out so badly." Joy said as he thought it was his mistake

"Are you kidding me? I mean I know that was pretty scary but we usually don't have get together with Twilight except for studying. This was much better and much more fun than that. Wasn't it girls?" Twilight felt a little embarrassed as Minuette mention this

"Yes, it was!" Said Lemon Hearts

"It sure was." Twinkle Shine added

Joy was happy that everything turned out right. Then he helped the girls to clean up the messed up room. They also spend some time talking to each other. It turned out to be a good get together.

"It was nice knowing you Prince…"

"Joy!" Said Joy "I'm a little overwhelm with these formalities so please call me Joy. After all we're all friends now. Aren't we?"

"Okay! Nice knowing you Joy." Said Twinkle Shine

"It was pretty fun." Said Minuette

"See you later Twilight! You too Joy!" Said Lemon Hearts

They all left the room. Now it was only Joy and Twilight. Joy suddenly remembered something. Sun was already been set. He should be with his mother right now.

"Alright Twilight! It's been so much fun. But I've to go now. Mother must be waiting for me."

"Okay, see you later then I guess." She said waved a hoof towards him

He headed back to the castle. When he reached there to his surprise he was called to throne room by a royal guard. He was worried about what his mother had called him here for. He went there and saw that there was adult stallion standing with a young colt. His muzzle was covered with a bandage. He quickly recognized him. It was the same colt who was harassing Derpy at the park. So the adult one must be his father.

"Joy, I've to ask you something." Said Celestia looking towards that colt "Tell me why you did this son." She said

"Mom! I… I can explain." He said nervously

"I'm listening." Meanwhile that stallion gave Joy a poisonous look

"Actually, when I went to park I see that he was…" He told all about what happened at the park and he was almost about to cry

Celestia listen to him carefully and then looked towards that stallion. That stallion felt really embarrassed and then looked towards his son. He was really scared at this. Then that stallion looked to the Princess.

"I'm… I'm sorry your highness!" Stallion said "I'll keep an eye on him and make sure he will not bully anypony else."

"But dad…" That colt said

"No buts! I never felt so embarrassed in my whole life." He replied as both of them went away

She came closer to him and sat near to him. She pulled him closer and hugged him softly.

"Mom!" He said

Celestia smiled and put him on her back and took him to the gardens.

"Mom, I'm sorry again that… I wasn't here at the time of sunset." He felt so bad for this

"It's okay son. I'm glad you'd enjoyed this day." Celestia said "I want you to know I love you so much my joy. But I also have something to tell you, about what you did back at the park. I know you were trying to help but remember son anger isn't a good thing. You could've hurt him badly."

"But he teased an innocent filly and Bubble as well. How can I stand that?"

"Alright sweetheart! I think we should enjoy the beautiful moonlight now."

Joy nodded as he leaned his back against her waist.

Celestia smiled to hear what her son said. He just sounded like a warrior who is protecting his people. She decided to finish the talk here and enjoy the cool wind of night with silence. Joy soon fell asleep leaning against her waist. She rest there for a while before heading back to the castle along with her asleep son on her back.

* * *

At last week ended and now they'd to leave for Manehatten. Joy and Bubble both were a little bit sad again. They left for station after a while.

Joy was standing at the station along with Heart Sparkle, Bubble Heart, and Cadence. Everypony was waiting for the friendship express. Everypony except two of them. Joy and Bubble. It was hard to say goodbye now as it was before. But time was running out and soon they heard the whistles of the train.

"Goodbye Joy." She said and hugged him as tightly as she could. He returned the hug pleasantly. "We'll meet again soon." She whispered in his ear and planted a quick kiss on his cheek before they released each other

"You too Bubble." He said as he felt her soft lips touching his cheek

And then Heart and her daughter went on the train. She waved to him and so did he. They kept looking to each other until train was out of sight. Joy was though a little bit sad by this but he knew that they'll meet again soon like before. It was only goodbye for now.

 **This was the longest chapter till now. Review me about this chapter. It'll help me to come with better stuff for you. And don't hesitate if you want me to suggest anything about my story. Your feedback is more than appreciated. See you next time**

 **Till then stay tuned every pony.**


	10. Chapter 10: Unbreakable Bonds

**Chapter 10: Unbreakable Bonds**

 **Joy Star's Dairy**

 _Date: …_

 _I felt wonderful to meet her again. My 10_ _th_ _birthday was my most wonderful birthday ever. It brings so many surprises to me. The most amazing surprise was a gift which Bubble shared with me. We had our first kiss. I always felt that there is something special about our friendship. I came to know she felt the same way. I wish she could stay a little longer but I'm happy that we'll be meeting each other time to time._

 _During some days after she left I felt a little empty. It was obvious to me to miss her. And I knew the same thing was for her. But as we both promised to each other we'll not be sad for long so I soon came over it._

 _Signed_

 _A little sad Joy_

 _Date: …_

 _Today I went to see the Wonderbolts Derby with Fancy Pants and his friend Fleur De Louise and also Shining Armour. Wonderbolts, they are known as best flyers in Equestria. The derby was amazing. There were so many ponies but a certain filly caught my gander. She was cheering for them at storm. That filly's mane was so… amazing. It was so colourful like a rainbow. First I think she was a colt but then I realized that she was not a colt but a filly with a boyish attitude. I didn't get a chance to talk to her. But I remembered that when derby was over she yelled loudly._

" _One day I'll also become a Wonderbolt." Her tune was full of pride_

 _Then I head back to the castle. Today was pretty fine day._

 _Signed_

 _Joy Star_

 _Date: …_

 _I celebrated my first Nightmare Night outside the castle. Before I was ten years old I only celebrated this night by getting sweets from my mother and my babysitter. But tonight I really celebrated this night along with some other colts and fillies. I said Twilight to also come with me but she said that she had lot to read. Well, her studies comes first but really! she even can't skip this just for one night. But Spike wanted to come along so she allowed him to go. Along with little Spike I came out of the castle to celebrate my first Nightmare Night. I was wearing a dark blue cloak on which there were designs like stars and fake beard. Somewhat like Starswirl used to be. I got caught up with some of my friends on the way so luckily I didn't have to spend this night completely alone. I collect so much of sweets. I had so much fun that night. Spike was also so much happy. I was also a little bit scared as well. I was happy that I was not alone. But overall I was much happier than I was scared._

 _Signed_

 _A pretty scared Joy_

 _Date: …_

 _I am making good progress in my private lessons. I scored an 'A+' this time. Mom is so proud of me. Also I've a new found interest in learning about magic. Twilight was happy to help me with this. After all that's what she do. Along with this mom told me that I have to learn to defend myself. After all there could be situations when I needed to protect myself on my own. So I'm learning to defend myself under the guidance of my friend Shining Armour. He's a nice colt but a tough coach I must say. Sometime I really got tired with all this exercise. So my dear cousin Cadence is always there to take me some unexpected breaks from training. Thank you so much Caddie._

 _Signed_

 _A tired Joy_

 _Date: …_

 _Today was my 13_ _th_ _birthday. Today I became a teenager. My whole family and many friends were there. Along with them she was also there. I was so much happy when I saw her. Now she's even more beautiful and well… lovely. We both as always shared an excited and lovely hug when we saw each other._

" _Hi Joy." She said as we hugged_

" _Hi Bubble! It's so nice to see you again." I said as we tighten our grip around each other_

" _Yeah, nice and lovely as always." She replied and we released each other_

 _In some time my birthday party was started. My party was so much fun as always. Blueblood was there and I was happy about that. For some time he had stop being mean towards me. Even when somepony started a food fight. He got dirty during this food fight but thank goodness he didn't become mean to anypony. He just left the party with a big frown on his face. At least he came there. After my other friends went to their places and Twilight to her study room, there was only me and Bubble now. We talk to each other like all the day till evening. At evening Bubble and I were sitting on our favourite spot in the garden. I told her about that I was training for self-defence. She was a little surprise to know that. She told me that she took part in youngster's fashion show back in Manehatten and was appreciated so much. She told me that my support was with her all the time. Even when I was not there physically. Maybe that was because the time when I helped her to cheer up during talent contest. She couldn't see me but by only believing that I was there made her much more confident._

" _You know Joy, you're becoming a handsome stallion." She said_

" _Thank you Bubble, you… too look so much lovelier and… prettier!" I blushed_

" _Thank you so much Joy." She said "You think that I could become a model or a pop singer."_

" _I know my very special friend is prettier than any mare in whole Manehatten and also has a very melodious voice. I bet you can be both." I replied and smiled_

 _She giggled as I do this. We didn't notice that how much time we had been there. As I notice this was evening. Time was about to sunset. Bubble and I both went to my mother and this time we both enjoyed the beautiful view of sunset and moonrise._

 _Signed_

 _A very happy Joy_

 _Date: …_

 _I'm really surprised today. I never thought I'm able to do something like that. Bubble and I were taking a walk around the town. She'll be heading back tomorrow so a walk around the town seemed like a good idea. This time Twilight was along with us. Not to mention his brother is almost be with me every time I come out of the palace. Twilight had a book with her as always. At least we were able to get out of her study room. This morning seemed usual as all days. Ponies were going here and there. Some were buying some stuff from the market. And everything seems pretty normal._

 _But suddenly we heard cries of ponies. There was a scene of panic. Twilight was also knocked out of her reading. We started to head back to the castle along with Shining Armour. We saw the thing which was making all this terror as it came in front of us. It was huge four armed, two legged, and two winged bear monster. It was black and white in colour. It even had sting like a bee. It was at a little distance in front of us. It roared upon us._

 _Shining Armour put all three of us on his back and trotted as fast as he could. Suddenly Twilight dropped her book. She suddenly fell off his back. I tried to hold her but I fell as well. As Bubble saw us falling she also jumped off his back to help us. Now that monster was just few steps away from us._

 _Shining trotted towards us in an instance. But now the monster was just a few steps away from us. He flew high upwards and set his sting in a position to attack us. He dive down on us and we scattered to save ourselves. Bubble was tripped on something. Then that bear prepared attack on her. We run to save her. I felt blood rushing in my front hooves as I was running. I ran as I never ran before. Only thing that was on my mind was to protect Bubble. I came in front of her as that bear was coming closer and closer. I crossed my wrists in front of my eyes. I prepared myself for pain as I thought it will hurt me badly. But then something more unusual happened. I felt a shock wave through my body as I saw beam of energy which somehow came from my front hooves and threw that monster far away maybe knocking him out. My whole body was tensed up. My front hooves were on fire. I fell on my knees and then on my back. And then I was black out. Last thing I saw the faces of my three friends gathering around me._

 _I wake up to find myself on a bed. I was in a hospital room. I saw Bubble, Twilight, Heart, and my mother near my bed. A nurse was also there. They were all looking at me worried, a little confused, and shocked. I made a yawn as my whole body was still tensed up. I tried to get up just to stop by nurse who laid me on the bed again saying me to rest. Mom nuzzled my mane softly. My thoughts about recent events were still unclear._

" _Wha… what happened?" I managed to ask_

" _Actually…" Twilight started_

 _Twilight told me about the recent events before I was passed out._

" _And… then you somehow used magic sending him away and then you…" Twilight was paused_

" _You… you fell on ground! A moment I was surprise to see you doing that and other moment horrified me!" Bubble completed. She was so much upset._

 _Everything was coming back to me. The strange bear, Twilight falling of his brother's back, me falling off Shining's back, Bubble coming after me, bear was about to attack and then… then I somehow used magic to create an energy shock wave that knocked out the bear. And then I was passed out. Thanks goodness that Bubble and everypony else was alright and that monster was captured as my mother told me._

 _I came to know that I was unconscious for almost three hours. Doctor told them that I was overall fine. The reason of my passing out was a huge power surge of magic. Mom and others were happy to know that I was alright. So we headed back home. I was on my mother's back. Mom didn't ask me anything more about that event. After reaching home mama took me to my room so I could have some rest. I was most surprised at my recent discovered ability. Twilight was more excited than me._

 _At time of sunset mom told me that she was so much worried when she heard that a monster was about to hurt me. And even more surprise when she came to know about my new ability. She told me that she'll help me to learn and tame my abilities. So I think I've to take another class from now on. Great! But I could help the people around me like Daring Do with my new discovered abilities._

 _Now it's night time. I'm unable to have a nap because of some reason. I'm surprised why Twilight wasn't here with her quill and scrolls. Like she always does when she discovers something new. Mom must prevented her to do so._

 _I thought writing dairy would be a good idea to pass time till I feel sleepy. But even after writing this long, it doesn't seem to work at all. I'm just gonna leave it here and going at the lake. I rarely get out of the palace at night. That would be a nice change._

 _Signed_

 _A surprised and sleepless Joy_

* * *

Joy placed his dairy in his drawer and went out of his room. He tried to not make any noise. He silently left the palace. Two guards standing at the gate gave him a concern stare

"Prince! What are you doing here at this time of night?"

"I was just going to enjoy the beautiful night. I'll be here at the bank of lake." Replied Joy

Guards let him proceed out of the palace. He went out of the castle and started to wander around. This was a beautiful night of summer season. He sat at the bank of the lake. He picked some pebbles and start throwing them into the lake one by one. Every time when stone made a splash he looked so amused. It was funny that until tomorrow he was just an odd looking but normal colt as he used to say himself with no special ability at all but today he discovered his new abilities which somehow made him feel special. He began to think about what he could do if he got control over them. Maybe he could help the people of Equestria to make his homeland a better place. But what if the people outside the Canterlort didn't like him much. Well, he already had met some colts and fillies who'd came from towns other than Canterlort. Some of them were very nice. Some of them were rude. There were also some fillies who showed very strange behaviour towards him.

"I have to see that what life has stored for me." He said and let out a sigh

"Yeah, sure you've to!" He heard a familiar voice

"Bubble! What are you doing here?"

"Sleepless! Just as you." She said and sit beside him

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. He threw another pebble into the lake. She did the same. Then she sighs and looked towards his bipedal friend

"Mind if I ask something Joy?" She said as she threw a pebble

"Well, you can ask!"

"I don't think you'd any idea about your powers until today."

"That's true! I'm as much surprised as you?"

"So, what were you thinking when you came in between that monster and me. It's not like I'm not happy that you saved my life but…"

"Actually, I never want anypony or anything to hurt you. You were always there when I needed you and whenever I felt bad about something. You mean so much to me." Joy said and threw another pebble

Bubble took Joy in an embrace once again. Joy returned the hug and let her feel comfortable.

"You mean to me so much as well." She said "Please don't try anything crazy next time." She said in a sarcastic manner

"I'll try." He replied "Till you don't put yourself in any danger Bubble."

"I promise I'll not." She said and chuckled

"So I promise too." He replied

Then they both released each other. Feeling so much relaxed than before. They both looked towards the moon. A pony shaped dark spot was on the surface. That remind Joy of what his mother told him about his aunt. Then he looked towards Bubble again. She giggled and looked towards the lake. Suddenly a blush appeared on her pink face.

"Joy, I want to tell you something." Joy gave her a reassuring look

"You remember my last visit here. You remember that evening when we… kissed each other." She blushed heavily

"I can never… forget that evening neither… that kiss. That was the most beautiful evening ever." He blushed as well

"Do you really mean all this? Do you really like me as . . . I did? Or I was…" She stopped when she felt a kiss on her cheek planted by Joy

"I do like you Bubble, I… like you as you do like me. I was just a little shy to tell you directly until that evening. I can't tell how happy I was that evening."

"You're still being so shy. If you do why you didn't ever told me directly." She said in a little loud voice "You know I was feeling guilty for being a little mean."

"Don't feel guilty Bubble. I always liked you. I like you so much." Their eyes met each other

"I like you so much as well my prince." She said

Joy was unable to say something. He smiled uncontrollably. She wrapped her front legs around his chest and nuzzled him softly. His cheeks became red with heavy blush as he felt her muzzle touching his nose along with her warm breath. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. She also did the same.

"I don't want you to leave Bubble." He said in a desiring tune

"Joy soon I never have to leave you ever again. I promise. Beside I'm still here for the rest of the night." She replied

At last they curled their lips into each other's. Their hooves and hands were continuously stroking each other's mane, neck, and waist. They kept each other like this for some minutes and then released each other reluctantly to catch some breath. Joy laid down on the grass. Bubble placed her head over his arm. After their breaths were calm down Bubble looked towards Joy. He was looking so much relaxed.

"Joy, my sweetie... Can I…" She soon noticed that her bipedal prince was already went to a slumber. A joyous smile was on his blushed face. He was so much relaxed so she didn't try to wake him up.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said

Her horn glowed and she magically summoned a blanket over them. Wind was soothing and weather was just right. She went to sleep as well in the embrace of her childhood friend. After she knew that her very special friend always had same feeling as she had for him there was not any worry on her mind. It was a relief for them to finally be clear about their feelings for each other.

Cadence came to Joy's room and saw that door was open. She was here to look if her little cousin was having any problem. To her surprise Joy wasn't on the bed. She looked around to find him but couldn't. She was being worried about him. She decided to ask guards if they've seen him. She came to know that he was at the lake. It was much to her relief. She headed there to see what he was doing there that time of the night.

What she saw was unexpected to her. Joy and Bubble were sleeping under a blanket on the soft grass. She couldn't help herself but awe at the cuteness of the moment as a blush appeared at her face. Her sweet little cousin was snuggling with his very first filly friend at the bank of the lake. A part of her wanted to wake them both up and ask about whatever was going on. But as they were sleeping totally relaxed she couldn't dare to wake them up. Instead she teleported both of them to Joy's room. She let them be like this and decided to wait for morning before she ask them anything about this. She was very surprised.

"Oh my goodness! I can feel the strong love between them." She thought "Poor Twilight! She couldn't even get a chance." She sighed as she couldn't help herself but feel bad for Twilight

Another dawn arrived in Equestria. Light was coming throw the window of Joy's room. Joy slowly opened his eyes as he felt the warmth of sun's bright light. First thing he noticed that he and Bubble were in each other's embrace. The blanket was fragrant with the soft smell of Bubble's strawberry perfume. He had that relaxing nap after a very long time. It was like the nights when he slept with his mother. Only this case was much different from that. He saw her face with pleasant smile on it as she slowly opened her eyes to see her special friend in front of her. She smiled more brightly to see him and so did he.

"Hey" Said Joy "Do you sleep well?"

"I don't think it could be more relaxing than that." She replied "Thank you."

"Joy…" She said

"Yes, dear Bubble."

"Joy, how we are in your room." She said suddenly realizing their surrounding

"What! I too not remember how." He said as he looked around

They both sat up on bed suddenly. Bubble's mane was so upset and so as Joy's hair. Then Joy's saw a piece of paper beside his bed. On this there was a recognizable sign of his dear cousin Cadence. He unfold the paper. It was actually a note.

" _Joy come to the main hall along with Bubble around 8 O' clock. I'm sorry that I accidently saw you two last night. Please pardon me for that. And one thing more Joy, I was so glad to see you two together. And in case you're wondering how you reached here well… I teleported both of you to your bedroom."_

Joy's face got red as he read that note. His cousin had watched them snuggling together. He passed the note to Bubble. She read it and blushed as well. Then she took a deep sigh and looked towards the Joy. She put her hoof on his shoulder.

"Joy, let's get up now. There's still one hour left. We'll face it together." She said

"O… okay Bubble. You're with me. Right?" He said nervously

"Joy, I just said we'll face it together. Besides I was with you the whole night. How could I leave you now?" She said

Joy nodded and hold her front hoof and leaned to plant a kiss on this. She planted a kiss on his hand as well. Bubble got up and went to bathroom for a quick refresh. Joy quickly washed his face and proceeded to change his pyjamas. He had worn his shirt. He was still in his underpants and trying to pull his pants up when suddenly Bubble came out of bathroom with a towel wrapped on her mane.

"I'm ready… oh… I'm really sorry!" She blushed and tried to look away

"No, it's fine… really. I'm just getting ready. There!" He said as he finally put his pants on

"Let's just go there and tell them everything clearly." Said Joy

Bubble nodded as both friends headed towards the main hall. Some of the servants and maid gave them a concern stare as they saw them coming out of the room. They kept walking towards the main hall. At last they were there. There they saw, Princess Celestia, Cadence, and Heart were waiting for them. Princess Celestia said Cadence to leave to give mothers and children some privacy.

Cadence looked towards both of them and left the hall giving them a somewhat teasing look.

"I think you both will like to tell us something about last night." Said Celestia

"Ah… about that… mom, we want to tell you that…" Joy was paused

"That we like each other so much. We… love each other." She said as taking his hand in her hoof

"Yeah mom, we do! We love each other. I was a little late to realize that. Sorry that I should have told this to you before." He said as he tighten his grip on her hoof

Celestia and Heart kept looking at both children with a concern look. It made both of them a little scared. They both keep looking to their mothers holding each other hoof and hand.

"So you're saying that you're in a relationship now. Don't you?" Said Celestia looking towards each of them

"Yeah, I guess we're." Then he shook his head "I mean yes… we're… in a… relationship now." He said as he gathered much courage to say this

"And you Bubble. Don't you've something to say about this?" Said Heart looking towards her daughter

"Yes mom! Joy and I are IN a relationship now."

"I'm surprised at you son. At least you could tell ME about this." Joy became a little worried

"I'm surprised as well my dear." Said Heart to her daughter

"You both should have told us about this before." Said Celestia as a bright smile appeared on her face "If you told us before I could make your room more comfortable for you twos." Added Heart

"Han!" Both teenagers looked towards each other. After they understood what their mothers were saying they both blushed and rubbed their mane "I think we should've told you about this before." Said Joy "This mean you don't have any objection on our relationship?" Said Bubble with a bright cheerful smile

"I never had any. In fact I knew about this for much time." Said Heart in a little teasing manner. Bubble blushed and smiled at this

"And you mom. Do you knew this too?" Joy asked his mother

"Let's just say I'm glad with my son's decision. But I must say for a shy colt like you that was surprisingly quick." Said Celestia

Both mothers came towards their children and embraced them in a lovely hug. Celestia had no objection on his son's decision. After all it was his life and Celestia didn't want force her choices on him. She was happy to see him happy. Bubble was also so much glad. Heart was also glad for his daughter. Everypony there was so much glad.

But today was the day when both friends have to apart once again. Heart was even agree to let her daughter stay there some more time for she knew that it would be rude to apart them instantly after their confession. Joy was happy to know this but he didn't want to be a drawback for his very special friend. She also have the responsibilities back in Manehatten. And so Joy also needed some time to learn about his new powers which may could help him to know himself a little better. Even though they knew that their mothers were happy for them to be in relationship but for some reasons both children knew that it would be too early for them to move to further steps in their relationship. So even that was a little hard but they were agree to wait a little more.

"Next time Joy, I'll be expecting a wonderful date by my sweet coltfriend." Said Bubble as she heard the whistles of train

"Be certain about that my lovely marefriend. And remember next time I'll not let you go this easily." Replied Joy

They shared a farewell hug and nuzzled each other. They were being apart once again. Once again he had to wait for long time to see her again. But both of them were happy. They were happy for each other. They were happy for each other's progression in life. They were happy to finally confess their love for each other.

"Bubble! Are you comfortable about telling me how was that?" Asked Heart

"How was what?" Bubble said in a concern way

"You know dear, your… sleep… over." She said a little sarcastically

Bubble didn't replied but her red cheeks were more than an answer to her mother. Heart smiled and nuzzled her daughter's mane. 'It must been soothing I suppose.' Heart thought as a lovely smile appeared on her face.

"You never told me you like her son." Said Celestia

"Actually I guess I was a little shy to tell this. But I was gonna tell you soon."

Celestia chuckled at this and embraced her son in her wings. She was happy for him. Although her son was not a baby anymore who she found two days ago but a teenager. But for her he will be forever her little Joy. The one who walked shakily, the one who was only one to call her mama, the one who rides her back, and one who even once pulled her beautiful mane. Now Celestia was just waiting for a certain pony. The one for who she was waiting for almost thousand years. Because there were only three years and so left in her return.

"Once she'll be here our family will be completed for real." She thought

The upcoming days brought forth many ups and downs for Joy and Twilight. Twilight was a little sad because she… likes him much as well. She didn't called him for several days after that. Joy was surprised at this behaviour of her. After having a talk with her cousin Cadence he realized the reason behind her behaviour

"So things doesn't turned out the way she hoped and that's why she's so much sad." Said Joy

"Yep, but this is not your fault cousin so don't you feel bad about this."

"Will she . . . never talks to me again now?" He asked

"No, no Joy. She's just sad. Give her some time and she'll understand. Trust me."

Joy nodded and hugged his cousin in thanks. It was helping for him. By a reassurance from her he could hope that Twilight and he still be friends.

And it didn't took her so long before she decided to talk with her friend Joy. After all he was a good friend to her and also the first colt she ever considered her friend after his BBBFF. She was feeling guilty over her behaviour and decided to apologize to him.

"No, no Twilight. I don't think it will be necessary. I'm happy that we're still friends."

"Please, please! I was so rude to you. I almost even ruined your happiness for that day. Please say you forgive me for this."

"Twilight! *sigh* okay *chuckle* I forgive you. No hard feelings!" He said

"No hard feelings." She reassured

So they remain friends after all. That's the best thing about friendship. Seeing a friend happy makes you happy automatically.

Celestia appointed her most faithful student to help her son to learn more about his magical powers. It could be first step for Joy to know himself a little more. Twilight was happily agreed to be his tutor. Joy was so much happy for this. He wanted to learn to control his powers so he could help the peoples of Equestria like his hero Daring Do. So his lessons were started under the guidance of his mother and her student Twilight.

 **(End of Season 1)**

 **Get ready now my dear readers. Cause after this chapter it's time for a sister to reunite with other. Also Bubble will return and will receive a fantastic surprise from his very special friend and now a coltfriend as well.**

 **Thank you for your support. Thanks for every favourite and follow. A big thanks to "Spirit of fantasy" to help me with keep writing my story. Also thank you everyone who read my story till now. Next season is coming during next two weeks. Until then you can tell me how you find my story till now. Is it good to you or not. Or give me any suggestion about next season. It's first time for me to write a story which contains a child adopted by royalty and also a significant amount of romance as well so PLEASE NO FLAMES. CRITICISM IS ACCEPTED AND APPRECIATED UNTIL YOU'RE POLITE. I WILL RESPECT YOUR OPINION I PROMISE.**


	11. Chapter 11: Goodbye Twilight, Hi Moon

**Greetings my dear readers, I am back. Here is the first chapter of next season. Please enjoy yourself and let me know what you think about it.**

 **Chapter 11: Goodbye Twilight, Hi Moon**

 **Celestia's Dairy**

 _Date: …_

 _My son is been surprising me again and again. First he surprised me with his ability to use magic and after that confessing his relationship with his first filly friend Bubble. I could see that they are so close friends even when they were only five years old. Bubble always cared for Joy more than anything. She even sometimes shout at Blueblood for being mean with him. But I never thought they could be that much close to each other. But I'm happy with my son's choice. Bubble is very nice filly I ever knew just like her kind mother Heart Sparkle._

 _There was a time when I considered that there was something going between my son and my student Twilight. I could see that she liked him so much as well. Joy also considered him his very good friend and I knew that they were good friends. But they never could be what I thought they would. Joy said that he always liked Bubble. Twilight was so much sad after hearing that. But by time the she understood the matter and accepted the reality. Joy still remained a good friend to her._

 _Signed_

 _Celestia_

 _Date: …_

 _Now he's learning about his new abilities under the guidance of Twilight and myself for almost two years and so. He's making good progress in his private lessons as well. I'm so proud of my son. He says that he want to be a hero in his life and want to help ponies around him. How lovely he looks when he talks like this. My dear son now is growing up. I can see him being a handsome stallion._

 _Many mares in the Canterlort adore him and now when he's sixteen years old some of them even wants to date him. Maybe most of them see a simple chance to become a part of royalty. No doubt there also be some who likes him otherwise. But as a certain pink mare has already taken his heart with her so many of them will be so much disappointed._

 _Signed_

 _Celestia_

 _Date: ..._

 _Three years had been passed since he's learning about his magical powers. He has learned many kinds of spells since then. His magical abilities somewhat resembles unicorn's magic. He's able to use his magic in variety of ways. Some of his abilities are unique and even not possessed by a unicorn like Twilight. I'm proud of that he never boast about his abilities._

 _My faithful student Twilight has been proved to be a very good tutor. She's making great progress in her studies as well. But her lack of friends makes me worry about her. I must do something about this. She must know that there is so much to life than the dusty old books._

 _Signed_

 _A concerned mentor_

 _Date: …_

 _At last the time has come. After two days there's summer sun celebration, the longest day of the year. A thousand years has finally been passed. My sister will return to Equestria once again. But not as Luna. She'll be returning here as Nightmare Moon with her plan to shroud Equestria in eternal night. This time I'll not be able to stop her by using the elements. But I knew who will. Now it's time that I send her to Ponyville to unite her with other five elements. I know she can do this. I know she can stop the Nightmare Moon and bring back my dear sister Luna._

 _I must be careful that Joy couldn't knew about any of this. I'd told her about that my sister was on the moon. But I never be able to tell him why she was there. He didn't knew anything about Nightmare Moon. Hope you'll accept my friendship dear sister. Sorry my son I just can't tell you about this._

 _Signed_

 _A guilty sister and mother_

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day. Summer sun celebration was at a day after next day. Twilight was on a break from her studies. Spike was much happy for this. She was sitting near a lake and well… reading a book she found so much interesting.

"… _The eldest one tried to reason with her but the bitterness in young one's heart has transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness 'Nightmare Moon'. She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly the eldest sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to pony realm 'The Elements of Harmony'. Using the magic of Elements of Harmony she defeated her younger sister and banished her permanently to the moon. The eldest sister took on the responsibility for both sun and moon. And harmony is maintained in Equestria in generations since."_

"Hmm… The elements of harmony" Twilight said in concern way "I know I've heard of those before… but where." She whispered last two words

Meanwhile in the palace Princess was preparing for summer sun celebration. This year's location was Ponyville. This is a small village located at the south of Canterlort. When she suddenly received a letter from her student Twilight.

 _ **My dearest teacher**_

 _ **My continual study of magic had lead me to discover that something really bad is about to happen. For you see that mythical mare in the moon is in fact Nightmare moon and she's about to return to Equestria and bring with her eternal night. Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response.**_

 _ **Your faithful student**_

 _ **Twilight Sparkle**_

Princess read the letter. She then hide this away so her son couldn't get to read this anyway. It was important that Joy couldn't get a hint about the Nightmare moon. She than replied that letter. She knew that the time had come.

Next day Twilight was standing near a chariot along with Joy and her brother. She was about to leave for Ponyville.

"Goodbye little sis! Take care." Said Shining Armour

"Goodbye Twilight! Bye, Bye little Spike." Said Joy

Twilight had a farewell hug by her brother and her friend Joy. Then she sat on ready to go chariot. Two Pegasus royal guards pulled the chariot high up in the sky and soon it was out of sight. Princess was sending Twilight to Ponyville for two very important tasks. First task was to check on preparations for summer sun celebration. Second and most important task which was given to her was to make friends. She will be staying at hollow tree library known as Golden Oak Library during her time in Ponyville.

Now Joy was all alone sitting in his room. Shining was with Cadence in the gardens. His mother was busy with preparations. He was taking care of his mother's pet phoenix Philomena. She was in the cage beside his bed.

He was glad that his mother had given Twilight the task of making some friends. He was so much happy for this. Now she must make have to make some new friends and have to learn that life is much more than just reading books all the time.

At the time of evening he was with his mother as usual. As usual he sat with her mom after she rose the moon.

"Mom! I'm happy that you gave Twilight the task to make some new friends. Her face was worth watching that time." He said and chuckled a little "Mom!" He called her as she didn't replied him

"Han…! Yes sonny! I know." She said and looked towards the moon "Now you should go to sleep. It's late."

Joy yawned and nodded at this. Celestia put him on her back and headed towards his room.

"Mom, don't you think I'm too old for this back ride now." He said with a little bit of embarrassment

"Stop kidding me Joy. You're only sixteen years old. Beside I know you like riding my back. Don't you?" She said as she took him to his room.

He show a little blush at this. He got off from her back and laid on his bed. He was also feeling a little tired. Celestia was just standing beside his bed.

"Goodnight my joy!" Said Celestia as she saw her son was slowly drifting to sleep. For some reason she knew that she'll not be returning from Ponyville soon. So just as an extra precaution she put a deep and long sleep spell on him. Tears escaped her eyes rapidly as she did so. She was feeling so much guilty over it. But somehow she know that this was the best she could do to save her son from an upcoming threat.

"I… I'm so sorry my son. I hope until you'll wake up everything will be alright. Please forgive that I didn't told you the truth." She said and silently left his room with tearful eyes. Now it was time for her to head towards the Ponyville. Sitting on a chariot pulled by four royal guards she headed towards the Ponyville.

* * *

"C'mon Twilight! It's time to watch the sunrise." Said Spike who was wearing a lamp cover as a hat

So Twilight and Spike along with huge bunch of ponies came out of the Library and headed towards the town's hall. Ponies from all around the town were gathered there. Twilight was so much worried about a threat. When suddenly a pink mare with an even darker mane and three balloons for cutie mark knocked her out of her thoughts.

"ISN'T THAT EXCITING! ARE YOU EXCITED! I AM SO EXCITED THAT I NEVER BEEN SO MUCH EXCITED IN WHOLE LIFE. EXCEPT WHEN I SAW YOU WALKING IN TOW AND I WAS LIKE HA! BUT I MEAN REALLY WHO CAN TOP THAT!" Pinkie exclaimed

Twilight didn't replied her. A yellow mare with pink mane was also there. Her cutie mark was three butterflies. She was conducting the birds as they were singing a certain tune. After the tune was played a light yellow earth pony mare with white mane appeared at the stage. She was wearing glasses and a bowtie. She then announced

" _Fillies and Gentle colts, as mayor of Ponyville it is my great pleasure to pronounce the beginning of summer sun celebration. In some moments our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this the longest day of the year. Now it's my honour to introduce to you to the ruler of our land the very pony who give us sun and moon each and every day." While she was saying this Twilight witnessed the pony shape dark spot disappearing from the moon. "The good the wise the bringer of harmony in all of Equestria…" Everypony around was being so much excited "Princess Celestia"_

Everypony stick their eyes at the balcony where Princess were supposed to hail and raise the sun in front of them. But she wasn't there.

"This can't be good." Said Twilight

"Remain calm everypony. There must be reason or explanation." Said mayor as a worried expression was on her face

"OH I LOVE THE GUESSING GAMES!" Said Pinkie

"She's gone!" Said a white unicorn mare with curly violet mane

* * *

On other hand Joy was still in a deep sleep thanks to that spell. In his dream he saw:-

 _He was sitting in the gardens with his dear marefriend Bubble. They both were talking to each other and chuckling like they always did._

" _Bubble! I'm so glad that you came back!"_

 _"I really missed you so much_!" _She chuckled "I'm so glad as well."_

 _He chuckled as well and hugged her. She returned the hug. In a while Joy saw his mother and Heart Sparkle coming there. They looked towards them and sat beside their children._

" _We're so happy for both of you!" Said Celestia_

" _It's so good to see you together like this." Said Heart_

 _Both Celestia and Heart hugged the children. Joy was feeling so much happy…_

* * *

"And just what ARE the elements of harmony and how do you know about the Nightmare Moon Han. Are you a spy WOOW…" A blue Pegasus mare with rainbow mane and rainbow lightning bolt for a cutie mark said to Twilight as she was interrupted when an orange earth pony mare with yellow mane and three apples for cutie mark pulled her tail

"Simmer down sally! She aint no spy. But she sure know what's going on." She said as she along with four other mares came near to Twilight "Aren't you Twilight." Twilight took a sigh

"I read all about the predictions of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the elements of harmony are the only things who can stop her. But I don't know what they're, where to find them, I don't even know what they do…"

"The elements of harmony. A reference guide." Said the Pinkie standing in front of a book desk as she was pushed aside by Twilight

"How did you find that?" Said Twilight

"It was under Eeeee!" Pinkie sang while jumping around

"Oh!" she said as she realized her silliness. She opened the book and read it "There are six elements of harmony. But only five are known. Kindness, laughter, generosity, honesty, and loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery." Some dark blue clouds appeared outside the window as Twilight was reading this "It's said the last known location of the elements was the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now…"

"The Everfree forest!" All six mares said as they were standing in front of a dark forest

* * *

 _Suddenly everything around them got so dark. The sun was disappeared. Everything becomes dark as a starless and moonless night. A pair of giant green eyes with long iris appeared in the sky. Then they all heard a very wicked laughter._

 _The eyes twisted and made a giant and dark vortex. It started to suck everything near this. Four of them run to save their lives but there was only darkness all around them._

The news of Princess being missing had come to Canterlort. Guards were being send to search for them. Meanwhile Cadence was taking care of the castle members along with making sure that her cousin couldn't get a hint about the missing of Princess Celestia. If he got he'll be panicked and this'll just make the situation worse. To her relief her cousin was still asleep. She was just praying that her aunt and her friend Twilight would be alright.

 _Joy suddenly fell and that vortex started to come closer and closer to him. Bubble stopped to help him. Celestia flew towards the children and threw them aside from the vortex only to be pulled in the vortex by herself._

" _Mom! No… no!"_

 _Joy saw her as she was disappeared in the darkness. He was about to cry. Then remaining three of them continue to run. But soon another vortex appeared in front of them. It pulled Heart inside her as both of them watched her screaming._

" _No mother! No… no… nooo…" Screamed Bubble_

" _Bubble! I don't want to lose you too!" Said Joy as they were completely surrounded by darkness_

" _I also don't want to lose you Joy…" She screamed his name as she was pulled into a dark vortex as well_

" _Bubble… no... this can't be happening…" Joy cried as everything around him turn even darker_

At last the prayers of Cadence were answered. Sun appeared from the horizon. She couldn't be that happier to see the sun in all her life. It was a sign that her aunt was alright. And maybe she was about to get home anytime.

* * *

"Princess Luna!" Said Celestia going towards an Alicorn mare who had dark blue coat, blue mane and a crescent moon against a pitch black background for a cutie mark "It's been a thousand years since I've seen you like this." She said as she sat in front of her "Time to put our differences behind us we're meant to rule together little sister."

"Sister?" Said Twilight as other five mares showed a surprise expressions at this

Twilight was wearing a crown which was just like her cutie mark. Other five mares were wearing the necklace which resembles their cutie mark as well.

"Will you accept my friendship?" Said Celestia as she stood up in front of her little sister Luna

Everypony there stretched herself closer to the both sisters to hear the young ones response. Pinkie fell down to her face while doing this.

Younger sister bow her head for a while.

"I'm so sorry! I missed you so much big sister." She said embracing her sister

"I missed you too." Said Celestia

Tears started to flow from both sister's eyes. But not like Pinkie pie who eyes were shedding tears like waterfall. Then she suddenly stopped crying and said

"You know what this calls for. A party!" She exclaimed

Both sisters came in Ponyville sitting in a chariot. Spike embrace Twilight in excitement. Luna was warmly welcomed by the residents of towns. Both sisters were so much happy to be together once again.

Twilight's face was though full of sadness. Celestia came towards her and gave her a cheerful smile.

"Why so gloom my faithful student? Aren't you happy that you completed your quest and now you can continue your studies at Canterlort?" Said Celestia standing in front of Twilight

"That's just it. That was the thing which Joy was trying to make me understand for a long time and now when I realized how wonderful it's to have friends, I have to leave them." She said and lowered her head

"Spike take a note please. I Princess Celestia hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship and report me her findings from her new home in Ponyville."

Twilight smiled brightly to hear this. All five mares gathered around her. She was so much happy for that she didn't have to leave her friends now.

"Oh! Thank you so much Princess." Said Twilight

Everypony was happy but nopony could be happier than both sisters. After all they were meeting after thousand years. So they both headed back to the Canterlort.

* * *

 _Joy was crying loudly. Darkness and coldness he was feeling all around. Then suddenly he saw a small light coming from somewhere. He ran towards the light as everything turned to pure white colour. Then suddenly he saw Bubble appeared in front of him who hugged him excitedly. Heart appeared there as well. He was unable to explain his happiness when he saw them. Now only his mother was left. He looked around to find his mother who appeared after a while._

" _Mom! I thought I lost you." He said as he embraced his mother_

" _Don't worry sweetheart! I'm back and have a surprise for you." She said as she looked towards a certain direction_

 _Joy looked in that direction but couldn't see anything more than a dark blue shadow which looked like an Alicorn just like his mother. Then he felt his_ _body so_ _much relaxed. He couldn't resist closing his eyes anymore._

Joy wake up to see that sun was up. 'What a strange dream that was!" he thought. He looked at the time.

"Oh goodness! I've been slept more than I expected." He said "Mom must be coming back till now!" he said and headed towards the balcony

* * *

"So what did we miss during all this time? And who is this Joy that filly was talking about." Asked Luna as she and her big sister were heading back to Canterlort sitting in a chariot pulled by four Pegasus royal guards.

"Actually Joy… is my dear son Luna." Luna looked towards her sister with so much of surprise

"I'll explain you everything after reaching home." Celestia said

Joy was standing at the balcony waiting for his mother. At last he saw a chariot appearing from the clouds. In that chariot he was his mother Princess Celestia. Beside her there was another Alicorn mare. She had dark blue coat and blue mane which was fluttering just like his mother's.

"Is she… is she my mother's sister? Is she my aunt…?" He waved his hand towards them

Celestia and Luna both saw him standing at the balcony and waving his front hoof towards them. Luna was little confused to see him. What she saw was a bipedal creature who was wearing cloths and standing at the balcony waving his claw like appendages towards them.

"Tia! There is a strange creature standing at the balcony." Said Luna being a little panicked

"Don't be scare Lulu. Actually he's… Joy. He's my son."

"What!" She gasped

As they were going towards the palace Celestia told him all about the Joy. She was so amazed to hear this. At last chariot landed in front of the palace. Both sisters came down of the chariot.

"So he's like an adopted son. Isn't he?"

"Yes, he is but I've loved him as my own. I never let him feel that he's adopted. So please don't ask him about anything like that."

"You have our words sister." She replied "We'll like to see our new nephew now."

Both sisters enters the palace. Joy rushed towards her mother and embraced her.

"Mom, I'm so happy that you're fine. I was having a very strange dream…" He said and looked beside her mother. The other Alicorn mare was standing there.

"Sweetheart, she's your aunt Luna." Said Celestia looking towards her sister

'I knew it.' A bright smile came upon his face as he realized he was right. His mother's sister has finally came back from the moon. He came towards his aunt Luna. They both looked towards each other. Joy hesitated a little and rubbed his mane.

"Hey dear Aunt… Luna. My name is… Joy Star." He said

"Hi!" Luna said when she was suddenly hugged by her new nephew Joy

"Oh dear aunt. Mom missed you so much. Although I never saw you but I missed you too as well. I've longed so much to see you. Please don't ever leave mama and me again." He said

Luna was about to faint with happiness. She never hoped that somepony beside her sister would be waiting for her so eagerly. She wrapped her front leg around her. She smiled as some tears left her beautiful eyes.

"Oh dear nephew! We'll never leave thee again." She said

Celestia was so much happy to see them bonding so fast. She was happy that Luna quickly accepted him as her nephew even he wasn't a pony. After a while Luna saw some more new faces such as Mi Amore Cadenza and Blueblood. Celestia knew that there was so much to introduce to her little sister. She was gone for a thousand years after all.

"Mom, where's Twilight. I thought she'll be coming back with you." Joy asked when he finally noticed that she was not there

"Actually Joy she was happy to live with her new friends." Then Celestia told him about Twilight's settling in Ponyville. He was so much surprised when he heard that she had finally made some friends. He was so much glad for her. But he couldn't help himself also feeling a little bit sad at her leaving. He took a sigh and smiled.

"Good to know that she's happy with her new friends."

Joy decided to write a letter to Bubble about this. She had started her carrier as a model about a year ago. Joy was so much happy for that she was making great progress in her life. They were communicating through mails since last three years. She always told Joy that she misses him a lot. Joy misses her so much as well.

 _ **My dear Bubble**_

 _ **Hi! Hope everything is fine there. I have some exciting news to tell you. Twilight was sent to Ponyville for some important tasks. She ended up making five new friends. Quiet surprising! Isn't it. But I'm happy for her. She decided to stay in Ponyville with her friends. And that's not all. I met my aunt who was gone away long ago. She talks in a little strange manner. I was so much happy to see her. She was also happy to see me. I hope we'll be good friends.**_

 _ **As for me I'm making fine progress as well. I think I'll soon graduate in my private lessons. I also have learned many new kinds of magic as well. I'm eagerly waiting for your return. I miss you a lot.**_

 _ **Your very special friend**_

 _ **Joy Star**_

After posting the letter he was eager waiting for reply. He hoped that they'll be together once again very soon. After a little while his mother brought him a letter. It was not from Bubble as he knew because posting service wasn't that fast. But he certainly knew who's it could be. Only one pony can transfer letter that fast using the fire of the baby dragon Spike.

"This's for you Joy!"

 _ **Dear Joy**_

 _ **Thanks for everything you done for me. Even if we weren't that much close but still you're my good friend. Don't suppose I'll forget you after meeting my new friends. I'm going to stay in Ponyville now. My new friends are really eager to meet you.**_

 _ **And one more thing I came to know that I'm one of the six elements. The elements are the most powerful magical artefacts in Equestria. My other friends are elements as well. I'll tell you about them in detail once you'll visit here or I'll come to visit you. Once again thanks.**_

 _ **Your good friend**_

 _ **Twilight Sparkle**_

He smiled as he read this. He didn't knew what are the elements. But he knew that one day when he'll go to visit Twilight then she'll be more than eager to tell him about them. Now he was even happier than before.

And now there was a new member to his family. His lovely aunt Luna. He was hoping that he and his aunt would be very good friends. For Luna and Joy this was the beginning of a lovely aunt nephew bond. He wanted to ask her so much. But for now it was time for a welcome feast in the honour of the return of the real Princess of the Night.

And now there family was completed. Celestia's dear sister had returned to her life after a painful wait and grief of thousand years. She couldn't be happier than this. No words could explain her happiness.

 **And here a sister has been reunite with other. Now as Luna is back from the moon, I'm sure you'll like to see how she's as an aunt. And Joy is also very eager to see Twilight's new friends. You don't wanna miss that.**

 **Like always questions, curiosities, and even criticism is more than welcome until you're polite. I hope you've enjoyed the beginning of new season. And you can give me your opinion about how and where Joy and Bubble should go on their first date.**

 **Like always Just stay tuned for more everypony**


	12. Chapter 12: Memories, Delights, & Hopes

**Hello my dear readers. Here's the next chapter of my story. Enjoy yourself and let me know your opinion. Have fun…**

 **Chapter 12: Memories, Delights, and Hopes**

Equestria was once ruled by two regal Alicorn sisters. The sisters protect and maintained harmony and balance for their land for very long time. The wielded the strongest magical artefacts ever known to their land 'The elements of Harmony'. The elements always played a key role in the protection of their land and their subjects, the ponies of different kinds i.e. the unicorns, Pegasi and earth ponies. These elements were kindness, loyalty, generosity, laughter, honesty and a mysterious sixth element. The sixth element was known as the element of magic.

Both sisters ruled the land together. Eldest sister take her responsibility as the Princess of the Day raising the sun at dawn and lowering at evening. Younger sister take her responsibility as the Princess of the night raising the Moon at night and lowering near morning. Both sister maintained the balance and harmony in the land for very long time.

According to Equestria's legends both have their specific roles in maintaining the order in the land but Elder sister was adore much more by their subjects than Younger sister. Day was significantly the more favourite time of the ponies than the night. Day was a time when they played, and do their most of work but sleep most of the night. There was nopony to adore younger sister's beautiful night neither her graceful moon. She saw that even her own sister don't care about how she feels. She saw her so much blinded by the admiration by her subjects. This thing broke her inside.

"Why, why she *sniffle* always do this? Why there is not a *sniffle* single pony to adore the night I bring? Why *sniffle* she always get *sniffle* the everypony's adoration? Why nopony thinks *sniffle* thinks about me?" She was crying as she was sitting in her room

"Lulu" She heard the voice of her sister as she slowly opened the door "Why are you crying little-?" she was interrupted as she saw a frustrated Luna in front of her

"SHUT UP! DON'T SAY ME THAT AND GET OUT OF HERE! AS IF YOU CARE!" She yelled as tears were still flowing from her eyes

"Luna I'll not leave you like this!" She shook her head "Tell me what's the-?"

She was interrupted again as Luna stomps her front hooves on the ground with full of her strength cracking the floor beneath her hooves. Celestia was almost scared.

"I SAID GET OUT!" She yelled at her once again

Celestia was forced to leave the room as she was still hearing the screams of her little sister. Inside the room something was happening and that was not going to be end good.

"Luna! I'll help you." She heard a voice

"Who's there?" Luna looked around and there was nopony around her

"I'm here to help you against your mean big sister. I'm watching you for long time suffering like this. And I say you shouldn't be bearing this anymore." The same voice

"What did you *sniffle* want to say?" She said as purple smoke appeared all around her

A black mare in armour appeared in front of her. She was almost as tall as her.

"Join me!" She said

Luna lowered her head and proceeded towards the dark mare as purple smoke shroud them. As everything become clear there was only that dark mare in Luna's room. She screamed loudly as she destroyed her room along with a big part of the royal palace. In a while the sun was eclipsed.

Celestia quickly came in front of her to see her sister who was now consumed by the shadows. She was so much grieved to see this. She realized her mistakes but now it was too late.

"Luna stop this madness. You know I'll not fight you. You must lower the moon. It's your duty!"

"Luna? I'm Nightmare Moon! I've one Royal duty left now." She said and attacked on her "To destroy yooooou…"

Celestia didn't wanted to attack on her sister. She flew away from her. Luna came after her saying "And where YOU think you're going!"

Celestia dodged her many attacks. At last she was hit by an energy beam. She screamed loudly as this beam hit her. She fell into the chamber of elements. She was laying there almost unconscious. She was weeping over her guilt.

"How could I be so blind? How didn't I saw my sister suffering from all this?" She said as tears were escaping her eyes rapidly.

She got up and came of her all fours. She let a lot of tears escape her eyes as she made a final decision.

"Please forgive me sister but you left me no choice but to use these!" She said as a door was opened in the floor. From this a pool with five arms and a sphere on the top was appeared. On each arm there was a specific shaped gem. Celestia used her magic as all the gems started to glow. At last a sixth gem was appeared from the sphere. It was like a six pointed star. Celestia made them revolve her as she flew high in the air to confront her sister. Nightmare Moon shoot an energy beam at Celestia. Celestia move the six pointed star like gem in front of her as other five surrounded this. Tears still could be seen in Celestia's eyes. Then a magical rainbow beam came from the gems. Both energy beams collided each other. At last rainbow beam took over and banished Nightmare Moon to moon. Celestia just kept looking at the moon. A pony shape was appeared on the moon. She realized that she'll not able to see her for a thousand years now. Now she couldn't do anything but weep at her mistakes. Not like that was gonna help but she wept and wept a lot after this.

 **After 1000 years**

At last after a very long wait of 1000 years Luna was cured from darkness by new wielders of _Elements of Harmony_ and was with her big sister once again. Equestria was changed so much in these ten centuries. So much has been changed since then. Now royal palace was in a town named Canterlort and the place where royal palace was before now were ruins and was in the middle of the Everfree forest. Now there were some new members in Royal family. Such as Blueblood and Mi Amore Cadenza. Also Mi Amore Cadenza was the third Alicorn Princess in the history of Equestria. She was the Princess of Love and an important part of royalty along with Celestia.

Along with all these new things there was something which amazed her most. Celestia has adopted a son of a unique and unknown species. His name was Joy Star. Celestia loved him as her own flesh and blood. He was raised as a member of royal family. He was raised by his babysitter Heart Sparkle along with her daughter Bubble Heart till he was eight years old. After this Heart moved to Manehatten along with her daughter. She paid two visits during upcoming five years. At her last visit Joy and Bubble literally slept together for a night and confessed their love and even a soon to be relationship with each other. At this time Joy was only thirteen years old. The time when Luna was returned from moon he was a little less than seventeen years old.

Now a few weeks had been passed since Luna had returned. When she saw Joy for the first time she was so much amazed at his unique appearance. But just after their first talk it seemed that his appearance didn't mattered to her that much. She quickly accepted him as her nephew. Celestia was happy to see her son and her sister bonding so fast. She knew that they could get along well. And there is no better way to bond with new family members than to spend time with them.

Joy was spending a significant time with his aunt. In this way they came to know about many things about each other. Luna came to know about his strange magical abilities and Joy came to know about his aunt's ability of dream walking. Sometimes she came to his dreams and play with him. Sometime she took him to travel beautiful dreams of children. He came to know one more thing and that was her dark past. One day when Joy and his Aunt Luna was sitting in his room Luna reviled the truth before him. And then Joy came to know about the Nightmare Moon and the elements. This was the hardest part of the conversation.

"So that's why you were sent to moon. Because you became a monster of… darkness?" He said in a little scared tune "Mom never told me about this? I thought she'll never lie to me…!" He said and run to have a talk with his mother.

"Mom, I've want to ask…" He asked his mother the reason of why she hide the truth from him

Celestia looked towards Luna with questioning eyes like she was asking 'Why Luna'. While Luna gave her a stare like she was saying 'What! You didn't told him about my dark past'. She was broke to tears in front of her son and her sister.

"Mom… you lied to me. You never told… you were the one who… sent Aunt Luna to moon…" He stopped when he saw his mother was about to cry

"I… I know I lied to you son. And… I'm blameworthy in your eyes. But… please try to understand why I did this. I loved my sister so much. And I know I'm equally res… responsible for her turning to darkness… But what did I do to make amends for my mistakes." She said with so much of guilt in her voice "I banished her to moon… when you came to my life… I felt like living once again… I was so much happy to… have you… I was scared at thought that you'll… never love me… like you do now… if you ever knew of my past mistakes which… made me and your aunt suffered so much… I thought I'll lost you as well… I'm sorry my son…" Her eyes were shedding tears badly

Joy couldn't see his mother crying like this neither Luna could saw her dear sister shedding tears like this. They both came closer to her. Joy and Luna gave Celestia a group hug. Celestia ceased crying as she felt the warmth of their bodies.

"It's in the past big sister… we've no grudge over thou!" Said Luna as her eyes were still closed with a tear or two escaped

"Yes mother, I still love you as I did before. Please don't cry now. I don't care what happened in past." He said as Celestia opened her eyes and nuzzled his hairs softly "The important thing is that now Aunt Luna is back and we can live as a happy family from now on." Celestia hugged her son as she heard this

"Yes Tia. Joy is right! We shouldn't think about what happened in past. We should be happy that we're together now!" Said Luna

Celestia wiped her tears and smiled tearfully. She was glad to see that her son still love her even after realizing that that she'd hid the truth from him. She returned the hug happily. Now she was happy in true sense when she was with both her sister and her son.

After that they'd meal in dining room along with other family members. Joy was so much happy that now Luna was with them and now they'll be never apart now. After this Joy went towards the gardens to have a walk. He was a little sad about his aunt's past suffering. He was happy that it was all over now. The last thing he wanted to see was the tears in her mother's or her sister's eyes.

Along with all these Joy was so much happy for one more thing. He was happy because of the reply of Bubble to his mail he received a few days ago.

 _ **My dear Joy**_

 _ **Hi *A tight hug*! Everything is fine in Manehatten. I'm happy to know that Twilight had made some friends. I AM surprised at this. But I'm happy for her. And about that your long gone aunt had return! Nice to know this too. By what you told me about her it seemed like she'll be very nice pony. I'm so eager to see her as well.**_

 _ **I misses you a lot my dear Joy. So much sorry that I was just a little too much preoccupied by my job since last few months. But don't worry my sweetie. Just be ready because I'm coming here very soon. I'll be staying much longer this time and there's even a chance… well I'll not spoil the surprise. I'm so eager to see you as well. It's been like a very long time since I saw you for the last time. I'm really eager to see you as a grown up stallion my dear coltfriend.**_

 _ **Say my Hi to your mother and your aunt as well**_

 _ **Your very special friend**_

 _ **Bubble Heart**_

"I knew that you must be doing great Bubble. Please come back soon." He said as he looked towards the sky imagining her in a piece of cloud "I wonder how Twilight would be doing in Ponyville."

Meanwhile Celestia was planning a very important festival of the year. It's like most huge and famous festival of all. It was known as Grand Galloping Gala. Joy was also coming to Gala since he was ten years old. Only thing he did before was standing beside his mother while she personally welcomes the guest. Joy wanted this to be a little different this time. He want to be personally a part of the whole Gala like his cousin Blueblood. Not like standing beside his mother upsets him but still this was not the only thing he wanted to do on upcoming Gala.

"Sonny, what type of cloths you'll like to wear at this year's Gala."

"Mom, you know nothing much formally royal. Just a purple hoody with my favourite design and grey jeans." Answered Joy

"Alright sweetheart. But I want to ask what's wrong with the formals. I mean everypony there will be wearing formals…" Said Celestia

"Nothing at all mama. But I don't feel comfortable in them." He replied

"That's alright sweetheart." Said Celestia "I want to tell you that I've send tickets to Twilight and my dear son's filly friend Bubble and his mother." She chuckled

Joy blushed and smiled uncontrollably as his mother mentioned her name. His mother chuckled and embraced him in her wing.

Since Twilight told Joy that how amazing Ponyville was, Joy really wanted to see that town by himself. He never been out of Canterlort before so a country place like Ponyville could be a good option for a little escape from usual and a little boring royal routine. He was just waiting for the right time to ask his mother. At last he asked clearly:-

"Mom! I want to visit the Ponyville… Twilight told me that's an amazing town. So…" He said and waited for her response

"Alright, Alright my joy! I'll think about this, I promise. Okay!" She replied

"Thanks you so much mom! I love you!" Joy hugged her

"I love you too my joy." She said and returned the hug

* * *

Twilight was helping her friend Applejack on her farm. They both have saddle bags filled with Apples on their backs. Spike was sitting on Twilight's back. He was just picking apples and throwing them off one by one say _No_ every time. Maybe he was finding a most perfect apple for him to eat while Twilight and Applejack were talking to each other.

"No problem at all Applejack. I'm glad the goal is Lunch time. All this hard work is making me hungry." Said Twilight

"I know right!" Said Spike as Twilight was hit by apple threw by him

"Plllease Spike!" Twilight said in a bit of arrogance "You've launching on my back all morning while we work."

"Exactly! You two were taking so long, I missed snack time." Said Spike still searching for a perfect apple in Twilight's saddle bag

"So Twilight! Prince told you whenever he's gonna visit here." Said Applejack as Twilight heard her tummy growling with hunger

"He said he'll soon come here to see Ponyville and my new friends as well." Replied Twilight

"Prince sure looks like an interesting pony. I'm eager to see him as well." Said Applejack

"Aha!" Said Spike as he finally got what he was looking for a big, red, and juicy apple.

"Spike! This looks delicious!" Said Twilight

Twilight was thinking that Spike had found that big tasty apple for her but she was disappointed when she saw him devouring that delicious at once

"SPIKE!" Said Twilight as she was

"What!" Said Spike as Twilight showed a bit of anger

Then suddenly he coughed out a letter. The royal seal was enough to tell that it was letter from Princess Celestia. Spike opened the letter and start reading this.

"Heary, heary the Grand Royal Highness Princess Celestia of Equestria is pleased to announce this year's Gala at 21st day of… yarde yarde yarda…" He muttered "courteously extent invitations for Twilight plus one more guest." He said as he held two tickets for the Gala

"The Grand Galloping Gala!" Both mares exclaimed and start jumping with joy

* * *

Joy was so much happy for this. For his mother told him that he could be able to go to Ponyville in a few days after she'll make arrangements before he go there. After a while Joy decided to do a little more get together with his new aunt. She was in her chambers.

"Hi Aunt Luna! Can I come in?" He said standing in front of her door

"Yes, dear nephew! Thou can!" She replied

He usually chuckles at her old traditional manner of speaking but this time he noticed a little sadness in her tune. He came inside the room and sat beside her. She hugged her nephew much to his surprise. He noticed some tears in her eyes.

"We're sorry Joy?" Said Luna

"For… what Aunt Luna?"

"For telling you about my past. I see how much you were scared when I told you about this. I hope you understand that I'm not that mare of darkness anymore." She sobbed while embracing him

"No, no, my dear aunt. I know you were never meant to be that monster. Neither mom ever wanted this to happen. All what happened was not good at all… but I'm happy that you're back my dear aunt." He said as he returned the hug "I was a little upset and surprise that time when I realized that mom had hidden the truth from me. I never saw you as a monster neither I ever will." He said as he released her "I love my dear aunt." He said

"Thank you so much nephew." She said as she embraced him once again

"No problem Aunt Luna." He said and returned the hug

After this Luna wipes her tears and smiled. Joy smiled as well. He was happy to see that his aunt has stopped crying.

"Auntie, can I… ask a question?"

"Of course you can ask dear nephew!"

"Can you tell me, what exactly the elements of harmony are? I'm just so much excited to know about them."

"Alright nephew! We'll tell you… and then Starswirl…" She was interrupted by a very curious Joy

"Wait! Starswirl the bearded! He was there!" He said in excitement

"*Chuckles* of course he was there. We're talking about the time thousand years ago."

"Oh yeah right!" He said and rubbed his mane

"So as we were telling… we get the elements from… and set him to a statue… in the garden of statues." Luna told her all about the elements

"Wow! That's wonderful! So that strange statue in the gardens is actually him."

"Exactly dear nephew! Now you tell us one thing." Said Luna

"Sure! Anything!"

"Anything dear nephew!" She said a little sarcastically "So tell me about her." She said and chuckled

"Who exactly!" He blushed as he knew about who his aunt was talking

"You know. A pink mare I usually saw in your dreams." He got even redder

"You… you… saw us… I mean her! I mean me… you… you were spying on my… dreams!" He said as he was out of words

He blushed heavily and tried to look away. He was thinking what his aunt have seen. He felt very awkward at this.

"Don't worry nephew. I didn't watch anything too personal. I just peeped a few times when you was having a dream about nuzzling and… hugging her."

He was so much blushed at this. Luna chuckled at his so shy behaviour. She chuckled as he tried to look away.

"Don't be shy dear nephew. I know that she's a wonderful filly. Isn't she?" She said

"Ye… yes Aunt Luna. You bet there would not be a single mare like her in… whole of Equestria." He said with proud "But please aunt, I don't feel comfortable with the… peeping!" He cleared himself

"Alright dear nephew!" Said Luna and chuckled a little "I didn't have intentions to see something like this either. I just wanted to know what kind of dreams you see and you two were looking kind of cute."

"No problem Aunt Luna. I think, It's okay." He said and chuckled a little

After a while he went out of the palace to have a walk in the park. Same as every day, everything was fine. He was walking in the park.

He sometimes wondered how time passed so quickly. It felt like yesterday he celebrated his fifth birthday and today he was almost seventeen years old. He was happy in his life no matter how different he's from others. Usually he never cared about how different he looks from others. He was tended to mix with them or at least he try to do this. Others children felt a little odd at first around him but soon most of them became comfortable. After all he was son of no other than Princess of Day. Sometime he thought whether if this is the only reason people care about him. As because of being a royalty. But soon he came over such thoughts.

"Greetings Prince Joy!" He came across two well-recognizable faces

"Oh! Nice to see you again…" He forgot his name

"Fancy Pants! And Fleur" He told him and chuckled "You forget again han!"

"Oh you know, how forgetful I'm." He rubbed back of his neck "It's so nice to see both of you again." He said looking towards Fleur

Now they both were married and living their lives happily among the high status ponies. Even after having a high rank among ponies of Canterlort Fancy was not anything near to pride or self-importance neither his wife. She was still cute and elegant as she was seven years ago.

"It's nice to see you too prince." Said Fleur

"So anything special for Today?" Asked Fancy

"Not at all Mr. Fancy Pants. I was just taking a walk. Have a good time here." He said

"Of course we'll Prince. You've a good day as well." Replied Fancy

Joy nodded and walked away. He looked towards the happy couple and chuckled. Whether he and Bubble could live a life like that sweet couple? He smiled brightly as he thought about this. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Ice-cream! Ice-cream!"

He got excited to hear this. He saw the ice-cream cart at a little distance. Even when he was almost seventeen years old now he ran towards the cart like a excited seven years old colt.

"Excuse me! I'll like to buy an ice-cream." He drawn out some bits from his pocket "Four scopes of strawberry please." He said

"Why not my Prince." Said the ice-cream seller and chuckled "Here! As you like it, with chocolate chips!"

"Thank you so much!" He said as he grabbed his ice-cream and sat on a bench to enjoy it

He remembered that strawberry was his and Bubble's favourite flavour. He liked the sweet smell of strawberry. It just reminded him more of Bubble. He remembered whenever they hug each other her mane just smelled like this strawberry ice-cream. He giggled as this thought came to his mind. Right now he was missing her so much.

As he finished his ice-cream he started to feel so relaxed. The soothing breeze and perfectly warm sunrays were the perfect recipe to send him to a deep slumber. In his sleep he heard some voices

 _Don't worry you..._

 _I will always be…_

"Prince wake up!"

He was suddenly waked up by somepony. There was a royal guard.

"What happened?" He said as he woke up in rush

"You were gone for too long. Princess were being worried about you. Now let's return to the palace." He got up from the bench and stretched his body a little

"Alright!" He said and he came along with the royal guard

While heading towards home his head was still echoing with those incomplete phrases he heard in his dream. He was unable to understand that what these voices wanted to tell him. But now it wasn't important for him at all. Because his mother was worried about him so much so he had to return palace as fast as he could.

As he got in the palace he was quickly hugged by his worried mother.

"Oh my precious treasure of happiness! Where have you been?" Said Celestia kissing his face and forehead randomly in anxiety

"I was in the park mother. Sorry, I didn't notice when I went to a nap there." He replied to his mother as he returned the hug

Celestia was now feeling much relaxed to see her son safe and sound. Joy once again felt how much his mother care for him. She loved him more than anything and he knew that. He couldn't be more relaxed than he was in his mother's embrace.

"No! You'll not be forgiven for this one. You'll be punished." Celestia said a little seriously "Now you'll spend the remaining afternoon and evening with your mother." She said and hugged him again

"That's nice of a punishment." He giggled

So both mother and son spend the whole afternoon together. They were sitting near the fireplace and talking randomly and chuckling. Philomena was in the cage near them. After a while he decided to write a letter to Bubble. He wrote the letter sitting beside his mother while she was reading some others letters she received today.

After a while Celestia received a letter from a certain unicorn.

"Is it from Twilight?" He asked

"Yes sweetheart, she's really learning to be a good friend." Said Celestia

Along with the letter she also received two tickets she sent to Twilight. She gave the letter to Joy and went to a closet while he read it.

 _ **Dear Princess Celestia**_

 _ **I've learned that one of the joys of the friendship is sharing your blessings with them. But when you don't have enough blessing to go around that make you feel pretty awful. So I appreciate the invitation but I'm returning the both of the tickets. If my friends can't all go to the gala, I'll not go either.**_

 _ **Say my hello to Joy**_

 _ **Your faithful student**_

 _ **Twilight Sparkle**_

"Is it about the tickets? I mean how many tickets you exactly send her." He asked

"I have sent her two tickets. It was actually a test she has passed." She replied

"So now…" He said with concern

"I'll send him enough tickets so she could come at the Gala along with all of her friends." She said and proceeded to write a letter

"My faithful student Twilight, so why didn't you said so in the first place." She finished the letter and send it along with six tickets to the Gala

Joy chuckled at such a short length letter. Then he remembered that along with five new friends there is another friend of Twilight who'll like to come at the Gala.

"Mom, aren't you forgetting something?" He asked with concern

"Hmm… oh yeah! I almost forgot about him." She said and write another note

"And one for you Spike." She send another letter with one more ticket

Joy smiled at this. 'Twilight must be very happy with her new friends' he thought. He leaned his head on the back of his mother relaxing for a while.

At the time of sunset both sisters was standing on the balcony. Luna was now getting back to her duty as Princess of Night. Joy was standing between both of them as they started. Celestia's horn glow with the golden aura while Luna's horn with blue. Sun started to set behind the mountains in the horizon while moon appeared from the other side a little while after the sunset. All of this was so synchronized. That was not possible before the return of Princess Luna the real Princess of night. After bringing Joy to his room Celestia was about to leave when Joy put a palm on her wing. She was stopped as she realised that her son wants to say something.

"Yes, sweetheart!"

"Mom! I know… that I'm too old for that… but will you please…" He stopped

"Speak up my dear" She said nuzzling his head

"Will you please sing my… favourite Lullaby? I mean I understand that… I'm a grown up colt now but I really want you to sing that Lullaby once again." He said as his mother was still nuzzling his hair

"Oh my little son! You'll always be a child for me. Even when you'll be thousand years old. Yes, of course I'll sing your favourite Lullaby for you my little joy." She sat beside him and started humming (I'll let you guess the music for this rhyme)

 _Hmm… hmm… hmm… hmm… hmm… hmm… hmmmm…_

 _Hmm… hmm… hmm… hmm… hmm… hmm… hmmmm…_

Joy smiled brightly as he heard this.

 _Oh my dear Joy Star_

 _Why you always wonder what you're_

She nuzzled his cheek with her hoof softly.

 _You're my dear son, an apple of my eye_

 _You're the star at my lonely sky_

She leaned and gave a kiss on his forehead as she finished the Lullaby. Joy hugged his mother and kissed on her forehead as well.

"I love you mom."

"I love you my joy."

No matter how many times in a day they say that they love each other it never got old for them. In this world nothing is more pure and beautiful than a mother's love for her son.

* * *

Bubble was in her room organizing her armoire. There were many colourful gowns and dresses in her armoire. She was smiling uncontrollably. She was happy that she soon will be able to see and… finally go on a date with her sweetie as she say him. It was nickname she gave him after a funny event of their babyhood.

After a while her mother came to her room.

"There's a mail for you dear." Said Heart to her daughter "It's from Canterlort."

She got so much excited when she heard that it was from Canterlort. She knew who can send her letter from Canterlort.

"It must be him." She said and giggled

She recently received the two Gala ticket from the Princess. She knew that it must be Joy. Who else could send her a letter from Canterlort? She was feeling a little guilt because almost four years had been passed since her last visit to Canterlort. She was determined to make it up to him.

 _ **My dear Bubble**_

 _ **Hi *Returns hug*! I am happy to know that everything is fine there. I'm waiting for your next visit. I hope you remembered what I said when we met last time. I was truly serious. I am also eager to see my dear marefriend as a lovely grown up mare. Hope you'll be here soon.**_

 _ **Say my hi to your mother**_

 _ **Your very special friend**_

 _ **Joy Star**_

Bubble smiled once again. She knew that Joy must wanted her to be on the Gala. So she'll love to go there and be with her bipedal Prince. But she wasn't gonna keep him waiting that much long. She was planning to visit him very sooner than the Gala. She clenched the letter to her chest and closed her eyes.

" _Oh my sweetie, my dear Joy. Don't worry! I'll be there sooner than you can expect. Very soon, I promise."_ She whispered as a deep blushful smile came upon her face

 **Looks like Bubble have very special plans about her bipedal Prince. You'll soon find out about them. And feel free to review or PM me if you want to give me your opinion at this.**

 **And also 'Hurray' for those who guessed the rhyme at which Celestia's Lullaby for her son was based upon. XD Because I know that was not difficult at all.**

 **And yes, my backstory for Luna was inspired by both by a part of canon episode 'Twilight's Kingdom' and 'Lullaby for Princess'. Hope you'd fun.**

 **Next chapter will be here next week. Until then stay tuned everyone and everypony**


	13. Chapter 13: Welcome to Ponyville

**Greetings my dear readers. Sorry for keep you waiting this long my friends. I was shifting to a new home and suffering some stress as well. Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy yourself and don't forget to review. Your feedback is more than appreciated.**

 **Chapter 13: Welcome to Ponyville**

 _ **Dear Twilight,**_

 _ **Hi! I'm coming to Ponyville. Mother has finally allowed me to go**_ _ **there and stay for some days. I thought I should tell you about my arrival to Ponyville. But don't be bother with any kind of formal royal welcome. Not like that I don't like those but I'm coming to Ponyville as a normal residence to just meet my friends, and also my main purpose of this visit is to have a break from my usual royal routine, so not formal royal welcome. I'll be here around 2 O'clock. So see you soon**_

 _ **Say my hello to little Spike**_

 _ **Your good friend**_

 _ **Joy Star**_

"Spike, he's coming to Ponyville. Today!" Said Twilight

"So…!" Said Spike

"C'mon! We've some preparations to do!" Replied Twilight

* * *

"Please take care my joy. And don't even go near to Everfree forest." Said Celestia to Joy

"Alright mom! I can take care of myself now! I'm a grown up stallion now!" He replied

"I know you're!" Said Celestia

So his mother hugged him compassionately and he returned the hug. After this he hugged with his aunt and cousin. He went on the train and headed towards the Ponyville. His mother wanted to send him there via a royal chariot but he was willing to travel through a train so his mother just accepted his persistence. He was excited for this. For the first time in sixteen years he was going somewhere other than Canterlort. He was excited to meet new ponies, see new places, and make new friends. Most ponies in Canterlort were rich and lived a high status life. Life in country place like Ponyville must be so different and so much interesting. Some ponies around him were whispering to each other and giving him strange stares. He didn't minded them much and try to act as cool as he could.

" _We've arrived in Ponyville railway station!"_ He heard as narrator announced this

Train was stopped and Joy came out of the Friendship Express. He came out and looked around. It was a nice country view. The very natural and beautiful view. He was wearing a white T-shirt with his favourite design i.e. his mother's cutie mark, and blue jeans. He had bag with him with an emblem like a five pointed star on this. In this bag there was some pair of clothes and some of his belongings he always had with him. As he came out of the train he saw an earth pony mare with light brown coat and white mane. She was wearing a bowtie.

"Greetings Prince Joy! As the mayor of Ponyville I welcome you to our beautiful town." Said the mayor of Ponyville

"Well, thanks I guess…" He was interrupted as six mares along with trumpet and blew them

Joy put his hands on his ears as he heard the surprise welcome music from the horns. This was much to his surprise.

"I received Princess's letter about your arrival. Your place is ready. Come this way my Prince."

Joy came along with mayor as she led him to a house. This house was a little far from a school. The thing which could be seen after one came out of the home was a clearing with houses on both sides. Beautiful scenery was that. He went inside the home and took a quick view of it. House was consist upon four rooms and a restroom. There was a room with a big armoire in it. One room had large bed in it. Other rooms were a living room and a kitchen.

"Hope you like it!" Said Mayor

"I like it. Thanks Miss Mayor. This is perfect." He replied

"And if you need to ask anything you can contact me."

"Well, I can't ask for more than that! Thank you so much!" He said

With that said, Mare mayor went towards her office. Joy put out his stuff from his bag and put it in the drawers of armoire. He laid on his bed. The mattress was soft and relaxing but he was not intended to sleep there. After all he was also there to meet Twilight and her new friends. He also knew that some of his old friends also lives in Ponyville so that was a good chance to reunite with them as well.

Soon he got up from his bed. He came outside and headed towards Twilight's library. Some ponies gave him a strange stare he was expecting. He didn't bother with them and continue towards library. In his way he came across an earth filly and a young mare. Filly had faint pink coat and a little darker mane and mare had berry purple coat and dark pink mane.

"Hey look sister what's that?" Said the filly while bouncing excitingly

She came towards the bipedal creature standing there to take a closer look. Joy smiled a little. _Oh well, at least children don't freak out because of me._ He said and leaned towards the little filly in front of him to nuzzle her mane. Then suddenly the grown up mare started to yell.

"Blueberry! Stay away from that… thing!" She yelled out

Joy felt a little heartbroken at the situation as she called him a thing. A long time had been passed since somepony called him a thing. He was furious but controlling his anger he decided to play along with this. He picked the little filly in his arms and started walking towards a certain direction.

"C'mon dear Blueberry! You're my first friend here in Ponyville. Will you like me to give you some gifts?"

"Okay!" Blueberry smiled

The mare was much scared to do anything but she was chasing him yelling at him saying to leave her but he didn't listen.

"Somepony please help that creature got my little sister." She yelled

Soon some stallions came closer to him with an intention to rescue the filly. But they were unaware what they are facing. Joy smiled as a stallion came in front of him.

"Good day gentle colt! Can I help you?" He said with sarcastic manner

"Leave the filly you monster! We'll not let you hurt her!" He said with much of his anger not noticing that little filly wasn't scared at all but having fun being along in his arms

"What you say Blueberry! Wanna see what your friend can do?"

"Yay!" She exclaimed

Joy fist glowed with light brown aura and that stallion stunned at his place just like a statue. Joy chuckled and tickled the little filly. After seeing what he can do other stallions didn't bothered to come closer to him.

"That's more like it! Now just stay away." He said and headed towards a certain place

Her sister was crying for her little sister. She knew that this creature was so strong that not even the earth stallions stood in front of him.

"So my dear Blueberry! Pick anything you like so we can head back to your sister!" Said Joy as he leave the little filly to take any toy or she wanted to have. Blueberry took many toys with her. Joy smiled and took those on the counter. The sails pony packed the stuff and told them the amount

"That would be 170 bits!" Said the sails pony not even bothering to notice that a bipedal creature is in toy market.

"Nothing worth more than a friend!" He said and paid the amount

Outside the market many ponies were standing. Poor Berry Punch was still so much worried about her little sister. But as soon as he came outside the market he let the little filly go towards her sister. Big sister hugged her little sister. Joy came towards the tearful mare who was hugging her little sister. He was upset because she called him a thing but he understood that he overdone this a little.

"You're okay Blueberry! Did that creature hurt you?" She asked while she sniffled

"No miss! I didn't hurt anypony! I was just giving my first friend in Ponyville a little gift." Joy said standing in front of her

"Yes, big sister! He's a good… pony! He got me some candies and toys as well. He isn't bad at all." Said Blueberry

Berry looked towards the Joy with tearful eyes. She felt a little guilty that she misjudged a really good creature only because of his form.

"I'm sorry mister! I was just worried about my sister and…" She said

"It's okay! My name's Joy! You're a good and caring sister! And I'm sorry too if you felt hurt." Said Joy "And take this as a friendship and apology gift by me" He said giving her a bag. In this bag there were toys Joy had bought for her little sister

After this Joy went away leaving everypony gasping with surprise. Most of them were so much confused at his kind rather strange behaviour.

After a while he saw himself in front of Golden Oak Library. He knocked the door. Soon a little wingless dragon opened the door. He beamed to see the little dragon in front of him. Spike looked at him.

"Hey Joy!" He said

"Hi Spike! Is Twilight in there? I was here to…"

"She's in Sugar-cube corner!" Spike replied

"And can you tell me where is…"

"The house with a cupcake on the top!" Spike interrupted him pointing towards the certain building

Joy looked towards that building. It looked like this house was made of sweet things. It really had a cupcake on the top. Joy looked towards the Spike.

"Thanks little Spike!"

"No problem!"

"So aren't you coming along?" He asked

"No thanks! I've to look after Library!" He replied and went inside

Joy went towards the corner. As he was going there event of past ran through his mind.

 _Joy was standing in front of a frustrated Twilight. She was angrier than she was ever been. Joy was just standing in front of her surprised to see her like this. Spike was looking at Joy with so much anger. All he did was to tell her about the Bubble's and her confession._

" _You did what! You said that you and her… I just… how could you!"_

" _Twilight! What got into you? I thought you'll be happy…"_

" _Happy! Why in the…" She said_

" _Twilight!"_

" _Just leave me alone… leave me alone!" She whined_

 _After this she ran towards her room. Joy tried to talk to her again but was stopped by Spike who seemed as angry as he was never been. Joy understood that something wasn't right there. So he decide to give her sometime and talked to her Cadence about this who cleared all the matter in front of him. That was a hard to accept reality for him. But soon Twilight accepted the reality and they still remain friend. But Spike didn't stopped being rude with him till many days after that event._

Soon he was standing in front of Sugar-cube corner. He thought for a while before knocking the door. At last he knocked the door. Door glowed with magical aura and opened. Joy went inside and door was suddenly shut behind him. There was no light in the room. 'What now' he thought.

"SURPRISE!" He was shocked as the room was suddenly lighten up

The scenery looked so amazing. This reminded him the scenery at his birthday parties but with even more… party goodness. There were streamers colourful banners welcoming him, and even piñata. There was blueberry punch, and a large amount of cake. There were six ponies in front of him. The pony he quickly recognized was Twilight. Other five mares were standing beside her. One of them was a unicorn, two were Pegasi, and two were earth ponies.

"Surprise! And welcome to Ponyville!" Suddenly a pink earth pony mare surprised him and put a party hat on his head

He almost got a heart attack. Not even Bubble had that much excited tune. She start hoping in front of him.

"HI! MY NAME'S PINKIE PIE! TWILIGHT TOLD ME HER FRIEND JOY AKA YOU'RE COMING TO PONYVILLE. YOU NEVER BEEN TO PONYVILLE BEFORE RIGHT. THAT MEANS YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS HERE. IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS THAT MAKES YOU FEEL LONELY. SO I THROW THIS SURPRISE WELCOME PARTY JUST FOR YOU SO YOU COULD MAKE SOME FRIENDS. WILL YOU LIKE TO BE MY FRIEND? WILL YOU? WILL YOU?"

Joy was dead silent for a moment. 'She really spoke that much. I thought that colt Cheese was only one of his kind.' He shook his head to come back to reality.

"You'll not! Awe!" Pinkie said in disappointment

"No! I mean I'll love to be your friend Pinkie. I am really surprised." He chuckled

Suddenly he was knocked down by Pinkie's sudden hug. Her smile was wider than any smile he had seen before. Joy tried to return the hug. He never expected to see a mare who is such excited to make new friends.

"Pinkie darling, let him go now!" Came a very soft gentle voice

He was released to see a unicorn mare with white coat and curly violet mane and tale. She was very beautiful. A problem with Joy was he got confused near the beautiful ladies. He blushed heavily as he saw her.

"Are you alright dear? Hello! My name's Rarity!" Said Rarity as she extended a hoof towards him

"My… my name's… Roy! I mean Joy! Nice to meet you… Rarity!" He said grabbing her hoof and getting up

"That's just like a gentle… stallion. What else could be expected by somepony from Canterlort?"

'Yeah sure!' he thought. She was not completely right about ponies of Canterlort. Joy knew much of them and most of them didn't even like to bother to see somepony from outside the Canterlort. He now turn his direction towards other remaining three mares. Two of them were Pegasi and one was an earth pony. Twilight came in front of him to introduce him to others.

"Joy meet my remaining friends!" She said as she helped him to get up "Rainbow dash" she pointed towards the blue Pegasus mare with rainbow mane and tale "Fluttershy" she pointed towards other Pegasus mare with butter yellow coat and long pink mane "Applejack" she at last pointed towards the earth pony mare with orange coat and yellow mane. _Rainbow dash_ somehow was looking a little familiar to him. But he didn't met her before. Or was he?

"What's up dude?" Said Rainbow dash in tomboyish ascent as she hoovers in front of him

"I'm fine." He paused to take nice look of her just to remember where he saw her last time "Hey Rainbow! Are you a fan of Wonderbolts?"

"Hay yeah! And I'm also gonna be one of them very soon." She replied and "How did you know?" She said excitingly

"A hunch I guess!" He teased

"Umm… nice to… meet you…" Said Fluttershy almost whispering

"Nice to meet you too. You're speak just like shy little cute filly." He said

"Umm… thanks!" She replied

"Howdy sugar-cube!" Said Applejack in western ascent doing and hoof to hand shake with him

"I'm good!" He said shaking a hand with her "I must complement your mane. A ponytail really suits you."

"Well, thanks kindly Prince." She replied

"Please guys! Just Joy is fine! Okay" He said

"Right!" They said in unison

"The party is on!" Exclaimed Pinkie as music was started

He heard the beat. The music has been started and so as the party. Joy wanted to act as crazy as he could this time. For the first time in his life he was not being watched by any royal guard, servant, or maid so he had freedom to dance like whatever he like and love. For some time he was in the spotlight. Mares were giggling at him but he didn't care.

After that he got busy in other activities of the party. Party was so amazing. He had so much fun with his new and old friends. His arrival in Ponyville was welcome by almost everypony there. Joy received some welcome gifts by Twilight's friends.

"Wasn't that so much fun?" Said Pinkie

"That was fun alright!" Joy replied "What now?"

"Well, after cleaning the mess we can sit in my library and have a talk." Said Twilight

"That seems a nice idea!" He replied

After cleaning up the corner all seven of them headed towards the Golden Oak Library. Everypony was so much excited to ask him questions about different things they wanted to know. Joy was also excited to know these five mares a little more who convinced such a bookish pony like Twilight to make friends. At last they reached in the Library.

"Twilight you're back." Said Spike and then saw that her other friends were also there "Hello guys! Ah hey Rarity!" He really blushed when he called her name

Joy was amazed to see that Spike also got crush on somepony. 'Well, that mare is quite elegant and beautiful but nothing even close to the mare of my dreams.' He chuckled as this thought run through his mind. After reaching back to Library Twilight told him about her friends the elements. And also how they completed their first quest in Ponyville.

"So you see, that's how my friends and I defeated the Nightmare moon!" Said Twilight

"Wow! That adventure must be amazing! So I see friends can be made in many ways!" Joy exclaimed

"Yes, of course!" Replied Twilight

"Ha! I'm still starving for a thrilling adventure. What can I do with my powers if I've nopony to help?" Joy said as he brought his fist in front of his face and it started to glow with light brown aura along with his eyes. Soon the glow was gone "I sometimes feel like I'm a useless colt" He said in a little saddened tune

"Don't be sad! Everypony gets a purpose in his life! You'll too!" Said Twilight

"Yes, don't worry about this darling!" Said Rarity

"Thanks! But this is for you to say! Unlike you I'll never get a cutie mark. A painful reminder that I'm not like the others!"

"Even though you'll not. You can still try and see what you're best at." Replied Twilight

"And what makes you think you're useless! You're awesome dude! Twilight told us how you beat that monster when you were only thirteen years old!" Said Rainbow

"Well, thank you all! I see why you five are so good at making friends!" Joy chuckled "I think I like this town more than I thought."

"Well, can I ask you something?" Said Rarity with a little excitement in her voice

"She's definitely gonna ask about Blueblood." Twilight whispered to Spike

After that Rarity asked Joy about his pompous cousin. He was feeling as he was going to burst with laughter that he was holding back. He tried his best to hold back and answering to each and every question she was asking about her cousin. She was adoring him. Somepony who's adoring Blueblood that much. The most unexpected surprise he ever got.

"Don't worry… Rarity… I'm sure that Blueblood will more than happy to… be… WITH you!" He said as he was trying to hold a chuckle

"Oh, I know. I always believed that I'm Canterlort pony at heart." Said Rarity as Rainbow and Applejack made some giggles

After talking for a while other headed towards their places leaving only Joy, Twilight, and Spike in the Library. Twilight looked at Joy. Joy was feeling a little sad. He always wanted to do something for his friends and family and other ponies around him. He also wanted to become a part of the purposeful society. But for his it was a little hard to find what he's supposed to do.

He never came to think of it before because Princess never let him be worry about anything. She did everything to make him the happiest son in the world. Much because of what happened to her sister Luna. She never wanted to be the same way with her son as she was with her sister. Even though she knew that he's not her biological son but she still loved him more than anything else.

"I've so much fun today Twilight. Your new friends are amazing I must say. So I should be going back to my place now."

"Okay Joy! See you soon!" She replied

After this he headed back to his home in Ponyville. He was still thinking about the matter they talked while they were in library. He wanted to have a purpose in his life like all the other ponies. After all he was a pony as well. Or was he? And if he was not a pony then what was he? He thought as he was walking towards his home.

"Maybe one day I shall find out!" He said and opened the door

He came inside his home. After relaxing a little he decided to check out the kitchen. In the kitchen he saw a refrigerator. He opened it and saw it was full of edibles such as fruits, cakes, vegetables and much more that he could he eat . 'Obviously, Miss Mayor must had arranged everything for my arrival. These ponies are really welcoming, ah sort of." He said as he put out some eggs, and some apple juice. He prepared some scrambled eggs for him. After eating eggs he enjoyed some tasty desert.

After finishing his meal he brought the used dishes to kitchen. Well, his first day in Ponyville was full of surprises he was not expecting. He was so wishing that his very special somepony would be there with him.

In Canterlort Princess Celestia was setting the sun. She felt a little upset setting the sun because her beloved son wasn't standing beside her. She knew that he's safe and sound but still she was feeling so lonely. But her dear little sister was there with her. She could set the sun and knew her son was watching this from somewhere in Ponyville.

Joy was looking at the horizon as sun was slowly set behind the mountains and moon was finally up. He smiled to see this. In Ponyville there was nopony he could share his favourite time of a day with. But that was not so. There were many ponies who were looking at the setting son and rising moon just as him. After a while he went inside his room and went to sleep. In his dream he saw:-

 _Joy was in a half sleeves red T-shirt and brown trousers. It felt like the beautiful time of fall. He was laying on the grassy ground enjoying the beautiful rays of sunshine and warmth of somepony special upon him. One of his hand was beneath back of his head. The other hand was nuzzling a pony's mane who had lied her head on his chest. He looked at the beautiful unicorn mare on his chest as she caress her hoof on the fabric of his shirt. She had an engagement ring on her horn which was adding to her beauty. Bubble was relaxing herself on him. Then she looked at him and blushed heavily. He smiled to see his fiancée getting glow._

" _Can I say something my sweetie?" Bubble said_

" _You can say anything my dear Bubble." He replied_

" _What if life ever forced us to make some… tough choices?" She said_

" _Hmm… I never thought of that before. Why would you asked that dear Bubble?"_

" _Don't get me wrong Joy. I'm more than happy to be with you. Just this thought worries me that what would happen then?" She said_

" _Well, only thing matters to me that we're together now! And I assure you no matter how many tough choices I've to make I'll never leave you." Saying this he wrapped his arm around her torso caressing her fur softly._

 _She hummed softly under her love's touch. Then she smiled and brought her face in front of his to give a passionate kiss to her fiancé. They broke the kiss and Bubble again placed her head on his chest having her front leg wrapped around. She smiled once again._

" _Neither will I ever leave you my dear. Even if I have to leave the whole world itself!" She exclaimed_

" _I know my dear Bubble!" Saying this he closed his eyes_

After waking up he realized that he was hugging a pillow. After coming to his senses completely he threw off the pillow in a little bit embarrassment. But after remembering he was alone there he chuckled to himself and laid on the bed again.

"Maybe you miss her more than you thought you would!" He said to himself

He got up from his bed and refresh himself. Ponyville was indeed amazing and was a town where he would like to stay for as long as he wanted. He was the lover of beautiful natural sceneries. But only thing which he was missing there were the warm wing hugs of his mother.

He prepared breakfast for himself. Just after taking breakfast he heard the knock at the door. He wondered who it could be this early. He opened the door to see a brown earth stallion wearing a suit was standing in front of him.

"Yes mister! Can I help you?" He asked

"Pardon me your highness. You've to come in town's hall with me." He said

Joy was a little nervous but came along with him. He was following him. Fillies around the town was watching him. Blueberry wave her hoof towards him. Along with her there were many other colts and fillies who were looking at him with amazement. He waved back to his little friend. At last he reached in mayor's office. The receptionist was a little scared to see him.

"Come this way Sir!" She said

Now he was standing on the stage. Soon mayor came in front of the mic and announced

" _Attention citizens of Ponyville, by the order of Princess Celestia everypony must be present at the Ponyville town's hall, in next four minutes. There's a very important guest in our town I want you to greet. Please be at town's hall in next four minutes starting from now!"_

Joy was a little bit surprise. He knew his mother very well so he knew she'll do something like that. So there's nothing much to his surprise. Soon ponies started to gather in hall. Some ponies who saw him tomorrow started to gossip with each other. Others were also whispering to each other. Twilight and the elements were also there. There were also some of his old friends waving to him from the crowd. Soon mayor announced again

" _Fillies and Gentle colts as the mayor of Ponyville it's my honourable duty to present you before the Prince Joy Star, The son of Princess Celestia. I heard that some of you have some doubts about him. So you're all free to ask him any question you want to ask."_

Then Joy came in front of the mic and announced:-

" _Yeah my friends, ask anything you want to know and I'll try my best to answer your question!"_

He tried to encourage ponies to ask him questions so they could be a little friendlier with him. Soon a unicorn mare came raised her hoof.

"Can I ask what specie do you belong, if it's okay to ask, your highness."

Twilight got a little worried about this. That was the answer she wanted to know since she saw him for the first time but she could never find out. She was thinking what he'll say now.

"Well, a good question you got there friend! I like your curiosity. But I'm afraid I don't know the answer. I never cared actually. When I'll find out the answer I'll tell you as many others who are waiting for answer." He replied and chuckled

Mare lowered her hand and smiled a little. Another hoof was raised. This time it was earth mare.

"Can I ask what type of food you eat?"

This question was rather simple and plain. He replied

"Another pretty good answer my friend! The answer is that anything which you ponies can eat except hay, I can eat with ease, such as eggs, fruits, and vegetables. But honestly I'm not a complete vegetarian…" Some ponies sacred at this statement "I also needed a little amount of… meat!" Some ponies gasped heavily. Some even got faint at this. "So I also eat meat sometimes just enough to my health needs. And don't be scare my dear friends, just to be clear with you, only thing I ever ate other than vegetarian food was fish, and some meat my mother specially brought for me from griffins." Ponies were showing a relief at this

After that many of them showed a nice expression of relief. Sure they understood what he wanted to say.

The other hoof was raised. This time it was an earth stallion. He had a smirk on his face.

"Can you tell us why you wear clothes all the time? Do you have anything embarrassing underneath them?" He asked in a little sarcastic manner

Surely that stallion wanted to make a joke out of him. Joy knew that everypony here in this town will not be much nice to him especially the stallion on which he used his stun spell. Unexpected to everypony there he chuckled and replied.

"Another pretty good question my friend! Well there's nothing embarrassing about me wearing then clothes, I wear clothes for some reasons! First I'm not covered with any type of fur as you can see. Second I love to wear hoodies, and T-shirts of my favourite colour and design ," He said and then paused a little "And third unlike other pony stallions I can't hide my _funny things_ _underneath_ so I have to wear pants!" He said being a little straightforward

That stallion was unable to say anything after that. Joy respond was quick and straightforward. Usually he was known for being a little shy but in certain situations he could be a little blunt. He knew what he said and he didn't regret any word of it. If somepony should be regretting that must be that stallion. Reaction of some certain mares was worth watching. Rainbow Dash made a surprised expression like 'Say what!' Fluttershy was more red than she ever been. She hid her face behind her mane. Applejack was gasping with surprise as well. Rarity was also blushing heavily with her mouth opened. Pinkie was still trying to hold her chuckle as she found this somewhat hilarious. Twilight blushed as well and giggled as well. She knew his attitude pretty well. Other mares there were just blushing and also giggling at this statement. And if somepony noticed one of the mares even fainted at this statement.

After some moments of awkwardness many question were asked. With each question ponies became more and more comfortable around him. At last another hoof was raised.

" _If you're comfortable telling this, can I ask how you became the son of Princess Celestia?"_

He became silent when he heard this question. He was unable to think how to answer this question. He knew the answer himself but this answer pains him a lot. Twilight became so much worry at this question. Celestia knew that her son felt bad when somepony ask him that so she never let anypony ask him a question like this.

" _Looks like Prince are upset! Please citizens you…"_

Joy interrupted the mayor as he came in front of the mic and wiped a couple of tears he felt in his eyes. He smiled and looked towards the crowd as he remembered many joyful moments with his mother and babysitter.

" _How I'm her son you ask! How are you the sons and daughters of your mothers, what makes you think that you're her child. That she raised you, she was with you at every hard step of your life, and she loved you more than she love herself. Just think what if your mother left you right after your birth? Would you ever consider her a mother? Of course not. Being a mother isn't just about giving birth to a foal but it means much more than that. It means taking care of your foal, help them to get adapt to this world, helping them to be a pony they want to be, being a little harsh towards them just to protect them from evil, sometimes mother force her choices on her son," he said as he remembered how his mother never let him out of the palace for ten years "sometime she let her son chose what he wants," he said as he remembered that delightful day when he confessed his feelings for Bubble in front of her "no matter how many times you make a mess she never stops loving you" many mothers who was with their young ones wipes their tears and hugged them "and that's a mother. Very beautiful and most loving person in your life. And that's why I'm her son because she's all to me what I say about a mother. And even I'm not her biological son, she is and she will be always a mother to me." He said and get aside from the mic_

There were tears in the eyes of Twilight and her friends. Not to mention Pinkie was weeping intensely with a waterfall of tears from her eyes.

That speech really made many mother's cry at the end. They knew that every word he said about the mother was true. They knew because they'd gone through all this. Being a mother no doubt is a hard and so much responsible task but it also a biggest happiness in any mare's life. Some mares who were also mothers were aware with this and some still had to experience this.

After that many ponies came there for a hoof/hand shake with him. They were feeling now completely comfortable around him because their doubts about him were mostly faded away. Soon he saw a grey Pegasus mare. She was standing there a little sad. Joy recognized him quickly. She was nopony else than the first filly he helped after coming out of the palace. He came towards her ignoring the others.

"Derpy! Derpy, it's you…!" He said "Are you... sad for some reason?"

"It's nothing much Prince…" She said as tears started to wet her cute eyes "It's just…" She tried to wipe her tears

Now he was worrying. Why she was so much upset. He nuzzled her mane and she just hugged him wrapping her front legs around him and just broke to tears. Looking at this scene ponies backed off a little.

"Derpy my friend! What's the matter…?" He understood what that was all about "Is this about…?"

"No Prince! I know I'm strange cause… I've strange eyes."

Joy was so much angry at this. He just can't stand this at all. He said her to come on the stage with him and took hold of the mic. He then announced

" _Everypony please pay your attention here! You misunderstood me and doubt that I'm not a good creature, I can understand why! But why in the world anypony would tease such an innocent mare only because she's a little different. Yeah, her eyes are different but that's what makes her special. She's the cutest mare here without any doubt. And her eyes are what makes her even cuter. And besides nopony has a right to tease somepony for being a little different. And if somepony ever teased her for her eyes he/she'll answer nopony else than me and my mother."_

They heard what Joy just said. He was sounding so much serious. Each and every pony who had ever teased her became a little scared. All of them nodded at once. Some were smiling because of the compassion of their Prince. And bullies nodded with a guilt in their manner.

"You see Derpy! Now nopony will ever tease you!" He said as he leaned towards her "Now please smile!"

Hearing this she smiled and gave a delightful hug to his friend. He smiled and returned the hug. He felt good. Nopony can tease his friend without regretting this. Helping a friend what he always wanted and he was always ready for this.

As this gathering was over ponies started to leave. Joy saw Twilight and her friends there. He went along with them. They were talking along the way.

"You did an awesome speech. And when you stood up for Derpy oh, oh, that was amazing!" Said Pinkie as was bouncing along the way

"Yeah! Mean ponies always bullied her for her eyes! For how long you knew her sugar-cube?" Asked Applejack

"He knew her since he was ten years old. He helped her against bullies once she was there to visit Canterlort." Said Twilight

"How did you know Twilight? You wasn't there that time I remember. Neither had I ever told you about this." Said Joy

"Hmm… she told me once!" Said Twilight

"Who . . .!" Joy said as he remembered "Did you mean she told you about this." He said

"Yep…!" Said Twilight "She told me about this as she was telling me a story about a great hero." Twilight said and smiled as Joy blushed at this

"Pardon me darling, but who is this _'she'?_ "Said Rarity

"Actually! We were talking about Bubble Heart! You know once I told you about her!"

"Oh, you mean that Bubble Heart. His marefriend!" Joy blushed as other mares except Rainbow dash giggled

Joy was little amazed at Twilight had told them that much about him. He was also happy that Twilight was not holding any grudge over him or her.

After a while he was in front of his house in Ponyville.

"Alright Joy! Goodbye for now." Said Twilight

"See you soon!" Said Joy as Twilight and her friends left to their places

Now Joy was all alone in his bedroom. He put out his quill and a dairy from his drawer and started to write about his day. He liked Ponyville more than he thought. This town's ponies were much friendlier than ponies in Canterlort. He was happy to be there.

"Date: …, this was my second day in Ponyville…" He started to write

 **So there Joy has come to Ponyville and has met an old friend. He also made some new friends.**

 **Till next time stay tuned for more.**

 **Author note: I'll be uploading every week now.**


	14. Chapter 14: A Real Friend

**Well, this chapter was a little hard for me but I'm so happy that I did this. Tell me what you think of this.**

 **Chapter 14: A Real Friend**

Joy was lying on his bed thinking about the question he was asked. He felt some tears escaping his eyes because that question brought up a sad feeling of his past. It was almost three years ago.

 _Celestia couldn't be happier that day. It was her favourite time of the year. It was the birthday of her beloved son Joy Star. He was celebrating his fourteenth birthday. He was so much happy. But after that day was the time he was also a little sad for some reason. Celestia noticed her son's sadness and tried to ask him. She went in his room and sat beside him on his bed._

" _My joy, what's the matter? Did Blueblood say something mean again? I promise I'll put him to dungeon this time." Said Celestia_

" _That's not the problem mom. I'm just…" Celestia noticed some tears in his eyes_

 _She wrapped his foreleg around him bringing him closer. He hugged his mother and made some sniffles. Celestia heart melted at this. She kissed his forehead and left his face towards her._

" _Are you missing Bubble? I know you miss her but…" She was interrupted by headshake in 'no' by her son_

" _No mom! I know Bubble is busy right now and she missed me a lot as well. She told me in her letter. But that's not the case either."_

" _So why my joy is so sad right now? Is there something I did…?"_

 _At this he hugged his mother and broke to tears. He at last spoke out about his reason of sadness._

" _Some colts said me that I'm not your real son. That I'm ah… ah… adopted. Mom tell me why they said so. Am I… I not… your… ss…"_

 _At this Celestia broke to tears as well. She was wrapped her forelegs and wings around him as she wanted to hide him from any sorrow and trouble from the world outside. She just wanted to have him for herself so nopony could hurt him ever again. She made some sobs and then pressed her son to her chest._

" _*sobs* my colourful rainbow, my element of happiness, *sobs*, my beloved son, you're not only my son but a reason that I'm still beaming. *sobs* to know that I made *sobs* some mistakes in my past. After *sobs* I realize my mistakes *sobs* that was too late. *sobs* I didn't think I *sobs* even deserve to be a big sister after your aunt left. *sobs* idea of being a mother was far from my mind but then you came." Celestia looked towards her son as she left his face "You gave me the tenderness I never felt before. You gave a meaning to my desperately lifeless shell. Seeing you smile and giggle and when you say me 'Mama' I felt like the happiest pony in all the world. As you grow up my happiness grow alongside. Sure there were some worries in my mind about your health and diet but those worries were sweeter than any pleasure in the world. I saw the mares around me with their foals. They worried about them more than themselves even when there was not much to worry about. Before having you I never felt how great it feels to worry about a son. But now I felt this and this was the one of the greatest feeling I ever had." She embraced her son once again while tears from her eyes were flowing down to her cheek. "I saw you making your own choices as you was growing up and I felt proud of you. Like I always will be. It doesn't matter to me whether you're a pony or not. You're my son and will always be a son to me. You're my joy, my pleasure, my happiness, my most beloved son." She then opened her eyes and looked towards her son as he was sobbing._

" _I *sobs* love you *sobs* mama. I love you mama. I love you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her chest. Celestia smiled as she heard word 'mama' once again from him._

" _Mama loves you too mama's joy. Mama loves you too." She said as she shared some sobs with her son_

He smiled as he remembered this event and let out some tears of happiness. He knew that his mother loves him so much. And he loved her so much as well.

"I love you so much mom." He said

* * *

 _ **Dear mother**_

 _ **Hi! First I love you so much mom. Thank you for allowing me to come to this beautiful town. Ponies here were a little suspicious about me at first but soon they started to accept me happily around them. The fillies and colts are so much friendly towards me. This town is full of friendly ponies. Twilight's friends the elements are so wonderful ponies. I must say one of them is quite loud but she's cool as well. I like this town so much. A few days I spent here were a new experience for me. I saw the ponies who work on farm, and I saw some ponies who likes fishing as well. I think I'll be staying here for some more days. Don't worry mother I'm not planning to stay permanently. I love you so much and I also like Canterlort a lot so I'll be back soon.**_

 _ **Say my Hi to Cadence and Aunt Luna**_

 _ **Your beloved son**_

 _ **Joy Star**_

"Looks like you're so much happy my joy." Said Celestia as she read the latter

She then put out her quill and started to write an answer to his letter. She was missing him a little. She knew that he'll be back soon and then she'll hug him as long as she want. She was feeling a little stressed out because of her boring royal routine. She let him go this far for the first time so it was obvious that she was missing her son.

* * *

 _ **My dear Bubble**_

 _ **Hi my dear marefriend! I'm writing you a letter to inform you about something. I am in Ponyville right now. I came here five days ago when finally my mother's allowed me. This town is really beautiful. I hope you're doing great as well. I wish you would be here with me. I wish we could enjoy the beautiful sceneries together. Anyways I hope you come back as soon as you could. I miss you a lot. I can't tell you how much but I can tell you that I sometimes saw myself hugging a pillow after waking up. So you can guess how much. I knew you would be missing me as well. Take care and say my Hi to Miss Heart Sparkle.**_

 _ **Miss you a lot**_

 _ **Your very special friend**_

 _ **Joy Star**_

Bubble felt a little guilty but couldn't hold her chuckle at the mention of his pillow hugging. She was not laughing at this because it was silly but she also saw herself doing the same many times. Her mother sometimes also saw her doing this and she just smiled at this. Bubble felt a little embarrassed when she realized that her mother saw her hugging a pillow in her sleep.

 _Heart came to her daughter's room to wake her up. When she opened the door she saw a very delightful and lovely view. She was in her sleeping gown. She was hugging a pillow with all her strength and nuzzling it pleasantly. Heart made sudden 'awe' when she saw daughter like this. That 'awe' was enough to wake her daughter up._

" _Missing your friend a lot!" Heart said teasingly_

" _I was just…" She smiled as her cheeks glow red "… I… yes…"_

 _She tried to act as her mother saw nothing but she couldn't hide her blush at the moment. After all she was missing him too._

"I'll be back soon my sweetie and then we'll hugging each other and not the pillows. I'll be there now before you know." She giggled

She then proceeded to write the reply for his letter. She was giggling so much. She knew that he must be missing her a lot as she was missing him as well.

* * *

Joy was just sitting in his bedroom and reading one of his favourite Daring Do novel. _'Daring Do and the Mystery of Haunted Town'._ It was really full of suspense and interesting. He was reaching at the most interesting part.

" _And when she went to open that door she saw…"_

*Knock Knock* he heard the door

He reluctantly stood up and went to open the door. As he opened the door his eyes widened at what he saw. He suddenly saw a horrible face hanging in front of him. He yelped to saw the thing in front of him. He put his palm on his heart and breathed heavily to recover from fear.

"What in the name of…" He said as he heard the chuckles

"Good one Pinkie! That was really funny!" Said Rainbow between the chuckles

Soon Joy touched the hanging head and realized that it was only a decorated mask. He looked towards the laughing friends. He laughed as well. It was kind of funny.

"Good one friends!" He said as he made some chuckles

After this they both ran away to prank their other friends. He came inside his room again and started the comic where he left. He was almost scared at the prank they pulled. For a moment he actually thought that something from the novel had come to life. He chuckled at himself hilariously as he thought this.

At the time of evening Joy was smoothly enjoying the pleasant moments of sunset like always. Suddenly something came flying straight towards him and before he could notice a Pegasus mare with the mail bag bumped into him. He got up to see a Derpy who was wobbling her head because of crash landing.

"Derpy!" He said as he looked towards the giddy mare "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She said as she shook her head "Here I have two mails for you!" Said Derpy giving him his mails

"Oh, thanks Derpy!" He said as he took the mails

"Bye, bye!" She said as she hovered away

Derpy flew away to deliver more mails to other ponies in town while Joy opened the first mail which had a royal seal on it. It was her mother's reply from Canterlort.

 _ **My dear son Joy**_

 _ **Hi sweetheart! I love you too so much my joy. I'm happy that you liked the Ponyville. And I'm happy that you made some new friends as well. Please take care about your breakfast, and don't forget to take healthy and normal diet. Don't dare to take advantage of me not being around and not taking a daily bathe. As your mother it's my duty to remind you everything. And know that I am missing my 'stress relieving hugs' so much. Please take care of yourself. And again don't you dare to go any near to Everfree forest.**_

 _ **PS: Cadence and Luna were saying hello to you**_

 _ **Your beloved mother**_

 _ **Celestia**_

Joy smiled to see how much his mother care about him. Even now she was worried about him to go near the Everfree forest. Because she knew his son's curious nature. She was just making sure about his safety.

Joy went inside his house and put the read letter into the drawer. And then he opened the other letter which was pink in colour adored with very pleasant scent. It was from Manehatten by nopony else than the Bubble.

 _ **My dear Joy**_

 _ **Hi my dear coltfriend! Hope you're not thinking of me being mean because I'm taking a little longer time. I missed you so much as well. I also hugged the pillows when I saw you in my dreams. Don't tell me this was funny. Because I felt really lonely without you all this time. Now there's no more wait my sweetie. Neither for you nor for me. I'll be in your embrace once again in a week. Hope you remembered what I said that day. I was also serious as you. See you soon.**_

 _ **PS: My mother were saying hello to you**_

 _ **Say my Hello to Twilight**_

 _ **Your very special friend**_

 _ **Bubble Heart**_

Joy beamed happily as he read this. She was coming in a week. He couldn't be happier than that. And then he quickly remembered that Bubble said him that she will be expecting a wonderful date when she'll be with him next time. So now he has to do everything he could do to make their very first date wonderful. But now the sun had been set. He couldn't do anything at evening so he had to wait for upcoming day to start his preparations.

Next day he headed towards the Carousel Boutique. He was so confused about something but he was confident that the fashionista of Ponyville will certainly help him. After a while he was standing in front of boutique. He opened the door and entered in the boutique. Looking around he saw so mannequins many dresses worn upon the mannequins.

"Welcome to Carousel Boutique. How may I can help you Prince?" Said Rarity

"Hi Rarity! I need a little help of yours." He was a little confused and then he asked "Actually I need to ask you what… type of dress will be a best gift for a _mare on first date_." He mumbled the last four words

"Say what?" She asked

"I asked what type of dress will be a best gift for a… mare on first date." He said

"Mine, mine! Are you and your marefriend hmm… Bubble are going on your first date. Oh! That sounds so romantic."

Joy blushed and nodded in response. He knew that was a little awkward but that shyness was the part of his personality.

"Alright! Let me think!" She put a hoof under her chin "IDEA!" She exclaimed

"So…" He asked

"She had been living in Canterlort and Manehatten, so I hope she'll love my design." She said "So anything you'll like to suggest!"

"Hmm… She likes pink and purple so much. Her favourite type of gem is ruby." Replied Joy

"Oh! That would be enough for me. I hope that will be done soon." Said Rarity

"And take as much time as you want." He said beamingly "She's coming in one week. And thank you so much Rarity." He said

After this he came out of the boutique. Something told him a little strolling around the town would be a good idea to start his day. He was walking on the dirt path and was looking towards all the natural sceneries. After a while he saw himself a little far from the town. Suddenly he saw two very fast flying figures in the sky. He knew the one very well. She was the Rainbow dash. Along with her was flying another creature. It has body and a tail of a lion with wings of an eagle. He wowed at this.

"Is that… that really a griffin?" He said

After he saw both of them sitting on the cloud and laughing. Then they did a hoof to talon bump. They seemed to be old friends. Joy seemed to be interested and walked near to them. Then suddenly Pinkie appeared from nowhere with trampoline. She placed the trampoline under the same cloud and started to jump on this.

"Now what is she up to?" Said Joy

He came closer to her and looked at him as he was trying to figure out what she wanted to do.

"Pinkie what are you doing?" He asked

"Oh! Hi Joy! I was just reaching to that cloud!" She replied

She continue to jump as her head was through the cloud where the Pegasus and griffin were standing. Pinkie tried to talk with Rainbow.

"Hey there!" She said before falling down "Its layer!" She said before falling down again "And I caught up!"

"Pinkie pie! You're so random." Said Rainbow as she chuckled

Joy saw the griffon said Rainbow something and they started to hover towards another cloud. Pinkie came down and brought suddenly so many flying balloons.

"What happened up there?" Joy asked Pinkie

"Gilda challenged Rainbow for a race." Said Pinkie as she was flew up with the balloons to the cloud where they both went

'Gilda, hmm… that seems to be that griffin's name.' he thought. Soon he saw that Dash winning the race. But Gilda started to reason. Joy felt something not so fascinating about that griffin. Even he hadn't talk with her yet she seemed to be a bit… no a lot arrogant. Soon Pinkie went there and cleared that Dash had won the race.

"That Gilda kinda acting a little strange." Joy said as he saw her reasoning

Rainbow flew up high leaving Gilda and Pinkie floating there. Then Joy saw that Gilda popped some of Pinkie's balloons. Soon she lost altitude and came on the ground while Gilda and Rainbow sat on another cloud.

"What happened now?" He asked

"I think Gilda's trying to get away. But I'm not gonna leave her that easily!" She said as she pull out a gizmo with four pedals and a propeller from nowhere, and went towards the next cloud they were sitting on

"You sure you should…" He said as he saw Pinkie going there "I wonder how she does it."

Joy was having a bad feeling about Gilda. Her behaviour with Pinkie was enough of a proof that she's really an arrogant or at least a mean kind of person. But he was interested in whatever was going on. If he had wings he could go there and tell Gilda that it's not nice way to treat a friend but unfortunately he didn't have any.

Soon Pinkie crash landed on the ground a little far from where Joy was standing. Her gizmo was completely broken. Joy came towards her and then looked towards the sky showing a little anger towards that Gilda. Joy couldn't understand that how someone may be so mean to another.

"Are you okay Pinkie?" He asked

"Yeah! I'm fine. But that Gilda doesn't seems fine to me." She said

"Yeah! I see that! So what you think we should do?" Asked Joy

"Hmm… I know what should I do?"

Saying this Pinkie walked away while Joy continue his path towards the lake. He was willing to spend some time in quite so he could think what he should do next. The thought of Bubble's arrival during next week was so much pleasant to him. He had yet to plan the important things about their first date and he was a little much excited to think about this clearly. He lied on the soft grass and relaxed himself to think clearly.

"I wonder what would be Bubble doing this time!"

* * *

Bubble was going to the boutique to buy something for her first date with her very special friend Joy. Her sweetie as she liked to call him. She was so much excited for this.

A model's life could be so hard sometimes. She was always stared by her admirers and sometimes she was also stopped by a group of too enthusiast ponies to give them autographs. Even being a model she never thought of ponies with less status being less valued. She was taught by her mother to treat everypony equally regardless of their status. While most of other ponies of Manehatten were more to themselves than anypony else. She even take part in some charity events to help the needy ponies. Her likeness for writing and singing songs was not lessened even a bit. She still sang the songs at some certain events.

After a while she look herself standing at the door of the market. She opened the door and entered in the market.

"Look she's Bubble Heart! That famous model!" And that was it. Ponies started to gossip and giving her the amazement stares

Bubble just rolled her eyes and went to see the dresses. While she was looking through the dresses thinking about a perfect dress which will suit her more especially which will be so much adorable in her sweetie's eyes.

"May I help you Miss Heart!" Asked a grey earth stallion with brown mane to her

"Not at all sir. Thanks for asking." She replied while still looking through the dresses

"By the way I'm a very big fan of you." He said

"Oh, nice to meet you then. But I'm at leave from my job. So will you please…?" She said with little bit coldness in her voice

That stallion walked away and Bubble huffed in relief. She just not wanted to start this "I'm your biggest fan and I've seen many fashion shows… etc. etc." conversation so she could focus on what she was looking for. After all she was not just a model. She was daughter, a friend, and now soon to be a love of her special somepony. So during her free days she just wanted to spend most of her time for herself and with ponies she care most. While looking through gowns and dresses of random design and coloured soon she found the perfect dress for their date.

"Yes, that's it." She exclaimed

Then she went to counter to pay for that dress and get this packed. That was for a very special event of her life. She knew that he'll like this. She just knew.

"Thanks for giving us a chance to serve you." Said the sails pony at the counter

"*Giggle* no problem." She said

She went back to her home with a beautiful dress she had bought for their first date. Only she knew how much happy she was that day.

"I wonder what would my sweetie been doing." She said

* * *

After sitting there for a while he saw that Fluttershy was coming there. He saw that there were some animals along her. One of them was her pet bunny Angel. She had a saddle bag over her.

"Oh… umm hi Joy! What are you doing here?" She said as she noticed him lying on the grass

"Oh me… I was just relaxing here. If you want then I'll leave now."

"No… no, you don't need to leave. I was just on a picnic with my friends." Said Fluttershy as she put the blanket on the ground and little critters started to gather on it

"That looks so cute. Can you really talk to these creatures?" Said Joy

"Yes, I can understand the language almost every type of creatures." Replied Fluttershy

"Oh, that's so much amazing!" Joy said with amazement "I was thinking about what I should do to make my first date wonderful for both of us." Said Joy as he lost in his thoughts once again

"What!" Fluttershy said with a blush "Us?" She almost spilled the tea

"No, not us! Me and Bubble. This what I was meant when I said _both of us_." Said Joy with a blush

"Oh, *giggle* sorry for, misunderstanding!"

"No problem Flutters!" He said "Mind if I ask something!"

"Yeah… I think umm… you… you can ask!" Said Fluttershy

"Did you go on a date ever before? I mean you and any other stallion!" He asked

"Umm… not really… I never… asked out anypony!" She said

"Why didn't you?" He asked

"Actually umm… I think… I don't know… I just can't…" She replied

"I think you're so much shy that's why! Isn't it?" He asked

At this Fluttershy hid her face behind her long pink mane. Joy understood he said the things a little straight forward. He shouldn't have said this, he thought.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offense you. In fact I was as shy as you are so I also couldn't ask anypony out as well." He said

"So how… you and… Bubble got…!" She asked

"She made the first move. I never thought if any filly will ever like me that way when I'm that different from them. But still she liked me and she even… gave me her first… kiss and… I love to see her happy because she wanted to make me feel happy…" He said while he blushed "Then it was only a matter of time when we finally confessed our feelings for each other." Said Joy

"So you… think any colt… would ever… asked me… out…" Said Fluttershy

"Yes, I know that it will happen someday. And believe me it could happen when you don't even expect anything like this." Said Joy

"Oh, umm… thank you!" Said Fluttershy

They had a friendly talk there for a good while. After which a robin came to Fluttershy and told her something.

"What did this bird said?" He asked

"He said a family needs my help." She said and stood up "So I'm going to help them."

So she went to help them. Joy also wanted to see her helping the animals so he went along with her. There was a duck and her ducklings who needed to cross the street of Ponyville. So Fluttershy was helping them while Joy was watching her doing so.

"This way mama duck. This way!" Said Fluttershy

When Joy was confirmed that they almost had crossed the street he waved to Fluttershy and headed towards his home. But when he was about to walk towards his home he heard somepony's yelling.

"Hey, I'm walking here." Came a loud voice

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" This sound was as somepony was mocking another

Joy headed back to see what was going on. He saw Gilda who was standing in front of yellow Pegasus mare. Gilda looked towards her with anger while walking towards her scaring the duck and her ducklings away in this process. And then

*Rooooooooooooar*

She roared at Fluttershy. That made her so much scared that she galloped away crying. Joy couldn't get a chance to help her cause everything happened so quickly. Joy tried to stop to Fluttershy but she was too much scared at this. She didn't listen to him. Joy was so much angry. Fluttershy was the one of the most fragile mares he ever seen in his life including Derpy. She was smiling nastily at this. Joy came in front of her and looked towards him eye to eye.

"Look here lady, I'll try to be nice with you. You really need to improve your attitude." Said Joy

"What the buck are you?" Said Gilda

Joy got furious as she said this. She talked in a manner which Joy couldn't handle but he tried to remain calm while crumpling his fist tightly. But his eyes started to glow with his light brown aura. And a strong gust of wind was felt before that was calm down instantly. All the ponies gasped at this. Clearly they were watching Gilda in a deep trouble.

"I never saw somepony as rude as you. You're such a grump." Said Joy and walked away to calm himself down

After he turned away as he heard the sound of a wing flap made by Gilda before she hovered away in the sky. Only reason he didn't burst out with anger was that she was the friend of Rainbow Dash. If only this thing wouldn't holding him back he would showed Gilda that how much aggressive he could be in his anger. But now he was sitting under a tree to calm himself.

"Oh, why Joy! You didn't told her that you're the Prince of Equestria." Said Joy to himself

"That's right! Cause your mother is proud of you for not boasting about you." He talked again

"Hey Joy!" He heard a voice with tomboyish accent

He looked up and saw Rainbow Dash in front of him. He was not much happy to see her. Much because of that Gilda.

"Hey! I heard that how Gilda talked to you and I understand if you're upset." She said again

"No! Am I upset! Not at all, she just hurt me badly and scared away poor Fluttershy. I'm more than upset." He replied

"I understand, but she was not always like that. She used to be a good griffon when we were young. I don't know what happened to her that made her that much mean and grump." She said and sat beside Joy "Why didn't you told her that you're son of Princess."

"If I told her that what would happen then. Most probably she would apologize and showed as she respect me. To be honest I don't care about fake respect just for being a royalty." Said Joy "And I don't care if she can't. But I can't stand this if she tease one of my friends."

"I see." Rainbow Dash lowered his head for a while "I got an idea." She exclaimed

"What!" Said Joy

"I've a plan to teach her a lesson. Pinkie Pie throwing a party for her at this afternoon. There you'll see." Said Rainbow Dash

"Well, Pinkie Pie Party is a thing I'll never miss. I'll sure to be there." He replied as he beamed again

"Great! Just remember to act normal when you meet her. Okay!" Said Rainbow "I'll be going now. There're a few more clouds I've to clear before going to that party." She said and hovered away

At afternoon Joy went to Sugar-Cube Corner as party was about to start. As he entered a few of ponies bowed their heads a little in respect. He chuckled and said them to don't be so formal because he was there just as another citizen. But still they like to honour the son of their beloved Princess. The decoration were like the party which was thrown to welcome him to Ponyville. Joy saw that many ponies were there except for Gilda and Rainbow Dash. He saw Fluttershy was there talking with Twilight. Joy also saw Rarity and Applejack talking to each other about that mean Griffin.

"Hi Rarity! Hi Applejack!" Said Joy

"Greetings Prince Joy!" Said Rarity

"Hi sugar-cube!" Said Applejack

"Well, Rarity! I just wanted to ask you about the task I asked you far." Said Joy

"Don't worry about that, the design is ready. It'll be done very soon." Said Rarity

"GILDA!" Exclaimed Pinkie getting all the ganders in the corner "I'm so honour to draw you at my signature Pinkie Party. And I really truly sincerely hope to welcome you among us Pony folks." She said and extended her hoof for a hoofshake.

Joy came towards the gate to welcome Gilda along with Pinkie. Gilda extend her talon for a talon/hoof shake with her. As she touched her hoof she was literally shocked. After this Pinkie revealed the shocking secret that she had a hoof buzzer on her front hoof. She smiled as she was fainted to ground. Joy couldn't help but laugh as well on her.

"*Chuckle* Oh, Pinkie Pie! Old hoofshake buzzer, you're an extreme!" Exclaimed Rainbow as she came inside

"Heheehe, yeah good one!" Said Gilda

"Gilda, he's Joy! He's my friend from Canterlort." Said Rainbow as she introduce her to Joy

"Hey Gilda! I know I acted a little rude at first but I'm honour to *giggle* welcome you as well." He said

'I didn't know that bipedal creature came from Canterlort. What's he exactly? Whatever who cares!' she thought as she looked towards him.

"Yeah, good! Whatever!"

"C'mon let me introduce you to some of my other friends." Said Rainbow as she walked away

"Right behind you Rainbow Dash!" Said Gilda as she looked towards Pinkie

'I'm having a funny feeling.' Thought Joy as he saw Rainbow chuckling. After this Gilda tried to threat Pinkie which she didn't took seriously. And then Pinkie introduce her to others.

"Everypony I want you to meet Gilda. Let's honour her and welcome her to Ponyville."

After this they cheered for Gilda and she smiled quite slyly. After this Gilda looked towards the Party feast. A tray of vanilla lemon drops caught her gander.

"Mmm… vanilla lemon drops! Don't mind if I do?" She said and took a bite of lemon drops

Her face was worth watching when she took a bite. Her face became like she had eaten something super-duper spicy. She went to table to pick the glass of punch. The glass dribbled all the punch inside this leaving everypony and Joy burst in laughter.

"Well, what you know! Pepper in vanilla lemon drops and punch served in a dribbled glass."

"Priceless! Priceless!" Exclaimed Rainbow Dash

After quenching her burning throat she looked towards the crowd.

"Yeah! Hilarious!" Gilda said in annoyed tune

"Hey G! Look, presents!" Said Rainbow

Gilda came to gift table and pick up a cylindrical gift pack. She opened it and suddenly many fake snakes popped out of it and fluffed the neck feathers of Gilda.

"Spitting Snakes!" Said Applejack "Somepony did that prank on me last year!"

Joy was laughing like all others but was curious all the same. He knew something was fishy because nopony else was pranked during the party. Soon Pinkie brought the cake. Spike wanted to blow the Candles but Twilight said him to let Gilda do this as she was the guest of honour.

"Yeah, Spike let her do this." Said Joy reassuringly

Gilda came to blew up the candles and gave a sharp blow of breath to blow them up. But they were relit on their own. She tried again and again but the result was the same. Joy chuckled once again along with all other ponies.

"Relighting birthday candles, I love that prank. What a classic!" Exclaimed Spike with happiness

"Now I wonder who could have done that." Said Pinkie

"Yeah! I wonder!" Gilda said in a sarcastic manner

"Who cares? This cake is amazing!" Said Spike as he literally dug in the cake

"Spike!" Said Twilight being annoyed at Spike

"Mmm… that's true! That cake IS amazing!" Said Joy as he took a small bite off the cake

"G! You're not upset about some silly candles are you?"

"No like I said, I'm down with the good pranks." She said

"C'mon let's have some cake!" Said Dash

Joy walked towards the other bunch of ponies who were getting ready to play a classic party game. One of Joy's childhood favourite. "Pin the tail on the Pony!"

"Heyo! It's "Pin the tail on the Pony!" Said Applejack

Soon everypony there gathered and now it was time to choose that who should get the first turn.

"Well, now who wanna go first?" Said Joy

"Oh, can I go first?" Asked Rarity as she came towards the tale "Can I have the purple tail?"

"Well, I'm the guest of honour!" Yelled Gilda "And I shell have the purple tail!" She picked up the tail and went towards the poster

"Yeah! She should definitely go first!" Said Pinkie

"Yeah! She had a point here! So let's cover her eyes!" Said Joy as he covered her eyes with a cloth

Then he and Pinkie spin her around for a while.

"Hey!" She yelled "What the…"

"You're spinning round and round and then you can pin the tail on the pony!" Said Pinkie

"Now just walk straight ahead! And pin the tail!" Said Pinkie as she guided her to the poster

"Yeah! You're close Gilda!" Said Joy

As Gilda heard him and Pinkie she stopped. In a few minor seconds she figured out that was another prank in which she was going to fall. She smirked and turned around.

"Just walk straight ahead and pin the tail!" Gilda mocked them "You both think I'm that much fool. I'm going this way!"

To see her going in wrong direction Joy was surprised at her stupidity. She was being pranked seemingly out of bad luck but she was thinking that Pinkie and Joy could be responsible for this. Well, they could be because she had mocked both of them very rudely. That's why she was considering them the pranksters.

Pinkie tried to warn her but she was slipped on the frosty and slipped out of the corner literally. She then came inside with her newly gain tail moustache. She looked towards others angrily. She was so much furious. She roared in anger.

"This is your idea of the good time. I never met a lamer bunch of dweebs all my life. And you _Pinkie Pie_ you and your friend Joy are both are the lamest with your weak little pranks. Do you really think you can make me lost my cool?" She said and walked towards the Dash

"Well, Dash and I are _ten times cooler_ than the rest of you put together. C'mon Dash we're leaving this pathetic scene." She said but Dash didn't moved

"C'mon! I said we're leaving!" Said Gilda with much of her anger

"You know Gilda! Pinkie and Joy has nothing to do with this. I was the one who set up all those weak pranks at this party. So I guess I'm the lamest!" Said Rainbow Dash with so much seriousness in her tune

"Say what!" Exclaimed Joy as his eyes widened

"Oh, I should've known! That dribble glass has written Rainbow Dash on it all along!" Said Pinkie

"No, you're joshing me Dash!" She said as she smiled slyly "Pinkie and Joy set all of those pranks to make a fool out of me."

"Me! I was just trying to improve your attitude. I thought maybe a party could turn that frown upside down." Said Pinkie

"That's exactly the same I was trying before you use those harsh words with me!" Said Joy as he decided to not bring that matter up

"And you didn't need any help to make a fool out of you. Beside I see how awfully you behaved with my new friends. I didn't expected you to be like this Gilda. Is being cool all you care about?" Said Dash "Maybe you should find some cool friends, someplace else." Said Dash leaving Gilda in anger

At last she burst with anger and yelled.

"You, you're such a flip-flop! Cool one minute and lame the next. You decide to be cool again give me a call." Said Gilda and left the corner

"Not cool!" She said

"Wow! Talk about a party pooper." Said Spike

The crowd started to gossip to each other about the situation. That was such an awkward moment. Rainbow Dash was still upset.

"I'm sorry everypony for bringing Gilda here. I didn't know how rude she was." Said Rainbow Dash "And I know how bad you must feeling as she ruined that awesome party for her." She said and lowered her head

"Hey, if you want to hang out with Party poopers that's your business." Said Pinkie

"I rather hang out with you Pinkie Pie. No hard feelings!" Said Rainbow extending a hoof

"No hard feeling!" Pinkie said as she extend her hoof as well for a hoofshake

Then they both got shocked once again by hoofshake buzzers on their hooves. They laughed like nothing's happened and party was still on. After a while Rainbow came towards Joy who was somewhat in a deep thought.

"So you set all those pranks for her han!" Said Joy

"Yeah! Things didn't go the same way I planned but…" She replied

"Well, don't worry about this. I'm sure she learned a pretty good lesson today."

"And what would that be?" Asked Dash

"That you should never turned your back at the poster while playing 'Pin the tail on the Pony' otherwise the results could be hilariously harmful." Said Joy and chuckled

"*chuckle* you know that was almost a good joke." Said Rainbow Dash

"Well, I'm still learning to pull jokes dah! I'm not Rainbow Dash you know!" Joy said as they both burst into laughter making everypony around them laugh as well

Rainbow learned an important lesson today that a friend who can't treat our other friends nicely isn't a real friend. For Joy this was another day full of enjoyment. Of course there was little bit of problem but that wasn't so bad either. It was a fun time anyways. He was thinking about that he should call Bubble in Ponyville for their first date.

* * *

 _ **My dear Bubble**_

 _ **Hi! I'm so excited that you'll be coming during next week. I can't wait. We'll see each other once again. But instead of Canterlort I want you to come here in Ponyville. This is a really wonderful town. There is so much to see and do. I am really eager to see you.**_

 _ **Your very special friend**_

 _ **Joy Star**_

Bubble read the letter and clenched it to her chest. Only a few days and they'll see each other once again. She smiled brightly as she looked towards the roof of her room.

"Why not? I'll be there my sweetie!" She giggled blushed deeply

 **Well, I know that wasn't that much good but I hope that wasn't too bad. I was suffering with some problems and some words by you would be so much helpful. Something I've learned from my troubles is that one must always look forward and hope for the best. Next chapter will be here soon as well.**

 **Till then stay happy and stay tuned everypony.**


	15. Chapter 15: Date and a Minor Problem

**Sorry that it took me that long. Here is the next chapter my lovely readers. You're up for a little romance now. Read it and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 15: Date and a Minor Problem**

Joy was so much excited. Rarity had prepared Bubble's dress and one could say that her dress was really amazing and one of the kind. It has almost everything a dress should have. It was consist on a red vest with purple laces on it, a skirt of dark pink colour with purple silky laces as well, and adored with diamond shape rubies on it. It was a very beautiful and wonderful dress. Not that all she also made a pair of clothes for Joy as well especially for that event. Rarity also had took his measurements so she could also made him some clothes as well. Well, as a Prince he already had many clothes but Rarity wanted a chance to make a dress for him by herself. She made a red hoody and grey jeans for him. On the chest there was a light brown star with a colourful spiral around this. On sleeves and waist there were white stripes on the hoody.

"Thanks Rarity. I really appreciate this." he said as he saw the dress she made

"You're welcome Prince. I'm so much happy that you like it." She replied

Joy got that dress gift packed and headed towards his home. He was going to wear this on that upcoming date. Also red was his second favourite colour. Once he made everything planned he just had to wait for her now. According to her letter, she was going to arrive in Ponyville about in three or four days.

* * *

Joy was so much happy today because today was the day when she was coming to Ponyville. Joy received her letter a day ago.

 _ **My sweet sweetie Joy**_

 _ **Hi! I'm coming to Ponyville tomorrow's afternoon. You hear me Joy I'm coming here. Oh, I can't tell how much excited it's making me. I longed so much for this day. I'm happy that we'll be together once again. Sorry for such a short letter, I've to do preparations now. I hope I'll be there at afternoon by the last train from Manehatten. See you soon.**_

 _ **Your lovely marefriend**_

 _ **Bubble Heart**_

Joy was overjoyed as he read this. She first time in her life write directly 'your lovely marefriend'. That was the phrase he used when he was saying her goodbye for the last time four years ago. He understood what was her meant and he was ready to welcome her with the most wonderful date she could ever imagine. He just had to wait for her now. There was still much time so he decided to stroll around a little.

As he went out he saw a familiar pony in front of him. She had mint colour coat, cyan mane, and a lyre as a cutie mark. She was trotting with an earth pony mare. Earth pony mare had pale yellow coat, a mane of pink and blue mix, and three bows as her cutie mark.

"Hey Joy!" Lyra suddenly grab him in a hug

"Easy Lyra!" He said as he returned the hug "Long time not seen."

"Yeah, I'm living in Ponyville for quite a while now." She replied and looked towards the other mare "This's Bonbon, my best friend here in Ponyville."

"I didn't see you around before this day. Where were you been?" He asked

"Well, we were on vacations in Baltimare. Sun feels really good now a days." Said Bonbon "You must be the Princess' son. Hi, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Bonbon!" He replied

"So what brought you here? Are you here for settling as well?" Asked Lyra

"Even if I want to, mom will never allow me." He chuckled "So how the things been here for you."

"Things been much better here." She replied

"C'mon guys! The great and powerful Trixie has come to town. Come to the town square, quickly!" Suddenly Derpy appeared there.

"Who? What and what Trixie!" Said Joy

"The great and powerful Trixie?" Said Lyra "That sounds interesting. C'mon friends, let's go there."

As Joy and others were going towards the town's square he remembered the time when he and Lyra met for the first time. Joy still remembered how they became friends at the first place.

 _Joy was on his way to the park. That was such a beautiful sunny day. It was a little time after his 13_ _th_ _birthday. He was missing Bubble so much. But he decided to distract him with taking a little time for him to relax. While most of his days passed practicing his magical abilities, and training for self-defence with his coach and friend Shining Armour._

 _As he reached there he saw that a filly was crying sitting on a bench. She had mint green coat and cyan mane. She had lyre as a cutie mark. Beside her there was a lyre. Joy recognized her. She was one of the student of her mom's school for gifted unicorns. He came towards her._

" _Hey!" He called her_

" _*sobs* who…" she looked towards him "Who're you? *sobs* please don't hurt me…" She said_

" _Why would I hurt you my dear friend? I'm Prince Joy. The son of Princess Celestia. I'm the one about who ponies say that I look odd." He chuckled to amuse her_

 _It worked. She smiled and wipe away her tears away. Then she smile even more brightly._

" _Prince Joy Star. The son of Princess Celestia." She asked excitedly_

" _Ah yeah!" He replied_

" _Oh! Really it is you." She said giving him an unwanted hug_

 _Joy didn't showed any resistance because she was feeling so much happy. Joy couldn't see a filly crying like this. But at last when she broke the hug he asked._

" _What's your name little filly?"_

" _My name's Lyra Heartstrings. But you can call me just Lyra." She replied_

" _Okay! I think Lyra is fine." He said "Why were you crying Lyra?"_

" _Some colts teased me and broke my lyre. They even took my journal." Lyra replied_

" _Let me help you with your lyre." Said Joy as he picked the lyre in his hands_

 _Some of its strings were broken. His eyes shined bright as he magically repaired her lyre. The strings shined with same light and joined together._

" _Good as new!" He said while giving her the lyre_

" _Now for your journal. Tell me where those ruffians went." Said Joy_

 _Lyra led him to those ruffian colts. They mocked Joy at first but as soon as they realized who he was, they got terrified and handed over Lyra's journal. Lyra clenched the journal to her chest. She surely loved that so much._

" _Thank you so much Prince!"_

" _Well, I've a name 'Joy Star'. You can call me Joy!" Said Joy "Because we're friends now!"_

" _Really! Wow, other fillies really gonna jealous of me when I'll tell them I'm the friend of Princess' son." Said Lyra_

" _Well, boasting is not a good thing Lyra. But if any mean colt ever tried to tease you again then you can tell them that they've to answer Prince Joy for this." Answered Joy_

At last Joy reached at the town's square. Ponies of the town were gathering there. When he reached there he saw that Twilight and her friends were already there. Suddenly a voice was heard.

" _Come all, come all, come and witnessed the most amazing magic of the great and powerful Trixie."_ With this voice a blue unicorn mare with light cyan mane in magician dress appeared on the stage in front of them. All the ponies were amazed at this.

"That sounds… bold." Joy said

" _Watch in awe as the great and powerful Trixie performed the most amazing feats of magic ever witnessed by pony eyes."_ She boasted

"Mine, mine! What boasting!" Said Rarity

"C'mon nopony's as magical as Twi… Twi…" Spike got stuck there "Oh, hey Rarity! Moustache" He said and ran away

"There's nothing wrong with being talented is there." Said Twilight

"Nothing at all. Since there someone going around showing them off as a school filly with fancy new ribbons." Said Applejack

"Just because one has the ability to perform lots of magic that doesn't make him better than the rest of us." Said Rarity

"I agree. She's impressive but her boasting is so much repulsive." Said Joy

"And beside we've me around better than the rest of us." Said Rainbow as everypony there gave her the angry stare "I mean magic shmagic, booooo!"

"Well, well, well! Looks like we've some neighsayers in the audience. Who's so ignorant to challenge the magical ability of great and powerful Trixie? Do they not know that they're in the presence of most magical unicorn in all of Equestria?"

"Phrrr… Just who she thinks she's?" Mocked Rarity

"Yeah! Since we all know that Twilight here's…" Spike was shushed by Twilight as she took him aside

After that Trixie showed some amazing feats. They were impressive no doubt only if she wasn't boasting that much. Spike once again tried to speak but Twilight zipped off his mouth. At last Joy couldn't have more of that and he spoke.

"Why in the world you think you're so _great and powerful_ Trixie?" Said Joy

"Why shouldn't I my freaky friend! After all I'm the one who had vanquish an _Ursa Major_." Said Trixie

She showed them a lame story that howshe vanquished that creature using lights and sparkles. Some of the ponies watched this with amazement especially two clots who were already so much enthusiast about Trixie. They were 'Snips' a fat colt with blue coat and fast speaking manner, and 'Snails' a thin colt with pale orange coat and slow speaking manner.

"You did what? Yeah! Of course you did!" Joy said in a sarcastic tune and chuckled

It made her a little angry. Joy looked towards her again and chuckled even hilariously. Other ponies also chuckled and that made her a little angrier. But instead of bursting she kept her cool and said.

"You don't believe on great and powerful Trixie. Fine anything you can do I can do better!"

Joy wanted to show her that what he can do but showing off was a thing he was grown to believe is not what a good colt should do. So he did what he thought was best to do. He replied her lame challenge.

"Well, I'm not interested in such nonsense challenge my friend." He said "I need to go now. You can take from here Dash."

"You can go Joy." Said Rainbow Dash "We can take it from here gladly."

* * *

At last the day had come. Today was the day when she was going to see her sweetie, her only crush, and her very special friend Joy. She was so much happy for this. The next train for Ponyville was coming about at noon. This mean she would be in Ponyville about at the time of afternoon. She was so much glad, excited, and also a bit overwhelmed by happiness. Now she was going to stay for a very long time as she had promised him. Her face was full of blush all the while she was getting ready to go to Ponyville. She was remembering some memorable moments with Joy which led them to become each other's very special friends.

"You sure not coming mom. I know Joy would be so much happy to see you." Said Bubble

"Yeah! I'll come to meet him when he'll return to Canterlort. Okay." Said Heart

"Okay… Alright!" Said Bubble

She packed her stuff in a bag. She was wearing the dress she had bought for their first date. It was consisted on a pink vest with purple stars like designs on it and a purple and dark pink stripe skirt with design like heart bubbles on it. It was a dress she knew that will be perfect for their first date. She went towards the station along with her mother at time when train was about to arrive.

"Ok Bubble, looks like train is about to arrive." Said Heart

"Yeah…"

She could only managed to say before blushing deeply once again. She was so much overwhelmed by a strange happiness she was feeling again and again.

"So, you must be so happy! Aren't you?" Said Heart

"*Giggle* yes, I'm so much happy mom." She said

"Alright Bubble! I'm happy that you're excited. I was also…" Heart stopped as suddenly her bright smiled turned to a sad expression

"What happened mom?" Bubble said

Heart didn't let her daughter's smile disappear and gave a kiss on her forehead. She smiled as she wiped some tears from her own eyes.

"No, nothing my dear. Now go and have fun there." She said as she heard the whistles of train

"Love you mom!" Said Bubble

"Love you too my dear Bubble Heart!" Said Heart

At last train arrived at the station. She hugged his mother once again and went on the train. She waved a hoof towards her mother as train started to go away. As soon as it was out of sight Heart felt herself dipped into some pleasant memories of the past. The time she spent with Bubble's dad was still the most amazing time of her life. She missed him so much time to time.

After standing there for a while she headed back to her home. Now Bubble wasn't there. But she was not completely alone. Her cousin Night Flora who lives in Manehatten was with her in the home. She was going to stay there with her little daughter as her husband was on a business tour for a while. It was good that there was somepony to keep her company.

* * *

Joy knew what he should do now. He had to get himself prepared for his first date. So he had to look best, so their date could be most wonderful date ever. Maybe a bubble bathe would be fine. Or better maybe he should go to spa. Ah, that sounds better. So after thinking for a while he headed towards the Ponyville day spa. Twilight and her friends go there every now and then. Well, he always thought that spa is for girls only but he had no offense on trying new things. Well, he never had been there before so he was a little nervous. So to his luck Lyra and Bonbon decided to accompany him. They were also going to spa.

"So Joy, you never been to spa before." Said Lyra

"Yeah! And I don't think colts go to spa." Replied Joy

"Are you kidding me Joy? Spa is for everypony!" Said Lyra

"Okay, if you say so!"

"Why don't you think to ever try this before?" Said Lyra

"Well…" Said Joy as he remembered what he had been doing all his time in Canterlort

 _Reading books… playing board games… training self-defence… learning about his magic… private lessons… story reading… writing letters to Bubble… writing letters to Twilight… writing dairy… and… playing a little bit… maybe…_

"Pretty much because I'm too busy with my little occupations." Said Joy

"Right! So is she pretty?" Said Lyra "I mean your marefriend!"

"Yeah…!" Said Joy

Both mares giggled at his excitement to meet his special friend.

Joy and mares entered the spa. They saw two mares in front of them. One of them was blue with pink mane and other was pink with blue mane. They both were wearing a headband. They both looked a little surprise when they saw a tall bipedal creature in front of them.

"Joy! This's Lotus." Lyra said pointing towards the mare with blue coat and pink mane "And this's Aloe." Lyra said signalling towards the mare with pink coat and blue mane "The amazing spa ponies of Ponyville."

"Girls! I think you know who he is." Said Lyra "He is…!"

"Sweet Celestia! Prince Joy!" Said Lotus in French accent "We're so honour to meet you in person." Said Aloe in same accent as both mares bowed to him in respect "First we have to take a look at your… unique features before…" Lotus paused as both of them came a little closer "… we decide which treatment will be best for you." Aloe completed

"Well, looks like it's gonna take a while." Said Bonbon "You take care of the Prince while we'll be enjoying our own spas here till then." Lyra said this as she and Bonbon went towards a certain room

Joy was given a gown which was made to fit to his shape. He really wanted to know who had made this.

"You can thanks miss Rarity for this." Said Aloe

'So she also made a gown for my body shape. I wonder what else she had been experimenting.' He thought

He went in changing room to wear that gown and came in front of the mares. He was blushing a little because of his dressing. He rubbed hairs on his back neck. Mares guided him to a certain room. He was sitting on a spa chair as Lotus and Aloe were trying to figure out where should they start?

"So let's start from your exotic hooves, shall we?" Said Aloe

They took a closer look to his front hooves containing claws like appendages. They were nothing like what usually claws are like. They were soft and round from tips. His nails would hardly be able to do a scratch. The strange limbs were something they never handled before. They examined them carefully as Joy stretched them apart. Then they took a look on his hind hooves. They were totally different from anything they'd ever seen. There was nothing to compare them. There were one big and four small stubby limbs on each hoof. There was little bit of filth in the pits between limbs but most of part was soft and clean. After thinking for a while they figured out what to do.

"Well, I think we can start from getting rid of this dirt." Said Lotus

They brought a bowl of clean and warm water and mix some herbal solutions in it. They said him to put his hind hooves in it. After a while they used some paper towel to clean the little amount of dirt. After this they treated his front hooves. Then they treated his face. It was already much neat and clean except for little dirt around his nose and some pimples. Treatment for his face was much different from the treatment for any pony's face because of bare skin.

"Come this way my Prince." Said Lotus

He was led to another room. There he lied on a massage table and received a relaxing massage. Well, that was so much… relaxing. Next stage was a steam bath. The spa was so soothing. He never felt so relaxed before.

"Thank you so much your majesty, for giving us a chance to serve you. Sorry it took a little longer because of your… unique form. I think we've to make some adjustment in our treatments for you. Anyhow I hope you've enjoyed your first spa here in Ponyville." Said Lotus to Joy

"Actually, this's my very first spa ever. And I must say that was enjoyable and soothing." Replied Joy

"Well, hope we'll see you again." Said Aloe

"Well, I think I'll come back here before heading back to Canterlort." Said Joy

Joy went outside the spa along with Lyra and Bonbon. They'd to wait a little more for him. Now he was totally relaxed. He thought that why he never thought of going to a spa before. Maybe he should do this more often. Now it was almost the time. A little time was left before Bubble was about to come in Ponyville. Joy had to go to the station to pick her from there.

At afternoon Joy was standing at the station along with his friend Derpy. Twilight also supposed to be there but she was reading about something _important._ Pinkie pie was probably in sugar-cube corner. Others were busy in their regular tasks.

Joy was excitedly waiting for the train to be on station. He was so excited to meet lovely marefriend Bubble Heart. At last the whistles of train were heard. Joy couldn't be that much excited to hear the whistles of train in all his life. Train began to slow down and at last stopped at the station. Passengers started to came out of the train but Joy's eyes were looking for only one mare only.

"There! There! Look there!" Said Derpy "She's Bubble! Isn't she?"

Joy looked towards as she was standing there with all of her elegance. She was wearing a pink vest and purple skirt. Joy looked towards her. She was now a fully grown up mare with very elegant look he ever seen. Her beautifully styled mane, her blushed cheeks, her purple eyeshadow, her sapphire blue eyes, her everything was so much wonderfully wonderful.

Bubble was so much excited. Then she calm herself down. She could express her excitement when she'll meet her. As soon as train was stopped she proceeded towards the door. She came out of the train and looked around to see her prince.

At last she looked towards him. Her unique bipedal friend, wearing a red hoody with grey jeans. He had same bear skin with a little bit of hairs on his front hooves, and wrist, his ovals face, his small nose, light brown eyes, yellow hair, his handsome appearance, and was now a grown up stallion.

"Joy!" She said as she came towards her

"Bub… bub... Bubble!" He said as his eyes widened with happiness

They came towards each other and at last hugged each other. Both had these warm feeling almost after four years. Oh, how badly they were missing each other's presence and any of them didn't want to let go any soon. They both sighed with relaxation as they felt each other.

"Nice to meet you again my sweetie." Said Bubble

"Nice to meet you too my dear Bubble." Said Joy

This was the comfiest hug they ever had. Even the night was very cold but warmth of their bodies soothed both of them. After being satisfy they broke the hug and looked around with many ponies staring at them. Some of them were even blushing with awe. And some were just staring with surprise. Derpy was watching them with a wide smile.

"So my dear Bubble… You remember Derpy?" He chuckled and looked towards Derpy

"Yeah of course… " She blushed "How… are you Derpy? Nice to see you again!" She extended a hoof towards her

"Nice to see you too Miss Bubble! I'm fine." Said Derpy hoofshaking with her

Then they walked away from the crowd giggling and looking towards each other. Derpy came with them for a while. But then she remembered something suddenly.

"Oh, I have to go now. See you soon!" She said and flew away

They both kept walking like this to the town. Both were so much happy. Now they both were together and want to be together for a long while from now on.

"So… shell we?"

"Yeah! I've waited so long for this day." Said Bubble

"Me too my dear Bubble." Said Joy "So let's go to my place and after some rest so we can start our most wonderful date. Believe me this date will be wonderful."

"*giggle* I don't doubt this my sweetie." She said as she blushed

'As long as you're with me, I know this will be wonderful.' She thought. So they both headed towards his house in Ponyville. After reaching there, he said her to sit in living room while he brought something special for her to eat. She sat there and waited for him. They ate some light food first and then as desert Joy brought a heart shaped strawberry cake. She looked on the decorated cake. It looked lovely and so much delicious. On the top of this it was written ' _For my lovely Marefriend'._ Bubble looked at the cake with surprised eyes.

"Will you like the first piece of cake?" Joy said cutting a piece out of cake and offering this to her. Cake was consisted on three layers of loaf. Between every layer there was a thick layer of strawberry cream. Her favourite flavour.

"Oh really? Since when my sweetie became good at baking!" Said Bubble as she took the piece of cake

"Not long ago!" He replied and chuckled "A friend in Ponyville has helped me in learning this."

Bubble took a bite. That was so much tasty. She was even more surprised. She looked at him with a sarcastic smile.

"Well, I'm happy now that one of us can bake a cake without burning this." She said

"You still remember that." Said Joy

 _It was almost midnight. Joy and Bubble were trying something their mothers had told them to not do so. They were trying to bake a cake by themselves. They both were standing in front of oven. They both were so much excited. They were confident that they can do this because they'd seen the bakers doing this many times._

" _I think it's done!" Said Joy_

" _Okay! Let's see!" They put the cake out of the oven_

 _It was mostly burnt and not so good looking. It was literally smoking. Both first looked towards the cake and then towards each other. They were confused because cake they'd seen before doesn't look like this._

" _What you think Joy?" Said Bubble_

" _I think we need to decorate this." Joy put a hand under his chin "Let's bring some frosty!"_

 _After a while they brought every type of frosty they'd in bakery. It contains chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, Blueberry, caramel, etc._

" _So which frosty we should use?" Said Joy_

" _I got an idea!" Said Bubble_

" _Me too!"_

" _Let's use every one of these!" They both yelled_

 _After this they covered the cake with every type of frosty they had. It was looking like a mess of colours over a burnt loaf. They were not sure if they should take a bite of not. Because now it wasn't smelling burnt but not smelling so good either. After looking at this for a while both took a bite. They chew this reluctantly and then swallow this. But soon they regret this. Both ran towards the toilet to vomit out everything they'd eaten. They were found vomiting in the toilet by Twilight who came there by chance. Twilight didn't waste any time in telling their mothers about them. Celestia was so much worried about both of them and so as the Heart. Heart Sparkle took them to the doctor._

" _Well, looks like effect of eating something bad." Said the doctor as he examine them one by one "Both have the same symptoms. For goodness sake what have you eaten last night?"_

" _Ah…" Bubble looked towards her mother and gave a sly smile "Cake"_

" _Bubble!" Said Joy as Heart looked towards him showing a little anger_

" _I didn't make any cake for you last night. You both telling the truth or what?" Said Heart_

 _Both of them spilled the beans. Heart was not happy with any of them. Both were given medicine with instruction to rest and not taking any hard diet during next twenty four hours._

" _Will we be punished?" Asked Joy_

" _I think that stomach-ache you got was enough of punishment." Said Heart Sparkle_

 _Even though both were ashamed of their deed but still they were smiling._

"Hehahhhahehahheha!" Both were laughing

"Ah… childhood was so different. Wasn't this my dear Bubble?" Said Joy as he took a bite of cake as well

"Yeah, I still miss those days. No working, no studies, and no worries. But I'm happy that I still have something from my childhood." Said Bubble

"And what can that be?" He said as Bubble turn the piece of cake towards him

Joy tried to bite the cake but Bubble had something else in mind. She giggled and said:-

"You are, my sweetie!" She smashed the piece of cake over his face "You see, now you're sweet like never before."

"Not just me!" Said Joy as he pick the remaining cake in his hand

"No Joy! Look that's my new dress." Said Bubble

"That was my newly face you caked. Now you'll see what I will do." Said Joy as he smashed the cake on her face

Bubble said him to stop again and again but he didn't listen and kept massaging until her whole face was covered. She shook her head to wipe off some frosty. She looked towards Joy with somewhat angry eyes. Joy could only laugh at her in this condition.

"I'M GONNA…" She yelled as she knocked him off to floor

"Ah… I'm sorry *chuckle*" Said Joy as now Bubble was standing over him

"You, you… *giggle* you haven't changed a bit." Said Bubble as she leaned towards him

She nuzzled him softly as he was still chuckling. Joy stopped chuckling and blushed with a smile as she nuzzled him softly. Their eyes met as their faces were still mostly covered in frosty. Bubble started chuckling as she came off from him. He also chuckled sheepishly as he got up. Now Joy was sitting on floor and was face to face with his very special friend. Now there was a dead silent for some seconds. They both were just staring towards each other's caked faces. Suddenly they felt a force getting their faces closer to each other. Their heartbeats were getting faster as they closed their eyes. Their lips were about to hug each other after a long time. But before they could do this a sharp noise knocked them out of the moment.

*Knock Knock*

The door was knocked. They stopped as they looked around. Joy smiled as he got up from his place and looked towards the Bubble. Bubble blushed and smiled as well. But she was also feeling a little upset because of the ruining of this moment.

"I see who's at the door." Said Joy

He opened the door and saw that there was nopony in front of him. Instead there was card at the doorstep. He picked this up and read this. He smiled to read this. He came inside.

"Who was there Joy?" Said Bubble

"No one at all! Must be any prank by somepony!" He said "I think we should change now. And then we can continue our… date."

"Okay! So… let's wash this frosty first." She said and giggled

He went to basin and washed his face. Bubble took slightly longer time to wash her face. They had to change their clothes now. Joy went towards his armoire and put out a new pair of clothes for him. He came inside his room to change his current clothes. Bubble had to wait a little for her turn. She noticed that Joy's bedroom's door was slightly open. Surely he was not that much careful about these things especially when he was so excited. She proceeded to close the door but accidently noticed something from the slit. From the slit she could only see a little bit. He noticed that he was in his jeans. His body was more muscular and stronger than she saw this for the last time almost nine years ago when he was running in the castle without his top. She blushed a little and quickly closed the door completely using her magic. That make a little sound but hopefully either he didn't notice or he didn't listen.

"My sweetie is so handsome!" She said and smiled "*SIGH* so so handsome!" She placed a hoof on her chest and giggled with a deep glow

"I'm here Bubble. You can go change now." Said Joy "And don't forget to look at the bed."

"Do I need to do this in a room? I mean *blushing* you know." She said

"Oh Bubble! Just go there and see what's on the bed." Said Joy

She went inside and looked at the bed. There was a gift wrap on the bed. She picked this and unwrapped this. That was a beautiful dress no that was an amazing dress. She caress her hoof on the dress. She felt the silky fabric of dress. There was rubies on this dress, and this was adored with beautiful velvety laces. She was amazed to see that such a beautiful dress. She was even happier to know that Joy especially brought this gift for her. She quickly wore that dress. She came in front of Joy wearing that dress.

"How's this Joy?" Said Bubble quite bashfully

"This looks… amazing on you." Joy said "Do you like this?"

In response Bubble stood up on her hind legs and wrapped her front legs around his neck. She looked towards him with lidded eyes. It was a very pleasant moment and none of them want this moment to be ruined. Joy lift her unicorn marefriend up in his arms to her ease. She blushed even more when he do this. Then he leaned towards her as she closed her eyes. They nuzzled each other once again.

"I loved this." She whispers

"I knew you'll." He replied

Then they both joined their lips together. Both pressed their lips against each other. They felt this moment after a very long time. Both giggled while their lips were still curled into each other's. After a while they broke the kiss. Both looked towards each other blushing deeply.

"I loved this even more my sweetie and I mean it." Said Bubble

"So you were missing me that much *chuckles*" Said Joy

"Joy…" Said Bubble "Will you put me down now?" She said and giggled

"Oh… alright!" He said and put her down softly.

"I think we should be heading out now. I'm really looking forward to see what else you've in mind." Said Bubble

"Yeah!" Replied Joy

Both of them headed out of a Joy's house. Joy still had that card in his pocket but he didn't told anything about this to Bubble. Now they both were heading towards Ponyville movie theatre. To their luck many movies were airing there on that day. Some of them were adventurous. There were also some romantic movies as well. Joy liked the movies with adventure and suspense and for Bubble romance was the best genre. So they've to decide which movie they should see. They decided to see a movie with both factors _romantic love_ and _thrilling adventure_. Movie's name was ' _The children of Love'_. Not to mention movie was not for the ponies with weak guts.

' _This was novel movie about an age when finding love outside the kind was forbidden. Movie started with a stallion working on the wheat farm along with his three sons. One of them was named Bolt Dasher. He was well known for his swift trotting. As the time goes by Bolt grows up. One day while travelling through a city he came across a beautiful unicorn mare. Mare was so much arrogant that she didn't gave him a second look. Mare's name was Sunbeam. She belonged to a rich unicorn family with two prideful brothers and an arrogant mother. Movie revolved around Bolt as he first falls in love with Sunbeam unwarily and Sunbeam with him. Bolt's father try to make him understand that she's from high status and that her mean family will never accept a poor and more importantly a stallion outside the kind for her. But he kept meeting her secretly. Sunbeam was aware of the same fact so she didn't tell anyone either. But as soon as her parents got aware of this fact they both had no choice but run away. They came across many dangers, life threatening troubles, but never stop loving each other neither her brothers or mother stopped trying to kill them both. They once called themselves the Children of Love to show their loathing for racist thoughts. As they don't belong to any unicorn or any earth pony family but members of common bond called love.'_

Almost after one and a half hour movie was near its end. Everypony was munching on their popcorns. Mares were holding their coltfriends tightly as suspense was increasing. Bubble and Joy's condition was the same. Bubble's eyes were wide open and so as the Joy. He was munching on his popcorns slowly as they both were watching the end of the movie.

The ending was heart breaking. Both lovers were dying as crowd was watching the movie in awe and sadness.

 _They fell to their knees and looked towards each other. Instead of shrieking in pain there was a satisfied smile on their faces. Using their last fragment of life force they leaned towards each other for a last kiss. Their lips were still curled into each as they lied there lifeless. Tears were dried on their cheeks._

 _In a while chasers came there and looked them both dead. Their mission was to kill them for breaking a very important rule. That nopony can love or marriage outside their kind and status. Finding them already dead and still so close to each other made them furious. The eyes of Bolt were still opened and looking towards them as he was mocking them at their defeat._

" _Stop looking at me you..." Said the leader stallion_

" _Let it go Boss. We succeeded in our mission anyways. She wanted them dead so we can get our reward."_

" _Okay!" He said as he gave the bloody stare to body of the Bolt_

 _He spit at a side and went away along with his gang leaving body of lovers resting in peace in the comfort and never ending embrace of each other._

 _The End_

Movie was ended and lights were on again. Joy's eyes were full of tears so as the Bubble's along with many other couples in the crowd. He was so much sad at the ending. That was a movie he could say was so much amazing and wonderful. It has both romance and thrill in correct proportion. Crowd started to leave now. Joy and his marefriend also came out of the theatre. While walking on the dirt path Joy was looking a little sad. He looked towards the pink unicorn mare beside him.

"Wasn't that so much amazing?"

"Yes, that was… something my dear Bubble." Said Joy with still some tears in his eyes "They… must be great lovers."

"Don't worry my sweetie. That was just a movie." Said Bubble

"I know, I'm just a little emotional." Said Joy

Bubble hugged him. Only thing he needed to feel fine. He knew that was just a movie after all so he didn't have to worry about anything. Time passed so quickly while they were watching the movie. Now it was almost evening. Joy decided to tell Bubble about the card.

"Hey Bubble! I want to show you something!" Said Joy as he put out a card from his pocket

"Oh really! What's that?" Asked Bubble

"A gift from a friend named Pinkie Pie." Said Joy

"Pinkie Pie? Who's she?"

"She's a friend of Twilight and work in sugar-cube corner. C'mon! I'll tell you the details on the way."

"Alright!"

They both headed towards the sugar-cube corner. On the way Joy told Bubble that Pinkie Pie had offered them a free VIP dinner date at the corner. It said that it was a gift as congratulating them for their reunion. Pinkie was very excited to meet Bubble as she always be to meet new ponies. Bubble was surprised to see a house made out of gingerbread.

"Wow, talk about sweet looking sights!" Said Bubble as she chuckled

"Let's go my dear Bubble."

They both entered in the corner. Pinkie suddenly appeared there. Bubble was a little surprised to see this. She hugged her tightly as she always does to new friends.

"Hey my name's Pinkie Pie. You're Joy's marefriend right! Oh, you must be as excited as I was when I was planning this party for you twos. Are you excited? Are you? Han! Han!"

"Yes, I'm very excited! But looks like somepony is even more excited than me. Nice to meet you Pinkie Pie. I'm Bubble Heart."

"So Pinkie! About…" Said Joy showing her the card

"Yeah, now come this way sir and mam." Said Pinkie as she leaded them to a table with candles on them "Make yourself comfortable! I'll be back in a while." She said and went away

"May I?" Joy said adjusting the chair for Bubble

"Thanks Joy." Said Bubble

Then Joy sat on the chair and waited for Pinkie. They both stared at the menu for a while but then they put this down. Both blushed and chuckled while looking towards each other. Meanwhile Octavia was playing a very soothing tune.

"I can't decide. What do you think?" Said Bubble

"Me neither." Replied Joy

"Have you made your decision yet?" Said Pinkie as she suddenly appeared there

"We can't decide! Have you any suggestion Miss Pinkie!" Said Bubble

"In that case! For starters we've our special fruit salad. And then Pinkie Pie's surprise cake for desert."

"Yes, that sounds alright to me." Said Joy

"Yes, that sounds nice." Said Bubble

"I'll be back in a while! Until then enjoy your refreshments!" Said Pinkie as she placed one glass on the table with two straws in this "Sorry we're lacking on glasses. Hope you can suit yourself." Pinkie smiled and went away

Bubble and Joy both giggled at this. Bubble leaned towards the straw and so as the Joy. She took the straw in her mouth and started drinking the juice. Joy did the same. As they were doing this they were feeling the breaths of each other upon their faces. This feeling was really making them tickles. They involuntarily took their mouths close to each other. And before they could go even closer juice was finished. They slowly pulled their mouths away blushing a little.

"Excuse me lovebirds! Salad is served." Said Pinkie as she put the plate of salad on the table

After eating the salad special Pinkie Pie's surprise cake was served on the table. They both wanted to know why this's called a surprise cake. Each took out a peace and took a bite.

"Mmm… this's chocolate!" Said Joy

"No… this's vanilla!" Said Bubble

"No, this's…" Joy paused as he took another bite "Strawberry?"

"Apple?" Said Bubble

"But how one cake have four flavours at a time." Said Joy

"That's why this's surprise cake! It contains four flavour in one and you don't know what are you gonna taste next."

"Now that's cool." Said Joy "How you can even do this?"

"Well, that's a secret." Said Pinkie

Both shrugged at her response and keep on enjoying the cake. After the cake was finished they sat there and talked for a while.

After having a soothing dinner they both headed outside the sugar-cube corner. Now it was night time. They still had a much time to stroll around the town so that's what they did. They stroll around the town on the dirt path. Town was so much beautiful along with its natural sceneries. Bubble was enjoying this so much. She was enchanted by the town's natural beauty. She was happy to be in this town especially with her coltfriend Joy.

"Who's she Joy?" Said Bubble as she saw Trixie while she was drinking a glass of milkshake

"You can say that's the most annoying thing you'll ever see. She's self-proclaimed the most powerful unicorn in Equestria." Said Joy

"Oh, I didn't get it!" Said Bubble

"Let's just say she's a boast buster. And a biggest one of that." Said Joy "Let's just ignore her."

"As you say!"

"C'mon let's go to hill. Town looks amazing from up there."

"I think that's a nice idea."

They both headed towards the hill. They looked down to the Ponyville. It appeared even more beautiful from up there. They laid on the ground and looked towards the sky full of stars. Bubble was placing her head over Joy's arm. Both were staring the constellations. Moon was also looking so much beautiful.

"Ah… sky is so beautiful when this's full of stars. Isn't this Bubble?"

"Yeah! Do you know where my favourite star is?" Said Bubble

"Where my dear Bubble!"

"*Giggles* right besides me." Said Bubble looking towards him

"Beside you… oh, you mean…" He understood that she was talking about him

"Yeah, this's you! *sigh* I want to say something Joy!"

"Anything my dear Bubble!" He asked

"I want to say this for very long time. From the time I gave you my first kiss I want to say this. I know you and me already know this but…" She said and turn her head towards him

"Bubbles, just say this *chuckles* you're making me burst with excitement."

"I… I… I love… I love you." Said Bubble

Joy was speechless. Even he remembered they'd confessed their love and even their soon to be relationship in front of their mothers but he knew that neither he nor she never said those magical words to each other directly. It was a different kind of pleasure he felt.

"I… I love you too." Said Joy as he turned his head towards her as well

Bubble was so much happy to hear this. She felt so much joy that she wanted to hear this again right then. So she thought to play a little.

"I love you… three." Said Bubble being a little playful. Joy also got in the act

"I love you four." Said Joy

"I love you… infinity times infinity *chuckles*"

"Well, then I love even more than that *chuckles*." Said Joy

"Joy! Will you like to be my very special… somepony?"

"Is there anything to ask about? Definitely my lovely marefriend." Joy said and embraced her

Bubble felt the soft fabric of his shirt upon her face. She left out some tears as she remembered the times she spent with him. She was so much happy that she started to sob in his embrace.

Joy listened some sobs by Bubble. He looked towards her cute face. Some of her mane was covering a portion of her left eye. He carefully caress her mane to see her clearly.

"Bubble… are you sobbing?" Asked Joy

"No… these are the tears of joy. I'm so much happy today. I'm so much happy." Said Bubble

"I'm so much happy to be with you as well." Said Joy "I love you so much."

"Oh my sweetie!" She said as she wrapped her front legs around him

They kept caressing each other for a while. There was only slow moving wind's sound now. They were very happy to be together again.

"Bubble was this date as wonderful as you wanted this to be?" Asked Joy

"I think that was most wonderful date any mare could ask for. Thank you so much Joy." Said Bubble

"You see I kept my promise. Now do you remember your promise?" Asked Joy

"Yeah! Don't worry! I'm not going anywhere any soon now." Said Bubble "So what now?"

"I think it's time we should head back." Said Joy

"That sounds… good to me." She said and blushed

Joy noticed that blush on her face. That was something he was watching on her face most of the day. She was really that much excited. Joy was so much happy to see her happy and so was her.

As they were heading back Joy felt something unusual. It felt like some sorts of vibrations coming from the ground. Joy smiled as he thought it was some sort of feeling of excitement. He chuckled and said

Hey Bubble! The excitement I'm feeling... It feels like…"

"Ground is trembling!" She said in slightly alarming tune

"Exactly!" He said in reassurance

"No Joy! The ground, it's really trembling!" She said

"Well, that doesn't seem good!" He said

"What the hay…?" They both yelled

They both saw a giant blue bear with a star on his forehead coming towards the town from Everfree forest. Its fur was like it was made of night itself. Joy and Bubble both ran away from that monster. Bubble tripped and fell because of her shawl. Joy was so much worried about Bubble's protection. So he lift his unicorn marefriend in his arms.

"What are you doing Joy?" She said

"Protecting my very special somepony!" He replied

His feet glowed with aura and he ran away from the Ursa with super speed. This was one of his magical abilities.

"Well, this's new!" Said Bubble as she was in Joy's arms

"You like that! I'll show you some more of my tricks when we'll get out of this." He replied

Even though that was not a funny moment but Bubble couldn't help but giggled a little. This was a little strange situation. She was here to spend some wonderful time with his coltfriend after four years. She was expecting a warm hug and a warm welcome and stuff but attack of a giant monster sky bear that was not something she was expecting. And now she was in Joy's arms being taken away from a monster. That was so romantic and also kind of funny.

For Joy, this was a little different. He was not so happy with the situations. Why a monster had to attack on exact day when he and his marefriend finally dating? He was wishing to stop the monster himself as he so badly wanted to use his powers in a fight. But he remembered his promise he made with Bubble that he'll not put his life in danger until Bubble's life wouldn't be in danger. So he knew who would be the best pony to tell this. 'Maybe Twilight knew what to do in such situations. She's the smart one here.' He thought as he kept running towards Library.

As he was crossing nearby some ponies who were unaware from upcoming danger, he yelled to warn them.

"It's an Ursa, it's an Ursa! Run to save yourself!"

Ponies listen to him but a very few paid mind towards this. Until they themselves felt the tremble of the ground. The ground tremble as a giant blue bear with a star on his forehead appeared in the town. Ponies started to run to save themselves. Joy went towards the Golden Oak Library. He was about to knock the door as door was suddenly opened along with Twilight and Spike coming out of the Library.

Spike gave a catcall when he looked Joy holding his dear Bubble in his arms. Joy quickly placed Bubble down as both of them blushed heavily.

"Spike, we can congratulate them later. We've bigger problems now." Said Twilight

By her talk it seems like she knew what to do. She ran towards the Ursa leaving Joy and Bubble in a sudden surprise. Bubble looked towards Joy with questioning eyes. Joy looked towards her. By her expressions it seems like she was asking 'Was she the same Twilight she knew almost four years ago.' Joy chuckled to see her surprise.

"So wanna go there and see what she's gonna do." Said Joy

"Ah… yeah! In case she couldn't handle situation herself." Replied Bubble

Twilight was going towards Ursa while Trixie was trying in vain to stop the creature. Her biggest fans in Ponyville were there to cheer her in this situation. In a while Twilight reached there. Then Trixie told them a truth which shocked the both colts.

"I… can't!" Said Trixie "No one can vanquish an Ursa Major."

"What!" Both colts yelled

"I just made a whole story up to make me look better." Said Trixie

"MADE IT UP!" Both colts yelled again

Spike signalled Twilight to do something. Twilight came in front of Ursa as it roared upon her furiously. Twilight gulped in fear and looked towards the giant monster.

"Okay here goes." She said as her horn started to glow

In a while Bubble and Joy reached there. Joy was so much surprised at what she was doing. She used a spell to produce music from tree leaves and branches by wind flowing through them.

"This's melodious!" Said Bubble

Soon monster started to feel relax and lulled with the music as foal listening to lullaby. Then she used her magic to left the huge water supplying tank of the town. She emptied it from water and filled it with the cattle's milk. How she did this, well let's just say she used her magic to do this.

"Oh well, that was…" Said Bubble

"That's something new! What else do you expect from a gifted unicorn like her?" Joy said admiring the Twilight

Bubble didn't said anything but felt a little jealousy of her. Twilight was a unicorn talented with magic while she was talented with elegancy and very melodious voice. Bubble then shrugged and looked towards Joy. The only colt she always loved. There were many stallions out there who were more like… stallions. But she was destined to fall in love with an odd looking but handsome colt. She suddenly came to senses when Joy called her.

"Bubble! I gotta help her." Said Joy

"Oh… yes! Sure." She saw that she was trying to lift the creature in the air

Then Twilight increased strength of her magic to lift the creature into the air. Joy came to help her in this. Soon it was lift into the air shining with both purple and brown aura. Twilight looked that Joy was helping her in this task.

"Let's do this Twilight."

Twilight used that tank as a baby bottle to feed the Ursa Minor. As soon as it started to drift off to sleep they both used their magic to send him back to his cave. The crowd was cheering for her. Joy and Twilight both were tired. Joy never used such amount of magic ever before.

"Good job… Twilight." Said Joy between breaths

"Well done Twilight!" Said Spike

"I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me!"

"Hate you?" All said in unison

"Hate… you…?" Said Joy

"Han?" Said Bubble

"No way darling! Whatever do you mean?" Said Rarity

"I see how much you hate Trixie for showing off her magic skills."

"Wow, wow, wow magic has nothing to do with this. Trixie is just a bit loud that's all."

"A might loud!" Added Applejack

"So that's what this about." Said Joy

"So you don't mind my magic tricks." Said Twilight

"Your magic is a part of who you're. We'll never hate you for that." Said Rarity

"So this's possible to vanquish an Ursa Major." Asked Spike

"Well, that wasn't an Ursa Major…" While Twilight was explaining all this to others, Bubble was about to freak out with all this confusion. She wasn't aware of whatever was going on.

"Joy" She said as she came towards him "What's going on here anyways?"

"Believe me Bubble! I don't have a slightest clue either." Said Joy

Bubble chuckled and Joy blushed a little at this. Twilight and others looked towards them. Joy smiled and blushed as he saw that he and Bubble were centre of the attention. Twilight introduce her with the element except the Pinkie. She already had met Pinkie and now she was a little too tired to do that again. She was so much happy to meet the unicorn who had made her dress. She even wanted her to make some more dresses for her future fashion shows. Rarity was so much happy to know that. After a while all of them realized that was a bit too late for chitchat.

"Ok now! Nice to meet your new friends Twilight." She said as She and Joy was about to leave

"See you soon friends!" Said Joy waving a hand towards them

Joy and Bubble both headed towards the house. Joy had made arrangements for her as well. They both changed to their night wears. Then took her to his bedroom. The room was so much nice and clean. Joy changed the previous bedsheets with Bubble's favourite pink colour. Bubble was so much surprised that he had arranged that much by himself.

"So Bubble I think *yawn* you like your bed." Said Joy

Bubble was a little surprised as she heard _your bed._ She looked towards him and asked him to reassure.

"Joy did you said 'your bed'." Said Bubble

"I'm gonna sleep in… living room." Said Joy

"Where? On the couch! *Giggles*" Said Bubble

"Well…" He nodded slowly

"Don't you think… the bed is too big for me alone?" Said Bubble

Bubble couldn't believe that. Was he really being that much shy? Maybe it's because they both were grown up now. Bubble was a little surprise at this. Well, anyways she can't let him sleep on the couch. If he didn't feel comfortable sleeping with her then she should be the one sleeping on the couch. She thought.

"So… I guess good night…" He said as he was about to leave the bedroom

"Joy… you can sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No… Bubble, I can't let you sleep there" Said Joy

"Neither can I? I don't want you to sleep on that small couch." Said Bubble

"In that case… what should *yawn* we do now." Said Joy "I'm very tired my dear *yawn* Bubble."

Bubble giggled and used her magic to put him on the bed. He was too tired to get up now. The mattress of bed was so much soft and warm. Joy drifted to sleep as soon as he closed him eyes. He was in deep sleep now. Bubble looked towards him and kissed him on the cheek. She lied beside him and put a blanket over them.

She looked beside her. Joy was slept already. It did make sense because she saw him using so much magic at a time. She sighed and turned her face towards him. She was feeling so tired now as well. But she was happy that now they together for a long while now. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep as well saying

"Sweet dreams my sweetie!"

 **Author's Note: I have a surprise for them who are wondering about the appearance of Bubble Heart. Go to Deviantart and Enter 'WannaBeArtmaker334' in search bar. You'll see her. (NOTE: Her dress is not exactly like in the Pic. But this will give you an idea about her appearance)**

 **Phew it's finally done. Hope you like this. Now my final term is about to start so I'll be gone for a while. Don't worry and be patience. The next chapter will be here after my final term which is after almost a month and so.**

 **While I'm gone feel free to review or comment me on this. I would like to know what you guys think of this story.**

 **Till next time stay tune and stay happy.**


	16. Chapter 16: Joys of Heart

**Happy New Year my dear friends. It seems by reviews that you readers really like this story. Thanks for every review, follow & favourite you gave my story. As I said I'm back after a month with a new chapter. Hope you're having fun and enjoying the story so far. Now without any further ado**

 **Here's the next chapter**

 **Chapter 16: Joys of Heart**

 _C'mon! This way…_

 _You're sure about…_

 _This's the only thing we can…_

 _Damn! We don't have much…_

 _Don't worry…_

 _Just remember that I'll always…_

 _Joy heard these sounds was coming from two tall and blurred figures but was unable to response at them by any means. Then he saw a blinding flash of yellow light._

He wake up with a deep sigh. It seems to be a few hours before morning. After realizing that it was just a dream he looked that he was not alone on the bed. He saw that he was in the embrace of his very special somepony. Her front legs were around him giving him a light hug. She was looking so much calm and comforted. His surroundings were fragrant with the sweet aroma of Bubble's mane. He blushed heavily at his condition. How he was sleeping on the same bed as Bubble? He remembered that he was about to go to the living room and was so much sleepy and tired and then… he didn't remember anything except for drifting to a deep sleep and then that strange dream... Maybe he was too sleepy so that's why he didn't remember what happened after that. Bubble was looking so adorable while she was asleep. Her mane was a mess. She was making some adorable snorts as well. Then suddenly she pulled him closer to her while she was still asleep. He blushed but didn't showed any resistance. It was very soothing to sleep together like this.

"I… do…" She made a whisper

Joy smiled with full red face. Maybe she was having a beautiful dream. 'I do? Is she dreaming about…?' Joy thought. Joy didn't made any sudden movement for he didn't wanted to wake her up. He was feeling both comfort and coyness. Comfort was obvious in this condition but coyness was because he thought maybe that was a little strange for them because they were grownups now. But right now he didn't care because he was so relaxed like this. With the hope that he'll not have any more strange dreams that night he drifted to sleep once again.

Dawn had arrived in Equestria. The warm rays of sunshine woke everypony up from their deep slumber including a hot pink unicorn mare named Bubble. She yawned and looked in front of her. She saw that she was embracing her coltfriend in her forelegs. She smiled to see him still asleep. 'It's good to be together again' she thought. She was happy that he didn't went anywhere during the night. That was because she saw him acting a little too bashful last night. She knew that why did he act this way. It was in his nature to show timidity, so she just need to make him feel comfortable like this and show him that there's nothing wrong with this. She slowly unwrapped her forelegs from him just being careful enough to not to wake him up. She got up from there and went to refresh herself. She undressed her PJs, washed her face, and brushed her mane. She was looking so fresh now. Then she went towards the kitchen to make some breakfast for both of them more especially because she wanted to show him that how happy he made her by such a wonderful time.

She wore an apron and looked into the fridge. She draw out fresh fruits to make some salad. She was also making some tea as well. And for her sweetie as she say him, she was going to make one of his all-time favourite meal 'pancakes' with honey. She was very happy to be there with him. Some adorable moments flashed into her mind making her tickles inside. She felt as she was one of the happiest mares in the world. She was humming a beautiful tune as she was preparing the breakfast.

After a little while Joy was also waking up. He made some movements as he caressed his hand on the velvety bedsheet to feel the presence of a certain mare. He felt nothing else than the soft fabric of the bedsheets. He opened his eyes to discover that Bubble was not there anymore. He got up in sudden surprise. Where did she went? He thought. He sat up on the bed and looked around. He heard some singing and humming tunes coming from the kitchen. 'So she's in the kitchen' he thought. He got up and went towards bathroom to refresh himself. After washing his face he combed his hairs and changed to his regular clothes, a red T-shirt and a pair of brown trousers. He went towards the kitchen to see her. She was standing in front of him doing some dishes. She was wearing a light brown apron and was humming a beautiful tune between some lyrics. Joy stood there for a while then came towards her. She heard the familiar footsteps behind her and smiled without looking towards him.

"Good morning my sweet and shy coltfriend!" She said a little sarcastically "Hope you slept well last night."

"Good morning Bubble!" He said as he came closer and stood beside her "Yeah… that was a, cosy night."

"*giggle* I'm so happy to hear this." She said

Joy caress her mane and looked towards her smilingly. She hummed lightly as he passed his hand through her mane.

"Hmmm… I really love this feeling." Said Bubble in soothing tune "Oh! Look I've made breakfast for us!" She said "I hope you'll like the taste of food by your very special somepony's hooves."

"Oh, that was not necessary Bubble. Really!" Said Joy

"No! It's nothing! Just little something I did to show you how much lovely our first date was." She said

"Oh Bubble! You haven't changed a bit. Still you're the same sweet and caring filly I know since my childhood." He said

"Oh Joy! Stop flattering now!" She blushed and jabbed him lightly "Let's do some breakfast."

"Okay! Works for me!" Joy smiled

Joy and Bubble took their breakfast in living room and sat there. Joy enjoyed the first breakfast by the hooves of his marefriend. He never knew that she was such an amazing cook as well. Even though there was not any special ingredient in the meal but its taste was better than ever he tasted before. Maybe that was the taste of food which was made by somepony beloved. Maybe love was that special ingredient in that case.

"Do you like this?" Asked Bubble

"I love this!" He said "It's wonderful!" He said as he took another bite

"I'm happy that you liked this." She said as she planted a kiss on his cheek

Joy looked towards her. Joy smiled and they both keep on enjoying their breakfast along with little bit of chitchat.

Both were so much happy and somehow a little bit nervous as well. Both were trying to say that how much happy they're to be together but were unable to find a word that could explain their feelings. Maybe because feelings are something to be felt and are unable to be explain in words. After they had their meal they both were sipping on tea.

"Bubble! Our first date was so much delightful! Wasn't that?" Said Joy

"Yeah, that was amazing my sweetie. You made me feel so special." Said Bubble as Joy smiled in response

"Actually!" Joy blushed "You're really so special and you know this." Said Joy

Bubble blushed at his flattering. Then she looked towards him and passed a charming smile.

"So, have anything special for today?" Said Bubble

"Well… we can do so many things! We can visit different places in town and, we can go wherever you want!" Joy said

Bubble thought for a while. She then remembered of Twilight. She had met her last almost after four years. Despite a few things they were really nice friends when they were in Canterlort. So she was thinking about to pay a visit at her place.

"I was thinking we can go to Twilight's place first. It's been a long time since we talk." Said Bubble

"Okay Bubble! As you wish." Said Joy

Bubble giggled at this statement. After a while they both headed outside the house and went towards Twilight's library.

As Joy and Bubble were walking through the streets little fillies and colts were watching them with a smile. Some of them even waved a hoof towards them.

As they were going towards Twilight's library Joy recalled many memories from his childhood. As children they both were like rivals. Usually Twilight seems to spend more than half of her time in studying but sometime when she wasn't studying, then situations were a little different. If they play a game which three people can play at the same time then this was okay. But sometime he had to choose one of the two filly's favourite game. He sometimes pick Twilight's choice and sometimes Bubble's. He still remembered that time clearly. Maybe Twilight remembered this as well.

After a while both friends were standing in front of Twilight's library. Joy knocked at the door. In a while Spike the dragon opened the door. He smiled to see the lovely couple in front of him.

"Come in friends!" He said "Twilight looks who's here."

In a while Twilight came out from her room. She was happy and a little surprise to see Bubble and Joy in her library.

"Hi Joy, Hi Bubble! What brings you here?" Said Twilight

"I was just here to see you Twilight. So how's my bookish friend." Said Bubble

"I'm fine my moody friend. Really nice to see you here." Said Twilight and then looked towards Spike "Alright Spike! Bring some of your extra special cookies."

After a while Twilight, Joy, and Bubble were sitting around a table and enjoying their Apple juice. Spike brought them a plateful of cookies.

"At your service!" Said Spike

"Thank you so much Spike." Said Twilight

"Will you not sit here with us Spike?" Said Bubble

"Ah, I've a new comic to get through…" Said Spike "See you in a while!"

Spike went to another along with a book in his claws. They all were talking about their current activities and their childhood times. They all remembered that good and precious time. The time which was no more for anyone. But memories still remains as they will be as long as they'll keep breathing.

Bubble and Twilight both were indeed nice friends. Except for conflicting over who's a better friend of Joy they both were very good childhood friends. Twilight didn't want to change this even after when Joy choose Bubble over her. Twilight accepted them together since the time she realized that how deeply Joy cared about her. She still like Joy as a good friend.

"And remember when you said" Said Twilight as they recalled a memorable moment of their childhood

" _I figured out what I could be. I think I'm a dragon."_

" _Not again Joy! How could you be a dragon? You don't have any claws or scales or even a tale." Said Twilight_

" _Yes Joy! Twilight is right. You're not a dragon."_

" _No, I'm a dragon, maybe of a different kind, my scales must be wore off because of bathing again and again and then mom started putting clothes on me. And I think I was born with stubby claws like this."_

" _Aaand you might have eaten your tale yourself. Don't you?" Joy heard his mother's voice from behind him_

 _Both fillies started to chuckle as they heard this. Celestia was also giggling. Joy went towards her and hugged her front legs. All of them except Joy made a delightful laughter before Celestia explained him that he's not a dragon._

"Hhehahehehahheh!" Both mares chuckled as Joy blushed

"Yeah, yeah I know that was funny. But believe me a part of me still waits for the answer of this question and I'll find out that one day." Then he looked towards Bubble and said "Right now I'm happy with what I've." Bubble understood what was his meant and she passed a cute smile

"That's a good thing Joy." Said Twilight "*giggle* I can see that you're happy." Twilight said in a sarcastic manner

Bubble and Joy both gave a bashful expression at this. Twilight passed them a complement at this.

"I must say you two look amazing together."

"Thanks Twilight! I feel so nice to hear this from you…! I mean I remember how we… act towards him when we were child." Said Bubble with a little surprise. Joy got a bit alarmed when Bubble mentioned this. Joy looked towards the Twilight and prepared himself for a burst of frustration.

"I know that Bubble, but I really mean this. Joy was always meant to be with you. I bid you two a good future and best wishes by me." Said Twilight

"*blushed* Thanks Twilight!" Said Bubble

"Yeah! Thank you Twilight." Joy sighed in relaxation

Bubble was happy to have a little talk with Twilight. After a while Twilight called Spike there. Twilight thought of something they used to do while they were children. She said Spike to bring her favourite board game 'Deep within Dungeons'.

"So how about another round of board game?" Said Twilight

"Oh… you're so on!" Said Bubble

...

"Three!" Said Joy as dices stopped "Okay let's see!" Joy picked the card "Go four steps backwards! Oh, c'mon!"

"My turn!" Said Twilight as she rolled the dices "Six! So let's see!" Twilight picked a card "Go inside the dark cave! Yeah! I'm ahead to all of you."

"Now it's my turn!" Bubble rolled the dices using her magic "Five I got." She picked a card "Please, it should be something good. Hmm… Captured! What!" Said Bubble making a childish expression

"Don't worry Bubble! I'll try to save you." Then he looked towards his situation in the game "As soon as I'll get closer to that pit." Bubble made shrug at his silly hero talk.

"My turn!" Spike rolled the dices "Eight! Yeah!" He picked a card "Yes! I'm closer to Twilight now!"

...

"Yeah! I won!" Said Twilight

"You won?" Said Bubble with a little bit surprise "Ah, well looks like I'm out of practice."

"I guess I'm still not good at this!" Then Joy looked towards Bubble "If this game would be real then maybe…" He paused then said "Anyways Twilight you played well."

"Thanks Joy!" Said Twilight "You played well too Bubble!" She looked towards Bubble who was smiling slyly "But you can't win every time you know."

"I guess, you're right Twi." Said Bubble

"So nice to talk play like this again Twilight. This brought many memories back." Said Bubble

"That was a really good time. I'm really glad you came here." Said Twilight

"So maybe we should, go now!" Said Bubble

"So I hope we'll meet again soon. And Bubble take care of Joy!" Twilight chuckled

"*chuckled* don't worry about this Twilight." Said Bubble

And they both came went outside the library. After strolling a little more they headed towards the lake. The weather was good enough for sitting at the bank of lake as well. They went there and sat on the grass. The warm rays of sunshine were very soothing. Joy lied on the soft grass to enjoy the peace. Bubble lied beside him. The wind was blowing slowly. Bubble then looked towards Joy and blushed.

"Is there something on my face Bubs?" Said Joy passing her a smile

"No, actually I was thinking can I…" Bubble put her head on his chest and looked towards him. He didn't said anything only showed an almost neutral face. "Oh sorry, maybe I'm being too pushy…" She said and tried to get up only to stop by Joy's arm on her torso. She then looked towards him as he passed a smile and a nod. She smiled as well and relaxed herself on his chest. She made a giggle as she looked towards him.

"This reminds me of that dream!" Said Joy

"A dream?" Asked Bubble

"I was lying on the grass like this. You were lying on my chest exactly like this. Even my clothes were the same." Said Joy

"Oh, looks like your dream just got realize *giggle*" Said Bubble as she caressed his hair with her right hoof "Isn't this my sweetie?" Said Bubble

"Yes, it appeared so… *sigh*" Said Joy

"This's so much*yawn* comfortable!" Said Bubble

"I'm feeling *yawn* that too!" Said Joy

"I am *yawn* feeling sleepy." Said Bubble "Will that be alright my sweetie?"

"Well, *yawn* I don't see why not." Said Joy

After that they started to enjoy the calm and quiet. Joy was looking towards the sky while his hand was caressing her mane gently. Bubble hummed softly as he did this. She was feeling so much relaxed. She felt so much happy now as she was with him. She still remembered the day when they confessed their love for the first time. Then she remembered the days she spent without him in Manehatten. Not like wishing to meet him soon affect her passions for life in any way. She was now a well-known model in Manehatten and some other cities of Equestria. Her mother was proud of her for being a mare who was able to live her dream. Not only for being a fashion model but also be with her very special friend. And right now she was lying her head on his muscular but comfortable chest. She could hear his heartbeat. It was something like lub-dub, lub-dub over and over. Like a soothing and continues beat. The steady movement of his chest along with his breath was also very relaxing to her. Bubble didn't knew why she wanted to do so but she was feeling so good like this. It was like being lied on a living pillow of calm and sooth, or maybe one could say a pillow of joy, she could say this whatever she like to say as he was her soft pillow right then. She giggled softly as this thought came to her mind.

Joy looked towards the sun and remembered of his mother. Then he remembered that he hadn't write her the letter since five days. He was so much busy in preparing for date that he almost forgot about her. Well, he decided to write her a letter as soon as they went back to home.

Soon Joy heard the sound of soothing breaths of unicorn mare. She seemed to be sleeping now lying her head on his chest. He smiled to see this adorable view. She made some hums of relaxation. Right now Joy was unable to get his eyes away from the beautiful sight in front of him. The mare of his dreams, the mare who loved him, and the mare whom he loved was now in his embrace. Soon he found himself in deep thoughts. He was a creature of an unknown sapient being and was only one of his kind there. While Bubble was a unicorn mare living among thousands of similar ponies like her. How such a strong bond like love could be bloom between them, but it did. Somehow it did and it was still blooming.

Joy stopped nuzzling her mane for a while only to see whether she was slept or not. She made a mumble of little discomfort.

"Are you really asleep Bubble?" He asked slowly

"*yawn* not yet *yawn* my pillow!" Her face turned red "I mean my sweetie!" She smiled slyly

Joy chuckled lightly as he heard the new nick from her. Then he sighed in calm and said,

"So, how are Miss Heart Sparkle now a days?" He asked

"Mother is fit n' fine." Said Bubble "She said that she'll be coming to see you in Canterlort." Bubble paused for a while

"I really miss her." Said Joy

"She miss you too." Said Bubble

Joy smiled lightly at this. After a moment of silence she looked towards him and then caress his hairs with her hoof and looked towards him joyfully. Joy pass her mane through his fingers feeling her velvety hairs.

"Joy,"

"Bubble,"

"Ah, guys!" They heard a soft whisper like tune

While they were busy in heart-warming chat they didn't notice the arrival of another pony along with some little critters. Fluttershy was looking at them a little awkwardly hiding her face behind her mane. Bubble quickly got up from Joy's chest and he sat up on the grass.

"I'm sorry, I'll just go…" Said Fluttershy looking away in shyness

"No Fluttershy, it's fine!" Said Joy

"Oh, okay then," She said

"So Fluttershy!" Said Bubble "I remember we met last night!"

"Yeah! Nice to see you again friend." Said Fluttershy

"It's Bubble Heart! And nice to see you again too." Said Bubble

"Are you here for another picnic with your little friends?" Said Joy

"Ah, yeah," Said the shy Pegasus "But I can come back later if you want me to."

Both Joy and Bubble looked towards each other and chuckled.

"You're such a shy mare!" Said Bubble "Of course you can enjoy picnic with your little friends. Not like we were, uhm, *giggle* never mind."

Fluttershy nodded. She put a blanket on the grass and sat there with her little critter friends. A cute white rabbit caught Bubble's gander. It was sitting beside Fluttershy. Bubble just awed at his cuteness.

"What a cute little bittle bunny!" Said Bubble

"Oh, you mean Angel." Said Fluttershy "He's my pet bunny. Isn't he adorable?" She lift the bunny in her hooves

"Can I hold him?"

Bubble extended her hoof. Angel turned his face away in disapproval. Fluttershy giggled at this.

"Don't worry Angel! She's a friend!" Said Fluttershy

Angel looked towards Fluttershy and then towards Bubble. After this he hopped in Bubble's hooves. Bubble nuzzled the little bunny. After a little while Angel hopped back to Fluttershy. Fluttershy also offered some fruit salad to Joy and Bubble but they were not wishing for any food as their hunger was already satisfied by cookies at Twilight's home.

"I don't think I can even take a nibble." Said Bubble

"Me neither!" Said Joy

After a while both friends decided to leave. They let Fluttershy enjoy the picnic with her critters and went back into the town. Now this was still noon. After that at Bubble's demand they went to see the flower gardens of Ponyville. The flower gardens were owned by three sisters named, Daisy, Lily Valley, and Roseluck. They all were very passionate about their job and gardens which really made Joy wonder in funny way. Joy bought some daisies for Bubble and fascinated them in her mane. Her mane was looking even more beautiful like this.

They stroll around in town for some more time. They spend another exciting day in Ponyville. Before heading towards home they both went towards sugar-cube corner for some evening snacks. After having a nice meal they both went towards home.

As they were going towards home Joy was almost forgot about writing a letter. But as this was night time so it was too late for that. 'Definitely tomorrow then.' He thought as he opened the door. They both entered the house and Bubble went towards the living room. She looked at herself in the mirror. Flowers in her mane looked really beautiful. In fact they looked adorable. She smiled as she caressed her mane with one of her hoof. Joy came there in a while and stood beside her.

"I told you flowers look good in your mane."

"They really do," She chanted "They look really nice."

Then he looked towards her with a sly smile. Suddenly a reality hit Bubble and she made a sheepish expression and said.

"Oh! You did that much to please me and I did nothing. I don't even gave you any gift."

"It's okay Bubble! You're here with me, I think that's more than enough to my pleasure." Said Joy

"No Joy! It's not right! I have to make this up to you," Said Bubble "I know!"

She looked towards him with a light glow on her face. She stood on her hind legs wrapping her hooves around Joy's neck. She looked towards his unique face. The only one of a kind face in Equestria. Joy looked towards her as well. Her mane was looking even beautiful with those daisies in her mane and it was fragrant all the same. She then lean her face towards him closing her eyes. Joy also closed his eyes. After a slightest moment they share a passionate and deeper kiss. Joy felt that was lot different feeling. They both felt their tongues melting with each other giving each other a wave of sudden and pure pleasure. This was the third kiss they ever had. That was the most lovely and sweet moment they ever felt. After a long and sweet moment of affection they both parted their lips softly. Joy gasped with pleasure and so as the Bubble. After opening his eyes Joy noticed that he was holding her in his arms involuntarily. She was in a heaven right then. Bubble seems to be almost asleep as her eyes were still closed. Then she opened her eyes slowly and looked towards Joy.

"Bubble are you, fine."

"Mmhm!" She nodded "That just feels so, so… out of this world." She managed to say

"That was so much, delightful…" Said Joy "That was…"

"Our third kiss my sweetie!" Said Bubble "I hope my gift makes you feel happy." She smiled brightly "And there's another smaller gift as well."

Joy gave her a curious look with a blush on his face.

"Well, do you still like my songs?" She asked giving him a pleasant look

"I… I love them Bubble." Bubble blushed "I really love your songs."

"I have a new song for you. But first let's get in our PJs." Said Bubble "It's already night you know."

* * *

Meanwhile in Canterlort Celestia and her younger sister Luna was on the terrace of the Castle. It was time to bring the night in the Equestria. Celestia's horn started to glow as slowly lowered her head setting the sun slowly. On other hand Luna horn glowed at the same time as she raise the moon from the horizon. Celestia sighed with somewhat sad tune. Luna noticed little bit of sadness on her sister's face and went towards her.

"What's the matter Tia?"

"It's nothing Luna!" She sighed "I am just feeling a little upset right now."

"Is everything's alright?" Said Luna

"It's just my son isn't here with me for some days, and he never left the Canterlort before," Said Celestia

Luna sighed in relaxation that it was not a much of worry. She smiled and came closer to her sister and stood beside her.

"*giggles* Tia, you know he's not going to settle in Ponyville." She chuckled

"I know that Lulu. It's just…" Said Celestia

"He's grown up now Tia. So let him enjoy his days." Said Luna

Celestia gave her sister a calm smile at this. Luna brought up the stars in a really beautiful way. Celestia saw the beautiful sky full of sparkling stars. Only Luna knew how she decorate the night sky so beautifully. She was the Princess of Night after all.

* * *

Bubble and Joy were sitting in the bedroom. They both were in their night dresses. Bubble had removed the flowers from her mane before getting in her nightwear. Right now Bubble was humming softly after ending her song as a musical tune could be heard coming from everywhere around them. After a while music was faded away.

"That was amazing! And your music spell, that was all the way… super cool!" Said Joy

"I'm happy that you like this my sweetie!" Said Bubble with a blush "I'm still practicing this spell though!"

"So should we, sleep now?" Joy asked a little awkwardly

"Yes, I think we should!" Bubble smiled "Don't you feel any, hesitation about this?" Bubble said sarcastically

"Actually! *sigh* I think, I think, it's fine my dear Bubble." Said Joy

"But last night you were…" Bubble said teasingly

"I know what I said, actually I'm kinda, shy colt okay. First I feel that this's somehow, odd" Bubble giggled "But after last night I realized that there is nothing wrong if you…"

Before he could complete his sentence he was hugged by Bubble. She chuckled as she was hugging him tightly. Joy returned the hug and chuckled as well.

"Oh! That is alright Joy!" Said Bubble "I understood what you are trying to say!"

"Thanks for understanding Bubble!" Said Joy with calm tune

She released him after a moment and they both yawned softly. Now it was time to take a relaxing nap. Joy and Bubble put the blanket on them as Joy looked towards Bubble with a bashful smile.

"What are you thinking Joy?" Said Bubble

"Just… nothing at all. *yawn* Good night Bubble."

"Good night Joy!" She replied

Then they just closed their eyes and drifted to sleep soon in the warm secureness of each other. They both couldn't be more relaxed than this. Joy took sometime but soon realized that he didn't need to be shy about this. They were now getting even closer than before much to both of their pleasure and seemingly there was nopony to stand in their way.

...

Another day arrived in Equestria. Joy and Bubble were sitting on the couch and taking their breakfast after a warm and cosy night. Bubble was sipping on her tea after some light meal while Joy was enjoying some scrambled eggs. When suddenly Joy heard a knock at the door.

"I got this." Said Joy

He went towards the door and saw that the Derpy was standing there with a saddle mailbag with her.

"Hi!" She said

"Hi, Derpy my friend! Any mail for me?" Said Joy

"Yes, I've two mails." She said putting out two letters from her bag "See ya!" She said handing him the letters and flying away

"See you later!" He said waving a hand towards her

Joy saw that one of the letter was from Canterlort definitely by his mother and other was from Manehatten. Joy came inside with letters in his hand.

"Who was there Joy?" Bubble finished her tea and put the cup on the table "You got letters!" She said as she saw mails in his front hoof

"Yeah! I've one from Canterlort. And the other one is from Manehatten." Joy told her "I'm pretty sure the other one is for you." Jot said handing her the letter

"From Manehatten!" Bubble held the letter with her magic

'Must be my mother,' she thought as she opened the letter. It was from her mother.

 _ **My dear daughter**_

 _ **How's my little daughter. I hope you're having a memorable time with your special friend. I know that Joy is very happy to spend time with you again. I hope he didn't had forget the one mare who used to be his babysitter. I'm writing a letter to inform you that I'll be heading to Canterlort after two days. I'm really missing my favourite colt. I hope to see you both there as a happy couple.**_

 _ **My best wishes for your relationship**_

 _ **Your dear mother**_

 _ **Heart Sparkle**_

Bubble read the letter thoroughly. She was blushed a little when she read that 'happy couple' line. She giggled quietly at this.

Joy was sitting beside her and was reading his own letter. It was from Canterlort but not by his mother. It was by his favourite cousin Cadence.

 _ **My sweet little cousin Joy**_

 _ **Hope you're having a good time in Ponyville. In fact I know that you're indeed having a great time there. Why wouldn't you when she's there with you. Han little cousin, Bubble is there right. You must be thinking how I know that. 'Magic'. Well, that was just a little playing around. Really, I'm happy for you and Bubble. Hope you gave your lovely marefriend best time of her life.**_

 _ **I wanted to tell you that after four days from now a big day is coming for Shining Armour. We've to make preparations for that day. So will see you soon little cousin.**_

 _ **I hope to see you always smiling**_

 _ **Your cousin**_

 _ **Cadence**_

After reading his letter he looked towards Bubble. She had already finished reading her letter and was waiting for him to finish.

"So…" Said Bubble "Did your mother sent you this letter. What did she said?"

"Actually! It was from Caddie! Bubble," He said "Looks like we're heading back to Canterlort in two days!

That was exactly she wanted to say. She smiled with calm at this.

"I was going to say same thing my sweetie. Actually mom is coming there as well." She said "What did your cousin said!"

"I don't know what this is exactly! But it's something about Shiny!" Said Joy

"Are they…" Bubble came close to him "Are they going to get marry!" She whispered

"I, don't know about that." Said Joy "Maybe it's something else…, so you were saying that your mom is coming in Canterlort!"

Bubble nodded. Joy smiled with delight at this. It's been a long time since he saw his former babysitter. She was the most respected mare in his eyes after his mother. So he was happy that she was coming to Canterlort soon.

Joy was excited to know what that big day was about and after knowing that his former babysitter will be coming there as well he was even excited to return to his home. Even though Ponyville was so much wonderful to him, he still loved Canterlort more than any other place.

Bubble was also excited to see the place where she was grown up along with her very special friend once again.

But right now they still had two days left before heading back to Canterlort. There were so much they can do in these two days. For starters they went to see the Sweet Apple Acres the house of one of Twilight's friend Applejack. One thing they knew for sure that they never gonna forget this lovely time they spend together in Ponyville.

 **So that was the 16th chap of my story. Let me know what you've to say**

 **Author's note: Don't forget to check out the poll I made. This's about well... why don't you check out this for yourself.**

 **Till next time Stay tuned for more everypony and everyone**


	17. Chapter 17: Talk Till Falling Asleep

**First of all shout out for** _ **fanfic girl of all the worlds**_ **for the cover art. And secondly my apologies that it took me almost forever to write this chapter. And now my dear readers enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 17: Talk Till Falling Asleep**

Little fillies and colts were sitting in the classroom and talking to each other. In a while Miss Cheerilee entered the classroom and loud talking noise changed to mere whispers. Then Cheerilee came behind the dice and announced.

"Alright class, today a Royal guest is here to visit our school. Welcome the Prince of Equestria, Prince Joy Star!"

As she said Joy entered the classroom. Many students who've not seen him before were watching him wide eyes. Some gave him surprised stares, and some were smiling. A pink filly with a tiara on her head whispered to a grey filly wearing glasses.

" _More like a Royal weirdo?" Whispered the pink filly with a tiara_

" _*giggle* Royal weirdo" Said the grey filly with glasses_

"Be silent class!" Cheerilee said

Everyone in the class got silent and looked towards the bipedal colt in front of them. Cheerilee smiled and said

"Pardon me your majesty; I think children are just a little surprised."

"I can understand." Joy smiled "So class as Miss Cheerilee told you, I'm Joy Star the son of Princess Celestia. I'm happy to greet all of you." He waved his hand "So how are you my little ponies." He tried to sound like his mother "I'm sure you're doing your best in your studies!"

"Ok students, be nice, and don't feel shy to ask any question." Cheerilee smiled brightly as she pointed her hoof towards Joy.

Soon a pink filly raised her hoof. Joy looked towards her and said

"Yes, my little friend?"

"How exactly you're son of the Princess?" Asked Diamond Tiara "I mean you don't look like a pony."

"Well a common question among almost the answer is that she raised me and loved me as every mother does for her foal. So she's my mother and I'm her son. Is there any other better definition for this?" Joy said with almost a neutral expression

"Why didn't we ever learn about you? I'm sure that if Princess had a, child we should know about his existence!" She countered

"Well, you do know now, don't you little filly?" Joy smiled

Then another hoof was raised by yellow filly with red mane and tail. She was wearing a bowtie. Joy knew that little filly. She was Apple Bloom. She was the one who asked him so many questions on his visit to Sweet Apple Acres. Joy looked towards her. 'Sweet mother! This filly got a lot of questions, I must say,' he thought.

"I wanted to ask, do you have a cutie mark?" She asked excitedly

"Look who's asking!" Said Silver Spoon "A blank flank!" Said Tiara and they both chuckled

Apple Bloom mad a sad face at this. Joy was never been so furious at little fillies but he was now. He looked towards Apple Bloom. Joy then spoke

"No Apple Bloom. You can say I'm also a blank flank as well and for me it seems it gonna stay that way," Said Joy "And believe me it was hard for me to come over it." Apple Bloom smiled slightly

Joy came closer to her and gave her a hug. She returned the hug.

"Awe, not gonna have a cutie mark?" Said Apple Bloom "This feels too bad."

"Sometimes yes, but believe me you'll earn your cutie mark one day eventually just like my friend did. She was older than you when she got her cutie mark." She smiled and nodded "That's what I wanted to see 'a cute smile'."

Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara were surprised at this "And as for you" He looked toward the dual of fillies "You fillies remind me of my cousin,"

"Really," Said Silver Spoon

"Yes, he is the most pompous pony I ever saw." Joy said "And I don't like you insulting your fellows for being blank-flank. I myself found this so offensive. So being nicely I'm telling you to think before you says something."

"We're… sorry your majesty." Said Tiara as Silver Spoon nodded

"Okay, I forgive you because you said this nicely." Joy smiled

Many of them chuckled at this even Silver Spoon was giggling until Tiara gave her an angry stare. She stopped giggling at this.

And then another hoof was raised. It was creamy white filly with red fluffy mane.

"Can you really use magic your majesty?" Said the filly with glasses named Twist

"Um, yes, in fact I do," He replied

"Can you sow us some?"

"Actually magic is a really powerful tool should be used only when you'd no other option," Said Joy as he saw the willing faces of fillies and colts. Then he said "But If Miss Cheerilee allows me I can show you a child friendly trick." Joy looked towards the Teacher

Cheerilee smiled and nodded in reassurance.

"Okay, let me see," He said

Joy closed his eyes and brought his fist in front of his face as it started to glow. Then he opened his eyes and looked towards the apple on Miss Cheerilee's dice. The apple started to float in the air. And then suddenly it was disappeared.

Children were watching this with awe because they never had seen any creature other than unicorn using magic like this. Then he smiled and looked towards the class.

"Did anypony know where it went?" He said

The all shook their head. Joy smirked and then looked towards the dual of unicorn colts who were sitting on the last bench. He pointed towards the blue colt with scissors as his cutie mark.

"Your name my little pony?" Said Joy

"Eh, Snips your majesty," Said the colt

"Check your friend's desk." Said Joy

"Okay," He said as he was about to check Snails' desk. But before he could do so he saw that Snails was eating something. He asked him "Snails, what are you eating dude?"

"The apple that mysteriously appeared in my desk." Said Snails

Everypony chuckled when they saw this. Even Cheerilee couldn't stop her giggles. Joy shrugged and chuckled as well and to make this act complete he simply said "Tada!"

"You see Twist Prince can use magic." Said Cheerilee as Twist nodded

"I suppose you like this my little ponies!" Said Joy once again being like his mother "Okay, so anypony else has any question!"

As he said this many of children raised their hooves. Joy looked towards them and thought 'this is gonna take a long while.' But he was okay with this. In this way children of Ponyville could know him even better.

Meanwhile Bubble, Rarity, and Fluttershy were enjoying the spa. They were in clay bath and were having a little bit of talk.

"Bubble darling, you'll just love my new fashion line. I hope they'll be perfect for your next fashion show." Said Rarity

"I don't doubt that Miss Rarity, I really like your dress designs." Said Bubble

"So how's the life in Manehatten?" Asked Fluttershy

"Life's good back there. But I've to say Ponyville is a much better place." Said Bubble "I mean who'll not love to see these natural sceneries, hardworking and friendly ponies, and this much comfort."

"You really like Ponyville don't you darling?" Said Rarity

"Mmmhmm!" Bubble nodded "I'm so happy Joy and I celebrated our first date here in Ponyville,"

"So umm, since how long you and Joy know each other?" Said Fluttershy

"Yeah, Twilight told us that you and Joy knew each other before she became the royal protégé. So since how long exactly?" Said Rarity

"Well, like since forever," She replied "The time I became self aware I saw that he was there with me each and every day. In fact my mother babysat him since he and I was a foal."

"So you two were together since foalhood?" Said Fluttershy

"Yep." She nodded as she relaxed herself into the bath "Until grandpa Bright called us to live in Manehatten."

After a while they get out of the bath and cleaned themselves with warm water. After a relaxing time at spa they headed outside. Bubble enjoyed the spa as much as she did in Manehatten if not more. Then all three of them headed towards their places.

It was Bubble's last day in Ponyville. She along with Joy was heading back to Canterlort by day after tomorrow. Time they spend in Ponyville was memorable for them as they celebrated their first date in this town. This whole situation was much to Bubble's delight.

Bubble came back a while after Joy. Joy was sitting on couch reading one of his favorite novels. He saw her entering in the home and went towards her leaving the book on couch. As Joy came near to Bubble a pleasant fragrance filled his breath.

"Bubble, you're back!" Said Joy as his nostrils showed a sudden movement "This aroma is," Joy smiled blushingly

"What?" Bubble raised an eye

"So, so refreshing," Bubble blushed

 _Oh Joy, why you make me blush again and again_. Bubble thought "I know my sweetie. Just came out of spa a while ago," She said "So, how things went in school?"

"In fact better than I thought," He replied "I think children of Ponyville like their odd looking Prince." Joy grinned

"Yep, an odd looking yet very cute Prince." Said Bubble and giggled

Joy blushed again and Bubble giggled at this.

Meanwhile Pinkie was preparing for a party at upcoming evening. This was a farewell party for the exotic couple. Pinkie was making sure to give them a party of their lifetime so that they'd never forget this visit. She was going to invite everypony of the town at this party.

Bubble and Joy were going towards the Sugar-Cube corner. Pinkie had called them there at evening but didn't tell them the reason.

"So why did she called us there again?" Asked Bubble

"She said that's a surprise," Replied Joy "The only thing I learned about her while I'm in Ponyville is that she's so random." He shrugged

Bubble shrugged as well at this and both kept going towards the Corner. At last they were standing at the front door of Sugar-Cube corner. Joy saw that the door was not locked. Joy pushed the door lightly to open it. He hesitated for a second and then both of them went inside. One thing he definitely noticed that light was dim in there.

"Pinkie, where are-"

"SURPRISE!" He was silenced all of sudden

Place was lighten up and now they both could saw a crowd of ponies in front of them. Joy was a little shocked by sudden shout out. Then he smiled and looked around. Many of his old and new friends were in front of him. Elements were also there obviously. Then suddenly Pinkie appeared in front of them and tog the party hats on their heads.

"Surprise Lovebirds!" Yelled Pinkie "I THREW THIS PARTY BECAUSE YOU TELL THAT YOU WERE GOING BACK TO CANTERLORT TOMORROW SO I THOUGHT A FAREWELL PARTY WOULD BE SO NICE!"

Both were still a little shocked. Then they smiled and eventually started to chuckle.

"A surprise Pinkie Pie party," Joy said "I should have known."

"Hey everypony! Here's the guest of honor of the party Prince Joy and his best friend Bubble." Said Pinkie "Lets honor them, and make sure that he enjoy this evening in Ponyville."

Everypony stomped their hooves on the ground to welcome their Prince and Bubble. Joy and Bubble smiled in response. Joy was feeling a little overwhelmed. He was sure about one thing that you don't know what's gonna happen when you're in Ponyville.

"What are you waiting for let's got this party started!" Said Pinkie

Suddenly Vinyl appeared from behind the dubstep and hit the beat. As music was started everypony got into the beat and start dancing. Joy was also dancing along the beat. He looked kind of funny while he was dancing. He was dancing really confidently. Bubble was looking really cute while dancing as well. Suddenly Twilight and Bubble bumped into each other while dancing. Both of them chuckled at this.

"Nice moves Bubble!" Said Twilight

"Really! I don't even remember when last time I danced like this." Said Bubble "You also dance so well," Chuckled Bubble

"Well, glad you like my style." Said Twilight

After a while it was time to play party games. They played many party games like Hit the piñata, pin the tail on the pony, finding apples from the water bucket, and also some others. The party was so enjoyable for everypony. Ponies were a little surprised to see the childlike side of their Prince.

Party was almost about to end. Ponies were talking and enjoying the cake and refreshments. Joy was talking with some of his old friends about their lives, while Rarity was having a chat with Bubble about her dress taste and some other fashion related stuff.

"Well, besides modeling I also love to sing." Said Bubble

"Really, I'd like to hear you sing darling." Said Rarity

Bubble blush a little and then answered "I don't know. I'm not feeling like singing right now."

"WHY NOT?" Suddenly Pinkie appeared there "YOU KNOW I JUST LOVE TO SING. IN THIS WAY I CAN EXPRESS I AM HAPPY," Pinkie made a wide smile "OR SAD" She made sad looking expression "OR-"

Before she could speak more Bubble put her hoof on her mouth and said "Alright Pinkie, I'll sing. Just gimme a minuet." She said and removed her hoof from her mouth

"Oky, doky, loky," Said Pinkie "Everypony bring your attention towards," She stopped as drums were played "Miss Bubble Heart," And suddenly Bubble was in spot light "A supermodel and a talented singer from Manehatten."

 _Well, I really didn't see that coming._ She smiled. "Alright everypony, who's ready for a song?"

Ponies cheered and applaud loudly. Along with all of them Bubble could see her Prince. Now she remembered the time when she sang in front of crowd for the first time. If this wasn't for him she could never got over her fear in time. Then she remembered that how she cherished every day since their foalhood, how sad she was when she had to say him goodbye for the first time, when he saved him from that monster and then that sweet evening that changes that all. She felt warmed up feeling in her heart and now she could hear a song coming to her. Her horn glowed and a mic appeared in front of her. She started humming in melodious tune as everypony was stunned by her melody.

 _Life's seems so random_

 _So many things I'm not sure about_

 _But I feel so awesome_

 _Whenever you're around_

 _And I can't stop smiling_

 _My heart's tugged like a violin_

 _Whenever I think about you_

 _So no matter where you are_

 _No matter where am I_

 _We'll never apart_

 _There'll be no goodbye_

 _We'll never apart_

 _There'll no goodbye_

 _There'll be no goodbye~_

…

"So dear Ponyville-ians! Did you like this song?" Said Bubble

A round of applause and many appreciations was given to her. She respectfully bowed her head to the crowd placing her hoof on her chest.

"Well, thank you my friends!" Said Bubble "But this is still a work in progress,"

"Way to go Bubble?" Yelled Joy

As she heard this she chuckled and trotted towards him and grabbed him a tight hug. Joy chuckled as well and returned the hug before he realized something.

"Bubble~!" He said

As this Bubble realized that so many ponies were watching them. She blushed and released him giggling sheepishly. 'Hello Bubble, you're not alone here' she said to herself.

"I just became a little excited!" Said Bubble

"Yeah, me too," Said Joy

They both smiled awkwardly for a while. They noticed that some ponies were giggling at this as well. That was time now. Party was over and it was time to return home for everypony in the Sugar-Cube corner. Ponies said farewell to their Prince. Some ponies hoof shacked with him.

This was really a huge Pinkie Pie party. They both had really enjoyed the party. Things went a little awkward at the end but still the rest of the party was enjoyable for everypony. At the end of the day they decided to go to a good spot for stargazing.

They were sitting on the ground side to side and were enjoying the beautiful scenery in front of them. The dark blue sky full of shiny twinkling dots was presenting all of its glory in front of them.

"You know Joy; night sky looks even more beautiful since past few days."

"I believe that's because of Aunt Luna," Said Joy "She'd came back to her duty as Princess of Night."

"Yeah, about your aunt," Bubble sounded a little suspeciouse "Where she was in the past? You never told me about that,"

"Well, I'm not sure how to answer this!" Said Joy "This matter is really sensitive to bring up."

"I promise I'll understand. Now please tell me about her," Bubble insisted

"*sigh* Alright, you know about the legend of Nightmare Moon."

"Mmmhmm," She nodded "A dark mare who was banished to moon."

"That dark mare was actually the evil form of, of my aunt Princess Luna." Bubble gasped with surprise "You see, there was a time when not much ponies appreciate the night she brought and the way she uses the constellations to decorate the sky with." Joy took a deep sigh "On other hoof the day that mother brought was more favorite time of ponies. And can you imagine how painful it was for her when she noticed that her sister seems to not care about her feelings at all. She felt so bad for this."

"And her envy, just turned her into Nightmare-"

"No!" He almost yelled at her. She wasn't expecting him to be angry like this. She was really scared by his yelling. He soon noticed that he had scared her little heart. "Bubble,"

"I, I just," She sobbed

"I'm so, so sorry my sweetheart," Joy cooed as he hugged her tightly and caressed her mane "It's just, just that she told me that how painful that time was for her and how she regret everything she done. One can't just imagine what she'd faced in past." Joy's tune was full of sadness "I was unable to stand this when you directly jump to that conclusion."

"Promise me you'll never yell at me again. This feels so bad." She sobbed while she was still hugging Joy and her eyes were shedding some tears "Promise me Joy,"

"Okay, I promise." Joy said as he released her slowly "I'll be never mad at you again."

Bubble wiped her tears and hugged her again. This time they both started to glow with a pink aura. They both felt their body getting warm and relaxed.

"So do you wanna know rest of the story?" Said Joy

"Yes, but only if you're okay to tell me." She said "I know you feel bad for them. She must be a very sweet aunt."

Joy nodded as they both released each other. The glow was disappeared now. Then Joy continued "Aunt Luna decorated the sky with stars and still," he told her the reasons behind his aunt Luna becoming Nightmare Moon and her banishment. And then he told her about her return and reunion with his family.

"And she's the best aunt one could ask for!" Said Joy

"I don't doubt that now my sweetie. I'd love to spend a little time with her."

After this they talk for a while and headed back to their house. While heading back Bubble was a little quite. So Joy decided to have a talk with her while they reach home.

"So Bubble, did you enjoy the party?"

"I must say I've never enjoyed that much in past years." Said Bubble "I'm so, so glad. How about you? I see you were dancing like a total crazy colt."

"Well, I just let myself flow with the beat?" Said Joy "And it's okay if you think that's funny?"

"Well, you're so cute to be funny." Said Bubble as she pocked his nose

"You're even cuter my sweetheart," Said Joy as Bubble smiled bright as he said the word _sweetheart._ She looked towards him said

"Sweetheart, umm I like this," Said Bubble "I wouldn't mind this name as nick as Heart is already in my name."

"This suits you so well too," Joy blushed "As you're so sweet as well."

"Oh yeah, I know you're just flattering me now."

In a while they were standing at their doorstep. Joy opened the door and they both entered in the home. Now it was time for both to go to bed. Joy changed clothes into his night PJs and sat on the bed. Bubble also wore her night gown and joined him on the bed. They both were smiling. Next day they both had to return Canterlort. Joy laid his head on the pillow and so as Bubble.

"Joy my sweetie," Bubble turned her face towards Joy

"Yes my sweetheart," Joy replied

"I wanted to ask that you're not mad with me? Right?"

"Mad with you?" Joy said "No! Not at all! I just lost my temper there for a moment. In fact I was just worried that you would be mad with me." Said Joy

"I'm absolutely not." Bubble said and planted a kiss on his cheek

"Neither am I." Joy replied and kissed her back on her cheek

"So, goodnight," Said Joy "Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams to you too my sweetie."

Bubble pulled the blanket over them and they both relaxed themselves on the bed. Joy closed his eyes and soon drifted to sleep. Bubble opened her eyes and once again looked towards him. He'd gone to a deep slumber. She sighed in relaxation and closed her eyes again. For some reason she was feeling little upset but went to sleep anyhow.

Sun was rising to begin a new day. Joy woke up to realize that he was being spooned by her marefriend. He smiled and came out of her embrace slowly without waking her up. He covered her with the blanket and went to refresh himself. After getting in his casual clothes he went towards the kitchen. Today he wanted to prepare the breakfast much because he wanted to make sure that she's not still upset about his yelling at her. So he went towards the fridge and draw out some vegetables, fruits, flowers and eggs. He was going to make scrambled eggs, and pancakes for his breakfast and some flower sandwiches and salad for Bubble.

Bubble wake up a little while after him. She heard some voices coming from the kitchen. 'Is he in the kitchen' Bubble thought. She came out of the bed and removed her night gown. As always she washed her face and brushed her mane after coming out of bed. Then she straight went towards the kitchen where as she'd expected Joy was preparing breakfast. Joy looked towards her and said

"Rise and shine, Bubble. Breakfast is ready, let's go to living room."

Bubble nodded and went towards the room. In a while Joy brought their meal in the living room. They both started to enjoy their meal.

"Bubble you're not feeling upset. Are you?"

Bubble who was enjoying a flower sandwich swallowed her bite and said "Joy, you can stop worrying about this now. I could never stay mad at you for a reason like that."

Joy smiled brightly and continued to enjoy his scrambled eggs. After having a nice breakfast it was time to start preparations. Today they've to return to Canterlort. First of all Joy headed towards Sugar-Cube corner and got packed some cakes for his beloved mother. He knew how much she loved the cakes.

"Here are the cakes you said to be packed." Said Mrs. Cake

"Thank you so much Mrs. Cake," Said Joy

"You're welcome your majesty." Said Mr. Cake

Now it was time to say goodbye to Ponyville and heading back to his home Canterlort.

Joy and Bubble were in the living room. Bubble had styled her mane in ponytail. Joy was packing his and Bubble's stuff in a bag. This was their last day in Ponyville. These five days were the loveliest days of their lives till now. They both were happy to be together. They visited different places there and met many new ponies. Joy also met some of his old friends there who formerly lived in Canterlort.

Both of them were smiling as Joy was packing the dresses and Bubble was helping him. She was now indeed very happy and had a beautiful smile on her face. Joy was very happy as well. He wanted to see her always smiling as she wanted for him.

After packing all the stuff Joy zipped off the bag and looked towards Bubble.

"I think that was all!" He said

"Yeah!" Said Bubble "All done,"

"So let's go," said Joy "Friendship express must be about to arrive."

Bubble nodded and they both headed outside the house. Joy locked the house and then they both went towards Mayor's office to return the key.

"Hope you enjoyed your time in Ponyville your majesty," said the receptionist mare

"Certainly I did! Say my thanks to Mayor." Said Joy

"Good to know this your majesty, I'll indeed." She replied

And then they headed towards railway station. As both of them expected Twilight was already there waiting for them along with the other elements.

"Where have you been?" Said Twilight in relief

Before Joy could reply to Twilight's answer Pinkie knocked him on the ground by a sudden hug followed by a laugh. At last she released him.

"Pinkie was going crazy." Said Spike

A few minutes ago

 _Pinkie was being panic as she said:-_

" _They aren't here yet. Did they forget they've to return today? No maybe not! What if something happened to them! Should we go and check? What if they're in trouble? And what if…?" and some more Pinkie's panic talk on and on_

Joy chuckled at this. At last they heard the sound of engine. Train was arriving at the station. In a while train was at the station.

"I've a wonderful time here. Thanks to all of you my friends." Said Joy "Goodbye!"

All the elements said goodbye to him. Rarity gave Bubble the dresses she ordered for. As Rarity said Bubble really loved her new fashion line.

Joy went on the train followed by Bubble. They sat on their seats. Joy waved a hand towards the mares through the window as they waved their hooves towards him.

"Bye, take care!"

"All aboard," A masculine voice came

Train began to catch the speed. Joy looked outside the window. He stared at the moving scenery in front of him. It was his first experience outside the castle and he had really enjoyed this. And with his childhood best friend and now his very special somepony being there with him, it was even more enjoyable.

Bubble was also so much happy. It was her first visit in the Ponyville. It was an amazing town and was better than Manehatten in many ways. She would love to come there again some other time.

Joy then looked around. Something he noticed was that many ponies were looking at them. 'Same old stares' he thought. Some were also whispering to each other. Joy shrugged and looked towards Bubble whom was looking outside the window.

Bubble looked towards Joy who was a little nervous by odd stares of other ponies. Bubble passed her a smile. Nopony could hear that but Bubble could hear a song being played in her heart. A faint melodious humming tune was heard by Joy and some nearby ponies.

Joy felt that music as well. He closed her eyes and started to hear that faint tune. Bubble smiled to see this.

"That tune! I love this?" Said Joy

"You heard me humming!" Bubble blushed

Joy nodded and passed her a smile. Bubble smiled slyly. She rubbed her mane as a blush appeared on her muzzle. For some reason she was having an odd feeling. She was unable to put that together but she knew that something was disturbing her a little. She shook her head lightly and huffed.

"Are you okay Bubble!"

"Yeah! I'm, fine Joy."

Joy put his palm on her forehead and sighed in relief before pulling his arm back. Bubble looked towards him a little awkwardly.

"I was just checking that you're not sick." Said Joy

"Oh, *giggles* thanks Doctor Joy!" She said sarcastically "Can you tell me which disease I'm suffering with?"

Joy smiled slyly at this. Other passengers chuckled silently as they saw this. Joy just smiled and shrugged at this.

"Joy! Don't be silly! I'm fit n' fine." She said

They lost the track of time while they were talking to each other. Now it was near evening and train was slowing down. It means they were arriving at Canterlort's station. At last it was stopped at the station. They came out of the train. A stallion wearing the workers uniform came near to them and said

"Let me help you with your luggage Sir!"

"Alright!" Joy said as the unicorn stallion picked up their luggage using his magic

And so Joy and Bubble headed towards the Canterlort Castle. Many ponies gave him a glance as he was heading towards the Castle but he didn't care that much. Only thing was on his mind was his mother and how she would react on their dating in Ponyville. Soon he saw his fevourite unicorn couple of Canterlort. His old friend Fancy Pants along with his wife Fleur De Luise was walking towards somehwere. Joy smiled to see them and went towards them to say hi.

"Mine, here's the little Prince." Fancy said as he saw Joy coming closer "How are you _your majesty_?" He did a hoofshake with him

Fleur just smiled to see that cute bipedal creature in front of her along with a mare.

"I'm fine Mr. Fancy Pants." Joy replied "Nice to see you two?"

"Nice to see you again Mr. Fancy Pants." Said Bubble

"Looks like you two are coming from anywhere. Aren't you my dear?" Fancy said as he looked towards the unicorn who was holding his luggage

"Yeah, just came back from Ponyville." Said Bubble "We were-"

"On a date? weren't you dear?" Fancy completed before Bubble could

Both were surprised at this guess. They smiled and looked towards each. A giggle was made by both of them as they nodded. Joy asked "But how did you guess?"

"Well, let just say that was a lucky guess." Said Fancy "Well, wish you both a good future."

"Thank you Mr. Pants." Joy said as Fleur chuckled at this nick "Good to see you again."

Joy said and walked away while waving his hand towards the sweet couple. Fleur waved her hoof towards them and then looked towards her husband. Fancy raised an eye.

"*Chuckles* Mr. Pants." Said Fleur as Fancy chuckled as well

Celestia was sitting in her throne room. The royal court was just finished awhile ago and she was really stressed out now. She was waiting for Joy eagerly so she could spend her free time with her son and could forget all about her stress. Soon her calls were answered as she heard that sweet voice of her child.

"Greetings Mother"

As he entered the throne room, her eyes widened with the pleasure. Her son had return from Ponyville.

"Come here my joy." Said Celestia

Celestia came towards him and grab him in a lovely hug. Joy felt his face being dug in her mother's chest fur and return the hug by wrapping her arms around her torso. Celestia then hugged him tightly and surrounded him with her wings. She was very happy to see him again.

"Mom!" Said Joy

"Shhh, just for a little more while." Said Celestia "You don't know how much I missed these hugs."

Joy chuckled and let her mother hold her as long as she wanted. After all of her stress was relieved Celestia released him from her tight grip. She placed her hooves on his shoulders and kissed him on his forehead and on his cheek.

"I really missed you my joy." Said Celestia

"Mom~ it's only been two weeks…"

"And three days. I was worried about you so much." Said Celestia

"Don't worry mom. As I said I'm a grown up stallion now." He said with proud

"Of course you're! My son," Celestia giggled

"Mom, can I call somepony in?" Said Joy

"Yeah of course my joy!"

Joy called her to come inside the throne room. She came in front of Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia looked at the unicorn mare standing in front of her. She quickly recognized that pink face, purple mane, and that bubbly smile on her face. She was her son's foalhood's best friend Bubble Heart. Celestia saw her almost after four years. She gave Bubble a sweet look. She was so much happy to see the filly that had helped her son adapting to his surrounding in early years of his life and who was now her son's very special somepony.

"And here's is my son's cute filly friend!" She looked towards Bubble and put her hoof on Bubble's cheek "Joy, about you both dating in Ponyville." She raised her eye "I think we've to talk about this after a while."

Joy smiled in reassurance and looked towards Bubble. Bubble smiled as well and then looked towards Princess.

"Did my son behave like gentlecolt my little pony?" Said Celestia

"He's a gentlecolt Princess. A little too much." She said in a little ironic way and then planted a kiss on Joy's cheek "But I like him anyways?"

Joy felt a little irony in her tune as she said _too much gentle_ but was unable to understand this at the time. Celestia giggled lightly. In a while another member of his family was there in throne room. Cadence went towards him and said

"Joy!" Cadence grabbed him in a sudden hug "And I got you again. Try to get out of this one now." She giggled

He returned the hug and chuckled along with her. She released him from hug and rubbed his hoof on her head.

"Good to see you Cadence." said Joy "I didn't see Shiny. Where's he?"

"Don't worry cousin. He was on a mission to Griffin Kingdom."

"All the way to Griffin Kingdom? Alone?"

"Don't be silly Joy." Cadence giggled "Many other royal guards are alongside him as well. Beside that was not any big matter. Just a little bit of, you know kingdoms matters." Cadence gestured with her hoof "That mission was a success. He told in his letter that he's returning in Equestria tomorrow." Cadence said "And I heard aunt Celestia saying that he'll be promoted to Captain of the Royal Guards." She whispered in excited tune

"That's a good thing." Joy whispered as well "I'm very happy to hear this."

In a while Luna came out of her chambers and came in throne room. Luna looked towards Joy gestured him to come near her. She used to have a serious expression on her face but she was smiling brightly to see her nephew. He went towards her and embraced her happily. Luna smiled and returned the hug with one of her hoof.

"Good to see you dear nephew." Said Luna "Tia and I was missing thou too much."

"I see that Aunt Luna." Said Joy

Luna released him from the hug. Joy chuckled and looked around. His eyes were looking for another member of his family his cousin Blueblood.

"Cadence, where's Blueblood?" Said Joy

"He's in his room if you wanna see him." Said Cadence

Joy nodded and headed upstairs to his cousin's room while Cadence took Bubble to her room to have little talk with her. As Joy reached upstairs he saw that he was sitting on his bed reading a book. He didn't even notice Joy as he was coming in.

"Hey Blueblood"

Blueblood looked towards him and get up from his bed. He left the book in his drawer and said "So you're back cousin."

"I am indeed. I'm not gonna leave you that soon." Said Joy

"It's good to see you again." Blueblood smirked as he came towards him and extend his hoof

Joy hoof bumped in his hoof and smiled brightly. The Blueblood has changed his attitude towards him in past few years. Now he was more like a nice cousin to him. They went downstairs and start walking in the empty hall of the Castle.

"I heard that you were dating your marefriend in Ponyville." Said Blueblood "Give me some whisper about this."

Joy blushed and rubbed back of his neck as Blueblood said this. "Well, that was not in my mind when I was heading to Ponyville but that just happened and in fact I'm happy about this."

"I can see you're cousin." Said Blueblood "Tell me some more."

As Joy was going tell him something more he heard a call from Bubble. She quickly trotted towards him and told him that her mother had come. Joy got so excited when he heard this and raced towards the Castle's guest room along with Bubble while Blueblood was just staring them with a good-looking grin on his face.

Joy and Bubble reached in guest room where Heart was waiting for him. Joy was very happy to see her. She smiled to see him and went closer to him. Joy hugged her with excitement.

"How's my favorite colt?" Said Heart "My goodness, aren't you becoming a handsome stallion."

"I'm fine Miss Sparkle." Said Joy "I'm so glad to see you again."

"I'm so glad as well." Said Heart "As long as you keep my daughter happy."

Joy blushed as a smile appeared on his face. Bubble gave a cute grin and said "Mom~"

"What~" said Heart in playful manner "As your mother it's my duty to make sure that you're happy."

"Why wouldn't I be happy?" Bubble blushed while rubbing one of her front leg with her hoof "After all _Joy_ is here with me."

In a moment they receive a call for dinner and went to the dinning room. After which Celestia along with her sister Luna took Joy to the balcony. As always Joy was sitting on her barrel as she was lowering the sun. Luna giggled to see this cute view. Joy felt a little embarrassed at this and smiled slyly.

"Mom~ I feel so embarrassed like this."

"Well, I'm your mother and that's my job." Said Celestia

Sun has been set and moon was shining with all of its glory. Cadence was in her room while Luna was guarding the night. Heart and her daughter were in their suite of the Castle. Celestia took her son to her chambers to have a little talk with him about his time in Ponyville. Celestia was really eager to know about all of his time in Ponyville especially the time he spent with his special somepony Bubble.

Celestia took a sip of her tea and said;

"So first of all tell me do you like Ponyville."

Then Joy told her about all the good time he had in Ponyville until the day when Bubble went there to reunite with him but he was hesitant to tell her mother about that Ursa Minor. Celestia quickly understood that he was trying to hide something.

"Joy, don't be shy. I'm your mother after all. You can tell me about anything." She said

Joy took a sigh. "Alright mom. Later that day when Bubble came to Ponyville an Ursa Minor attacked the town."

Celestia chocked on her tea. Her soft expressions turned to a tensed one and her motherly instincts took control of her.

"Tell me you didn't get hurt!" She said hugging him tightly

"I wasn't got hurt even by a scratch." Said Joy "Thanks to Twilight who took situation under control before anypony could get hurt."

"Twilight, I must thanks her for keeping you safe. Tell me how did she stop that Ursa Minor?"

Joy chuckled when he remembered that how did she stopped that thing from rampaging. Celestia chuckled as well when he told her about this event. Then Joy continues to tell her about that evening and night after that. At last after a while Joy started to feel sleepy. He yawned and lied on her mother's bed. Celestia sat beside. Then she carefully teleported him and herself to his bed. Room was nice and clean. Celestia slowly covered him with his own blanket.

"Goodnight my sleepy son." Said Celestia and teleported back to her chambers without waking him up

She could talk with him next morning now. She was so relaxed when she lied herself on her bed and drifted to sleep.

 **So that was the chapter 17. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I know there's so much slice of life but there'll be action soon enough.**

 **Till next time stay tuned everypony**


	18. Chapter 18: A Sad Celestial Story

**WOW, 10,000+ VIEWS ALREADY. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR CONTINUESLY SUPPORTING MY WORK.**

 **I know that I took very long to post this chapter, the reason is for that I've faced a writer's block for almost two months. But now as I'm back I'll try to publish upcoming chapters as soon as I could.**

 **Chapter 18: A Sad Celestial Story**

 **Joy Star's Diary**

 _Date: …_

 _A day has passed since I'm back in Canterlort. Mom was so much happy to see me. She was acting like I was gone for a long while. I know that mom overreact a little sometime but that's because she loves me so much. And I think the time Bubble and I had spent in Ponyville has brought us closer than ever before. So I'm happy that mom will allowed us to continue our date after a little while._

 _Today after waking up I found myself alone in my bed. I was a little panic when I saw that Bubble wasn't beside me. But I looked around and realized that I was back in Canterlort and Bubble was sleeping in her suite of the Castle along with her mother. I laughed at my silliness as realization hit me. After taking a warm water bathe I changed my clothes. After refreshing myself I started my day by taking breakfast along with my family. Mom really loved those cakes which I brought from_ Ponyville. _She sometimes behaves as a little filly when she saw sweets and I love to see her like this. A while after breakfast me and Bubble were walking in castle hall._

" _Joy, how do you sleep last night?" She asked me_

" _I slept fine Bubs," I said obviously "Why?"_

 _She pouted at my answer as I said something wrong. I leaned and looked towards her cute face but she looked away. I definitely said something wrong, I knew that._

" _Did I say something wrong?" I said "Bubble~"_

" _Yeah!" She still had that frown on her face "You know last night I was unable to sleep smoothly. I was really sleepless and you were not around for me to snuggle with. You know I really loved those snuggly nights." She chanted "But you said that you slept fine without me. This means you don't need me." I could feel my cheeks were burning "Do you?" She made a whine_

 _That's why she was pouting. Because she thought that I don't need her. Why would she ever think like this? Then I smiled and said "Bubble, there are some things in my life I can't imagine to live without and you're most important of them. And you know this better than me. Today when I woke up I was afraid until I remember that I was back in Canterlort." She was still pouting "I really love, snuggling with my special somepony." I whispered_

 _At last she smiled and came on her hind legs. She wrapped her forelegs around my neck and nuzzled me. I nuzzled her back while passing my front hoof limbs through her mane._

" _I know you do." She chuckled "It's just you look so cute when you're… confused like this."_

" _And you looks cute when you pout at me like this." I said and made a fake pout,_

" _Oh Joy," She jabbed me lightly and chuckled "You look silly like this."_

 _There were many maids and guards who were smiling while giving us a pleasant look. I even heard one saying; "They both look so cute together."_

 _After a little nuzzle I asked her. "So, any plans for today?"_

" _Yeah, as I'm gonna stay in Canterlort for a long while so there's something I need to do. I've to go for a while."_

" _Okay Bubble," I said "But where you've to go?"_

" _Umm… it's a bit of work." She said "After that we'll have all the time in the world for us."_

" _Alright Bubble, you know I'm still waiting for that surprise."_

" _You'll know that soon my sweetie." She said and hugged me which I returned pleasantly_

 _She'd preoccupations for today. So today I couldn't be able to spend much time with her instead I was spending my time with Cadence. That's a good thing because it's been a very long time since we cousins spend sometime talking to each other. She was asking me about how I spend my time in Ponyville, was there any trouble, etc, and how was my time with my filly friend._

" _Joy, I came to know something about you two." She said with a grin_

" _What Caddie?" I said "What did she told you?"_

" _She told me that you took her to see a movie, and to dinner, and-" she was paused "Should I continue?"_

 _I understood where she was getting to. My cheeks were burning red._

 _She smiled and told me "Then there was an Ursa Minor and you held her in your arms and took her away from danger like a Knight in Shining Armor." She chuckled and I was feeling a little flattered "And you two were sleeping on same bed since that night." she giggled_

 _I felt a little strange but then I replied her "Yeah, the house had only one and pretty large bed so we just… adjusted." I know that was a sly answer "And to be true to you, we both really like to sleep beside each other." I was feeling really embarrassed for some reason even though I knew we didn't do something we shouldn't do at that time._

 _She grinned and jabbed me lightly on my shoulder "Hey, what's wrong Joy," She said "I know my sweet little cousin and his special somepony. You've got nothing to feel bad about. Beside-" She came near to me "I and Shining once fall asleep in the garden while talking till late night." She whispered showing a sheepish grin._

" _Really?" I was surprised and at the same time I was smiling._

 _She nodded and blushed at the same time. "Yeah," she rubbed my hair and said "So don't feel that much strange about this."_

 _We both chuckled at my silliness. She jabbed me lightly and I jabbed her in return and eventually we both grab each other in a hug. I couldn't possibly ask for a sister better than her._

 _Around the time of noon I went in throne room. My coach and my friend Shiny was back from Griffin Kingdom. An ambassador from Griffin Kingdom also came along with him. Shining Armor told my mother about the success of their mission. I was happy to know that._

 _That name of that ambassador from Griffin Kingdom was Gust Breaker. I've met several Griffins before. Our country has good connections with many other Empires including theirs. Griffins I met were here to deliver meat for my diet needs. I once even got the chance to see their King. One may say that they're nice but some of them were really cranky. Gust was a new face to me and so was I for him. He was there to thanks mother for their immediate help. He was pretty fascinated when he saw me standing beside my mother._

" _So that must be the strange colt I heard rumors about." He said coming towards me "The one who eats meat." His voice for some reason felt so intimidating "I never saw something like this before."_

 _I didn't like his glare. I came closer to my mother's side. She quickly spread her wing between me and that Griffin_

" _It will be really nice of you if you stop right here." Mom said_

 _I could hear the steps backing off. Other ponies in throne room gasped at this. Mom was really angry now and I could feel this in her tune. She folded her wing back to her side._

" _We really respect your gratitude and I hope we'll keep being the good allies like this." She said "Shining Armor, make sure our guest has no trouble back to his way out of the Castle."_

 _Gust must have felt bad for this. But he should keep his curiosity in control when he's in front of nopony else than Co-ruler of Equestria._

 _Today mom officially promoted Shining to the Captain of Royal Guards and a celebration was held for him by his fellow royal guards. The Guards celebrated over lots of apple-cider. He's really happy today. Not to mention Cadence was really happy as well. They both went for an outing after that celebration._

 _At last Bubble was back in the castle. She was looking so happy. We both had brunch together and then we headed outside of the castle for a walk._

" _So was that bit of work Bubble?" I asked her sarcastically "It took you a little longer than I expected."_

" _I'm sorry my sweetie. I wanted to sign up for Canterlort fashion magazine and when I was coming back to palace I sorta caught up with a few of my old school fellows." She shrugged and huffed. Then she chuckled and said "They wanted to refresh some old time memories and then… I didn't notice how much time has passed." She said and looked towards me_

" _Why you've to sign up for a job Bubble?"_

" _You know Joy, singing and modeling is my talent." She signaled towards her cutie-mark "I thought a temporary job here will be a good thing if I'm gonna stay here for a while."_

" _You know Bubble you really don't need a job, right?" I said and raised an eye "What kind of Prince I'd be if my Princess has to work for earnings, surely a darned one." That made Bubble chuckles" But if you want this job because you like modeling then… it's okay with me."_

" _You're too flattering sometimes you know." Bubble giggled_

" _Maybe, so you were telling that you met your old friends here."_

" _Mmmhmm, it feels good to recall some old days." She chuckled "I also met that filly who used to tease me for being moody. Her face was worth watching when one of my friends told her about my modeling carrier." I know that scorner must be all like 'What the hay?'._

 _After that our walk went smoothly without any trouble. Around the time of sunset we headed back to the castle. After having dinner my mom and I went to balcony along with Aunt Luna. Today Bubble was also with us. She was happy to finally meet Aunt Luna. All four of us sat there talking for a while. Aunt Luna was happy that there's somepony who didn't called her Nightmare Moon. I hope there'll be more soon._

 _Anyways looks like we've to sleep alone on our beds once again, because I know that mom would say 'that's not a decent thing to do for a Prince'. I can tell that Bubble's not so happy and neither am I. But that's just until… maybe a little more while._

 _Signed_

 _Joy Star_

 _Date: …_

 _Today mother had gone to Fillydelphia. Well, formerly she was heading to Ponyville but as soon as she received the words about an exotic swarm attack on Fillydelphia she headed there to check out the situation. She came back at the time of evening. The swarm was somehow under control now. To my surprise this attack was done by an exotic creature of Everfree forest called the parasprite as mother told me._

 _On other hoof I'm officially coming back to my self-defense training in the coaching of my friend Shining Armor. Meanwhile I'm training to be more independent and learning about my magic, Bubble is busy with her passion about singing and modeling. She just signed up for Canterlort's Fashion Doll magazine. We're usually inseparable but we still take time to give our passions. Aunt Luna is helping me with my magic. And whenever I'm not busy with my lessons and Bubble's not surrounded by fashion admirers we use to spend good deal of time together. We both love each other so much but that doesn't mean we can't take times for other thing we love to do. I wish one day I could do some heroic deed for my people._

 _On other hoof I finally find a solution to our little problem. Maybe we can't be together all the time but I know something which can help Bubble as well as me. Today I saw a colt who was playing with a pony plushy. Then suddenly an odd idea came to my mind. I talked to Bubble about this idea. And she was like:_

" _Really Joy?" Bubble chuckles "A plushy!"_

" _Yeah! So…?" I said_

" _Hmm… I always wondered," She came closer to my ear and whispered something which made me tickles, she also felt a little awkward and put a hoof on her lips as she told me about her thought "… and so I think that's a nice idea."_

 _I giggled "Don't worry Bubble, maybe soon…"_

" _I know my sweetie" She nodded "So who's gonna make our plushies."_

" _I talked with that tailor mare who was making clothes for me since I was a foal. I hope 'Thread Pin' will not mind." I told her_

 _Well, she didn't mind at all but she also made a chuckle about this childish request. Our plushies were ready in an hour. Bubble's plushy was soft and cute just like a miniature version of her. My plushy was well; I'll say that it was pretty much like what a plushy version of me would be. And that was so much impressive as well. The plushy was worn a white shirt like top and a red pants like bottom. Its eyes were small golden color beads. And its hair was well-designed. Anyways I admired her amazing talent of sewing dolls and thanked her. I put Bubble's plushy in draw near my bed and Bubble did the same with mine. So in that way we kind of will never be separated. A good day came to an end._

 _Signed_

 _Joy Star_

 _Date: …_

 _Bubble's mom has gone back to Manehatten. Bubble and I went till train station to say her goodbye._

" _Goodbye Mom." Bubble hugged her mother "Take care!"_

" _Goodbye Miss Heart Spar-" before I could complete myself she used her magic to bring me join the hug "-kle." I returned this magical hug to her_

" _Goodbye my dear lovebirds." She chuckled "Always keep smiling like this." She kissed my sweetheart and then me on forehead. After this she sat on train waving towards us as we waved back to her_

 _I'm really gonna miss her. Bubble is still staying here in Canterlort with me. I've promised her mom to give her best time of her life so I'll try my best. After all she's staying because of her special somepony aka me._

 _It's the beautiful time of the fall. It's my second most favorite weather. Bubble and I are spending most of our spare time together. We usually head outside the palace whenever we're free. We sit by a lack or go to a public park. Everything seems so beautiful when she's around. I know that she feels the same way about me and don't hesitate to tell me about her feelings again and again. I can't tell how cute she looks when she does that._

 _Sometimes during walking in streets of Canterlort Bubble is surrounded by her fans. I can stand them until they keep their distance and don't say anything mean to her. That stallion with wounded muzzle knows how much I care about my marefriend's feelings. Mother says me to control my anger but I just can't stand somepony who say anything mean to any of my friend._

 _And one more thing, it feels like that some mares in town are being a little too frank with me sometimes even when Bubble is around. I know most of them as friends back when I was only ten years old. So I don't mind them being a little frank. But sometimes they used the words like 'handsome' or even 'hot' to complement me. Not gonna lie, I'm not used to these comments and that feels really strange. Well, I know that hugging is not a thing which one should take too seriously but sometime when any mare outside the family hugs me suddenly out of nowhere I can see a pout on Bubble's face. I hope I'll not get into trouble because of those enthusiast mares. Even the thought of that seems really funny._

 _Honestly, I never ever consider myself being with any mare other than her. And again, why would I? I love her too much for that._

 _And one important note, the idea to keep each other's plushy to feel less lonely really works. I must say holding a plushy while sleeping sounds really silly but amazingly it makes me feel very less lonely. And all in all it's not any less normal thing to do. Some ponies like to give their plushies to whom they care about. So totally normal but still a little awkward if any of my friends found about this. That's not the thing I'm worried about anyways._

 _Signed_

 _Joy Star_

 _Date: …_

 _Winter is ongoing and I'm really enjoying the weather except I'm not allowed to be outside in snow for too long. The blizzard was really intense this time. Bubble came down with the cold and was feeling really ill for last few days. I'm happy that mom allowed me to look after her during the time she was ill. I was really worried about her. I took a break from my routine work and spend my most of day with her. She was worried that I could get her cold but I don't care. Thanks heavens she was recovered in three days. Now she's feeling fit n' fine. I think it's better if we keep ourselves mostly inside during the rest of the winter especially me because unlike other ponies I don't have any fur on my body. Once winter will be wrapped up, flowers will bloom once again and hopefully I and Bubble will have more opportunities to spend our lovely time together._

 _Twilight send a letter to mom every week. Those letters are pretty interesting to read. Sometimes it's hard to believe that she's the same pony who had given up on making friends. She and the other elements are really best friends. I'm happy that she learned that life is much more fun when you've friends. I remembered now, in Ponyville they don't use magic to wrap up winter. I'll really love to see how they do so otherwise. Mom told me that it's done manually there so I'll like to see it myself if my mother allowed me to do so._

 _Today Bubble and I spend a whole afternoon wandering around in the garden. Weather was really enjoyable until it started to snow again. As evening has already fallen so we both decided to head inside the castle. After spending some more time together I went to castle's balcony to see the sunset and moonrise and she went in her room of the castle. For some reason mother was really keeping us from sharing our bedroom. She says that I should behave more like a decent Prince and should wait for the right time before moving to further steps. Bubble respects her decisions as well as I do. As long as we've plushies of each other to hold while sleeping. Though she told me that:_

" _Joy, sometimes I wonder if Princess thinks that I'm trying to swipe her son away from her." She chuckled sarcastically "What am I to them, a colt-napper?"_

" _She just cares about me like every other mare do for her foal." I chuckled as well "Maybe she still likes to see me as a child."_

 _Bubble smiled at this and said "But you're not and she knows that." She looked towards me with half lidded eyes and a wide blush "However, I hope she'll soon happily let us be… together." She said in dazed as I gave her a blushful yet hesitating smile. And all of sudden she was flustered and her cheeks started to burn red as she realized what she just said and lowered her head covering her lips with her hooves. Then she looked up and spoke "Al-alright then my sweetie." She planted a quick kiss on my cheek "See you tomorrow." And she walked away sashaying in a rather excited manner leaving me standing there and smiling a little stunned. She looked towards me with her redden cheeks and blink at me before she went towards her room. Mine, that moment was really awkward, but very joyful at the same time._

 _Signed_

 _A little confused Joy_

* * *

After sun had been set Joy was sitting in his mother's chamber. The weather was really cold out there so his mother and he were spending some quality time inside her chamber. Her bed chamber was warm and cozy and he loved to sit there and talk with her. She was sitting near the fireplace while her son was leaning against her waist. She liked to do this since Joy was a toddler. She was reading him a very interesting book. This book was about the folklore of Equestria. It tells about many legends including stories about Windagos, Shadows, and Sirens. And then suddenly a question came to his mind. He wanted to ask this question to her for a long while but he always felt a little awkward about this. But today he was determine to know the answer badly so he asked her what he wanted to ask.

"And here is my favorite part where Windagos were defeated by the 'Fire of Friendship'." She said being excited like a filly

"That was really wonderful mother." Joy said "Mom, I was wondering…"

She closed the book and looked towards him while raising an eye. She knew that he was about to start his nonstop trail of the questions.

"I was wondering that how old are you." She gave him a wondering gaze at this "Did I ask something I shouldn't had?" He felt really embarrassing at this

She giggled and gave him a playful look "Oh sorry, I was not hoping for such a question. It's been so long since somepony has asked me my age." She began to chuckle eventually "Okay my joy I'll tell you my age if you promise you'll never ask this question to any mare ever again."

"Pinkie promise" Joy said

"So I'll tell you my age." Celestia giggled

Then she used her magic to open a drawer and put out a picture. She brought that picture closer to them and showed this to him. Joy saw that there were four ponies in that picture. Two large Alicorn figures were standing behind an Alicorn filly with a little foal in pram beside her. Two Alicorn figures were even larger than Celestia. One of them was a male and other was female. Female figure was wearing a large golden crown on her head and a beautiful golden necklace around her neck. She was wearing horseshoes which looked like they were made of sunlight. She had white coat, and mane which had all the colors of the daytime sky. Male figure was wearing black crown. He had very dark coat and slightly lighter color mane. He was wearing black horseshoes. Even as a picture, it was clear that he must have been very strong. Third figure was of a Alicorn filly which looked really young as compared to both figures. She was rather familiar to Joy. It was her mother's filly-hood's picture. And fourth figure was cutest of all. She was foal with dark blue coat and slightly lighter color sparkling mane.

"Does anypony in this picture seems familiar?" She asked while raising an eye

"Hmm… this is you, right?" He put his finger on that white Alicorn filly and she nodded "And this cute foal is my sweet aunt Luna." She nodded again "So that means these large Alicorns are…"

"They're our parents. My mother Galaxia and my father Cosmos." She smiled as her eyes began to shed a few dew drops "They were the ruler of Equestria before us. This picture was the first picture taken after your aunt Lulu's birth." She sobbed a little "Can you guess how old that picture is?"

"How old…?" He asked

"Hmm… 2256 years old." Her son gasped at this "You must be pretty surprised, aren't you my joy." Joy nodded

"So your age is…?" Joy said

Celestia giggled and said "My dear Joy, your mother, Celestia is 2457 years old." Joy was really surprised; a wide smile appeared on his face as he looked towards her mother's face.

"Really?" He asked

"One hundred percent accurately." She replied "And your aunt Luna is 200 years younger than me."

"Wow, but really I can't believe you're that old mother. I mean Granny Smith of Ponyville is filly as compare to you and she looks really aged by her looks." He looked towards her face carefully. There wasn't even one wrinkle or anything and she was really young looking even at this age.

Celestia blushed at this complement and said "That's because I'm an Alicorn, my joy." She put a hoof on her chest "Unlike other three races of ponies Alicorns have a very long life span. Some historians even suggest that Alicorns are immortal."

"Are you?" Joy asked naïvely "Are you immortal?"

"Not exactly!" She said "If that were the case than my parents would be still… with us." Her eyes left some tears again "Alicorns can live around the age of five to ten thousand years but like every other living being they also have to go to afterlife." She sighed deeply as she remembered that fateful day "I'm still sore by the memories of that day:

* * *

 _That was a year after Luna raised and set the moon for the first time. From then on their parents started to encourage both of them to do this task instead of them. Celestia and Luna both didn't know that fate was about to take unexpected turn of events for both of them._

 _That specific day Luna was too upset to raise the moon. So Celestia didn't insisted her and do this task for her younger sister. After that she went to her room and saw that she was whining while hiding under the blanket._

" _What happened my dear Lulu?" Celestia asked uncovering her from the blanket_

" _Tia, mom also has been ill for several months now." She whined "I'm really worried about them. Will they be okay?"_

 _Celestia hugged her sister in response and said "Don't worry; everything will be alright my dear Lulu. It's okay. It's okay." She said caressing her mane with her hoof. At last when Luna ceased weeping Celestia smiled and said "Until mom and dad get better I'll tell you a story like she did." She said floating a book in front of her "Okay?" Luna nodded_

 _Celestia and Luna were both sitting in their bed. Celestia was reading her younger sister her favorite story book. Luna was enjoying the story happily as she was cheering along with each of her favorite part in the story. "Yeah, what happened then Tia." Celestia rolled her eyes and continue the story until that was ended._

" _And harmony prevails from then on. The end." Said Celestia_

" _Ah, already but that was my most favorite part." Said Luna "Why every story just have to end like this?" she frowned cutely at this_

" _Ah, my dear Lulu! Don't worry there are lots of other story books in library. I'll read you a new story tomorrow." Said Celestia_

" _Thank you very much Tia." said Luna "What now?"_

" _I think we should get to sleep now." said Celestia "Don't we?"_

 _Luna nodded and looked towards her sister "Tia, how long it'll take mom and dad to recover. Dad's task is really hard sometimes."_

" _Don't worry Lulu. They'll recover from sickness very soon."_

 _Luna nodded and as Celestia covered herself and her sister with a half light rainbow and half sparkling dark blue blanket. Next morning Celestia woke up to set the moon and raise the sun. After doing her first task of the day Celestia came back to her sister. She was still fast asleep under the folds of blanket. Even though now Luna was able to raise and set the moon but sometimes when she don't feel doing like this Celestia just do this for her younger sister. Celestia nuzzled Luna and slowly woke her up._

" _Rise and shine dear little sis." Said Celestia_

" _Good morning Tia!" She said as she saw that sun was already up "Did you set the moon?" Celestia nodded "You shouldn't have to Tia. You should have woke me up."_

" _Ah, it's fine Luna." Said Celestia "I was just helping my little sister."_

 _In a while a maid came there with their breakfast. Both sisters took their breakfast while maid waited for them to finish. On her face there was a worrying expression. Celestia was quick to notice this and she asked. "Is everything okay?"_

"… _Yes of course my dear Princess." She replied "Your parents wish to speak with you after the breakfast." In her eyes tears were threatening to escape_

 _After having breakfast both Princesses went towards their parents' chamber, a large room which was itself made of daylight and starlight. As they entered they saw there were many ponies. A few of them were especially noteworthy. One of them was a unicorn stallion with grey coat, white mane and tail, and white beard. He was wearing a wizard's cap and a cloak with star shaped design on them. He was the royal teacher Starswirl the bearded. Other was a large unicorn mare with shiny light purple crystal coat and slightly darker yet glittering mane. She was Queen Crystal Amore. Third figure was large dark green mare with bug like shell and bug's wings on her back. She had orange mane and a curved horn. She was Queen of the Changeling Kingdom, Queen Cicada. They all were gathered around a large bed where two large Alicorn figures were lying. As other saw two sisters coming there they made way for them to see their parents for the last time. There were a few mares who were examining the both Alicorns. These mares were the royal sages looking after their king and queen for several years till now. They got aside when they saw Princesses coming there._

" _We did what we could." One of the sage said to Starswirl "I'm afraid that now nopony can't do anything."_

" _I… I understand." said Starswirl "They saw this coming several years ago."_

 _Meanwhile both sisters came closer to their parents' bed. Galaxia looked towards her daughters faintly and gave them a pleasant smile. Tears started to escape Celestia's eyes. "Now, now… don't cry my daughter. I'm… alright. Everything's fine."_

 _Luna was broke down to tears as well as she came closer to her father. "Dad, dad, please say something."_

 _Cosmos slightly opened his eyes "Ha…! You're here my little blue moon. I'm... glad to see you here." He coughed "I'm… already feeling a little better."_

 _Both sisters were trying to hold their sniffles while denying from accepting what was going to happen. They were sobbing while hoping for a miracle which may make their parents healthy again but that was far from happening. Soon both parents used there last speck of magic to grab their daughters in a final embrace._

" _Be strong my dear girls." said Cosmos "You've a Kingdom to rule and people to watch over."_

 _Galaxia took a sigh "Promise me Celestia!"_

" _Wha-what promise mother." Celestia asked with tearful eyes_

" _Promise me that you'll look after your sister." Galaxia sobbed "She's a really sensitive filly so please never let anypony or anything let hurt her." Galaxia made another sob "You both have to take care of our beautiful home after us."_

" _I promise mother. I'll take care of Luna. I'll protect my home Equestria."_

 _Galaxia took a deep sigh "Thank you. Now… I'm feeling at peace."_

 _Cosmos also took a sigh "Yes my beloved." He also made a sob "Celestia, Luna my dear girls we'll always be alongside you. Never forget that…"_

 _After a final press on his chest Cosmos released Celestia and Galaxia released Luna. Galaxia looked towards Starswirl with questioning eyes. Starswirl gave a nod at this and Galaxia smiled for one last time. Both Alicorns made a final sigh before their eyes were closed forever. Galaxia's hoof slipped away from Luna's shoulder._

" _Mom, mom!?" Luna said "Please say something to me. Mom~" She began to sob heavily_

 _Everyone around lowered their heads as they saw this._

" _Rest in peace" Starswirl whispered as he used his magic to brought queen's hoof back to her side_

 _Celestia was just sobbing wordlessly while patting on her sister's back while she was crying loudly. She was feeling torn from inside at this. The rulers of other empires, who had come to offer their condolence, also felt the distressing sorrow of the sisters. Crystal Amore came closer to her nieces and nuzzle Luna's mane while hugging them closely._

" _You parents were so proud of you." She sobbed "They were so proud of you."_

 _And every death is an enclosing of a story which was started with birth just like there's an ending of every story. As for both sisters that was a really sorrowful moment. After an eternal farewell to her parents their bodies were taken away from them by guards. It was time for last rights but Luna wasn't ready to leave her father's hoof._

 _"No, please don't take him away." Luna cried "I've to show them that I've learned to decorate... night." She cried more "Dad, please wake up now."_

 _It was heartbreaking when they took away his body from her. The upcoming nights of few weeks were really hard for Celestia and Luna. It was hard for Celestia to calm down her sister after the death of their parents. Celestia took care of Luna like a good sister after that. And as they say time heals every wound. Now they've to move on and carry their parents' legacy as Day and Night bringer as well as ruler of this beautiful land._

* * *

Now there were tears in Celestia's beautiful magenta eyes. Joy also couldn't handle the overwhelming emotions in his heart. He wrapped his arms around his mother's neck. Celestia wiped her tears and looked towards her son.

"Son…" Said Celestia "I'm sorry my joy… I wasn't meant to make you sad like this."

Celestia left his face with her hoof while there were still some tears in his eyes "Its okay mom. I'm fine."

"No, I'll not believe you until you give me a smile." Said Celestia

"Okay…" Joy wiped his tears and smiled

"Good colt." She said "Make this smile a little bigger…" Joy did so "A little more…" Joy smiled even more "Now that's the smile I want to see." She said and hugged him again

"They must love you so much." Joy said

"Every parents love their children my dear. Just like I love you."

"I love you too mom." Joy said

Celestia giggled while nuzzling his hairs "I know my joy." After this both mother and sat there just enjoying the warmth and coziness in the chambers. Celestia started to write the reply for the letter of Twilight while Joy was just sitting there thinking about something. _They must be very loving parents just like my mother is. Even if she's single she did whatever it took to take care of me. But did she really spend thousands of years without falling in love with somepony? Should I ask her that?_ After Celestia wrote the reply and sent it to Twilight she looked towards her son once again.

"Do you wish to ask anything else my dear?"

"Actually yes…" said Joy and blushed heavily "But that maybe a little… personal…"

"Personal…?" Celestia giggled "Joy~ what's in your mind?"

"Hmm… I was wondering… have you…"

"Yes…" said Celestia

"… ever had somepony… special in… your whole life…" Joy said and hid his right half of the face behind his hand "Hmm…?"

Celestia blushed once again. She felt awkward that her son was asking her something like that. She knew that Joy didn't know much about her past life neither he ever asked but today for some reason he was asking her the questions which were specifically about her. There had been a very long time since she remembered the memories before the past thousand years.

"Yes, in fact I'd somepony special in my life but…" She was paused

 _I knew it._ Joy thought. "But what mom…" he asked

"Fate wasn't kind enough to let us be together." She took a sigh "But still he was one of most important things happened to me in this long life."

"Wow, really… but what happened exactly, who was that stallion, and-" Celestia stopped him by placing her wing on his lips

"Please son, one question at a time." She giggled "I'll tell you his name for now but rest of the story has to wait for some time else."

"But…" He wanted to say something but paused "Okay mother!"

"Good, his name was Roaring Thunder and he was one of highly trained unicorn warriors of Equestria." Celestia said "He was the most good-looking, handsome, and…" she was interrupted by the bell of clock, she looked towards the clock. _It's getting late._ "Oh, look at the time my joy. Now you should go to your room now."

Joy yawned and nodded in response. Before getting up and going back to his room Joy once again hugged his mother. Celestia returned the hug happily. After this Joy went back to his room. After changing to his sleeping pajamas he tucked himself in the bed. He opened the drawer beside his bed and pulled out a little pink pony doll. He smiled to see this. _Today I came to know about many things about my own mother. I wonder how she still manages keep smiling. She loved somepony and never could get together with him. If something happened to my dear Bubble I could hardly be able to be happy again. I'm really proud of my mother. She's a great mother. My mama is a great mama. Isn't she little Bubble?_ He said while looking towards the doll. Then he chuckled to himself. _I know that she's a little possessive of me but I know that she does this out of care. Please don't feel bad for this, once she'll believe that I'm enough grown up to decide for myself then maybe we can take our relationship to further steps._

Meanwhile Bubble was lying on her bed nuzzling Joy's doll while holding it in her hooves. She smiled and sighed joyfully as she looked towards doll's face. _You know little Joy, your mother really is the most caring mother I ever saw. Maybe that's the reason she's a little possessive of you. And I'm okay with what she thinks for us. As your mother she can decide best for you. And as your marefriend and a best friend as well I'll also do what's best for us and-_ she blushed heavily before saying further- _our future relationship. There are some fears which make me worry but I'll not force my will upon you. I'm not a selfish mare after all._

Joy yawned before looking towards Bubble's plushy once again. _Don't worry. I've an idea to spend some days outside the palace once again. Tomorrow I'll ask mother to let us go to Ponyville for the winter wrap up fest. I hope she'll let us go. Goodnight little Bubble._ With that Joy closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Bubble yawned as well and giggled as she looked towards Joy's plushy. _That's alright and_ _I understand, little Joy. Goodnight my sweetie._ She also closed her eyes and drifted to a sweet slumber.

* * *

Joy was pretty much excited. After having breakfast with family he asked his mother about allowing him to go to Ponyville. He had told Bubble about Ponyville's Winter Wrap Up festival. So she was also pretty excited. But Celestia didn't want him to catch cold in such chilled weather, so she denied to let him go.

"No, I don't think you should go there." Said Celestia "You know how cold weather is there."

"Mom, I'll be fine. I just want to see how they wrap up winter without using magic." Said Joy "Please…"

"Please Princess, let him go." Bubble said to Celestia "That'll be fun."

Celestia looked towards Bubble and raised an eye. Bubble smiled slyly and looked around. "Joy, you know that I don't want you to fall sick, therefore I'll not allow you to go."

"Please…" said Joy

"No, and we're not talking about that anymore." Celestia said being a little harsh, she wasn't trying to be harsh towards him but she just couldn't risk sending him to Ponyville until after Winter Wrap Up. She just don't want him to be sick like he once had been a long time ago.

"Aren't you my sweet mom?" Joy said in playful tune

Celestia came closer to him and nuzzled his hair "Joy, you know I'm not falling for these tricks again." She grinned while looking towards her son "It's for your own good."

Joy sighed and looked towards Bubble who just shrugged at this. Joy knew that it was hard to convince his mother for something when she once made up her mind. So he may need some extra help from some other pony he knew. So Joy just nodded in response.

"Good colt." said Celestia "Now I'll see you in a while after attending my court. Okay?"

"Okay mom." Joy assured

After Celestia left Bubble gave Joy a obvious smile. "Oh that's fine my sweetie. There's no need to worry over this."

"I know and I'm not upset at all." Joy smiled "I know somepony who can convince mother."

"You mean…" Bubble put a hoof on her chin "your cousin Cadence." Said Bubble

"Of course" He replied

So Joy talked with her cousin Cadence so she could talk with the Princess to let him go to Ponyville's Winter Wrap Up fest. Cadence was a little denying at first but eventually she was ready to help her little cousin. After all Joy was her most sweet family member of all. Later that day Cadence talked with her aunt Celestia about this. And after the sunset when both mother and son were spending their regular quality time together than Celestia told her son about her decision.

"Joy, I thought I was a little too concerned when I said that I can't let you go to Ponyville." Celestia said "I sometimes forget that you're grown up now and so you can make your own decisions."

"So will you let me go there?"

Celestia nodded "Yeah, I'll let you go. But at one condition."

"What's… that condition?"

"You'll know soon my joy." Celestia giggled "Are you happy now?"

"Oh, thank you mom." Joy hugged his mother "I love you so much."

"Mama loves you too mama's joy." Celestia said as she returned the hug

Next day Joy was really happy. He was so much excited to tell Bubble about this news. She was also very excited and surprised when she came to know about this. They were happy about going to Ponyville once again. They both also wanted to participate in the festival as well so that doubled their excitement.

They both thanked Cadence for her assistance. That was one of the few reasons that Joy considered her best sister one pony could have. She was always ready to help him with such matters. Cadence knew that her aunt must have thought something. Joy was now very happy and so as the Bubble. They were heading Ponyville a day before the Winter Wrap Up.

 **Next Time: Winter is going to be messed up for real. You don't wanna miss that.**


	19. Chapter 19: Truly Wrapped Up

**Greetings my dear readers, I'm back with another chapter. I know I haven't updated in a while but writer block is so cruel. That's my most favorite fanfic to write so far. And don't forget to checkout my profile page. There's an update waiting for your opinion.**

 **Truly Wrapped Up**

At that certain day there were not much ponies standing on railway station. But many of them were chuckling at something which seems really funny. It was standing alongside Bubble. Bubble was wearing a woolly cap on her head, a scarf around her neck, and a wholly saddle on her back. Alongside her was standing her bipedal coltfriend in a very thick wool sweater and a cap. He was looking a little… fat in that sweater. That was much to his embarrassment but that was the only way his mother could make sure that he'll not get sick.

"I told you mom overdone this!" Said Joy

"Oh shucks!" Bubble chuckled "You're looking so good in this."

"Yeah, I see that." Joy chuckled as well as he looked towards giggling ponies " _They_ certainly do think so."

In a while train arrived there and both of them along with some other passengers went on the train. Joy was happy that he was going to see something new. And alongside this happiness he couldn't quite thinking about that how funny he was looking. But Bubble seemed to be very happy as she saw him in that sweater so he was okay with that. Looking funny isn't always bad, and nothing wroth more than making somepony smile. Pinkie would definitely agree with him in this case.

"All aboard" Said the conductor and train started to go towards Ponyville.

"So," Joy looked towards Bubble "How they wrap up winter in Manehatten?"

"Same as in Canterlort, magic." Bubble said "They've specified unicorn staff for this job."

"Oh" Joy nodded

"And that's why I'm so excited." Bubble said "I'd like to see Twilight's friends again."

Joy chuckled a bit when he thought of them. All of them were really special in their own way. Joy looked outside the window. He could see the snowflakes falling from the sky. It all was going to be wrapped up soon and once again spring would be there, his most favorite weather of the year. Joy once again looked towards a beauty who was sitting in front of him. No doubt that she was one of the most beautiful mares of Equestria but with a purple wholly saddle on her waist she was looking even more gorgeous. She was looking very excited while she was looking outside the window. This gave Joy sometime to adore her beauty once again.

 _Bubble, my foal-hood's best friend, my very special somepony, and my lovely marefriend, and she's much more to me as well. She loves me no matter how I look. She's most beautiful mare in all of Equestria. Her pink coat, her purple mane, her beautiful fragrant purple mane, and her incredibly gorgeous figure, everything about her is so much amazing. Oh Bubble, I don't know what goods I did to gain your love but I'm sure that I value your love more than anything else._ Joy chuckled _. I just want to spend my every moment with you._

"Joy~" She said knocking him out of thoughts. On her face there was a huge blush with a charming smile "You said something…?"

Joy realized that he said last of thoughts a little out loud. He felt a little flustered as he passed her a smile. She giggled in response. "I also want the same for us." She said in low voice.

They both passed each other a little nervous smile. The rest of the time seemed like passing quickly after that. And after a few hours they were at Ponyville's railway station.

"Now we've arrived at Ponyville's railway station." Said the announcer and in a while train was slowing down.

Joy came out of the train along with Bubble. He had sent letter to Twilight about his arrival so as he expected she was there. Spike was also there.

"Nice to see you Twilight," Bubble said in her usual tune

"Nice to see you too friends," Said Twilight as she noticed Joy in his brand new sweater "Joy, you're looking… a little healthier." She giggled

"You're looking awfully funny." Said Spike "Just like a giant cuddly stuffed toy."

Joy rubbed his neck as Spike said this. Twilight looked towards Spike and giggled as well.

"Spike~" Said Twilight "That wasn't a nice thing to say."

"It's okay Twilight." Joy spoke "It's just mother was making sure that I couldn't catch cold."

"Tell me about it!" Said Spike

Twilight and Spike along with exotic couple headed towards the Golden Oak Library. There they took some tea and ate some cookies. Tea felt really good in that cold weather. After this they talked for a while. Twilight told them about some recent events. Joy was really surprised that these ponies scared of a zebra, calling her an enchantress. They weren't that much scared of him when they saw him for the first time, only surprised and a little or more paranoid. The main reason they scared of that Zebra mare was that she lived in the Everfree forest. Ponies will probably scare of anything which came out of the Everfree because unlike whole of the Equestria it works on its own. That was scary enough.

"I wonder," Joy thought "What kind of effect that poison joke would've upon me?"

"I don't know!" said Twilight "Maybe it would give you a tail?"

"Yeah!" Spike said "Like a real ponytail!"

"What do you think Bubble?" Twilight said

"Hmm… I think he'd look perfectly fine with a tail." Bubble while she gave a glance to his hips.

Joy felt flustered as Bubble mentioned this. _She's imagining me with a tail and thinks I'll look good with that. Make sense, she also has a pretty gorgeous one of her own._ Joy chuckled at this thought. Spike laughed hysterically at this. Twilight also made some giggles.

"Don't worry… I like you as you're." Bubble kissed him on his cheek as she was unable to resist this urge because of his confused yet cute expressions. "You don't need any tail to look good."

"That's fine Bubs." Joy said "I know that was a pretty funny concept."

"It sure was." said Twilight "I believe you must be hungry. Spike will you please…?"

"Yeah ma'am." said Spike and went towards the kitchen

They sat there and talked for a little more while before having a little brunch and heading to mayor's office to get the key of their temporary house in Ponyville.

Twilight was happy to see her friends Canterlot again. She was waving towards them standing at the door as they were going towards mayor's office. She felt good whenever Joy visited her but it also made her feel a little lonely for some reason. But that was just a little usual feeling for her now. She took a sigh and went inside the library and closed the door behind her.

* * *

In Ponyville's Royal guest house exotic couple was making preparations for tonight's dinner. They both were not feeling that much of hungry so Joy only prepared some fruit salad and a few daffodil sandwiches. Even though flowers weren't his most favorite of diet but still he likes the taste of daffodils.

"Oh Joy, these are so good." Bubble said while chewing the sandwich she was holding with her magic. "You must try your talent in food-making?"

"Sweetheart, you know I'm not that good but I'm happy that you like these sandwiches." Joy shrugged while munching on the fruit salad "I just tried my best to make them good."

Bubble swallowed her bite and giggled "I can't even back a cake properly. You're at least better than me at cooking." She took another bite and finished the sandwich. Around her muzzle there was some remaining of sandwich she was eating. She used her hoof wipe that. Suddenly she made a cute burp and giggled with a blush. "Sorry sometimes I just can't control my inner filly."

"There is a little bit left." Joy said "Here, let me just…" He used a napkin to clean her muzzle "Better?" He smiled

Bubble nodded at this. After the dinner was done they cleaned the living room and brought dishes to the sink. It was time to get a relaxing nap now. Both of them got into their nightwear.

"That's a relief." Joy said "I really don't like thick clothes."

"I know right." Bubble chuckled

Both of them were now lying on the bed looking towards the each other. They weren't feeling that sleepy for some reason. They just can't wait for tomorrow. They were going to be a part of winter wrap up for the first time and they were really excited about this.

"Sweet dreams Joy."

"Good Night Bubble."

With this both of them closed their eyes and soon drifted to sleep.

 _That's right… your child is what he…_

 _I wish I never had to… I never want to…_

 _You don't have much… return now…_

 _I believe in… he'll have… and even a better…_

 _Some blurry scenery with one or two tall blurred figures flashed before his vision before he started to have a feeling of floating… Then suddenly he felt as darkness was being pulled away… He opened his eyes to reveal an unknown yet very strangely familiar face… However before he could be able to see something clearly everything was just started to fade away._

"Ha!" He gasped as he opened his eyes all of sudden. The light in the bedroom was dim though he felt like his hand was being placed on something warm, cozy, and really soft. On his face he felt soft hairs of her mane which was giving away a really charming fragrance. He reckoned that he was spooning his special somepony with his hand being placed on her chest. The movement of her chest along with every breath was really soothing and appealing. _I wonder what could that dream means and why do I even have such dreams. I think I should talk to mother about this._ He thought before hearing some sweet hums made by her. A pleasing feeling calm him down. _Dreams are still dreams, aren't they? As long as my whole reality is in my arms, I can face and stand everything._ He nuzzled his face closer to her mane. _"Love you too."_ A whisper made by Bubble caused him to open his eyes but soon he realized that she was talking in her sleep. _Even while sleeping she knew how to make me feel better._ He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep once again.

"Wake up my sweetie!" Joy heard a delightful voice with a little stroke on his shoulder "Wake up!"

"A little more while, please." He said while his eyes were still closed.

"It's already 6:30 in the morning. Do you wanna be late for the beginning of the Winter Wrap Up?"

Hearing this he shot open his eyes to see that Bubble was standing in front of him with a hoof of her on his shoulder. He stretched his muscles and sat on the bed. _'Winter Wrap Up'_ his mind rang. He had to get up now so he could be a part of the festival.

"Morning Bubble."

"Morning sleepy Prince." She said "Looks like somepony really loves to play with my mane~" There was a sweet irony in her voice. "It takes a good measure of time to properly style my mane you know." She said referring towards her messy mane

Joy smiled and shrugged at this "I can't help myself with this."

Bubble smiled and rolled her eyes at this "Just get up already! Everypony must be gathering now."

"Right~" Joy got up from the bed

After getting freshen up and a little breakfast they were ready to join the event. Joy wore his casual clothes and a normal not-so-thick sweater as well. That other sweater was a little too much… funny looking. He was ready to go now. Bubble was also ready to go. So they headed outside their house and galloped towards the town's hall.

* * *

Twilight had reached there before them. They stood there just beside her. Twilight passed them a glance before looking towards the mayor again. Most of the ponies of the town were standing in front of town's hall and many were still gathering there as Mare Mayor was doing a motivational speech.

" _Thank you everypony, for being here bright and early. We need everypony's help to wrap up winter on time and bringing spring." Everypony cheered at this and mayor continued her speech "And it's an honor that our Prince is here as well to be the part of the event." They cheered once again "So let's do even better than the last year and have the quickest winter wrap up ever." Ponies cheered excited at this_

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Said Twilight with an excited tune

"I know right!" Bubble said excitedly "I just can't wait."

" _Alright everypony," Mayor announced "Find your team leader and let's get galloping!" Ponies cheered once again as speech was over and started to go towards their own team leader._

There were three teams to be exact: weather team, plant team, and finally the animal team. Everypony who was assigned to a certain team was wearing a certain color vest i.e. blue, green, and tanned for weather, plant, and animal team respectively.

Winter Wrap Up was officially started and everypony was ready to play his/her own role in the event. Except for Twilight who was very confused about what should she do? As for Joy and Bubble they were also excited to see how they can be a part of the festival?

"Twilight, so which team you're going to be part of?" Bubble asked

"I'm really not sure about this." Twilight replied with a hint of excitement in her tune "I'll check around and see if I can help somepony somehow." She said and galloped away

Joy waved his hand towards her "See you around Twilight."

"Alright Joy; I'm also going to see where I can fit in." Bubble said "Okay!"

"Alright Bubble! Best of luck and have fun." Joy replied

"Best of luck to you too Joy." she said and trotted away waving a hoof towards him

 _Now let me see what I can do to help my dear friends._ He looked around and to observe all the teams doing their jobs well. Which team could he become a part of? Well, maybe he had to look around and see what others did so he could find what he's good at. He walked around for a while observing them. Just then he figured out what should he try. _That seems like something I can do easily._ With a smile on his face he headed towards a certain direction.

* * *

Twilight was a little confused at what should she do and Spike stubbornness wasn't much helping either. But she was so willing to do her part. Soon she saw her friend Rarity at a little distance who was decorating a beautiful nest standing in front of a table.

"Rarity, please tell me something I can help you with." Twilight asked her a little eagerly

"Well, how would you like to help me with Ponyville's finest birds' nests?" Rarity replied

"Birds' nests?" Twilight said in disbelief

"Why yes" Rarity nodded "When weather team guides the birds back in Ponyville they need a place to live and lay their eggs." She gestured towards the nest she just made

"Wow Rarity, this one's really beautiful."

"Oh why thank you most sincerely! Would you like to try your hoof in nest?" Rarity asked

"Would I?" Twilight exclaimed "Yes, where do I begin?"

"Okay!" Rarity said floating a basket full of straws, sticks, and ribbons "Now leave ribbons there, hay over there, and yes." Twilight put all the stuff in front of her in an organized way. Then was the time when things started to be messed up. Rarity tried her best to instruct Twilight to do that right way but it seemed like Twilight had no idea what she was doing. Spike was there watching Twilight making the bird nest with a face which was saying _"What she's even trying to do?"_ At last Twilight's birds' nest was done. She was happy to see this.

"Here," She said "It looks just like…" Twilight looked towards Rarity's beautifully decorated nest and her smile was disappeared "… yours?"

"That nest needs to be condemned." Spike said

"Oh, Spike…" Rarity giggled at this "This isn't so bad…" Rarity said and looked towards that _atrociousness_ for the bird nest. "Maybe birds can use this as…" Rarity thought the nicest words to say.

"An outhouse?" Spike said bluntly

"Spike," Rarity spoke as she came to help Twilight with her nest "It's just fine. It's just a little rough around the edges. We just need to fix this…" Rarity tried to fix the nest as Twilight got aside. Then Rarity got busy in an impossible attempt to fix that nest. Twilight soon realized that her bird's nest was a lost cause and looked down in disappointment.

"I think we lost her." Spike whispered to Twilight

With this Twilight left Rarity lost in her own world and went to find something else in which she'd do better then nest making.

* * *

"I'm ready!" Joy said as he was sitting in a tree holding a branch covered with snow while some earth ponies were standing beneath there to collect the snow in their cart.

"Your highness, you sure wanna do this?" A stallion with brown coat and black mane asked him.

"I'm one hundred percent sure Doc." Joy replied "Now, tell me whenever you're ready."

After getting signals from them Joy shook the branch intensely and the snow was fallen into the cart. "Done!" After this he shook the other branches in same manner until there was no more snow in that tree. After this he came down from the tree and headed for the next one. Though he was feeling a little tired but he was really enjoying this. _I wonder what team Bubble decided to be a part of._

"You sure they'll not bite." Bubble asked Fluttershy

"Don't worry, they're very nice." Fluttershy reassured her "They'll not bite you."

"Alright, if you say so…" Bubble went near to a hole and rang the bell "Little nice critters, rise and shine." Bubble said and got herself away from the warren. In a while a bunch of squirrels came out of the warren. Bubble sighed in relief as they didn't try to hurt her.

"You did well for your first try." Fluttershy said

"Thanks, I guess." Bubble said

"Your welcome" The shy mare replied "Well, now let's carry on. We've lots of critters to wake up." Fluttershy said as she looked towards many animal dens which they'd left. Bubble smiled lightly and went along with Fluttershy. "Right behind you Fluttershy"

On other hoof Twilight was going towards Fluttershy to help her with the animals after a literally ice-skating crash course in attempt to help Pinkie Pie. This time she was sure of herself to be proved helpful. As she reached there Fluttershy had put her head inside a warren to wake up the creatures inside. "Wake up little sleepy heads. Hope you'd a wonderful dreams and restful hibernation. It's time to get up now." Fluttershy get her head out of the hole as she saw two hedgehogs coming out of that hole

"Awe! How cute?" Twilight said in awe

"Aren't they? This is my favorite task of the whole year when I get to see my animal friends again." Fluttershy said

"What's hibernation?" Asked Spike

"It's like a long sleep." Fluttershy replied as she rang the bell in front of another warren "Wake up little porcupines."

"Long sleep?" Spike said

"Yeah, animal sleep through out the winter to save their energy and eat less food." Fluttershy replied

"I definitely like the idea, except for the less eating part." Spike remarked as two porcupines came out of the

In a while Bubble came there to see Twilight. "Hey Twilight!" Bubble said

"Hey Bubble," Twilight said "Are you helping Fluttershy with the animals too?"

Bubble nodded "Who knew, I can be this good with little critters."

"Oh, but look at all these warren and dens." Fluttershy looked towards a large number of holes they left. "I doubt that we'll be able to wake every animal before the spring."

"Well, I'll help you!" Twilight exclaimed

"Oh will you?" The shy mare spoke "That'd be wonderful."

Fluttershy gave her bell to Twilight who was very happy to finally proving to be helpful. "Let's start from there!" She said and went towards a den at a little distance

"That's the spirit my friend!" Bubble said as she waved her hoof toward her

Twilight rang the bell in front of the den. "Oh, I don't know what cute, little, furry creature I'm going to see!" She said in excitement. But soon her excitement turned into fear as she saw the creature that came out of the den.

"Eah! snakes!" She said and backed off quickly accidentally entering in a bats' cave. "Ahhhhhhhh!" She shrieked as she came out of the cave with a swarm of bats behind her. She was galloping so fast that she couldn't saw a tree in front of her and hit that tree really hard. A honey comb which was hanging from the tree fell on her and stuck on her head. She trotted once again to save herself from bees.

Meanwhile Bubble was standing in front of another den ready to ring the bell to wake up the little critters in it. All of sudden she saw that Twilight was galloping towards her really fast with a honey comb stuck on her head. She tried to stop her.

"Twilight, wait!" She said "Stop-" Before she could do something to stop her she tackled with her and both of them rolled inside the den. Fluttershy and Spike came there as a family of skunks came out of the den.

"Ow" came the voice of Twilight

"Eww! That stinks horrible!" That was Bubble's voice "What was in this den?"

They both came out of the den and gosh they were stinking really bad. Spike and Fluttershy covered there noses at this.

"I'm sorry Bubble." Twilight said

"It's… alright Twilight." Bubble said "I forgive you. But… what to do about this smell now."

"I'd suggest you to use tomato paste!" Fluttershy said

In a moment Joy reached there and looked at the current situation and smelled that nasty stink as well. He covered his nose and said "Did some foal dirty his diaper?"

Fluttershy shook her head and looked towards both unicorn mares. Joy didn't take much time to get the situation and though the situation was enough to make him laugh hard on his lungs but he kept calm. "Oh," He said while holding his laughter.

"Joy, I need to go home. Let's go." Bubble pleaded

"Alright" Joy said as the exotic couple headed back to their home as Twilight and Spike headed towards the Golden Oak Library.

* * *

Bubble was sitting in bath tub filled with tomato paste. She was using a brush to clean off that stink from her mane and coat. "Unhh, I still smell a little bit like skunk." She brushed her back as Joy came there a few more cans of tomato paste and emptied that in the bath tub.

"Alright Bubble; I think that would be enough." He said

"Mmmhmm," She said "I hope so…" Then she looked towards Joy and said "My sweetie, would you please help me with getting rid of that stink. I know it's hard to stand this but…"

"No, that's alright... let me help you" Joy said taking the brush and brushing her mane "Now tell me what happened?"

"Well, you see…" Bubble started "I was helping Fluttershy to wake the little critters up…" She told him about the whole incident.

"Oh, so that's what happened." Joy said holding back a chuckled "You know I felt a little bad for Twilight; she was just trying to help…"

"And me? I didn't do anything to get in this mess…" Bubble huffed "I was happy that I'm a part of the event but now…" She sniffed her front hoof "Now I really smell like rotten tomatoes and I don't like it."

"I know you're mad for this…" Joy said as he was brushing her head "I don't like this either… but let it go now."

"Ha…! You're right." Bubble said "I'm not mad… it's just… I don't like tomato paste that much." She said and blushed a little "I've to remove that stink… other wise I'd never… take a bath in it."

Joy giggled at this but luckily Bubble didn't hear him. _So she was upset because of this, really? Unbelievable!_ Joy smiled once again.

"Alright, I think that's enough." Bubble said as she got out of the bath tub "Mine, I'm just looking like a zombie mare from a horror movie." Bubble said making a silly expression. Both of them chuckled at this. "Anyways, that's better than that horrible smell." She said and looked towards Joy "I think now I should clean THIS off now." She said

"Alright," Saying this Joy came out of bathroom

It took Bubble a little long while to clean the tomato paste off her coat and mane. At last almost after one n' a half hour she was able to get rid of that unwanted smell. "That's a relief," She said with a sigh of relaxation. "Now I must get back in the festival along with my sweetie."

Joy was waiting fir her in living room. She came there and told that she was ready to join the festival once again. Then they both headed outside, so they could continue to play their parts in the event. But both of them weren't expecting what they saw when they came out. The teams were not doing their jobs as they should, instead many ponies were arguing with each other over what should they do first. Not only that but none of the targets were met and more than a half of the day had been passed. Joy sighed and looked around while walking towards their friends. Ice wasn't melt yet, a large area still needed to be clear to start farming, and only one bird nest was made.

"Well, that's not what I've thought." Bubble said "This isn't good at all."

Joy saw that Mayor was trying to make them stop arguing each other and get to their tasks. He went towards her and asked about this situation. The response was a hopeless sigh from her. "That happens every year."

"Every year?" Joy asked

She nodded and went towards where Fluttershy and Applejack were arguing with Rainbow Dash that whether snow should melt fast or slow. Applejack wanted to snow melt fast while on other hoof Fluttershy wanted snow to melt slowly.

"Make up your mind!" Rainbow shouted

The situation was desperate. Bubble looked around looking for a certain friend; soon she saw Spike standing there alongside a bush and went towards him.

"Hey Spike!" Bubble said

"Oh, hey Bubble." Spike replied "You don't know what you missed!"

"I'm pretty sure I don't." She giggled "Where is Twilight by the way?"

"I'm in here!" Came the voice of Twilight from the bush almost shocking Bubble in this process

"What… are you doing in the bush Twilight?" Bubble asked

"I'm a winter mess up, I messed up everything." Twilight said

"You… messed up something?" Bubble giggled "Why do you think so?"

"Yeah, you're just not good at waking critters, making nests, skating, and clearing the snow." Spike explained

"Thanks Spike, that's already made me feel much better." Twilight said sarcastically

"That's what I'm here for sister." Spike said as Bubble giggled at this

"Oh, what in Equestria are you ponies are arguing about. This is the reason we were late for spring last years and year before that and year before that…" They heard that Mayor was trying to make them stop arguing with each other.

"Did they say last year?" Twilight asked peeking her head out of the bush.

Bubble nodded and said "So don't be so hard on yourself Twilight. I don't think you're responsible for this mess up." She looked towards the group of ponies as they were arguing with each other. Joy joined the Bubble and Spike as well near that _bush._ Joy and Bubble seemed to be disappointed by this scenery because they were only here to have some fun. "What the hay? That's not fun at all!" Joy crossed his arms.

Soon they started to argue even louder as more and more ponies joined the group. "Another year of scandalous shame. Oh, only if we've been more organized."

Twilight's mind rang at the word _organized._ She smiled with excitement at this and came out of the bush at this. "Spike, bring my clipboard and checklist, fast."

"Now that's the Twilight I know." Bubble said

Twilight looked towards her friend with gratitude for this compliment for a moment and went towards the ponies. "Stop everypony! I said stop!"

Joy went towards her to help. He called out "Everypony, please listen to Twilight Sparkle." That wasn't enough to catch their attention. Twilight saw a sparrow sitting on the bush near her. She thought of a plan. She used sparrow as a blow horn to bring their attention towards her angering the bird in process. "Sorry," She whispered.

"I know that all of you want to get your job done on time," Twilight said "But arguing is no way. What you need is," She paused as Spike came there with a clipboard and quill. "Organization!" She exclaimed happily. "And I'm just the pony for the job." All of the ponies looked towards her with hopeful smiles as she looked towards Spike with determination.

Then Twilight told them a strategy for every task they needed to done and helped them with it. Joy and Bubble were also helping their friends and this time they're more fun than before. It was good to see that ponies were not arguing with each other anymore all thanks to Twilight. They were working now in an organized way to wrap up the winter on time. Joy and Bubble also tried their hands/hooves in some other tasks. Bubble helped Rarity in nest making while Joy was helping Applejack and her team to sow the seeds. Until evening they'd done all the work. Most of ponies were a little exhausted by the end of the day because of all that hard work. But it totally worth the effort, as for the first time in many years Spring was coming there on time.

Bubble was humming in low voice to entertain herself. Joy as always was enjoying the tender melodies she was making.

"You seem so happy today." Joy chuckled

"I am my sweetie." She replied "This was my very first and best winter wrap up ever~!" She exclaimed

Some of ponies were going to continue to work while night especially the weather team that had to bring back the southern birds and plant team who was sowing the new seeds in the ground. As for the exotic couple they decided that they needed to rest now. They both looked towards Twilight with heavy eyes. Twilight understood their condition and said. "You two can go and have a rest now; you did a really good job today." Both of them smiled and nodded in reassurance.

"Good night Twilight." Bubble yawned "See you tomorrow."

Joy yawned as well. "It was a nice experience."

After that they both headed back to their house. They both needed a refreshing bath after working for a whole day. After getting a warm bath they both decided to have some cucumber sandwiches and fruit salad for dinner. They were

"I'm feeling so tired today." Bubble said as she picked up a sandwich "These ponies are really hard workers."

"Mmhm," Joy nodded "I'm glad that we were part of this event."

"I'm glad that Twilight was there to fix the problem." Bubble said as she swallowed a bite "Other wise, I don't think spring would be there on time." She said taking another bite.

Joy nodded and took another bite as well. After both have downed three or four sandwiches and all the fruit salad, their hunger was satisfied. And now they both were feeling like going to the bed.

"Let's clean up and then we can relax all night." Joy said

Bubble looked at him with reassurance. Joy passed her a smile at this. Then they got up to clean up the living room.

"My sweetie," she said "I was thinking that… _can we snuggle a little tonight before sleeping?_ " she giggled "You know because it's been… a really long time."

"Umm… how can I say no to such sweet request by such sweetheart mare." Joy said with a chuckle

 _Yeah! Tonight's gonna be a really cuddly night then._ Bubble passed him a cheerful smile at this with a light glow on her cheeks. Joy returned the smile with a soft boop on her nose. After that they collected the dishes and left the used dishes in sink. The rest of the work could wait till tomorrow. Now both were prepared for a cozy and snuggly night.

Joy was setting the bed for two of them. He was now in his sleeping PJs. In a while Bubble entered the room as room was filled with heavenly scent of her mane and coat. She gave him a delightful look. The fragrance of her mane and coat soon filled his breaths. She wasn't wearing her usual nightwear tonight. A light glow appeared on his face as he looked towards her.

"No sleep-robes tonight?" Joy asked

"No, I thought it would be more… comfy like this." She replied "And… I'd like it if you… don't wear your shirt for tonight as well." She blushed even more deeply as she said this.

Joy gave her an incredulous look. He blushed and gave her an expected smile. "My dear sweetheart, don't you think it's still a little cold for this."

"Oh you, my dear Joy…" She said caressing his cheek "I'll not let the coldness of Equestria's winter to reach to you, my sweetie." She chuckled. _Perhaps he wasn't expecting me to ask something like this. Why you've to be that much timid about yourself my sweetie. But…you look so sweet when you show coyness like this as well. That's what makes you more loveable for me._

Joy gave her another look of wonder. A realization suddenly hit his mind. Unlike him ponies didn't wear clothes all the time. He was used to see her not to mention everypony else in their natural birth suit all the time. So it would be so wrong if he didn't act upon such a sweet request. She was her marefriend after all and there is nothing wrong if she wanted to see him without a shirt. She maybe just wanted to be a little more… comfy like this.

"Hmm… forget what I say!" She suddenly knock him out of thoughts "Let's just-" A soft boop on her nose paused her

"Don't you think you're too fast to jump on conclusions?" Bubble was surprised by sudden tinkling. She gave him a look of disbelief with a smile on her face while rubbing her muzzle with a hoof. Joy just unbuttoned his shirt and removed it. "Happy, my sweetheart?"

Bubble gave him a gleeful nod. She gave a quick glance to his torso. It was almost completely hairless. Even his body wasn't of an athlete but it was really muscular due to his daily workout, well almost daily workout, especially his arms and chest. Joy felt a little cold as he removed the shirt. He looked towards Bubble and smiled awkwardly as he wrapped his arms around himself for a brief moment. _He's so amazingly good-looking like this._ She thought as she took a yawn. Joy also took a yawn and then they both lied on the bed under a cozy blanket facing each other. A smile could be seen on their faces.

Joy looked towards the fabric of the mattress carving circles on it for a moment, to come over the fact that he was only in his night-trousers in front of his marefriend. Soon he lifted his head and looked towards the cute mare's face in front of her. Bubble took a yawn and got herself a little closer to him. She took her hoof to the back of his neck as she said "I really missed my snuggly nights." She caressed back of his neck softly. A shiver of pleasure went across his body. Then he caressed his hand through her mane. "Hmm… that feels so good." She hummed under his gentle touch. "Your hooves feel so tender." Joy said caressing her front leg with his other hand. They both pulled each other closer and soon they were in a loving embrace. Bubble brushed his cheek against his bare chest as he was caressing her back softly. "Your skin feels too good~" Joy took a delightful sigh at this. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself…" Then he took another relaxing yawn. "Awe, don't tell me you're not enjoying this as much as I…" She took a lovely yawn. "Yeah, I do indeed…" he yawned once more. "I love you my sweetheart." He said kissing her on her forehead tenderly "I love you too… my sweetie." She said kissing him on his forehead in return and snuggling even closer to him. Now she could literally feel his heartbeat and it was beating in a really soothing manner. _This beat feels like it's especially for comforting me._ "Be close to me…" She whispered caressing back of his neck with her hoof. "Mmmhmm, your coat feels so warm…" She looked towards him with half-lidded eyes and a delightful smile on her face. They both pulled each other in a deep passionate kiss. A surge of delight and comfort went across both of their bodies. While their lips were being curled and pressed against each other, they kept caressing each other's neck, hair, and back. After few minuets they parted their lips. There was a deep blush on their faces as they kept looking at each other for a while. "Joy~" Bubble sighed in relaxation. "Bubble~" He replied in same manner. She closed her eyes and so as her coltfriend. They were in a lovely embrace now as they drifted down to valley of the dreams. Though the weather was still a little cool but the warmth radiating from their bodies was enough to their comfort.

They spent the last night of that winter while being wrapped up in each others arms. The winter was truly wrapped up.


	20. Chapter 20: Meet an Old Friend

**Author's Note: Next chapter is here my friends. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Meet an Old Friend**

"Wake up!" was the first sound Joy woke up to the next morning as he felt a gentle nudge on his shoulder. "Rise and shine, my sweetie!"

Joy slowly opened his eyes to see Bubble sitting in front of him with a messy mane and a charming smile on her face. Joy couldn't help but smile to see that beautiful face, the face of his very special somepony, Bubble Heart. Not only that, but his surroundings were giving off a beautiful aroma. The aroma coming from Bubble's hair. The fragrance from it tickled his senses as a smile appeared on his lips. He sat up on the bed.

"It's morning… already?" Joy yawned.

"Mmhm," Bubble nodded. "It's 8 o' clock, you know."

Joy looked towards her once again and snickered. "8 O' clock? Gosh! Time really flies…"

"Especially when you're snuggled up with your special somepony." Bubble smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. "Now, we should get up." She giggled. "You don't wanna miss the first morning of spring, do you?"

"Not at all, never." Joy giggled at this as well. "I know how much you love the spring season, sweetheart."

Spring was Bubble's favorite season, so she was excited to spend time watching the most beautiful views of nature: the flowers. The flowers of different colors, scents and even tastes (for edibles flowers only) were most beautiful of natural sceneries. And Bubble was surely one of the great admirers of beauty, and so was Joy.

Bubble gave him a reassuring smile and they both got up out of their bed. Bubble took some time to fix her messy mane, and then they had their breakfast. Then, as decided, they headed outside to witness the one of most beautiful of mornings of all the years, the first day of spring. It also was their very first time in Ponyville during this time of the year.

They started to take stroll around the town. The sunshine was enjoyable and felt really good after three months of winter. They could hear the sweet chirping of birds, all of which had come back from the south after winter. The chirping of the birds and sound of the wind passing through the leaves of the trees nearby felt like music. It was like a song that was being sung by nature herself. And Bubble decided to hum along merrily with it.

"So, how do you like it?" Joy smiled at his question's silliness.

"Huh?" Bubble cocked her head at him. "Oh, I love this."

"I like this too," Joy said while looking around.

"I know." Bubble giggled "You don't need to reassure."

Joy blushed and smiled at this. Meanwhile, they saw that ponies were dispersing around going towards their houses. Some of the ponies looked towards them and waved a hoof; in return they did the same. But even with all those sceneries, all those distractions Joy couldn't help but to think about… his dreams. Not the dream he usually had about traveling a far away land, beating down a monster, or walking on clouds and swimming under the seas with his special somepony Bubble. No, but the dreams with blurry sceneries and tall figures mumbling something to each other and… maybe to him as well.

Lost in his thoughts, he wasn't aware where he was going until a sudden jerk brought him to reality. He was a little stunned and looked towards Bubble, whose horn was glowing. The glow faded away as she spoke to him.

"Phew!" She sighed. "Are you alright?" she asked with concern. "You almost… walked into a tree."

Joy looked in front of him, and saw she was right. He was standing barely a foot away from the stem of huge tree. Then he realized that what just happened.

"Oh, thank you Bubs," he said.

"It's alright," She replied. "Now, tell me… are you worried about something?"

He only shook his head before looking towards into another direction and saying, "I'm alright, my sweetheart."

"It doesn't seem so…" Bubble said to herself, and then looked towards him with a charming upon her lips as they both came to a stop near the garden of flower sisters. "Is there something bothering you?"

Joy sighed, knowing that he couldn't hide something from a pony who knew him so well.

Still, he smiled and said, "Hmm, it's… I'm just confused, I think…" before giving a good look to the plane ground where three ponies were watering their flowers without any worry in the world. Bubble gave him a look of disbelief and then she giggled.

"Confused?" She remarked as to be reassured. She gave him a thoughtful look.

"Yes," Joy nodded. "I don't why… but…"

"It's alright…" she said and stood on her hind legs, "… and I have just the right remedy for your worry." Then she grabbed him into a tight affectionate hug and nuzzled with him.

"Just all your worries slipped away now," She said as her horn started to glow with a light purple aura. "Just don't tense yourself now."

Joy returned the hug with relief and nuzzled her back with equal affection. After a few moments, they released each other from the hug.

"Feeling better?"

"Much better," Joy replied. "A hug is really the best remedy."

"Awe, aren't they looking beautiful?" A voice came from the garden and they looked towards the direction of the voice. This happened to be Daisy, who happened to see them standing from the garden along with her sisters.

"Morning Prince Joy, Miss Bubble," Lily greeted as she waved a hoof towards them.

"Would like to buy some flowers?" Rose asked.

"Would I?" Bubble answered. "Yes, of course."

"Great!" Rose exclaimed.

They bought a variety of flowers, from roses and daisies, to tulips and lilies. Bubble really loved the flowers, both as her favorite delicacies as well as to adorn her mane. She usually used daisies and pink roses for her mane and knew that Joy really loved those flowers as well.

"These look great on you Bubble!" Joy exclaimed. Bubble just chuckled at this. Joy was looking alright now. He didn't look confused about anything anymore.

 _I wonder what exactly he was confused about. Should I… no I don't thinking asking him directly would be any helping,_ She thought. Instead, she just walked along, talking with him about some other topics to keep him distracted from confusing thoughts. Then Bubble suggested a good way to start their day was with a spa treatment. That seemed like a fine idea for both of them, so they headed towards the Ponyville Day Spa.

...

After some refreshing time in the spa, the couple was once again strolling in the streets of Ponyville. There they saw little foals running around here and there, playing joyfully. They both smiled as a few foals gathered around them. Joy really loved the foals and they seemed to like him as well… maybe because unlike grown ups, foals were never scared of him that much. Instead, they watched him in awe and curiosity, because of his unique form among all other creatures.

"It looks like they really love being around you," Bubble said.

"It seems so," Joy replied. "I don't mind them being curious anyways."

Then after walking for a while they saw themselves standing in front of an… unfamiliar face. She was wearing dark brown hood though her face was uncovered. The white mane with black stripes was enough of an indication that she wasn't a pony. She was a zebra and right now, she was standing in front of a shop. As she turned her face towards the couple, a gasp of surprise escaped her mouth. They kept looking at each other for few moments without speaking a word before.

"I know, I look a little odd," Joy said with a smile. "But there is no need to get scared ma'am."

The zebra in front of them simply chuckled unexpectedly at the couple. For a pony or zebra who had seen him for the first time, this was an odd reaction. The she spoke.

"I'm not scared, just surprised. Is it really you I'm looking at? I can't believe my eyes," she said.

"What?" Joy asked in confusion, while Bubble just stared at her.

"I see. Surely you don't remember me," the zebra spoke again. "But I remember who you are; you're the joy of Celestia, Prince Joy Star."

"Joy," Bubble asked, "Do you know her?"

Joy shook his head slowly. "I... don't, Bubble." He then looked towards the zebra and said, "Sorry, but I don't recognize you."

"I know you can't, because when Princess Celestia called me to Canterlot, you were barely an infant," the zebra replied. "I am Shaman Zecora. My apologies for ado, but I was quite amazed to see you." She chuckled.

"Zecora!" They exclaimed in unison as they remembered that Twilight had told them about a zebra mare who lived in Everfree named Zecora. They didn't expect to see her in person this early, much less expect that she would know him as well. That was a real surprise for both of them. Zecora paid the shopkeeper for herbs and flowers, and put the stuff in her saddlebag before giving them a nod.

"I see you've grown up much; I must say I'm so glad to see you as such."

It was a little confusing for them to keep up with her rhymes, but nevertheless it was clear that Zecora knew about Joy since he was an infant. That was a little surprising, as he had thought that only the members of the Canterlot castle knew of his existence back then.

"Well, I guess that make sense." Joy smiled "In that case, it's nice to meet you Zecora. And in case you're wondering, she's Bubble Heart…" He said, giving a look to his marefriend. "She's my childhood best friend and now my…"

"Very special somepony," Bubble finished with a blush. "You probably have seen me as well if you've seen him all those years ago."

Zecora smiled to herself, looked towards the sun and then towards them.

"I'd love to tell you, but you see, I must head home and I must hurry. So you will have to come along, if you wanna hear more of this story."

"Okay~" Joy replied. "Bubble?"

"Fine with me," She giggled.

"Now… I may need some details to start. How old were you then, Bubble Heart?" Zecora asked.

"Hmm... I am sure I was almost a year and a few months old back then," Bubble replied "As I am just a year older than Joy."

"Then I only saw you briefly, for I was forced to move swiftly," Zecora answered. "His life was hanging by a thread, and we all were filled with dread. It is nice to see you more properly and to speak to you personally."

"Likewise," Bubble said before making a thoughtful expression. "You saved… his life…?" She realized what Zecora just said. "You mean to say, his life was... endangered?"

"My life?" Joy asked in surprise. "Can you... tell me what exactly happened?"

Zecora made a thoughtful expression at this.

"Well, it would be hard to say in my own way," Zecora noted, then suddenly stopped speaking in rhymes. "So instead I'll tell it to you like this: When I was called to Canterlot, Joy had caught a terrible plague or disease. None of the unicorn doctors were able to stop the plague, so they called me as a last resort. I used what forms of alchemy I knew from my land, and found a cure for his plague. As such, I managed to save him from a fatal death."

Joy and Bubble were both a little shocked as they heard this. That answered most of their questions they wanted to ask from her. They didn't speak for a while, and just kept walking in a certain direction which they knew led to Everfree. Then Bubble spoke.

"So, you know about his kind?" Bubble asked. "As you were able to find a cure for him…"

At this Joy looked towards Zecora somewhat hopefully. "Do you-"

"Sadly, that's not the case, you see. The method I used to heal him was known to work on many species," she explained.

"Oh…" Joy said and smiled to himself. "That's alright."

Bubble then looked towards Zecora and said, "I know that it's not necessary, but thanks."

"No problem, my friend," Zecora made a humble bow. "I only did what was right when I saw his condition that night." Then she continued, "Our paths were meant to cross, so Celestia would not have to suffer your loss."

They saw that they were standing at the edge of Everfree's darker part. The couple stopped right there and they looked towards each other, both giving each other a look that inquired if they should go there.

"Zecora," Joy spoke up as she stopped at her tracksand looked towards them with a questioning look. "I am not sure, if…"

"I understand," Bubble nodded. "Zecora, I hope we'll meet you again soon, but for now we should go back to Ponyville."

"In that case, farewell my dears," Zecora said with a bow. "Seeing you both again was truly a pleasure."

As she was disappeared in the forest, they both decided to head towards the town, before Bubble noticed something which caught her eyes.

"Joy, look!" She smiled as she looked towards a field of blue flower plants and went near them.

"Bubble, wait!" She plucked one of them and tried to sniff its scent, only to make a loud sneeze.

"ACHHOOOO!"

"Bubble, are you okay?" Joy asked as he got close to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bubble answered as she rubbed her muzzle. "I didn't know I have an allergy to such plants."

"You know, we shouldn't touch anything we don't know about," Joy said and smiled as he picked up the flower only to take a closer look and threw it away. "Especially in Everfree."

"You're right." She smiled sheepishly. "Let's get back to Ponyville."

So they headed towards town once again. After a while Joy suddenly felt something suspicious and stopped on his steps as he looked behind only to see that there was nothing at all.

"What happened?" Bubble asked with concern as she stopped on her steps as well.

"It almost felt like…" Joy trailed off as he shrugged and then smiled. "No… nothing," Joy said as he started to walk along Bubble once again.

* * *

In Canterlot, Celestia was in her throne room looking through her schedule for upcoming days as a smile was apparent on her face. Sitting alongside her was her niece Princess Cadence, smiling as she was looking through some schedule papers as well.

"You know auntie," Cadence said. "This is a great idea, but are you sure he'll be ready for this?"

"I know he should be," Celestia replied with a giggle. "Now he's not a foal anymore, and it's about time we assigned him with some of his own duties."

"It's good," Cadence nodded. "So, what duties do you want to assign him with? There are several I guess he'd do."

"It'd be better if we start with something rather easy," Celestia smiled. "I don't wanna burden my son."

"So, what do you have in mind?" Cadence asked. "A noble or something…?"

"Nothing of the sort," Celestia said and showed Cadence a schedule. "I am assigning him with these duties."

"You sure… he can handle this?" Cadence asked. "Not like I don't trust in my cute little cousin but…"

"Trust me," Celestia chuckled "He definitely can."

Cadence giggled at this as well.

 _Oh Joy, won't you be surprised!_

* * *

Joy and Bubble returned to Canterlot near the evening. All of his family asked him about his trip, and whether he enjoyed it. And as usual, he received a big warm wing hug from his mother, who was so glad to see him safe and sound. Joy giggled at this.

"Mom," He chuckled as he returned the hug. "I was just in Ponyville."

"Yeah," Bubble smiled ."It isn't like we were gone beyond Equestria or something."

Celestia just giggled in response as she kept hugging him for a little while longer. "I know, I just love my foal so much."

"Mom~" Joy protested as the others giggled at this.

"I know you're not foal, but you'll always be a foal to your mother," Celestia said as she released him from the hug. "And I love that pout on your face"

Bubble chuckled at this while Joy blushed a little. During dinner later on, Joy remembered something and he decided to ask his mother about it.

"Mom, do you know a zebra Shaman named Zecora?"

Celestia choked on her tea as she heard this. She coughed a couple of time before asking, "Tell me you didn't go into the Everfree!"

"We didn't," Bubble replied. "She came to Ponyville for some shopping."

Celestia gave them a thoughtful look before giggling. "Then, that's okay. Yes, I know her."

Bubble and Joy looked towards each other, then Joy said "Well, she told us that she knew me, since I was a foal." Then he paused for a while before adding, "And cured me of some kind of disease."

"I thought so," Celestia smiled. "So, she does, but why are you asking this?"

"You know me," Joy smiled. "Just curious."

At this, all of them gave a light chuckle.

"It's okay," Celestia said. "I used to be so curious as well."

"That night was one of the most horrible nights of my life," Cadence remarked with a serious expression. "I never wanna see that again. But, as they say, all's well when ends well." Joy and Bubble gave a reassuring nod at this.

...

After setting the sun, Celestia sat with her son in her chambers. Joy was telling his mother how much fun he had there wrapping up the winter along with Bubble, Twilight, and the others. Princess was also giggling at some certain events.

"So, you enjoyed your trip to Ponyville once again," She said. "I'm glad to hear this. Now, I want to tell you something really important."

"Yes?" Joy asked. "What is it?"

"Now it's time for you to take some responsibilities of your own," Celestia told him. "So, I decided I'd assign you with some really important royal tasks. How does that sound to you?"

"That sounds great," he replied. "Tell me, what will be my new royal duties?"

"Well," Celestia began, "It's nothing too difficult…"

* * *

 **A big thanks to** _Terror of Dimensions_ **for** **proofreading.**

 **Author's note: What effect would that blue plant (Poison Joke) have upon them? Also what do you think about Joy's new duties? Any ideas, tell me in the comments. Good day my dear readers.**


End file.
